Runner
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Le gustaba salir a correr por las mañanas. Su respiración constante, equilibrada, sus pisadas avanzando sobre el suelo. Nadie traspasaba lo suficiente su atención para quedar grabado en su memoria. Hasta que en su camino se cruzó aquel hombre.
1. Amuleto

Me siento como la que asoma la cabeza con disimulo por el resquicio de la puerta y dice "holi"... Desde hacía varios meses que me acechaba esta historia. Al principio iba a ser un shot, pero confome cogía más cuerpo le quería añadir más cosas y bueno, aquí está.

De momento sólo diré que nunca he tenido suerte con los títulos de mis fics. "Runner" me parecía de lo más apropiado, quizás el más apropiado de todo los fics a los que le he puesto título. Y cuando me decidí por él, a las semanas o así me topé con la canción "Corre runner" de Mambo. Ahora no puedo evitar relacionarlo xD pero a falta de una idea mejor así se queda.

 **Capítulo 1. Amuleto**

Le gustaba salir a correr por la mañanas, en esos instante previos al amanecer, cuando la humedad del paseo marítimo le calaba hasta los huesos para ir evaporándose poco a poco con el movimiento del cuerpo y la paulatina salida del sol. A un lado el romper de las olas en la arena, al otro un par de esporádicos ruidos de vehículos que madrugaban antes del colapso del tráfico. Y en su cabeza la música de sus auriculares. Le era agradable. Puede que por ello lo hubiese convertido en un hábito desde que se graduara en el instituto, a pesar de lo que odiaba poner el despertador, porque en esa hora y media sólo existían dos cosas: la calma y él.

Su respiración era constante, equilibrada, sus pisadas seguían avanzando sobre las losas del suelo. Después de varios años, se sabía el camino de memoria, lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados y la deficiente orientación de la que tanto se burlaba su gente más cercana. Aunque no le pasaba lo mismo con las personas que se cruzaba esas mañanas.

Nunca atendía a que al primer individuo que se cruzaba siempre era una señora que sacaba a su perro; los segundos, un par de camareros de chiringuito que iniciaban su jornada laboral sacando las mesas; el ciclista, la pareja de abuelos, la madre trabajadora que llevaba a sus hijos al colegio, los basureros, más corredores, más ciclistas, más ancianos... Nadie traspasaba lo suficiente su atención para quedar marcado en su memoria. Hasta que llegó el hombre que cubría sus ojos con la visera de su gorra negra.

Un mes y medio después...

Casi daban la seis de la tarde. Zoro bajó del autobús de un salto y pisó el acelerador de sus pies para llegar a la sala de teatro; se gruñó por haberse quedado dormido después de almorzar, otra vez. Desde hacía un mes y poco, había sido contratado como operador de cámara en un modesto programa de televisión de la cadena local. Él era más de rodajes y montaje de vídeo, pero las cámaras se le daban bien y el sueldo en sus actuales circunstancias era más que aceptable.

–Eh, chaval, a ver si llegas más a tu hora –le reprendió el ayudante de dirección, otra vez.

–Siempre llego a mi hora –se defendió recobrando el aliento a la vez que se quitaba el abrigo y se quedaba en pantalones y camiseta oscura, obligatorios para los del set.

–Pues a ver si un poco más...

Nunca había llegado tarde, pero por los pelos y con la soga al cuello. Era consciente de que si se despistaba, aunque sólo fuese un mínimo más, daba la oportunidad de despedirle sin que se lo pensaran dos veces.

Fue donde su cámara y empezó a revisar sus ajustes. Chistó al ver que el balance de blanco estaba trastocado, recordaba haber dejado la cámara prepara el viernes. Resopló.

–Que alguien se ponga en el escenario con un papel –alzó la voz–, tengo que hacer un balance.

Un muchacho cualquiera de los que trabajaban allí le hizo el favor y Zoro se puso a ajustar el color de la cámara. Mientras se dedicaba a eso, tal vez porque el muchacho resguardara su cabeza en una gorra negra, le pasó por delante el recuerdo de aquel corredor, el que se encontraba todas las mañanas. No era que ocupara sus pensamientos más de lo que tardaban en cruzarse en el paseo, y aun así Zoro ni siquiera giraba la mirada para observarlo mejor; de hecho, no sabía ni como era su cara. Pero en ese tiempo se había convertido en parte de su rutina: aparecía justo a mitad de su trayecto, a mitad de la salida del sol...

Bueno, tampoco ese que fuera el engranaje de un reloj, pero precisamente por eso, cuando aparecía antes de tiempo le sorprendía, mientras que cuando aparecía más tarde le producía cierta intranquilidad. Tal vez, a lo tonto, lo hubiese convertido en su amuleto personal. Como si su ausencia indicara que el día no iría del todo bien.

¿Quién será? Se preguntó, no parecía un novato, los novatos tardaban mucho en aprender cómo no asfixiarse corriendo. ¿Se trataba de un extranjero recién mudado?

–¡Buen trabajo, chicos! –los animó el ayudante de realización una vez terminaron el programa del lunes–. Recogemos todo y nos vemos mañana.

Salió por la puerta trasera del teatro donde grababan, se masajeó y movió su hombro derecho, siempre quedaba agarrotado después de sostener ese armatoste de cámara durante más de tres horas.

–¡Eh, Zoro! ¡Eh! ¡Estamos aquí!

Dos chavales alzaban las manos desde el borde de la acera. Ambos morenos, de más o menos la misma estatura, uno con cara de mono y otro con la nariz muy larga. Luffy y Usopp.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó al llegar donde ellos–. Creí que hoy os tocaba echar el día entero en la universidad por no sé qué proyecto.

–¡Ya va todo sobre ruedas! –el chico mono le levantó el pulgar con la mirada iluminada de determinación.

–Lo único que se podía esperar con el Gran Usopp al mando –alardeó de sí mismo el otro, sosteniendo su propia barbilla con ridículo aire de interesante.

–Y como queríamos ir al McRocodile y nos pillaba de camino pensamos en recogerte.

–Me parece muy bien, pero ese sitio está a las afueras de la ciudad, tardaremos...

Los dos muchachos se apartaron, uno a cada lado, y señalaron con sus brazos hacia la ventanilla del coche que había estado a sus espaldas. Zoro descubrió así que el asiento del conductor lo ocupaba un joven ojeroso, Law, cruzado de brazos y bastante de morros; su ceño estaba tan fruncido que de unos milímetros más podía considerarse unicejo. No era la primera vez que lo raptaban para que hiciera el papel de novio-choffer, así que el peliverde no preguntó y se metió en el vehículo. Rato corto más tarde, los cuatro comían en una mesa.

–Ah, casi se me olvida –dijo Luffy después de engullir la segunda hamburguesa de cinco que había pedido–. Te he traído algo –abrió la cremallera de la mochila, se peleó con el caos que tenía ahí guardado y encontró lo que buscaba–. Ten.

Se trataba de unos auriculares, de color celeste fosforescentes.

–Anda, gracias –los recogió el peliverde–. Los míos ya se oyen fatal.

–Sí, lo dijiste el otro día. Me he acordado cuando pasamos por la tienda antes de vernos con Torao – mencionó a su novio por el mote que le había puesto unilateralmente.

–Te hemos buscado los que más se veían desde lejos –apuntó el narizotas–. Para que no se te pierdan.

–¿Para qué no se le pierdan? –preguntó el ojeroso después de tragar un mordisco de su pedido de bolas de arroz–. No me digas que por eso nunca te he visto con unos auriculares discretos.

–Así es –respondió Usopp por él–, Zoro no puede ir con unos de color negro o blanco, es el pierde auriculares mayor del reino. A parte del pierde orientaciones.

–¿Quieres que hablemos de la rinoplastia que necesitas con urgencia? –le amenazó mientras Luffy se sujetaba el estómago a carcajadas.

Se metieron un par de pullas más entre colegas y la conversación cambió.

–Este fin de semana lo tenías libre, ¿no, Zoro? –le preguntó el monito–. Robin dice que ha encontrado una localización perfecta para el corto.

–Vaya, ya era hora. Este fin de semana me viene perfecto. Supongo que Nami irá también.

–Y Usopp.

–No me queda otra –resopló agotado éste–, el guion tiene muchas lagunas y creo que hasta que no vea claro los sitios donde lo vamos a rodar no podré dárselas.

–Lo que no ves es a Vivi para el papel de protagonista.

–Es que se suponía que iba a ser un macarra viejo, de estos que se drogan en los parques delante de los niños y tiran las botellas de cerveza contra el suelo. Y Vivi...

–Vivi puede hacerlo –animó Luffy–. Es buena actriz y sabe mucho de caracterización, seguro que llega el primer día del rodaje como la mejor de las macarras. Yo confío en ella.

–Sí, sí –suspiró el narizotas–. Nami también dice que está muy ilusionada porque lo normal es que le den papeles de princesitas y se moría por hacer algo distinto. Pero no sé si el guion...

–Olvídate del guion Usopp, al menos como guionista –tajó el peliverde–. El trabajo sobre el papel no puede estar más hecho, si la historia no funciona por algún lado lo veremos cuando estemos con las cámara y los actores. Si no, lo arreglaré yo en montaje.

Ese era su grupo, dedicados al audiovisual. El primero Luffy, como director, él hubiese preferido meterse en una Formación Profesional como hizo Zoro, pero tenía un abuelo un tanto carca que no entendía muy bien sus motivaciones, por lo que le dijo que, si quería dedicarse a eso, o pasaba por carrera universitaria o nada; algún día entendería que las idas de olla de su nieto no eran solo eso, que Luffy podía coger una idea más que trillada y marcarla con su corazón libertario y divertido hasta dejar un producto nuevo y fresco.

Le seguía Usopp como guionista, él colocaba las venas para ese corazón bombeara la sangre a donde fuera necesario y se encargaba de dar forma lógica a las locuras de Luffy, de darle un sentido y verdad a los personajes, hacer una historia real por muy fantasiosa que fuese la idea; nada más que por la calidad de su trabajo siendo el monito su director había demostrado que tenía un gran talento.

Después estaba Nami, la productora, con un don excepcional para encontrar justo lo que necesitaban con los mínimo y precarios recursos, también era capaz de poner los pies de los demás en la tierra y recordar que tenían un presupuesto al que debían ajustarse.

–Cuando seas James Cameron rueda todas las inundaciones que te parezcan –le regañó una vez a Luffy–. Pero mientras seas un triste universitario te conformas con salpicar una charca, ¿entendido?

–Vaaale... –cedió resignado y aburrido. Luego le dio una descarga–. ¡Oh! ¡Se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea con la charca!

Por último, de los que se conocían desde la secundaria, quedaba Vivi, su actriz estrella por así decirlo; llevaba con la interpretación desde niña y le encantaba lo que era el vestuario y maquillaje de los actores, desde los más cotidianos a los más excéntricos. Más de una vez había venido en calidad de maquilladora y no tanto de actriz, que según ella se lo pasaba igual de bien.

También estaba Sanji, pero, si bien les ayudaba con la organización de las dietas y el catering para los días del rodaje, él se había quedado un poco más apartado; y Chopper, que aunque le encantaba todo el ambiente y más de una vez había preguntado si podía venir a ayudar, lo normal es que estuviese en su casa estudiando su carrera de medicina.

Finalmente, el carisma de Luffy había atraído a ciertos veteranos en el mundillo como Robin, Franky o Brook. Eran cada uno de su padre y de su madre, pero en lo que respectaba a sus receptivos trabajo eran los pilares inamovibles del grupo.

En cuanto a Zoro, hacía de ayudante de dirección, de cámara y de montador, un despropósito a ojos de cualquiera y del que todo el mundo dudaba que pudiese abarcar una vez se lanzasen a un proyecto más ambicioso. Mientras tanto, lo disfrutaba.

–Sigo pensando que es muy pronto para que os dediquéis a ese corto –comentó Law conduciendo de vuelta a casa–. Aún estáis en segundo curso, no tenéis ni la mitad de lo necesitáis, os faltan muchos puestos que ocupar y algunos ni siquiera estáis conforme con el reparto. Por no hablar de que tenéis que cumplir ciertas fechas si lo queréis mandar al festival ese.

–Qué preocupón eres –soltó Luffy una de sus risillas–. Cálmate, lo tenemos todo controlado.

–Tiene razón –secundó Zoro–. Nami agendó desde la preproducción hasta las posproducción hace un tiempo, por eso sabemos bien que este fin de semana tenemos libre para ver la localización.

–Ella es nuestra navegante en medio de las tormentas de la desorganización –dramatizó el narizotas–. Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe.

–Me parece que os dispersáis entre una cosa y otra –insistió el médico.

–Nah –le quitó importancia Luffy–, lo que te pasa es te parece que vamos muy rápidos con todo porque llevas ocho años estudiando lo mismo. Cada uno tiene su tiempo, Torao –puso la mano en su hombro en señal de ánimo.

–¡No llevo ocho años estudiando lo mismo! –le rugió mientras el peliverde y el narizotas se apartaban cada uno hacia su ventanilla y se tapaban la risa con la mano–. ¡Estoy especializándome!

Dejaron a Usopp en frente de su portal y continuaron hasta el que correspondía a Zoro y Luffy. El peliverde salió el primero del coche con las llaves en mano; el monito se quedó atrás para despedirse del médico.

–¿Sigues mosqueado por lo que te he dicho?

–No –arrastró la sílaba sin mirarle a los ojos.

Luffy sonrió y metió de nuevo medio cuerpo en el vehículo para abrazar el cuello de Law y besarle la mejilla.

–Eres genial, Torao –pegó su frente a la del otro–, soló tú eres capaz de sacarte una carrera de medicina, el MIR y la especialidad a la primera.

–La especialidad no la tengo.

–Todavía. Es normal que estés un poco harto, yo en tu lugar ya me había quedado calvo de arrancarme los pelos. Pero sé que serás el mejor cardiólogo.

El malhumor del médico se difuminó un poco, le dedicó al otro una media sonrisa, cansada, cálida. Acarició el pelo y rostro de Luffy.

–Aunque si lo quieres dejar por otra cosa no te preocupes –volvió a hablar el más joven–. Con lo bien que nos saldrá el corto seguro que nos da para montar un productora antes de que me gradúe. No nos faltará de nada.

El gesto de Law se volvió a crispar con esas palabras acompañadas de una resplandeciente sonrisa.

–Eres el incansable cuento de la lechera.

Se despidieron con dos besos castos, más uno que añadieron subido de temperatura y largo de lengua. Luego el monito se reunió con su amigo para subir juntos al piso que compartían.

Treinta y dos horas después...

Esa mañana hacía viento, el mar bravo nublaba la música de sus auriculares. Reconoció su gorra desde lejos. El vestuario de aquel corredor no cambiaba mucho: pantalones oscuros a la altura de la rodilla, sudadera abierta para que se viera su camiseta de color aleatorio, normalmente gris o blanca, alguna vez de un burdeos desgastado; zapatillas negras, como aquella gorra que solo dejaba ver parte de su barba afeitada de manera elegante.

Tiene presencia, admitió segundo antes de que se cruzaran.

Entonces ocurrió algo. De casualidad, ese día, pasaron por el lado del otro con más cercanía que nunca. Le llegó así, a sus fosas nasales, un atrayente aroma a desodorante que casi le hace girar la cabeza en un gesto instintivo. No lo hizo, pero en el aspaviento creyó captar, por el rabillo del ojo, como aquel corredor volvía la barbilla sobre su hombro para mirarle.

Se reprendió, algo avergonzado, y siguió adelante. Debía haberlo imaginado.

Seis horas y pico después...

Al medio día volvió Luffy, tan agotado de sus clases que se tiró de boca en el sofá. Pidieron comida a domicilio a una tienda de productos caseros.

–Nos estamos acostumbrando demasiado a pedir a casa.

–¿Hum? –le preguntó el monito con los carrillo rellenos de lasaña–. Si está todo buenísimo.

–Es un gasto inútil.

–Pareces Nami –bromeó–. Pero es verdad. Ven un día a comer a casa de Law, Cora prepara unos menús... –se le hizo la boca agua–. Todo sano, según dice él. Podría darte algunas recetas para que las aprendieses.

–¿Por qué yo?

–Estás aquí por la mañanas, podrías preparar el almuerzo.

–Y tú por las tardes, podrías preparar la cena.

–...

–...

–Hecho de menos cuando salías con Sanji –comentó sumamente afligido por la parte alimenticia que le tocaba.

–Calla, calla. Ni lo menciones. Romper fue lo mejor que podíamos hacer.

–Pero la nevera siempre estaba llena de cosas buenas –se quejó en un puchero agudo e irritante.

Continuaron el almuerzo en silencio unos segundos.

–Oye, Luffy. ¿Nunca te ha molestado que Law viva con Cora?

–¿Qué dices? –rió–. ¿Por qué me iba a molestar?

–Tiene una relación bastante íntima.

–Como tú y yo.

–Ya, te recuerdo que por eso mismo Law tardó bastante en no lanzarme mirada asesinas.

–Bueno, es que a él le gusta echar drama de más a las cosas. Además, Cora es mucho más mayor.

–Tú te llevas siete años con Law.

–Buah, pero ellos se llevan como el doble. Es un viejo a su lado.

–No exageres –se molestó–. Aunque lo fuera, eso no es motivo para que dos personas no salgan.

El monito paró de masticar un momento. Analizó al peliverde de arriba a abajo un par de veces. Tragó y sonrió.

–¿Te gusta alguien mayor?

La cara le ardió al instante, devolvió la atención a su plato para disimular. No sirvió.

–¿Es hombre o mujer?

Miró a su amigo, de reojo y con los párpados entrecerrados. Aun así no perdió el rubor. Bajó los ojos de nuevo a su plato.

–No es nadie.

Sesenta y siete horas después...

Era sábado. El corredor de la gorra apareció, justo en el momento que tenía que llegar, cuando el paseo estaba deshabitado. Eran solo ellos dos.

Tal y como la mañana anterior, se acordó de la palabras de Luffy y retiró un poco la vista con algo de vergüenza; no podía ser que ese hombre le "gustase", no le conocía; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, tal vez embaucado por la ausencia de interferencias humanas, su atención volvió a ese corredor. De reojo nada más, pero más que suficiente.

Por primera vez, bajo esa visera, pudo encontrar sus iris, de un castaño claro, dorado, dirigidos al frente. Podría haberse perdido en ellos, en su profundidad, en la determinación que emanaban; podría, si las pupilas de aquel hombre no se hubiese vuelto hacia él y de poco no partirle en dos con la fuerza de un rayo.

Veintiocho horas después...

Apoyado de codos sobre las rodillas y con rostro sobre sus manos, dejó escapar un profundo y gutural resoplo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota de dejar que el tío de la gorra le pillara mirándole? Joder, ni sabía con qué cara iba a salir el lunes a correr. Sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza.

–Zoro, no sé porque te estás compadeciendo de ti mismo ahora, pero si lo compaginas con tu trabajo mejor –le regañó una chica de larga melena pelirroja.

Se encontraban en una finca abandonada en mitad del campo, a unos veinte minutos de la ciudad.

–Vaya, este sitio está muy deteriorado –analizó la chica pelirroja al tiempo que apuntaba cosas en su libreta–, pero tiene hasta una barra de bar, si lo remodelamos un poco podría pasar perfectamente por el bufet que Usopp retrata en el guión. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado, Robin? –preguntó a la mujer morena.

–Fue de suerte. Salía en un catálogo de sitios maldecidos por muertes en extrañas circunstancias.

–¿Muertes? –empezó Usopp a sudar y temblar–. Sólo tú lees ese tipo de cosas. Seguro que son todo mentiras.

Lo dijo para autoconvencerse, sin embargo, la sonrisa amable de Robin le provocó un escalofrío. Mientras tanto, el peliverde llegó donde Luffy, dentro de la casa. Durante un largo rato idearon planos y movimientos de cámara, simulando la coreografía de los actores y organizando como iba a ir todo dispuesto.

–Y aquí es donde el personaje de Vivi le pega una piña al otro. Yo me lo imaginaba con tres planos a cámara lenta, ¿cómo lo ves tú, Zoro?

–¿Por qué tres y no uno?

–Porque está más chulo.

–A veces no me extraña que Law no pueda reprimirse sus sermones contigo.

Luffy dejó escapar su típica risilla. A continuación observó a su amigo.

–Oye, Zoro, ¿estás bien? Llevas raro desde ayer, y he oído como Nami te regañaba para que espabilases. ¿Tiene que ver con esa persona que te saca tantos años?

Se revino incómodo. Estuvo a punto de decir que no le sacaba tantos años como se imaginaba, pero prefirió seguir encuadrando planos con los dedos.

–¿Has hablado ya con él, o ella?

El peliverde le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada que el monito entendió como una respuesta.

–Normalmente no tienes problemas para acercarte a nadie que te guste.

En eso tenía razón, de costumbre Zoro era el que daba el primer paso en las relaciones, esporádicas o estables, no debería tener problemas con aquel tipo si quería decirle algo, que tampoco es que quisiera. También había que señalar que era el primero que le gustaba que le superaba por tanto en años, aunque tampoco era que le gustase o se llevasen tanto. ¿No?

Recordó otra vez su mirada, le regurgitó la vergüenza. No obstante, una premisa revolucionaria accionó su cerebro. Aquel hombre no le hubiese podido pillar observándole de no haber girado la mirada hacia él. Es decir, ese hombre, de cuenta propia, había dirigido su mirada hacia el peliverde.

Volvió a sentir vergüenza pero de otro tipo, se hartó de sí mismo. No era tan mala idea hablar con él, se veían todos los días desde hacía más de un mes, eran como vecinos. Quizás.

Esa misma noche...

Volvieron todos al apartamento de Luffy y Zoro, donde Law les esperaba desde hacia unos minutos. Luego sonó el timbre y llegó el hermano del monito con su pareja, se les había ocurrido hacer una visita, traer provisiones y unas cuantas cervezas. Pusieron un poco de música y se les hizo la madrugada entre charla y charla. Las dos chicas y el naritozas se recogieron para sus respectivas casas. El peliverde aguantó un poco más y dejó a las dos parejitas en el salón. No se le olvidó programar el despertador del móvil. Decidió no echarse atrás.

A la mañana siguiente...

Casi estrella el móvil contra la pared al sonar la alarma. Por el contrario, la apagó y remoloneó un poco más en la cama. Después se levantó como si le hubiesen dado una descarga, atusado por si se había quedado dormido y pasado la hora. Cogió el móvil, se permitió suspirar con alivio. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

Las orejas se le habían quedado heladas de una manera desagradable, se las frotó y se subió la capucha antes de dirigirse a la cocina. De camino oyó la ducha, le resultó raro que Luffy madrugara para bañarse, pero tampoco le dio vueltas. Dejó la cafetera al fuego y, apoyado de manos en la encimera, resopló por la nariz.

¿Qué le diría cuando le viera? Ni tan siquiera tenía muy seguro como iba a parar de correr una vez se encontrarán. Se reprendió, no era normal que se pusiese tan tonto por alguien, más si no sabía nada más de él a parte de lo guapo que era. Se enrojeció al darse cuenta de que había pensado, con todas sus letras, la palabra "guapo".

Tan metido estaba en sí mismo que no se percató de que había dejado de ser el único en la cocina. Le abrazaron por detrás, a la altura de la cintura y le susurraron con aliento cálido al oído:

–Eh, chico sexy. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

No reconoció a Luffy en esa voz grave, ni en ese cuerpo que parecía más alto que él, ni en esos gestos de manoseo cerca de partes íntimas que no venían a cuento. Pensó demasiado poco y reaccionó demasiado deprisa.

Lanzó su codo hacia atrás y lo clavó en la costilla del sujeto que se había colado en su casa sin invitación. Seguidamente le agarró de la muñeca, pasó por debajo de su axila y lo estampó de cara contra la nevera retorciéndole el brazo.

–¡Luffy! –alzo la voz para que se oyera bien hasta en los otros pisos–. ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Se nos ha metido un guarro! ¡Luffy!

Nada más lo dijo se dio cuenta de que de un guarro precisamente no se trataba. Era Marco, un tipo rubio con la cabeza rapada en forma de piña que resultaba ser el novio del hermano mayor de su amigo.

–¡Joder, hostia! –le soltó y se apartó enseguida–. ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás loco o qué?

Al momento llegó un tercero, un joven de pelo moreno y la cara marcada por pecas, el hermano mayor de Luffy, tan alterado como empapado; cubría sus partes con una toalla y, por lo mal atada que estaba esa toalla, mucho era.

–¿¡Pero qué os pasa!? ¿¡Por qué gritáis tanto!? ¿¡Queréis matarme de un susto o qué!? Casi me resbalo en la ducha. ¡Marco! ¡Estás sangrando! ¿¡Por qué está sangrando!?

–¡Eh! ¡A mí no me mires! –le reprochó Zoro–. ¡Ha sido él el que me ha asaltado!

–¡Yo no te he asaltado! –se defendió el agredido con una servilleta en la herida de la frente.

–Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo le llamas tú el acercarte por la espalda y abrazarme?

–¿¡Qué le has abrazado!? –le acusó el pecoso.

–Y casi que se pone a decirme guarradas al oído mientras me agarra la entrepierna.

–¿¡Cómo!?

–¡No era mi intención! ¡Creí que eras tú! –le explicó a su novio.

–¿Qué era yo? ¡No has visto que tiene la cabeza más verde que Irlanda en el día de San Patricio!

–¡Llevaba la capucha puesta!

Empezó a oler a quemado.

–¡Mierda, mi café!

Con los nervios lo cogió por donde y como no era, es decir, no sólo se quemó la mano, al apartarla el café se derramó por toda la vitrocerámica hasta que cayó y dio con parte de su barriga y pierna izquierda.

–¡Ah! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

La situación se encauzó, gracias a Marco y su habilidad de saber qué hacer en cada momento a pesar de que le acusasen de guarro después de que hubieran usado su cabeza para agredir a la nevera. En seguida llevó la mano de Zoro debajo del grifo y le pidió a Ace que trajera un paño frío para la pierna.

–¿Pero qué mierda hacéis aquí?

–Luffy dijo que nos quedáramos –le explicó Ace atendiéndole–. Law no había bebido tanto como nosotros para conducir y se lo llevó a su casa. Oye, Marco, esto está muy rojo.

–Sí, será mejor ir a la farmacia y buscar pomada y unas bolsas de frío.

–¿Qué? –se quejó el peliverde–. No, no. No tengo tiempo para eso, tengo que salir ya y...

Le dio por mirar la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Recibió algo más que un sobresalto.

–¡Llego tarde! –se escapó de los primeros auxilio de Ace y Marco.

–¡Espera! –le siguió el pecoso–. Mira como tienes la mano y la pierna, espera que te curemos y te llevamos a donde sea.

–¡No tengo tiempo! –ladró cambiándose de ropa a la velocidad de la luz.

Embistió con la puerta del piso y tomó las escaleras, una buena opción para ir más rápido que el ascensor; no obstante, en su caso, más de lo convenido. Por los nervios, la tensión o quizás por la molesta quemadura que aún le ardía y desconcentraba, el peliverde pisó mal el primer escalón, el tobillo le resbaló a un lado y él rodó hasta el próximo rellano.

–¡Zoro!

Ace y Marco fuero a por el joven.

–Estoy bien –le intentó apartar a manotazos–, dejadme, solo tengo...

–¿¡Qué vas a estar bien!? –le regañó el pecoso.

–Esto tiene pinta de un esguince –mencionó el rubio en calidad de médico–. Hay que llevarlo a urgencias.

–Vale, deja que me vista.

Se quejó y forcejeó, pero eran dos contra uno; se lo cargaron de brazos sobre los hombros y lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Tras el diagnóstico, cayó en la cuenta de que el día anterior, debido a la excursión que hicieron a esa casa abandonada, fue el primero desde que vio por primera vez al hombre de la gorra que no salía a correr. Si de verdad el tipo era un amuleto y eso le había pasado por no verle un único día, no quería pensar lo que iba a ser de él después de que le dijeran que debía tener el tobillo escayolado por tres semanas.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Y he aquí el inicio, espero haber suscitado vuestro interés ;) En cuanto a las separaciones entre escena y escena no sé si seguiré usando las marcas del tiempo que pasa, me gustaba para el primero, pero puede que mantenerlo para el resto del fic sea un poco complicado.

Nos vemos! Bye!


	2. El esguince

Aquí está el segundo. Espero que os guste ;)

 **Capítulo 2. El esguince**

En la cama del hospital, con un mohín mosqueado, Zoro observaba la férula que aprisionaba su pierna izquierda por debajo de la rodilla. Se llevó la mano a la cara y resopló. Tres semanas impedido, iba a pegarse un tiro.

Desvió la atención a un lado cuando le pareció escuchar una risa mal disimulada. Efectivamente, Ace seguía en pie, a su vera y velando por su salud, mientras ambos esperaban a que Marco volviera con un par de muletas; pretendía no mirar al peliverde, le temblaban los hombros, se cubría la boca con el puño y se le estaban empezando a saltarles las lágrimas de tanto contenerse.

–¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? –le entrecerró los ojos.

El pecoso, como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo, arqueó la espalda, extendió la mano sobre su boca para detener la carcajada, aunque no pudo evitar un sonido extraño, mezcla entre tos y resoplo agudo.

–Lo siento –le temblaba un hilillo de voz–. No es por tu tobillo, es sólo que... Esta mañana, con todo... El que atacases a Marco, el café, la forma en que has caído...

Se le escapó de nuevo ese ruido extraño, con más fuerza y sucumbió a una carcajada, en su mayoría muda, en su minoría con la onomatopeya "ji,ji,ji". Al final se tuvo incluso que apoyar con el hombro en la pared, se abrazó así mismo por a la altura de del estómago. Zoro suspiró resignado y lo dejó, no sería nada en comparación con lo que se reiría Luffy.

–Ya estoy aquí –regresó Marco–. ¿Ace? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

El aludido levantó la mirada, se fijó en la enorme tirita en la frente de su novio; se rió aún más mientras se desliza hasta acabar sentado en el suelo.

–La empatía desde luego que no le duele –respondió el peliverde por él.

Desde ese día se iniciaron sus semanas de desavenencias. Por fortuna no podían despedirle por un esguince, sería improcedente y demandable, aunque por la conversación que tuvo por teléfono ganas de mandarlo a la calle de una patada no faltaron. Eso implicaba que estaba oficialmente de baja, es decir, un absoluto aburrimiento.

En otras épocas de su vida, Zoro había pasado por esguinces y fracturas. Al ser la edición de vídeo una vocación y pasión suya, esas lesiones había pasado rápido gracias a que Luffy u otros del grupo le estaban todo el día mandando cosas que habían grabado para que hiciera uno de sus montajes. Pero en la actualidad, tanto el monito como los demás estaban demasiado ocupados para andar pensando en eso. Las jornadas se le llenaban de horas muertas.

Si tan solo hubiese sido la muñeca y no el pie, se quejó para sus adentros. Porque, efectivamente, si fuera una de sus muñecas la que tuviese que llevar férula, no sólo podría seguir yendo a correr todas las mañanas, sino que además no tendría la movilidad reducida por la torcedura ni mucho menos cargar a donde fuera con las estúpidas muletas. Era como estar encadenado al sofá.

Además, al ser su tobillo y no su muñeca, no podía excusarse más para evadir las clases de cocina de Cora; las que Luffy le había "sugerido" después de que el peliverde se lamentara de su día a día sin hacer nada. Aprendió poco puesto que a la tercera se cansó de que al tipo se le cayera todo o mandara a arder cualquier cosa por su torpeza; poco vio de esos menús de los que tanto había oído.

No obstante, lo que le amargó de verdad fue el no poder estar el cien por cien para el cortometraje. Los fines de semanas consecutivos a su pequeño tropiezo quedaron para ir en horda a la casa abandonada y reconvertirla de arriba a abajo en el escenario que necesitaban; trabajo esencial para el proyecto en el que participaban todos, menos él. Sabía que eso no significaba que lo fueran a sustituir, más que nada porque cuando tocara rodar él estaría en sus plenas facultades; sin embargo, le hizo sentirse muy inútil.

Algo debió notar Luffy en su mala cara, porque de la noche a la mañana se organizó una lectura de guión en casa, a mitad de semana cuando menos convenía a nadie. El peliverde fue el primero en oponerse, pero claro, ¿quién era capaz de oponer resistencia alguna al monito cuando se empeñaba en lo que fuera? La verdad es que Luffy lo hizo bien, porque con independencia de para qué, al proyecto le vino muy bien esa reunión.

Usopp no era el único con sus reservas hacia Vivi, en realidad, aparte de Luffy, todos se guardaban un porcentaje más o menos dudas. Que ella acalló de dos golpes.

La chica, mientras los demás se organizaban para estar cómodos y dar un poco de espacio para simular coreografías; cosa casi imposible con el tamaño zulo que tenía la casa de Zoro y Luffy; se metió en el cuarto de baño. A los quince minutos salió transformada en otra persona.

Se había retirado los pelos de la cara y recogido su larga melena celeste en una coleta alta, adornada por una pequeña corona; se había maquillado de manera que sus rasgos le había parecer una mujer de más de treinta, aunque recién cumpliera los dieciocho; y su vestuario lo componía una chaqueta verde lima forrada de pelo por el cuello y mangas, una camiseta de tirantes azul con franjas negras concéntricas para cada pecho y barriga, un cinturón dorado con alguna alhaja acorde con la corona, unos pantalones de chándal blancos y unas sandalias de tacón.

Al verla se redujo un gran porcentaje de las dudas, no todas puesto que la primera idea de protagonista era un macarra carcelario y Vivi era más bien una macarra con glamour. Pero la cosa se acabó cuando empezó a leer con algo de interpretación; no sólo le daba vida al personaje con naturalidad, le dio un toque que todavía, desde el guión y la dirección, no se había podido aclarar: La risa.

Con los hombros detrás de las orejas, el mentón alto y hacia un lado y bajo su barbilla la mano cerrada menos su meñique extendido, la peliazul carcajeaba como una villana. Era perfecta.

–Pero, Vivi –fue Nami a preguntar–. ¿De dónde has sacado esa risa?

–Estuve probando varias delante del espejo –admitió con algo de recatada vergüenza–. Me hice gracia a mí misma con ésta y la seguí practicando. También la puedo hacer con este abanico si os parece bien.

Enseñó un abanico hecho con falsas plumas de pavo real. Le dijeron que sí y el asunto pasó de perfecto a maravilloso. Luffy y Usopp, además de Chopper que también se había pasado, la abrazaron pletóricos y la llevaron de paseo por toda la casa dando saltos.

Lo dicho, al proyecto y a Zoro les vino muy bien esa tarde. Sobre todo porque una vez concretado algo tan importante como la protagonista se pudo pasar a otras cosas con la misma importancia. Por ejemplo, el plan de rodaje, trabajo a cargo de Luffy y de Zoro por ser director y ayudante de dirección, así como cámara; aunque, como siempre, Nami tuvo que supervisar para que no hicieran algunas de sus desastrosas ocurrencias.

En conclusión: no fueron unas completas semanas de hastío, pero tampoco las hubiese alargado ni una milésima de segundo más.

Primer día sin muletas...

Desayunó ligero, se ató los cordones de la zapatillas y salió a la calle a una hora temprana. Caminó rapidito hasta el paseo, estiró, se ajustó los auriculares y, tras tomar aire, se lanzó a correr.

La pereza era el peor de los males, si no fuese por ser Zoro quien era, después de ese tiempo, le hubiese costado una eternidad retomar el deporte; de hecho, la noche anterior le dio mucha desgana poner el despertador, tanto que incluso se lo tuvo que pensar. Pero ese pecado capital era peor en los preámbulos, una vez dabas el primer paso los siguientes eran fáciles. Lo agradeció. El viento, las olas, la música y la calma. Era agradable.

Siguió avanzando, consciente de que un momento a otro se encontraría con aquel hombre. Lo había tenido que retrasar, pero esa mañana le diría algo, lo que fuera, aunque solo se tratase de los "buenos días". No quería reconocerse que estaba nervioso, que el sencillo recuerdo de sus ojos dorados le tensaba. Siguió avanzando.

El hombre de la gorra no llega pronto hoy, se dijo. No se detuvo.

Tampoco llega a su hora, analizó al ver que estaba por el ecuador de su recorrido, sería uno de esos días que llegaba tarde.

Continuó con el ritmo, hasta el final. El hombre de la gorra no apareció.

Una semana después...

El peliverde, sentado en el poyo de piedra que separaba la playa del paseo marítimo, resopló. Quedaba confirmado, el hombre de la gorra no iba a volver a aparecer. Después de seis días realizando el recorrido de siempre sin que el tipo hiciese acto de presencia, al séptimo decidió, tras miles de tira y afloja dentro de su cabeza, esperar a ver si simplemente había cambiado de horario. Llevaba ahí cerca de tres horas, empezaba a sentirse como un puto loco y ni rastro.

Con un segundo resoplo se incorporó y escondió las manos en los bolsillos para volver al apartamento. Su gesto cabizbajo lo marcaba una leve frustración. Si tan sólo se hubiese decidido antes a hablar con él... Pero bueno, no era para tanto, era un triste tipo con gorra que había llamado su atención por el mero hecho de llevarle más edad, también por su atractivo, en cuestión de días se olvidaría de él.

Sin embargo, empezó a recapacitar ciertas cosas. Tal vez se equivocara, pero ese hombre parecía muy metódico, o al menos la manera en que estaba afeitada su barba indicaba eso. De ser así, sería el tipo de persona que mantendría siempre un horario; a menos que se tratase de razones de causa mayor no cambiaría su hora de salir a correr; Zoro mismo era un desarreglado para todo y en eso se había mantenido desde que lo añadió a su rutina. Con ello en cuenta, cabían dos posibilidades: o que hubiese tenido que cambiar de hora o que hubiese tenido que cambiar de sitio para ir a correr.

Su boca marcó una mueca. No iba a pasarse veinticuatro horas en la playa, eso lo tenía claro, e ir de sitio en sitio para ver si aparecía le resultaba un tanto acosador. ¡Joder! ¡A lo mejor el tipo sólo se estaba dando un descanso! ¡O quizás había tenido una lesión como el peliverde! Aunque esa casualidad sonaba muy poco probable. No, no lo iba hacer. Él no estaba para perseguir a nadie.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde...

Dejó las llaves en el aparador y se dirigió a la cocina para abrir una lata de cerveza. Al tercer buche seguido oyó el timbre. Padeció un amago de sobresalto al reconocer la voz a través del telefonillo.

–Hola –le saludo cohibido cuando Zoro apartó la puerta.

–Hola, Sanji –se hizo a un lado para dejarle paso–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico rubio entró y le mostró una bolsa de plástico, bastante grande y cargada de _tapers_.

–Luffy me dijo que estabais faltos de comida decente. Así que...

El peliverde resopló por la nariz a la vez que daba un pequeño empujón a la puerta para cerrarla. Fue a por la cerveza que había dejado en la mesa baja y se sentó en el sofá.

–No tenías por qué, tampoco es como si nos fuera a dar una desnutrición –dio un trago.

–Lo sé, sólo quise hacerlo, idiota –le regañó antes de dejar la bolsa de _tapers_ de un golpe sobre la mesa y sacar su tabaco y mechero de la chaqueta. Dio un par de vueltas al pequeño salón mientras daba las primeras caladas. Fijó su mirada en el otro–. Mi intención era venir antes –se excusó–. Supe lo de tu esguince y tal... Pero he estado ocupado.

Zoro se encogió de hombros y volvió a beber. Sanji dio otra calada.

–Estoy saliendo con alguien.

–Algo había oído.

–Con una chica.

El peliverde se apartó la lata de los labios, miró al rubio, soltó una risa.

–¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o qué?

–¡Claro que no! Quería que lo supieras por mí, antes de que la gente empiece a hablar.

–Sabes lo poco que me ha importado siempre lo que la gente lo cotillee. Además, no hablarán de mí, sino de ti y de tu vuelta al redil de la he-te-ro-se-xua-li-dad.

–No lo digas así.

–Así era como lo definías tú.

Esas dos últimas frases sonaron mucho más tajantes, el ambiente se tensó unos grados más. Otro trago, otra caladas.

–Quiero volver a estar con todos como antes, Zoro. No quiero pensar más si sería mejor no ir a una quedada sólo porque estás tú. Quiero presentar a mi chica a los demás y...

–¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me vaya yo?

–No he dicho eso.

–Menos mal. Porque que yo recuerde no te he impedido nada de lo que dices.

–Para ninguno de los dos sería agradable que yo apareciera con ella sin avisar.

–Bueno, pues ya has avisado, se acabó el problema.

Dio otro trago. Otros grados más de tensión.

–Podrías admitir un poco que te molesta –le reprochó el rubio.

Zoro le miró a los ojos, frunció el ceño.

–A eso has venido.

–No, pero no soporto que actúes con tanta indiferencia, como sí aquí no pasara nada y lo nuestro no hubiese sido importante.

La mirada del peliverde se afiló más.

–Vete.

–¿Qué dices?

–Que ya has conseguido lo que querías: estoy molesto. Así que vete.

Sanji le observó de arriba a abajo, incrédulo y con un deje de ira.

–Eres un imbécil.

–Y tú un gilipollas.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Zoro tiró la lata vacía contra ella. Se fue a la ducha y, cuando salió, encendió el ordenador para investigar lo sitios de la ciudad donde más comúnmente se hacía _running_.

Cuatro días más tarde...

Estaba inquieto, no sabía cuántas veces había mirado la hora desde que subió al autobús; autobús que se había retrasado bastante en llegar y que se comía cada semáforo en rojo con el que se topaba. Ese día le tocaba el Parque Shabondy, un pelín más lejos que el resto de lugares por los que se había pasado esos días; sin resultado satisfactorio, obviamente; por ello se había levantado incluso más temprano, pero no contaba con que el transporte público era una mierda como una casa de grande. ¡Si a esa hora apenas había tráfico! ¿¡Por qué tardaba tanto!?

El vehículo se detuvo, por fin, en la parada indicada. Zoro hizo lo que solía hacer para el trabajo, metió un _sprint_ a su cuerpo y se adentró en el parque; sin estirar y concentrarse en su respiración. Se trataba de algo que se podía permitir cuando era desde el autobús hasta el teatro donde hacía de operador de cámara, puesto que no era más que alrededor de unas diez decenas de pasos lo que duraba esa carrera frenética. Sin embargo, Shabondy era grande, inmenso, y algo laberíntico. El peliverde tenía muy buena resistencia, pero a los veinte minutos tuvo que parar y apoyarse de manos en una barandilla que bordeaba un lago de patos.

Intentó respirar, asfixiado, sin vomitar, con un insoportable flato que se había espacio en su pecho cual una bola de hierro candente.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Reaccionó. ¿Se había vuelto loco? Hacía cerca de medio año que había roto con Sanji, y sí, no fue una ruptura agradable, por no hablar de lo que le tocaba las pelotas que le visitara sólo para cerciorarse de que él seguía destrozado, pero ¡joder! ¿Desde cuándo se dejaba avasallar y manipular de esa manera? Más cuando el rubio no implicaba nada en su vida. No podía dedicarse a perseguir por toda la ciudad a un tipo que ni conocía; que a saber si no era algo como proxeneta de lujo, asesino en serie, traficante de órganos, narco, defraudador de hacienda o todo junto; únicamente porque le hubiesen "molestado".

Dejó caer sus codos sobre la barandilla y bajó el cuello para que sus manos llegasen a entrelazarse sobre su nuca. Sanji tenía razón en una cosa: era un jodido imbécil.

Dio unas cuantas bocanadas rapadas más, oyó como las pisadas rápidas de un corredor se detenían cerca de él.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de un hombre. El peliverde aún estaba cabreado consigo mismo; fue a volverse y mandar al carajo a quién fuera. No obstante, al percibir sólo por el rabillo del ojo de quién se trataba, se giró con tanta brusquedad que si no llega a agarrarse a la barandilla acaba de espaldas en el lago.

–¡El tío de la gorra!

Era él, sin duda, plantado ante sus mismas narices, hablándole. Zoro se dio cuenta de cómo acababa de definirle, el tiempo se detuvo para vaciarle de todo y llenarse de una ganas colosales de que le tragase le tierra.

Aquel hombre abrió levemente los párpados, no con indignación ni simple sorpresa, con extrañeza suave. Luego, extendió la comisura derecha de su labio en una media sonrisa.

–¿Y tú el chico de los auriculares naranjas?

El peliverde parpadeó dos veces.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, antes eran naranjas –señaló con el dedo los auriculares azules que salía del cuello de la sudadera del joven–. Aun con la poca luz del paseo marítimo se veían bastante.

–Ah... –asintió en otra bocanada falta de aire.

–¿Estás bien? –insistió.

–Sí, sí –se apartó del lago y se sentó en el banco que tenía en frente–. Se me ha olvidado estirar y.… tampoco he desayunado. Ahora se me pasa.

Se sintió evaluado de manera irritante por esa mirada que parecía poder traspasar el acero y que le reprendía por aquella tontería que había hecho de no comer antes de salir para ganar tiempo. El hombre de la gorra suspiró por la nariz.

–Tal vez sea mejor que vayas a la cafetería que ahí por allí. Te vendrá bien.

–¿Dónde?

–¿Hum? Dentro del parque –contestó como si fuera obvio–. ¿Nunca la has visto?

–Es la primera vez que vengo por esta zona del parque –sintió calor en la cara, pero podría ser del sobreesfuerzo–. Y mi orientación no es muy buena, o eso dicen.

El otro se mantuvo en silencio.

–Está bien. Te acompaño.

A pesar de ser una mañana laborable, la pertinente cafetería hacía pocos minutos que había abierto, lo más seguro debido a que con su localización era más merodeada por turistas que por otro tipo de clientes más madrugadores. Zoro, por amabilidad de su acompañante, esperó fuera sentado en un taburete recién sacado y apoyado en una mesa alta. El otro no se hizo esperar demasiado, trajo dos cafés en vasos "para llevar" y un _croissant_ mixto con el queso caliente tan derretido que se escapaba del plato.

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Cogió el _croissant_ con una mano y le dio un mordisco por el extremo, mientras, el otro hombre le daba un sorbo pausado a su café. Silencio incómodo.

–Oye, ¿cómo te...?

–Disculpa, ¿tu nom...?

Se callaron al ver que habían empezado a preguntar los dos a la vez lo mismo. El peliverde apartó la mirada para dar un trago y concentrarse para no enrojecerse, como si eso se pudiera. El otro liberó un sutil risa.

–Me llamo Mihawk.

El joven le devolvió la mirada.

–Zoro.

El tal Mihawk asintió.

–Hacía más de un mes que no te veía. ¿Vas cambiando de sitios a los que ir a correr?

Mierda. En ese momento deseaba tener el pulso frío de Usopp para mentir.

–No, que va. Me torcí el tobillo y estuve con muletas tres semanas.

–Ah –hizo una pausa–. Te has cansado del paseo marítimo.

Mierda, mierda.

–¿Y tú? Creí que eras un extranjero recién mudado.

–Más o menos –bebió–. No soy extranjero, pero sí me mudé hace poco y me venía más cerca la playa que el parque.

–¿Has vuelto aquí por nostalgia?

El mayor sonrió.

–Supongo.

El desayuno avanzó unos mordiscos y sorbos más.

–¿No llegarás tarde al trabajo desde aquí?

–¿Qué? Ah, no. Empiezo por la tarde, soy operador de cámara en un programa. A las seis tengo que estar allí. Aunque es en diferido, lo emiten a las doce, en la cadena local –¡Cállate! Se gritó en la cabeza, parece que le estás pidiendo que vea el programa sólo porque uno de los encuadres del careto del presentador es el tuyo–. ¿A qué hora trabajas tú?

–No tengo un horario preestablecido. Mi trabajo se mide más por la calidad y rendimiento que por el tiempo que le dedique. Lo digo obviando el hecho de que a todo hay que dedicarle determinada parte de la agenda diaria para que el resultado sea decente.

–... –la ceja del peliverde sufrió un tic. Eso sonaba mucho a proxeneta de lujo, asesino en serie, traficante de órganos, narco, defraudador de hacienda o todo junto.

Terminaron el desayuno y se alejaron de la cafetería, caminaron hasta una bifurcación.

–Tengo alguna cosas que hacer, me convendría más salir del parque por este camino.

–Vale, no te preocupes. Ya me encuentro mejor.

Se procuraron varios movimiento gestuales; alzamientos de barbilla, amagos de dar la mano; para despedirse. Se dieron la espalda, cada uno por su camino.

–Zoro –el joven viró la barbilla por encima del hombro–. Los operadores de cámara sabéis de cine, ¿no?

–Algo nos enseñan antes de darnos un título para trabajar, pero tampoco es que cualquiera con una cámara sea un experto.

Mihawk tomó la visera de su gorra para retirarla un poco y peinarse hacia atrás sus cabello azabache con los dedos de la mano. Se cubrió la cabeza de nuevo.

–Verás, acaban de estrenar una película, basada en un libro. Me convendría ir con alguien que entendiera para analizar por qué es buena o mala adaptación.

El corazón del peliverde empezó a ir más deprisa. ¿Qué le estaba proponiendo?

–Yo no soy mucho de libros, no creo que lo haya leído.

–Me es indiferente. Solo quiero el análisis cinematográfico. Yo mismo te diré las diferencias con el libro si hace falta. ¿Te parecería bien quedar el fin de semana?

–Claro. Digo no. Los fines de semana no puedo ahora mismo. Tendría que ser laborable.

El de la gorra se quedó pensando.

–¿Te daría tiempo un viernes después de trabajar? Sobre las diez o cosa así.

–Vale, si es en el cine de Thriller Bark, ese que cada vez que es _Halloween_ montan una especie de _rave_ temática. Es el que está más cerca de donde trabajo.

–De acuerdo –asintió–. Hasta el viernes, entonces.

–Hasta el viernes.

Volvieron a despedirse y cada cual se fue por su camino. Zoro, mientras intentaba salir del parque y se perdía, no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado, si es que de verdad había pasado. Qué tío más directo, pensó enrarecido por no ser él el que hubiese dado el primer paso. Se le formó una sonrisa en la boca, se sentía demasiado satisfecho y contento.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas Finales:** Bueno, la primera parte del capítulo ha sido un poco más el tema del corto, espero que no os haya aburrido, a lo mejor en este fic me explayo un poquito (un poquito) porque el audivisual me encanta, pero intentaré ser consciente que de no debo dar mucho la tabarra xD

Respecto a Sanji no sé cómo lo habréis visto. Aunque he leído mucho, no soy fan de Zosan/Sanzo, por eso normalmente escojo a otros para hacer de terceros en discordia, otros como Ace, pero como en el anterior fic se me mencionó (¿quién sería?) que siempre dejaba al pecoso vestido y alborotado pues esta vez me he decidido a darle una pareja que le quiera y le adore sólo a él xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente. Bye! ;)


	3. Extrañas disculpas

Sí, aquí está el tercero, soy rápida ahora con las actualizaciones porque sé que más adelante (quizás para el siguiente) no será posible, aviso xD

 **Capítulo 3. Extrañas disculpas**

Salió por la puerta trasera del teatro, estiró los brazos hacia arriba inspirando por la nariz y los relajó expirando. Por fin era viernes. Sacó el móvil para mirar la hora. Todo correcto, en quince minutos se plantaría en el cine poco antes de la hora indicada.

–¡Zoro!

Le dio un repullo al oír esa voz, giró la cabeza a un lado. Ahí estaban. Como la vez anterior, Luffy y Usopp le saludaban; con ellos Nami y un tipo alto, con peligro de vigorexia y voz de pito que sólo podía ser Chopper; detrás, el coche de Law con un Law enfurruñado. El peliverde se reprimió una mueca y se obligó a acercarse a ellos.

–¿Qué hacéis otra vez aquí?

–No tienes remedio –le sonrió la chica en tono resignado–. Es viernes y llevo mi conjunto de "voy a darlo todo" –guiñó un ojo de manera sugerente–, ¿qué crees que vamos a hacer?

–¡A emporracharse, comer y bailar! –alzó el monito los puños al aire, de manera que casi agrede a sus dos flancos–. ¡Fiestaaa!

–Los demás nos están esperando donde siempre –comentó Usopp–. Tenemos que aprovechar el milagro que es que a Chopper le dejen salir.

–Kureha dice que últimamente pierdo mucho el tiempo –explicó entre pena y miedo tembloroso–. Si me paso no me dejará ir a ayudaros.

Zoro se rascó el cogote y rebufó.

–No sé si me apetece hoy.

–¿¡Qué, qué!? –Luffy se echó las manos a la cara en una interpretación de _El Grito_ –. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo?

–No, pero sí que estoy un poco cansado.

–¡Pero eso se te pasa comiendo! O bebiendo, en tu caso.

–Tampoco creo que salir esta noche sea una buena idea. ¿Qué hay de la casa abandonada? Mañana tenemos que ir para allá.

–La casa está casi terminada –le informó la pelirroja–. Si mañana vamos un poco más tarde no importa. Al contrario que en el rodaje –amenazó en general–, ahí todos a primera hora, eh.

–¡Tienes que venir, Zoro! ¡Aprovecha que ahora tienes dos piernas!

–Eso es verdad –secundó Nami–. Con la actitud de puerco espín con la que has estado por lo de tu esguince ya te valdría que ahora no quisieses salir de fiesta.

–Yo no he estado como un puerco espín –se ofendió.

–Venga ya, si sólo había que oírte –se rió Usopp–. "Mimimí, no puedo hacer nada porque soy un tullido", "mimimí, como siga encerrado me pego un tiro", "mimimí, al que no me lleve a darme una noche de cogorza en cuando me quiten este grillete lo reviento".

Mientras los demás se reían por la imitación del narizotas, el peliverde se enrojecía con una cara de malhumor palpable.

–Bueno, ya está bien. Si os digo que no quiero es que no quiero. No tengo porqué daros más explicaciones. Adiós –y dio una contundente vuelta para irse.

–¡Espera, Zoro! –le llamó Luffy–. No te enfades. Oye, si estás tan cansado podemos llevarte a casa.

–No hace falta.

–Si nos pilla de camino.

–He dicho que me voy solo.

–¡Pero, Zoro...!

–Tiene una cita.

Las tranquilas e indiferentes palabras de Law cayeron cual guillotina. Todo el mundo giró la vista hacia él, incluido el peliverde que se había quedado blanco.

–Ha salido del teatro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –siguió– y lo primero que ha hecho es sacar el móvil para mirar la hora. Está claro que tiene que llegar a tiempo a algún sitio. Siendo viernes por la noche, dudo que sea por trabajo o similares y mucho menos que vaya tan contento.

Las miradas volvieron a girar.

–¿¡En seriooo!? –se emocionaron los cuatro a la vez.

–Oh, ¿quién es? –se adelantó Nami a preguntar–. ¿es un chico o una chica?

–¿Es del trabajo? –secundó Usopp.

–¿Es buena gente? –siguió Chopper–. ¿A qué dedica el tiempo libre?

–¿Es la persona que decías que te sacaba una vida de años?

Silencio. Los ojos de los presentes hicieron un último giro en su trayectoria, hacia Luffy, que sonreía con los dientes como si su pregunta no fuera más reveladora que las demás.

–¡No me saca una vida de años! –objetó el peliverde.

–Pero te saca más años que Cora a Law, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

–¡Yo no te dije tal cosa! –aunque posiblemente era cierta.

–Anda, anda. Así que un hombre o mujer mayor que tú –se recompuso la chica–. Qué callado te lo tenías.

–Con razón no nos lo querías decir –asintió el narizotas, después se tapó la boca y murmuró–. _Sugar baby_.

Se rieron a carcajadas. A Zoro le iba a estallar las mejillas del rubor y la vena de la frente de rabia.

–¡Iros a la mierda!

Esta vez sí que se volvió para no mirar atrás.

–¡Buena suerte!

–¡Que te lo pases bien!

–¡A ver cuando nos presentas!

–¡Mas te vale que por lo menos no sea un tieso!

–¡Que os den! –le gritó y sus zancadas se hicieron más grandes e indignadas.

Las carcajadas de los amigos se fueron difuminando conforme perdieron al peliverde entre el gentío.

–Es verdad que se le veía ilusionado –comentó Nami. Resopló–. A ver si su humor mejora lo suficiente como para que no le eche demasiadas cuentas a lo de la nueva operadora de cámara.

–Uff... –se llevó Usopp la mano a la frente–. Cierto, se ha ido la oportunidad de decírselo cuando cogiera el punto de copas.

–Pero Zoro es montador de vídeo –empezó a duda Chopper–. Quiero decir: que lo suyo no es la cámara, ¿no?

–Pero lo hace mejor que muchos y es demasiado orgulloso –se cruzó el narizotas de brazos–. No le va a sentar bien.

–Le dais demasiadas vueltas –intervino Luffy–. Zoro es un poco tonto, pero no es idiota. Lo entenderá y se le pasará.

–Tú por si acaso no le digas nada –le avisó ella–. Ya sabemos cómo es tu tacto de cromañón –le dio un capirotazo en la frente.

Diez minutos después...

A pesar de la inesperada aparición de sus amigos, llegó como había pensado, poco antes de la hora. Oteó su alrededor para buscarle y, al encontrarle, le dio un pequeño paro cardíaco.

Existían personas que al llevar ropa de deporte resultaban más elegante que con otro tipo de hechuras. Creyó que Mihawk era de ese tipo, por ello; aun sin dudar de que la ropa para salir a correr le quedaba mejor que bien; de ninguna manera esperaba que con ropa de calle lo fuera aún más, muchísimo más. Con su vista perdida en dirección contraria a donde estaba el peliverde, el mayor vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa y un abrigo largo; exento de gorra, obviamente, y con el pelo reluciente bien peinado. Parecía un modelo posando en una sesión fotos.

Zoro tragó y bajó la mirada hacia si mismo. Aparte de la chaqueta vaquera, aún llevaba la ropa del set de grabación: zapatillas, camiseta, y un pantalón ancho plagado de bolsillos, más apropiado para las trincheras de festivales de música que para una cita. Se le formó un mohín en la cara, tal vez debió llevar ropa para cambiarse.

Un momento, ¿y a mí que más me da? Se flageló por su incomodidad. No era la primera vez que salía con alguien que vestía mejor que él, Sanji, por ejemplo, también era elegante y eso nunca le había hecho examinar su propio armario. Observó de nuevo a al mayor, su mueca se remarcó; lo de Sanji tampoco era comparable a lo que tenía delante de sus narices. Resopló y adelantó sus pasos, dispuesto a hablar con él o a desintegrarse. Lo que mejor encartara.

Mihawk se volteó antes de que Zoro terminara de alzar la mano y la voz para llamarle.

–Buenas noches –le dijo amable con una media sonrisa.

–Hola –respondió el joven–. ¿Llevas aquí mucho rato?

–Descuida. Me ha dado tiempo a pasarme por la taquilla –tomó la cartera del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y sacó dos entradas. Ofreció una al joven–, tenemos tiempo, pero podemos ir entrando.

–Vale –recogió el ticket–, ¿cuánto te debo?

–Nada, invito yo. Me estás haciendo un favor, después de todo.

Había poca gente en la sala, lo normal siendo final de semana y a esa hora, por lo que el ambiente se hizo bastante íntimo. Eso logró que Zoro estuviese más tenso. Tuvo que hacer algunos esfuerzo para centrarse en el película; no porque fuese mala o aburrida, aunque bastante introspectiva para su gusto, sino por su acompañante.

Debería haber dicho que quería palomitas o algo, se lamentó. A pesar de la cercanía, era incapaz de interactuar con él, como si alguien hubiese colocado un muro de cristal entre los dos. Había que joderse, con otra persona no hubiese tardado ni diez minutos en llevar el brazo por su hombro, pero con Mihawk habían pasado como tres cuartos de hora de largometraje y ni siquiera se había sucedido un roce tonto con el codo.

–¿Estás bien? –el mayor traspasó el muro imaginario y le susurró al oído. Su brazo estaba apoyado en el del peliverde.

En unas milésimas que se hicieron eternas, el joven sintió como su espalda recibía una descarga, sus pulmones se paraban en seco y su pulsaciones cogían carrerilla. Giró el rostro hacía Mihawk mientras se ordenaba así mismo no enrojecerse. Sus caras estaban muy juntas.

–Claro –pudo decir de manera natural y confiada–. Pensabas que no entendería la película y me echaría la siesta, ¿o qué?

–Temía que te resultara algo tediosa –confesó–. El libro lo era en más de una ocasión.

–Admito que no es mi estilo, pero tampoco es para que salga corriendo.

Mihawk rió entre dientes su ocurrencia, asintió y recuperó su anterior postura. El muro volvió y Zoro se permitió respirar. Algo tenía ese hombre que no era normal.

Una hora después...

–Bueno, pues se acabó –suspiró el joven masajeándose el cuello una vez salieron de la sala de cine.

–Si quieres, la próxima vez puedes elegir tú la película.

A lo mejor había oído un poco regular, pero creyó entender que Mihawk, con un deje de disculpa, había pronunciado "la próxima vez".

–Eh, no estaba tan mal. Era entretenida. Tenía su historia, sus personajes, más o menos iba bien montada. Aunque habría que denunciarles por publicidad engañosa –señaló el cartel de la película donde una sonriente mujer rubia atendía a algo fuera de plano–. Ponen a Victoria Cindry como si fuera la protagonista y ni sale tres minutos.

El mayor volvió a sonreír, agradecido quizás de que no le acribillara por meterle en una película somnolienta.

–¿Te apetece ir a cenar algo?

–Vale, hay un sitio bueno y barato por aquí. Está casi al salir.

–Donde quieras –dijo y siguió al peliverde–. No conozco bien esta zona, así que tú eres el guía.

–¿Nunca habías venido a este cine? –el otro negó con la cabeza–. Ahora que lo dices, es verdad que lo conoce poca gente.

–¿Cómo llegaste a encontrarlo?

–Por mi hermana, antes trabajaba aquí.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas de un pequeño local que formaba parte de una franquicia de restaurantes especializados en bocadillos de todo tipo. Fue en ese momento donde se hizo más espacio para el tonteo, puesto que no venían camarero a hacerte el pedido sino que, con una ficha previamente colocada para clientes, tenías que marcar lo que querías. Entre pases de bolígrafo con roces de mano, equivocaciones entre la carta y lo que apuntaban, comentarios sobre lo que le gustaba a cada uno, terminaron la comanda.

–Deja que pague yo –se levantó Zoro para llevarla a la barra–. Así vamos medias.

Al corto rato, brindaron con sus cervezas e iniciaron la cena y el debate sobre la película. Zoro descubrió que, si bien Mihawk no tenía mucha idea sobre cine, sabía bastante de lo que era la estructura de una historia y los recursos para darle un tono y ritmo determinado.

–No sé si puedo decir que ha sido una buena adaptación –comentó el mayor con un deje frustrado–. Tanto por tu punto de vista como por el mío parece que está todo correcto, pero... –chistó sin terminar la frase–. Creo que la película se me queda un poco coja.

–¿No serán prejuicios? Ya sabes, del tipo "el libro siempre es mejor que la peli".

–Un libro siempre tiene más detalles, más facetas –reconoció–. En este caso, por ejemplo, la protagonista tenía reflexiones consigo misma muy interesantes.

–Serían interesantes, pero en cine las historias avanzan mejor cuando esas reflexiones se hacen a través de tipos de planos, movimiento de cámara o encuadres, por no hablar de la interpretación del actor de turno. Aunque si se quiere un calco del libro siempre está la facilona y horrible voz en _off_.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Imagina un tío que le gusta vestirse de mujer pero tiene que guardar las formas. Para mostrar bien ese conflicto tendrían que rodarse varias escenas o en una muy currada: planos detalles por un lado, metáforas visuales por otro, planos inclinados para demostrar inseguridad... Con voz en _off_ sería más bien: "otro día más, Pepe se levantó sabiendo que es un travesti" y tiras para adelante con la historia.

–Desde luego no sería buena película –entendió divertido antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

Era elegante, amable, inteligente y culto, a la vez algo estricto y arrogante. No había conocido a nadie a sí. Empezó a gustarle de verdad.

Después de que los echaran del restaurante porque tenían que cerrar...

Salieron del local, riéndose cada uno a su manera por cualquier tontería. Analizaron la aglomeración, todavía era pronto y entre el gentío se destacaba que el aura de fiesta no había hecho más que comenzar. Se miraron.

–¿Tenías planes de ir a algún lado? –le preguntó el mayor.

–¿Hum? ¿de juerga, dices? Mis amigos han salido, pero yo ya les dije que iba por mi cuenta.

–Entenderé si quieres reunirte con ellos, conmigo ya has cumplido.

Zoro se encogió de hombros.

–Puedo salir con ellos cualquier otro día –sonrió, entonces, suspicaz y más envalentonado después de las cervezas que se había tomado–. Seguro que tienes algo mejor que ofrecerme.

Mihawk mostró un gesto bastante entretenido.

–Conozco de un sitio donde sirven buenas copas. Ron, vino... Está lejos para ir andando. Para mí no es un problema, he aparcado el coche por aquí cerca, pero a lo mejor te parece demasiado lioso.

–A mí una buenas copas nunca me parecen liosas.

Ambos dejaron escapar otra risa.

–Está bien, iré a por el coche y...

–¿Zoro?

El joven se giró al escuchar su nombre proclamado por una voz femenina. Encontró una chica, de melena verdosa como la suya y algo enmarañada.

–Monet, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿cómo que no estás con todos tus amiguitos un viernes por la noche?

–Ni que fuéramos un rebaño de borregos.

–Ah, ¿no? –bromeó de manera corrosiva y apoyó insinuante la mano en el hombro del chico–. Oye, ya que estás, vente a mi casa y repetimos lo de la otra vez. Hecho en falta pasármelo tan bien con el "animal salvaje".

–Tengo planes.

–Y no estoy invitada.

–No.

–Que crueldad por tu parte –se lamentó y alcanzó la mejilla del peliverde para besarla–. Llámame cuando cambies de opinión.

Se fue, Zoro respiró, se volvió para continuar su conversación con Mihawk. Sin embargo, antes de decir nada, su cuerpo se puso alerta. Algo había cambiado en el mayor, que observaba por donde se había ido Monet con el ceño fruncido. Sus pupilas emanaban rabia helada.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó con cautela.

Durante más que un par de segundos Mihawk se dedicó a atravesarle con la mirada.

–Dime tu dirección, te llevaré a casa.

–¿Qué? Pero... las copas...

–He cambiado de opinión.

Zoro se quedó a cuadros. Luego entrecerró los ojos, sin entender a qué venía eso. Apartó el rostro a un lado.

–En la Calle Merry.

A partir de ahí les secuestró un silencio desagradable, pesado, como una fosa de cadáveres a la espalda.

–No entiendo por qué te pones así –le dijo el joven una vez en el coche.

Mihawk se dio su tiempo para contestar.

–¿Has estado con esa chica?

–Sí, una vez y no más. Es una harpía. ¿Qué más te da? –no recibió respuesta, pero él se imaginaba cual era y le ardía cual ponzoña en la garganta–. ¿Te molesta que haya estado con una mujer?

Le vio apretar el volante, aun así el mayor siguió sin abrir la boca. Zoro desvió su atención a la ventanilla, se mordió los labios para aguantarse los calificativos degradantes, no hacia Mihawk, sino hacia sí mismo.

Otra vez, se dijo, no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto otra vez. Era lo mismo que con Sanji, daba igual lo abierto de mentes que dijeran ser, al final el peliverde acababa bajo los mismos reproches. Se rió de sí mismo, ahora entendía por qué Mihawk le había intimidado tanto; sus heridas de la antigua relación con el rubio no habían sanado, le habían dejado temeroso, y sus temores se habían confirmado.

El coche se detuvo justo delante de su portal, cuando el silencio no podía ser más asfixiante. Se mantuvieron quietos y callados unos instantes, sin saber si había esperanza de arreglar algo o, por el contrario, si hacer algo equivaldría a la destrucción.

–Gracias por traerme.

No esperó contestación, salió del vehículo y tras un portazo caminó los cuatro pasos hasta la entrada del edificio. Sacó las llaves, del cabreo le costó atinar cual era la indicada. En el tercer intento oyó su voz detrás suya.

–Zoro.

El joven se volvió extrañado de esa recuperada suavidad. Mihawk inspiró profundo y resopló por la nariz.

–Discúlpame, no tenía por qué comportarme como lo he hecho. Debí haberme imaginado cuales eran tus gustos.

–Ya. Sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto.

El mayor retrasó su respuesta. Parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo en cada palabra:

–Creí que habías aceptado acompañarme hoy por otros motivos. Creí que yo te intere... –negó con la cabeza, agobiado–. Ahora sé que solo has sido amable. Acepta mis disculpas, no volveré a molestarte.

Mihawk le dio la espalda. El tiempo se ralentizó mientras los párpados del peliverde se abrían con estupefacción. ¿Qué había sido esa última declaración? Era como si hubiese entendido que el joven era heterosexual. Pero eso no era posible, los heterosexuales no aceptan una cita como la acababan de tener con otro hombre. Cine, cena, copas; las connotaciones estaban claras. No era posible que hubiese entendido que no le gustaba por ser hombre. ¿O sí?

–Mihawk –el mayor se detuvo y le miró–. A mí me gustan las mujeres. Pero... también me gustan los hombres –tenía que intentarlo–. No he quedado contigo sólo por ser amable. De hecho, soy la persona más poco amable que te puedan tirar a la cara.

Calló, contuvo el aliento y sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para mantenerle la mirada. Vio un brillo en esos ojos dorados. De repente, el mayor parecía que le había permitido respirar mejor, que una cadena se había soltado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mihawk había rebasado la distancia con él, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, tomó su cara y, tras un segundo de incertidumbre, le besó en los labios.

Zoro, recuperado de aquel repentino asalto, abrazó su cuello, sintió como su cadena también se rompía y se dejaba llevar por lo que había querido hacer desde que le vio en la puerta de del cine. Recibió su sabor, su olor, el calor y la consistencia de su cuerpo. Podía morirse allí mismo.

La falta de aire les hizo separar sus bocas. Entre jadeos se observaron, el mayor dio un último beso en la comisura de los labios del joven. Zoro le sonrió y junto frente con frente.

Sin embargo, Mihawk no correspondió. Si razón alguna, se puso pálido, su rostro fue enmarcado por un grave halo de preocupación.

–Lo siento.

Se separó del peliverde, evitó el contacto visual, y le dio la espalda para alejarse con zancadas pronunciadas. Antes de que Zoro pudiese decir o preguntar nada, su coche se marchó sobrepasando la velocidad.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Me he sentido bastante rara con este capítulo, lo más posible porque creo que es la primera vez que escribo un MiZo y su relación empieza por una sencilla y normal cita xD


	4. La emboscada

Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo. Ni yo me creía capaz de actualizar justo después de navidades, pero es lo que tiene tener un fic sin terminar, que cuando tienes cosas importantes que hacer es la mejor forma de procastinar. En fin, a disfrutar!

 **En cuanto a review: Luna** , no me desanimo, gracias xD y Sanji... ya lo iremos viendo, yo incluida xD

 **Capítulo 4. La emboscada**

Zoro, con el ceño fruncido y en modo automático, pintaba la pared interior de la casa abandonada. Una y otra vez, con más irritación conforme su cabeza rebobinaba el final de la cita de la pasada noche. Mihawk le besaba, él correspondía, se mantenían abrazados, el peliverde le sonreía y... ¡y el elegante cretino pisa el acelerador de su coche para no volver! ¿Qué mierda...? ¿Es que todas las personas con las que salía tenían que ser unas piradas?

–Oye, Zoro –le avisó Chopper con cautela–. Creo que esa parte ya está bien pintada.

–Shhh, déjale, déjale –intervino el narizotas–. Que seguro que tiene que estar fantaseando con su cita de ayer –se llevó las manos a la barbilla y guiñó de forma coqueta.

La broma se le acabó cuando el peliverde se volvió con una de sus miradas más endemoniadas; los dos amigos se abrazaron con terror y comprendieron que, por peligro de muerte, no debían preguntar.

–Ey, Zoro –apareció Luffy–. ¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche?

–¡Calla! –le advirtieron demasiado tarde.

Zoro viró hacia Luffy con la misma mirada que les había dedicado a los otros dos, aún más marcada por un rictus y un tic en la ceja.

–No lo sé –arrastró las palabras como de ultratumba.

–¿Hum? –quedó inmune al aura asesina de su amigo–. ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

–¡Pues como que no lo sé! –le rugió en la cara–. ¡Deja de tocarme las narices y haz algo de provecho que tenemos mucho trabajo! –y siguió pintando con la brocha, el mismo sitio, con más brío.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –llegó Nami con un aire efusivamente optimista –. Vaya, ¡pero que animoso está nuestro Zoro! Tu cita de ayer te dio alas, eh.

La brocha cayó al suelo mientras el cuerpo del peliverde se quedaba parado en una contracción. La pelirroja se extrañó, pero enseguida entendió, por los gestos del narizotas y el gigantón peludo, que su cita no fue demasiado bien. Ella se llevó la mano a la frente con un resoplo cansado, después puso los brazos en X para indicar que no iba a tener piedad.

–Zoro.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Que no seas tan borde, para empezar. Mira, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Sacó un brazo por la puerta de la habitación y trajo al interior a otra chica, más baja, con melena corta rubia.

–¡Hola! –saludó esta de una forma enérgica y aniñada–. Me llamo Carrot.

–Ella será nuestra segunda operadora de cámara –anunció la pelirroja sin dilatación.

–Un momento, ¿qué? Yo soy el operador de cámara.

–Por eso ella será la segunda.

–¿Qué? ¿Pero?

Carrot se adelantó en dos gráciles saltos y le tendió la mano.

–No te preocupes, bro. Seguro que hacemos buen equipo.

¿Bro? En un vistazo a sus flancos, Zoro se percató de que todos estaban enterados de aquello. Que estaba decidido, sin consulta alguna a su persona. Entrecerró los ojos con mosqueo y abrió la boca. Se llevó un guantazo que lo tiró al suelo medio noqueado.

–Ay, Zoro, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpaba Nami tirando del cuello de su camiseta y así arrastrarle fuera del a casa–. Es que creía haber visto una araña en tu cara, ven a que te de el aire.

Fueron hasta un banco fabricado con medio tronco, un poco apartados de la casa y cobijados en la intimidad por las malas hierbas crecidas de más. Nami le sentó ahí mientras ella quedaba de pie, tal cual una maestra haría para regañar a un alumno que acabase de hacer una trastada.

–Me da igual la razón por la que estas de morros. Con el plan de rodaje que has montado con tu amigo, el director cerebro de mono, necesitamos una segunda cámara sí o sí. Carrot trae su propio equipo, con trípode incluido. Así que cómo la ofendas por un ataque de celos típico de un niño de guardería serás tú el que pague alquiler de la segunda cámara. ¿He hablado claro?

El otro enfatizó su mohín, vigiló el suelo.

–Tampoco os costaba nada habérmelo dicho antes.

A la chica le pilló desprevenida esa actitud, cierto era que, aunque Zoro fuese tan crío como los del resto del grupo, tenía su sensatez propia. Es decir, como dijo Luffy, lo normal es que el peliverde entendiera la situación y lo dejara estar; si no la entendía o tenía ganas de bronca ya si hubiese tocado una discusión, como sucedió un par de veces entre los meses anteriores y posteriores a su ruptura con Sanji; pero no recordaba ella que agachara la cabeza así de penoso.

Suspiró por la nariz, se sentó a su lado en el banco.

–¿Tan mal te fue?

Zoro alzó la barbilla, sorprendido. Devolvió su vista a otro sitio que no fuese ella.

–Fue bien. Tuvimos un malentendido, pero lo arreglamos –se pasó la mano por los labios–. Nos besamos.

–¿En la primera cita? Qué atrevido –bromeó. Paró al ver que el peliverde seguía serio–. ¿No te gustó?

–Me gustó. Pero no sé si podría decir lo mismo por su parte –empezó de nuevo a irritarse–. De repente me dijo que lo sentía y se marchó.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Así sin más? –el otro se encogió de hombros–. Qué cosa más rara ¿Vas a llamarle?

–No surgió que no pasásemos los números de teléfono –se rascó la cabeza.

–Te da vergüenza.

–Ninguna –se indignó enrojecido.

–Entonces no me vendas esa escusa. Si os habéis visto en persona sabes dónde encontrarle.

El chico gruñó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

–Sería de idiotas. Sólo conseguiría que me diera calabazas de una manera más clara.

–¿Pero estás seguro de que te dio calabazas?

–...

Nami resopló. Nuevamente, se llevó la mano a la cara.

–Vaya rodaje que nos espera contigo en ese plan.

–Oye, que soy el que mejor se concentra cuando estamos trabajando.

–Eso es lo que te crees tú –le regañó algo más que escéptica, con su dedo índice presionando la mejilla de su amigo–. Encima te conozco lo suficiente para saber que irá a peor, porque no vas a dejarlo estar, hagas lo que hagas, hasta que no tengas una explicación. ¿No es así, señor tozudo?

El peliverde resopló por la nariz, ofuscado.

–Tampoco lo soy tanto.

–Oh, ¿de verdad? –entrelazó sus manos–, ¿eso significa que vas a ser flexible y aceptar a tu nueva compañera? –aprovechó con mirada iluminada.

Zoro dio un repullo al verse acorralado, volvió a fruncir el ceño y retirar la mirada. Se resignó.

–Pero que conste que yo soy mejor operador de cámara que ella.

–Lo sabemos, lo sabemos –le consoló a la vez que dejaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y acariciaba su cogote como si fuese un cachorro enfurruñado.

Dos días más tarde...

Una vez más fue al Parque Shabondy. Se levantó temprano y llegó hasta el estanque donde se encontraron la última vez. Apoyado de espaldas en la barandilla le esperó. Cabía la posibilidad de que no apareciera; de que un tío con una media de inteligencia como la de Mihawk, después de lo del viernes, quisiese evitarle y por ende no hiciese acto de presencia ni en los sitios ni a las horas que se habían encontrado las veces anteriores; pero era la única pista que tenía.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a ritmo rápido y equilibrado. Era él.

A pesar del final de su cita del viernes, el corazón empezó a bombear un poco más rápido. Sintió una pequeña alegría que no se quiso reconocer. Se separó de la barandilla y alzó la mano para saludarle.

–Eh, Mihawk. Buen...

El susodicho pasó por su lado, ejerciendo un _dribbleo_ propio de un profesional del baloncesto, y le pasó de largo. Cuando el joven pudo reaccionar y se dispuso a seguirle, Mihawk estaba lo suficiente lejos para doblar esquina y perderse entre los árboles. No lo volvió a encontrar.

–¿Qué coño...?

Al día siguiente...

Se plantó en el mismo sitio a la misma hora, levemente más cabreado quizás. Le vio venir y se preparó.

–¡Mihawk! –empezó a correr a su vera–. Oye, tengo que hablar contigo. Lo que ocurrió...

Mihawk aligeró el paso, tomando una ventaja de mínimo diez pasos por delante. Una vena hizo presión en la frente de Zoro. Él también podía ir más rápido.

Empezó así una extraña competición. Consiguió alcanzarle más veces de lo que sumaban los dedos de las manos y los pies, e intentaba hablar con él, pero no llegaba a más de palabra y media cuando el mayor demostraba que podía ser más rápido. Fue tan frustrante que el peliverde se olvidó que su objetivo era hablar con él, no adelantarle.

–¡No te creas que vas a poder conmigo!

Tomó la velocidad de un cohete aeroespacial, le sobrepasó con creces. O tal vez, Mihawk, dejó que le sobrepasara porque dio la casualidad que ese adelantamiento se efectuó a la altura de una bifurcación.

A los minutos, Zoro se dio cuenta de que nadie corría a su espalda. A las horas, salió del parque porque se había perdido.

–¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Al día siguiente...

Mihawk corría en la silenciosa mañana, cincelada con el roce de las hojas por el viento, esporádicos cantos de pájaros y el cielo gris como a punto de llover. Iba tranquilo, sin alterarse, aunque algo turbado.

Llegó a la zona del estanque, la molesta tensión de su cuello se acentuó. Fue bordeándolo. De lejos observó el sitio donde le había aguardado el peliverde los dos días anteriores, donde hablaron por primera vez. No le vio y, aunque ello no le dejaba precisamente contento, sintió un alivio. Ahora solo quedaba que su ausencia significara que se había cansado y no que había llegado tarde o se había quedado dormido. Sí, que se hubiese cansado era lo mejor para los dos.

–¡Aaah!

De entre los arbustos salió una bestia salvaje que no le dio tiempo a identificar.

La noche anterior...

–No sé qué hacer, no hay manera de que le dé alcance –dio tres largos tragos a su segunda cerveza y resopló de rabia hasta rajar su garganta–. Valiente gilipollas...

–¿Quién? ¿Tú? –empezó Luffy sin dejar de jugar con un videojuego.

–¡Yo no, cretino, la persona de la que llevó hablando quince minutos!

–Ah, vale, es que a los primeros cinco me cansé.

–...

–Sinceramente, no entiendo para que quieres darle alcance –intervino Law de visita en su piso–. Pero si tanto te empeñas deberías hacerle una emboscada.

–¿Emboscada? –se lo pensó–. No, no, de ninguna manera –se rió con sarcasmo entre dientes–. No, no pienso hacer eso. Sería de psiquiátrico.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Pero en mi opinión ya te estás quedando un poco como para psiquiátrico.

De vuelta al presente...

Le embistió a la vez que le agarraba con fuerza. Ambos chocaron con la barandilla del estanque, se deslizaron sobre ella y cayeron de cabeza al agua. Los patos volaron en graznidos terriblemente asustados.

Mihawk tosió, lanzó a Zoro a metro y medio de un empujón.

–¡Estás mal de la cabeza, niñato! –se apoyó en sus propias rodillas para levantarse– ¿No te basta con acosarme todos los días que tienes que atacarme de esta manera?

–¿Acosarte? –se incorporó y le encaró–. ¿Atacarte? ¡Eres tú el que ha jugado a las ambigüedades! ¡Si no quieres nada conmigo ten los cojones de no ignorarme como un cobarde y dímelo a la cara!

El mayor afiló sus ojos dorados.

–No estoy interesado en ti. Pensar que no he sido suficiente claro es una arrogancia por tu parte.

Se mantuvieron sus atacantes mirada al tiempo que el cielo gris se oscurecía. Se observaron con esa sensación agria, mojados hasta le ropa interior, espolvoreados en ramas y hojas, en medio de un estúpido estanque de patos y ranas, el cual no olía muy bien. Absurdo.

Zoro apretó los puños, le temblaban de puro cabreo. Sonrió con una máscara de orgullo.

–¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil –escupió una risa amargada–. Al próximo que quieras invitar al cine no le hagas el lío con un beso como el que me diste a mí. Te ahorraras este tipo de disgustos.

Le dio la espalda y puso su mano sobre la barandilla para salir del agua. Un trueno lejano advirtió de la inminente tormenta.

–Zoro, espera.

Otra vez el regreso de ese tono suave. El peliverde volvió el rostro por encima del hombro. Como el viernes pasado, el gesto estricto y amargado de Mihawk había desaparecido; parecía arrepentido.

–Lo siento.

El ceño del joven se frunció, más.

–Ya sé que lo sientes.

–No, no me refiero a eso. Yo no quería... –rebufó y se llevó la mano a la cabeza descubierta–. Toda esta situación es más complicada de lo que puedas creer –encontró su gorra flotando no muy lejos, la alcanzó–. Nunca había hecho tantas cosas sin pensar –la tomó por la visera para agitarla y secarla, inútilmente– porque cuando las pienso es peor y... –se iba a volver a cubrir la cabeza, pero se lo pensó–. Hablemos en un lugar más tranquilo, por favor.

–Es lo que llevó intentado desde el lunes. Ahora me parece un poco tarde.

–Por favor, Zoro.

Debió asumirlo, sus siguientes palabras fueron más motivadas por aquella forma de pedírselo, amable y cálida, que su propia lógica diciéndole que debía hablar con él sólo para cerrar ese círculo:

–Está bien. Pero no creo que nos dejen entrar en ningún "lugar más tranquilo" chorreando de esta manera –se cogió el bajo de la camisa y lo estrujo.

–Si te parece bien podemos ir a mi casa.

No le parecía bien, pero era la opción más viable. En su trayecto para salir del parque discutieron si merecía la pena gastar en un taxi o no. Al final, los propios taxistas no se paraban al ver sus pintas. Tomaron un autobús cuyo conductor les aceptó muy de malas un billete mojado. El olor a estanque hacía que los demás viajantes se apartaran todo lo que pudieran, con la nariz tapada y nauseas.

Antes de que bajaran en una parada a pie de playa empezó a llover; golpe de suerte que disimulaba más o menos su accidente pero que no les quitó de las prisas. Llegaron al portal de un bloque de pisos, en el ascensor que toparon con una vecina a la que casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Muy posiblemente, las hechuras de los dos hombres le formaron un debate interno sobre si un simple paraguas sería suficiente para salir a la calle.

El apartamento de Mihawk estaba en una tercera planta. Tomó las llaves y abrió sin miramientos, Zoro le siguió. Apenas había luz debido al mal tiempo, el mayor fue encendiendo algunas lámparas: una larga de pie, otra pequeña en una mesita al lado del sofá; a la vez que el peliverde observaba. Nada más el salón, elegante y ordenado, tenía el tamaño del piso que el compartía con Luffy, con un amplio balcón al final para ver mar, ahora gris y agitado, adornado con algunos rayos.

–Sería mejor que nos duchásemos antes –comentó el anfitrión–. Hay dos cuartos de baño. Ve al de la izquierda, es el que más uso y está más acomodado.

El joven no quería perder más tiempo ahí, pero se ojeó así mismo, se volvió a percatar de su olor, y no le pareció tan mala idea acabar con aquello con un poquito más de dignidad.

Dentro del baño se quitó la ropa mojada, pesaba un quintal y le había irritado la piel con rojas rozaduras. Peor eran los zapatos y calcetines, gracias a ellos sus pies estaban en el punto de gangrena ártica. Llamaron a la puerta cuando tenía los pulgares metidos en la orilla de sus calzoncillos, abrieron antes de que pudiera bajarlos del todo.

–Se me olvidaba que no te había dado ropa y... –Mihawk se pulsó su propia pausa. Pasó sus ojos por el cuerpo del peliverde; el joven los notó cómo una impúdica caricia; reaccionó–. Toma –le ofreció un par de prendas dobladas y limpias–. Si quieres dame las tuyas, las echaré a la lavadora.

–Cla... –carraspeó–. claro.

Algo aturrullado dejó la ropa prestada sobre la taza del váter y se agachó para recoger la suya propia en un gurruño. Estuvo a punto de dejarla así en las manos a Mihawk. Se retiró en el último momento.

–Espera.

Le dio con la puerta en las narices. Se quitó los calzoncillos, los metió en el núcleo de la bola de ropa mojada; volvió abrir, con cuidado de no enseñar de más su desnudez. No supo si le dio el gurruño a Mihawk o le atizó con el mismo. Dio un portazo rápido.

Suspiró y se pasó por las yemas de los dedos por sus párpados, las bajó por el rubor de sus mejillas hasta tapar la boca con su mano. Absurdo, todo era demasiado absurdo.

Unos veinte minutos después...

Zoro salió de la ducha, con esa ropa que no era suya, ni siquiera la interior, y no le quedaba mucho de su talla. Desde el exterior arribaba el sonido de las olas, muy bajito, tanto que parecía un silencio armónico. La lluvia había cesado, sin embargo, el nublado y sus tonos grises persistían. En esa tenue contraluz monocroma encontró a Mihawk, sentado delante del balcón, trabajando con el portátil en la mesa. Con nada más que contemplarle su pecho respiraba con más facilidad, más profundo.

Vio al mayor percatarse de su presencia y quitarse las gafas de lectura a la vez que alzaba la mirada hacía él. Se perdió en sus ojos dorados y notó como ello relajaba cada parte de su cuerpo. Pareció reciproco cuando el mayor se levantó; restó distancia con el peliverde en pasos lentos, los mismos que podría haber dado en un acto solemne. Se mantuvieron uno al frente del otro, con los dedos de sus pies a punto de tocarse.

Mihawk posó sus manos en la cadera del joven, la acarició y enlazó sus manos detrás del peliverde. Zoro, a la vez que era atraído al cuerpo del otro, le abrazó por el cuello. Quedaron así, como si volvieran al viernes pasado, al instante precedente antes de separarse.

Sólo existían la calma y ellos.

El joven empezó a cerrar sus ojos conforme acercaba sus labios, se detuvo al notar que el mayor se retiraba. Le preguntó con la mirada. Mihawk le mostró, apenado, una media sonrisa.

–Puede que después tengas que marcharte, incluso que no quieras volver.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de entre los dientes del peliverde.

–¿Qué más da lo que hagamos ahora, entonces?

Fue a besarle de nuevo y, sin recibir ningún tipo de rechazo, llegó a su boca. La devoró y se dejó devorar, con una extraña mezcla de necesidad ansiosa y pausado deleite.

En un intermedio para recuperar el aliento Mihawk lo llevó a su dormitorio. Tumbados en la cama, con las sosegadas luces grises sobre ellos, continuaron aquel beso. Notó los dedos del mayor en su cuello, bajar por su cuerpo por encima de la ropa; cruzó su pecho, su vientre, se desvió por su cadera y muslo, hasta su rodilla, luego volvió a subir.

Mihawk se detuvo, le miró a los ojos aún con su mano en las partes bajas del pantalón del joven.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el joven.

En una última caricia, el mayor, palpó su entrepierna sobre la tela. Zoro cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como se colaba dentro de sus calzoncillos.

–Hum... –el peliverde contuvo un gemido en su boca.

El mayor besaba y daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, a la vez, su mano seguía inspeccionado sus bajos. Sí, inspeccionar, no había otra definición para ello. Sujetaba su miembro con cuidado, de manera que produjo al joven, a parte de un raro placer, una terrible vergüenza por pensar que se la medía al tacto; pasó después a sus testículos y la zona de su perineo, con profundos estremecimientos.

–Ah...

Mihawk se volvió a desviarse, esta vez por su trasero, a una de sus nalgas y después a la otra, pero no tardó en volver sobre sus pasos y seguir recto hasta su entrada. Por alguna razón, no la invadió, jugó a quedarse a las puertas. Una tortura.

Zoro rodó para echarse encima del otro. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y repartió besos en su boca; de la misma manera que había hecho el mayor, fue por su cuello, sin dejar de presionar sus labios contra la piel de Mihawk a su paso. Le subió la camiseta hasta las axilas, se relamió con la simple vista y atacó sus pezones; tan sensibles como podía ser un codo, excepto si se manejaban con la suficiente dedicación y cariño. El peliverde mordía, succionaba y besaba el derecho, mientras el izquierdo era tratado con caricias, presiones y pellizcos. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se percató de como el mayor arqueaba la espalda, como contenía sus gemidos y cerraba los ojos de la misma forma que Zoro lo había hecho antes que él.

Su boca inició un nuevo descenso por el cuerpo del mayor. Apartó sus pantalones de un tironazo, hasta quitárselos del todo. Mihawk arqueó su espalda una vez más cuando el peliverde cubrió con su boca su virilidad. El joven movía el cuello y degustaba con la lengua, disfrutaba con la resistencia autoimpuesta del otro, como cada vez cedía más, como él tampoco podía evitar que se fugara algún gemido.

–Para –Mihawk exhaló extasiado, tomó con cuidado el cabello del peliverde para apartarlo antes del clímax. Acarició su frente y su pelo, le sonrió con sus ojos dorados–. Desnúdate.

Zoro correspondió la sonrisa. Se deshizo de cada una de sus prendas al tiempo que Mihawk se liberaba de su camiseta. El joven se sentó en su regazo, de cara a él, el mayor le besó en la comisura derecha y abrazó por la cintura. Sus dedos llegaron hasta la entrada del peliverde, jugaron y torturaron un poco más; se adentraron, pero no mucho, no hacía falta.

El joven apretó párpados y boca cuando el miembro del mayor empezó a hacerse paso en su interior.

–A... ah... –le fue imposible retener esa queja que no era tan queja.

Su lengua se encontró con la de Mihawk. Se relajaron para tomar aliento un segundo; el mayor tomó con cuidado su virilidad para estimularla. Entonces, comenzaron los vaivenes. Lentos, sinuosos movimientos que les permitían mirarse a las pupilas. Sin embargo, no podía durar. Ambos necesitaron más rapidez, más movimiento, más saltos. El fervor les impidió seguir mirándose, de la misma forma que les dio el lujo de saber que estaban junto al otro; que no iban a desaparecer, por la gran fuerza con la que se abrazaban y agarraban, por como aún con el paroxismo y lo frenético buscaban un roce entre sus labios.

Se desbordó todo en un último exhalo en alto, con ambas espaldas dobladas y un placer que les recorrió el cuerpo para estallar mil veces en es corta fracción de tiempo y espacio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, casi se sorprendieron de verse, de haber vivido aquello no como un sueño sino como una realidad, con bocanadas, el rostro enrojecido y perlado del sudor. Otro par de besos más y Mihawk giró su cuerpo para tumbar a Zoro sobre el colchón y salir de su interior. El joven, aún con la respiración agitada se frotó el brazo por debajo del hombro.

–¿Tienes frío? –el mayor acarició su cara con el dorso de su mano.

–No, pero hace humedad.

–Espera.

Se movilizaron un poco para que el edredón quedara sobre ellos y no al revés. Se tumbaron de lado, cara a cara. Se sonrieron, no dijeron nada más.

Tres cuartos de hora después...

En un bostezo, estiró su espalda y sus brazos, se puso bocarriba en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Instintivamente, se fijó en el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche, casi marcaba las doce. Al virar al otro lado, hacia la ventana donde el día parecía haber recuperado un poco de color, encontró la ropa que Mihawk le había dejado antes, de nuevo bien doblada sobre la almohada.

Se vistió y salió al salón. Se topó con la espalda recta del mayor, que con un tendedero en medio de la habitación hacía la colada. Éste se giró al oír el leve chirrido de la puerta.

El ambiente se llenó de un silencio intragable.

–He metido tu ropa en la secadora. En un rato la tendrás lista.

–Vale, gracias.

–Es temprano para el almuerzo, pero si quieres, queda café de esta mañana –señaló con la barbilla la cocina–. También hay leche en la nevera.

Asintió y anduvo hacia donde le había indicado. Lo que fuera para no sentir aquella carga incómoda, la cual bien se había buscado por empeñarse en acostarse con él antes de haber hablado.

Respiró una vez se libró de los ojos dorados sobre su cogote. Vio la cafetera en la vitrocerámica, y la nevera a un lado. Encontró la leche a la primera, pero antes de volver a cerrar el electrodoméstico llamó su atención algo imprevisto. La recogió y la analizó mejor, ¿una lata de comida para gatos?

–Miau –dieron dos toquecitos en su cabeza.

Alzó la barbilla. Un bicho peludo colocó su patita sobre su nariz.

–¡Aah! –se tropezó y calló de culo.

–¡Zoro! –vino Mihawk–. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, eso creo –mientras el mayor le ayudaba a levantarse observó de nuevo al ser que le miraba desde arriba de la nevera. Un gato con un desaliñado pelo rojo y una tarascada de tres arañazos en el ojo izquierdo–. No me esperaba que tuvieras una mascota.

–Hace un tiempo yo tampoco –reconoció fatigado–. ¿Esa es su lata de comida?

–Eh... sí –se la devolvió en tono de disculpa al mayor.

–Por eso observa tan inquisitivamente. Se las escondo y raciono para que no engorde demasiado –tomó de un cajón un cuenco de plástico–. Ahora que la ha visto, o le sirvo o no dejará de maullar –abrió la lata y la vertió.

–Miau, miau –exigió.

Puede que formara parte del absurdo de ese día, pero el tema del gato se llevó por delante un contundente porcentaje de incomodidad.

–Apareció en mi antigua casa –le explicó al joven de camino al sofá–. Por la ventana de la cocina. Al principio nos ignorábamos, pero un día se me ocurrió darle comida y ya no pude deshacerme de él –suspiró por la nariz–. Pensé que con la mudanza podría dejarlo atrás, pero semanas antes vino bastante enfermo. Entre veterinarios y cuidados lo traje aquí.

–Y se hizo con tu casa.

–A resumidas cuentas.

El gato en cuestión, recién comido, salió de la cocina y se subió al sofá, donde los dos hombres ya estaban sentados; analizó a su dueño y luego inspeccionó a Zoro con vista y olfato; el joven no se privó de guardar sus recelos hacia el felino que cada vez respetaba menos su espacio íntimo.

–No hagas muchos movimientos bruscos. Suele bufar a cualquiera que se le acerque.

Zoro alzó con cautela las manos cuando el gato, entre ronroneos, pisoteó el regazo del peliverde a la vez que se restregaba contra su pecho. Se ovilló a dormir sobre el joven.

–¿Cuándo puedo bajar ya los brazos? Es que no soy muy de gatos.

–Adelante –le dijo entretenido, alargó la mano para acaricia a su mascota–. Sí que está a gusto contigo, sólo le falta roncar.

–Bueno, gracias a mí se ha comido esa lata. ¿Tiene nombre?

–Le llamó según: Gato, gorrón, bola de pelo, pelirrojo consentido, Shanks.

–¿Shanks?

–Me recuerda a un amigo que se llama así –dejó de acariciar al gato, hizo una pausa, tomo fuerzas para hablar–. Zoro.

El peliverde le miró a los ojos, alerta por ese registro más serio, más pesado.

–Siempre he estado con mujeres, nunca con hombres.

Los párpados del joven se replegaron tanto que dejaron de existir.

–¿Eres... eres hetero?

Mihawk agachó la cara antes de volver a enfrentarle.

–Es posible que me haya sentido atraído por hombres y no me haya dado cuenta, algunas cosas que me han pasado cobran sentido si pienso así, pero contigo es distinto. Has sido el primero que lo ha hecho evidente.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

El mayor sonrió con pesar.

–Cada mañana nos cruzábamos por el paseo marítimo y no podía quitar la vista de ti –vio como el peliverde se enrojecía, siguió–. Me convencí de que sólo llamaste mi atención. Luego nos encontramos en el parque y te invité al cine pensando que no significaba nada. Lo último que esperaba era cargarme de celos y besarte.

El joven, pensativo, bajo sus ojos al felino, comprendió lo que implicaban esas palabras. Lo que ocurrió el viernes fue más que un malentendido para Mihawk. Recordó como apretaba el volante del coche; tenía que tener la cabeza hecha un lío. Desde ese momento hasta ahora, incluso cuando...

Se le quebró la cabeza. El rubor se le intensificó. Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para virar de nuevo al mayor. Su voz salió raspada y aguda por igual:

–¿Soy el primero con el que te has acostado?

–Sí –respondió claro.

Fue inminente. Le ardió la cara, orejas incluidas, tanto que pensó que iba a reventar allí mismo; casi sentía el humo salir de sus oídos. Se llevó la mano a la nariz. No estaba sangrando, ¿no? Por favor, que no estuviese sangrando por la nariz como un degenerado.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿¡Cómo voy a estar bien!? –gritó y asustó tanto al gato que de un salto pasó del regazo del joven a los brazos de su dueño–. ¡Esas cosas se dicen antes!

–Tampoco es como si fuese a cambiar algo –se revino.

–¡Claro que cambia! –se llevó ambas manos a la frente, se apoyó de codos sobre las rodillas. Estaba muy mareado–. Ah, mierda, ahora soy yo el que entiende algunas cosas.

Se hizo una nueva pausa mientras el gato se escabullía y se iba a ser discreto a otro sitio. Zoro giró su cabeza hacia el mayor, todavía enrojecido, pero con una presión en el pecho. Acababa de acostarse con un hetero que recién descubría que no lo era. Esa historia se la sabía por experiencia, y puede que Mihawk, aún sin experiencia, también.

–¿Por eso me evitabas?

El mayor volvió a tomar fuerzas.

–Puede que con el salto generacional y tu condición sexual te sea difícil verlo. Pero en mi caso, incluso el concepto "salir del armario", es muy complicado.

–¿Te avergüenzas? –preguntó con un poco imperceptible deje de reproche.

–No, no se trata de eso. Pero necesito tiempo para digerir y poner todo en su sitio.

Aquella última frase se le inyectó en el pecho con una dosis de amargura. "Tiempo", ¿y mientras tanto qué? Estarían en un limbo, estar sin estar, acostarse sin compartir nada más que las sábanas. Mentir a los demás, y así mismo, aguantar por una promesa que a lo mejor nunca se cumple. Eso sólo si algún día "salía del armario". Su anterior relación fue muy difícil aún sin la diferencia de edad, ¿qué podía esperar de un hombre que había nacido en una época mucho más restrictiva, retrograda y llena de perjuicios?

Nada, y eso le dolía. No por haberse topado con el mismo problema otra vez, sino porque desde ante de su ruptura con Sanji, no se había sentido cómodo besándose o acostándose con nadie.

–No puedo quedarme esperando, aquí o donde sea. Lo siento.

Dijo esto, consciente de que le podía venir un insulto, una degradación corrosiva, que le echara de su casa a patadas; o que quizás intentaría manipularle con falso cariño. Sin embargo, Mihawk asintió con una media sonrisa apagada.

–Me lo temía, desde el viernes. Por eso no quería escucharlo.

Fue innecesario alargar aquella conversación. Zoro recuperó su ropa; con ella puesta, el mayor le abrió la puerta y le acompañó hasta el ascensor. Una vez llamada la cabina para que subiera, ambos quedaron pausados.

El joven observó de soslayo al otro hombre. Se mordió los labios y llevó su vista al suelo.

–Oye, Mihawk. El viernes me lo pasé muy bien, incluso con ese malentendido.

–Yo también. Perdona otra vez como me comporté.

–Es igual. Perdona tú por acosarte y tirarte a un estanque.

–No tienes de qué disculparte, debí haber hablado contigo desde un principio.

Se mordió aún más los labios. Para nada. Le encaró de reojo.

–Me debes otra visita al cine –el mayor no le entendió–. Dijiste que la próxima vez podía escoger la película.

–Lo recuerdo –respondió sorprendido, entre tanteos–. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres?

–Sólo sería una película. Como amigos.

–¿Sólo como amigos?

–Es verdad que soy bi, pero tú eres hetero. No creo que nos pase nada. Entiendo lo que significa la palabra consentimiento.

Al mayor le hizo gracia el comentario.

–Tiene razón, es sólo una película.

–Una sola película.

–Como amigos.

–Amigos que van al cine.

–También cenan después.

–Y si acaso van a por unas copas que nunca se tomaron.

–Después cada uno se iría a su propia casa. Solos.

–O con un ligue de esa noche.

–Porque no están juntos.

–Ni esperan estarlo.

Se sonrieron con complicidad, con alivio. El ascensor abrió sus puertas con un pitido.

–Hasta el viernes, entonces.

–Hasta el viernes –le despidió–. Espera, Zoro.

Mihawk tomó el brazo del joven, con un bolígrafo, escribió sobre la piel unos números. El peliverde se rió.

–Tengo el móvil en el bolsillo, tío antiguo.

–Así es más rápido –terminó–. Llámame o mándame un mensaje cuando sepas la hora y lo que vamos a ver.

–Lo haré.

Casi se dan un beso, casi. Pero el ascensor se cerró antes de aquella oportunidad.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Bien, y hasta aquí, por el momento. Si hubiese sido un shot, hubiese acabado aquí, con un final mucho mas concluyente, ¿cómo no? pero como he dicho antes, me encantar procrastinar, así que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Espero que os haya gustado ;) bye!


	5. Sólo amigos

Pues bueno, aquí estamos porque hemos venido.

 **En cuanto a reviews: Melody,** I dont speak/write english very well but thanks xD

 **Capítulo 5. Sólo amigos**

Hacía rato que la noche había descendido sobre el paseo marítimo. Los dos paseaban por él, muy juntos aunque sin tocarse. Ambos reían.

–No te entiendo, si esa parte es genial.

–Esa parte es horrible. Soy yo el que no entiende cómo se te ha ocurrido meterme en una película así.

–Ya, ya. Se le llama género de acción y te ha gustado más de lo que puedas admitir.

Llegaron a una zona fuera de sus habituales rutas de _footing_ , donde el paseo se ensanchaba y los chiringuitos y restaurantes cubrían más territorio por metro cuadrado. Mihawk le guió hasta un local de buen ver, aunque nada pretencioso; agradable y tranquilo. En la terraza olía a mar y espetos.

–Espero que te guste, siempre he comido muy bien aquí.

No estaba en sus planes una cena tan formal después de su segunda no-cita; quizás rapiñar un par de bocadillos como la última vez; sin embargo, cuando lo propusieron al salir del cine, les sonó bien.

–Creí por la fachada sería más caro –dijo el peliverde con la carta por delante–. Pero si compartimos unas cuantas tapas sale muy barato. ¿Qué te apetece?

–Elige tú, no tengo preferencia. Lo que sí pediré será un vino.

–Que sean dos. ¿Hum? –se fijó en un plato del menú–. Vaya, la ensalada poké tiene buena pinta.

–¿Ensalada? –se sorprendió y entretuvo–. No te imaginaba yo tan vegetariano como para esa sea tu primera propuesta.

–¿No eras tú el que conocía este sitio? –respondió ruborizado–. Es una ensalada hawaiana, va con arroz de sushi, no con lechuga –se lo pensó–. Pero si tanto problema tienes pedimos otra cosa.

La camarera vino y les tomó nota. Al final, con el pique entre ambos, acabó pidiendo la ensalada.

–Oh, ensalada poké de salmón –dijo ésta–. Su hijo tiene muy buen gusto.

Nadie la corrigió antes de que se fuera. Una vez solos, Mihawk siguió a cuadros; Zoro se llevó los nudillos a taparse le boca, se le dobló la espalda de la risa contenida.

–Si fueras tú el de los veinte años más no te reirías tanto.

–Deberías ver la cara que se te ha quedado, "papá".

El resto de la velada siguió con naturalidad, el ambiente se mantuvo confortable, divertido. El peliverde intentó convencer al otro de que la película que habían visto merecía de alguna forma; le hablaba de planos y movimientos de cámara, del montaje; pero aunque el mayor comprendía una media era incapaz de comprar un largometraje de ese tipo. Eran muy distintos, pero tampoco chocaban.

Al rato...

Se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines, se arremangaron un poco las perneras de los pantalones. La arena de la playa se sentía suave y fría bajo sus pies conforme se dirigían a un montículo, sembrado de hierba verde y palmeras, a mitad de camino entre las losas del paseo y la orilla. Allí sentados, contemplaron, sin necesidad de más palabras, el cielo fundido con el mar en un todo oscuro. Zoro se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

–Que bien se está –dijo en un murmullo resoplado.

El sonido de las olas los mecía.

–Mihawk –le llamó, al mismo tiempo dudó de lo que iba a confesar–. En realidad, no quería esa ensalada.

El mayor rió entre dientes.

–Cualquiera lo diría, la has devorado.

–No las tenía todas conmigo de cómo me iba a sentar –le miró con media sonrisa–. Ese plato me lo descubrió mi antigua pareja, me lo preparaba de vez en cuando, junto con otros –inspiró y resopló–. Me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero cuando nuestra relación empezó a degenerar su comida era una patada en el estómago.

El mar volvió a tomar protagonismo un instante. Mihawk se puso de costado, apoyado sobre su codo izquierdo.

–He estado casado más de media década.

De golpe, los ojos de Zoro quedaron como platos.

–¿Casado? ¿Con una mujer?

Mihawk asintió.

–Terminamos de organizar el divorcio hace poco, por eso me mudé –hizo una pausa–. Tampoco fue algo que me pillara de sorpresa, era cuestión de tiempo, cada uno hacíamos más una vida a parte.

–¿Pero?

–Siempre creí que funcionaría –le sonrió algo apagado.

Se quedaron quietos. Le entraron muchas ganas de abrazarle, besarle. Sin embargo, oyó como como un par de risas se acercaban. Recuperó su posición sentada tan rápido como un resorte.

Se trataban dos chicas, caminaban por la orilla sin prestar atención a ninguno de ellos; tal vez, con las sombras, ni se habían percatado de que Mihawk y él estaban ahí. Pero Zoro ya se había puesto nervioso. De no haberse apartado él, ¿habría sido el mayor el que lo hubiese hecho por vergüenza? No hubiese sido la primera vez que le pasaba.

El otro se incorporó a su lado. El peliverde evitó sus ojos.

–Si quieres puedes irte con ellas –dijo, conservando la amabilidad.

–¿Qué?

–Sabes que no tengo problema –se encogió de hombros con ese aire de broma–. Seguro que ellas están encantadas de ir contigo.

–Ya, claro –recuperó su media sonrisa–. Habló el heterito. ¿No serás tú que quieres usarme de gancho para ir con ellas?

–Si quisiera iría por mi cuenta, y tu ayuda sería innecesaria.

Perdieron ese momento de intimidad, pero se les devolvió ese tono cálido entre piques y risas. Ambos pensaron que eso era lo mejor.

Poco después...

Regresaban por el paseo, de vuelta por sus rutas habituales. Se sentía extraño que fuese tan de noche, y que caminara a la par en vez de solos y esperando a cruzarse. No hablaban, pero el silencio no era ni mucho menos incómodo; como si los dos hubiesen acordado oír sus pasos y el oleaje. Se respiraba aquella calma.

–Bueno –Mihawk se detuvo–, ahí detrás está mi casa. Te invitaría a pasar pero...

–Lo sé. Poco nos ha faltado antes en la playa para no llamar esto una simple quedada de amigos.

Se hizo una pausa.

–Tampoco nos ha ido tan mal.

–No, no. Sólo nos falta práctica.

–Quizás debamos quedar la semana que viene.

–¿Qué tal ese sitio de copas que me dijiste?

–Es verdad, aún no hemos ido. ¿El viernes que viene?

–O antes. Yo no madrugo. ¿A ti te vendría mal entre semana?

–Tendría que organizarme, aunque no mucho más de lo que lo haría otro día.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo? ¿el miércoles?

–Sí, el miércoles va bien.

–Pues el miércoles.

Otra pausa. Se sonrieron. Mihawk tomó el paso de peatones; Zoro siguió bordeando el mar. Ambos se resistieron a dejar de mirarse.

Al día siguiente...

Franky hizo rugir su moto con dos giros de manillar.

–¿Estás bien agarrado? –le preguntó al peliverde, sentado detrás de él, espalda con espalda.

Zoro comprobó una vez más que la _steadycam_ estuviese bien sujeta, y en segundo orden de prioridades el cinturón que lo ataba a su compañero.

–Lo estoy.

–¡Super! –se bajó las gafas de sol, listo para arrancar.

–Eh, Luffy. ¿Cómo vais por ahí?

El chico le levantó el pulgar desde el maletero, abierto, del 4x4 que en ese momento conducía Usopp. Le secundó Carrot, sin dejar de sujetar su cámara ni el trípode.

–Bien, vamos a ello –se ató el pañuelo a la cabeza–. ¡Chopper, la claqueta!

El gigantón se apuró a colocarse entre los dos objetivos de la cámara y Vivi, que con su caracterización de macarra divina esperaba montada en una pequeña _scooter_ rosa a oír la palabra "acción". Chopper cantó el numero de secuencia, plano y toma para que aquella palabra no se hiciera mucho de esperar y subió al maletero del coche a cuidar que este no se cerrara de golpe mientras rodaban.

Arrancaron.

–¡Baja más la espalda Vivi! ¡Levanta la pierna! ¡Con más cara de mala! ¡Mándanos al carajo! ¡Escupe!

Así guiaba el director a su actriz conforme avanzaban en ese _parking_ abandonado que había encontrado Robin en su libro de lugares malditos. Repitieron la toma varias veces, de distintas formas, en una de ellas le pidió a la peliazul que lo hiciera con el abanico y su risa de malvada.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Corten!

Se bajaron de cada uno de los vehículos, ayudaron al peliverde a quitarse la _steady_ y revisaron lo rodado. En ese primer día de rodaje Zoro había descubierto que, si bien la nueva operadora de cámara era un poco más de la rama alocada de Luffy, Carrot era una buena profesional. Tuvo sus dudas, pero ahora reconocía que era de mucha ayuda, más que eso.

–¡Que guapada! –los ojos del director brillaron de entusiasmo–. ¡Mira, Zoro, mira! Con esto no tendrás problemas para que te salga un pedazo de montaje, eh –le golpeó la espalda con la mano abierta, varias veces.

–Bastará con que no se duerma en los laureles –comentó Franky–. La última vez los efectos especiales me quedaron ¡super! Pero si hubiese tenido más tiempo habrían sido más que ¡super!

–Vale, vale. Me queda claro. Si de todas formas Nami lo ha organizado para que todos tengamos nuestro tiempo.

–¡No tenemos tiempo para nada! –llegó la pelirroja palpablemente alterada desde el otro lado de la calle–. Chicos, tenemos un problema burocrático con la casa abandonada. Nos han dicho ahora que no tenemos todos los permisos para rodar.

–¿¡Qué!? –se alteró el narizotas–. Si rodábamos mañana, con el equipo alquilado y todo.

–Soy la primera que lo sabe, Usopp. He contactado con Jimbei para que nos eche un cable, pero lo más seguro es que tengamos que esperar al siguiente fin de semana.

–¡La semana que viene! ¡Pero eso se comerá un tiempo valiosísimo de postpro! –definitivamente le iba a dar un infarto.

–¿¡Qué pasará con mis SUPER efectos especiales!? –las quejas del otro no ayudaban.

–¡A calmaaaaarse! –gritó Luffy con los brazos en alto logrando el mismo silencio de un funeral. Seguidamente sonrió–. No pasa nada, Zoro y Franky pueden ir montando lo que hagamos hoy y podamos hacer mañana. Además, Brook ya está grabando la canción de la parte de videoclip, ¡que es genial! Así que vamos con lo que tenemos y ya vemos después.

Los presentes se quedaron mirando a su director como aquellas otras ocasiones que de vez en cuando se le activaba la neurona de sensatez.

–Tiene razón –habló Zoro–. Es mejor que no nos entretengamos con lo que tenemos ahora. Esta tarde viene Eustass para empezar con las tomas con sonido, si no aligeramos nos echará una bronca por hacerle esperar.

–Cierto –tragó saliva el narizotas.

Se recuperó el ánimo de trabajo el resto de la mañana y llegaron con tiempo de sobra al apartamento que había acicalado Robin como hogar del personaje que interpretaba Vivi. En cuanto a Eustass, su técnico de sonido, le jodió un poco lo de tener que rodar otro fin de semana más puesto que ese no era el único cortometraje en el que estaba metido, pero tampoco dio más problemas; tomó la pértiga e hizo su trabajo igual de bien.

–¡Corten! –avisó Luffy a la tarde noche después de rodar el último plano de la jornada.

Recogieron todo y se despidieron hasta el día siguiente; que ya que tenían el material audiovisual alquilado aprovecharían para rodar planos que se quedaron fuera por falta de tiempo y algunos más que se les ocurrieran. Kid se fue con Carrot y Vivi a tomar el autobús, Franky se llevó a Robin en su moto y Chopper hacía rato que se había ido por orden de su abuela. Los demás montaron en el coche de Usopp; bueno, en el de su padre que se lo había prestado; ahí, Zoro tomó su cámara y bicheó los planos de Carrot con la tarjeta de memoria que la chica le había dado; en su cabeza iba adelantando como los colocaría más tarde.

–Oye, Zoro, ¿qué tal tu cita? –le preguntó Nami.

–¿Qué cita?

–El viernes, Luffy nos dijo que volviste a salir.

–Ah, sí, quedamos, pero sólo como amigos.

–¿Amigos? –se extrañó Usopp–. ¿Quedas a solas con él o ella un viernes porque sois amigos?

–Ni que estuviera prohibido.

–Sabes que si hacéis manitas se le llama cita, ¿no? –pinchó la pelirroja.

–No hicimos manitas –mintió a medias–. Fuimos al cine y cenamos, ya está.

–¿No era eso lo que hicieseis la última vez? –volvió el narizotas.

–Sí, ¿y qué?

–Que eso era una cita.

–Ya, pues ésta no.

–Pues yo también soy tu amigo y nunca me has puesto esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la que volviste el viernes –le espetó Luffy.

–¡Yo no sonreía de oreja a oreja! –se enrojeció.

–Anda que no.

–Ah, ya sé lo que te pasa –sonrió Nami con esa suspicacia malévola tan suya–. Te estas enchochando y no lo quieres admitir.

–¡Yo no me estoy enchochando! –se enrojeció aún más.

–Oh, que tierno –pronunció Usopp un tanto empalagoso–. No lo veíamos enchochado desde que le empezó a gustar Kuina en la secundaria.

–Y en esa ocasión al pobre le dieron calabazas. Normal que no quiera ilusionar.

–Además de que ella se mudó para no verle la cara de despachado –comentó Luffy.

–¡Se mudo porque a su madre le salió un trabajo en el extranjero! –se defendió el peliverde inútilmente.

–No te preocupes, Zoro, todos te apoyamos.

–Todos te apoyamos, _Sugar baby_.

–Todos, todos.

–¡Que os den!

Miércoles por la noche...

Fueron a cenar, al mismo sitio al lado de la playa. Después, en el coche de Mihawk, se dirigieron a un hotel.

–Qué sutil –comentó Zoro con ironía.

–El lugar de copas que te dije está arriba, en la terraza –dijo tajante y, quizás, un poco aturrullado–. Si te quisiera llevar a una habitación de hotel habríamos ido a uno por horas.

–"Por horas", menudo caballero.

Se trataba de un lugar relajado, agradable, en el mismo tono que se cubría su realidad cada vez que estaba con Mihawk.

–Y por eso tendremos que rodar el fin de semana que viene –terminó de contar sus desavenencias al mayor y bebió sediento.

–Se te ve bastante apurado.

–Lo estoy –resopló–. Cuando me meta con el montaje de vídeo me las voy a ver para cumplir un plazo y que no se me eche encima mi compañero de efectos especiales, y después el de sonido.

Dio otro trago, exhaló.

–¿De qué va el corto?

–¿La historia? Es bastante sencilla. La macarra reina del barrio que va a por una oferta en un _buffet_ , una de esas de "si terminas el plato te sale gratis y te llevas un premio". Al final lo gana, pero los perdedores se cabrean y tienen que derrotarlos en un duelo de karate.

–...

–También hay una parte de musical. En la secuencia que ella se dirige al _buffet_ en una _scooter_ rosa.

–...

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Me dejas sin palabras –bebió de su copa.

–Ah, sí, suele pasar con las ideítas de nuestro director –se rió.

Dio un último buche y desvió su atención fuera de la terraza. Desde aquellas alturas se vislumbraba gran parte de la ciudad, sus luces, y el puerto; una brisa suave, y algo húmeda, llegaba a su rostro y brazos con calma.

Notó algo en los dedos, bajó sus ojos a la mesa. Mihawk había acercado su mano a la del peliverde. Era un pequeño roce, nada más, apenas se podía decir que se estuviesen tocando. Se miraron, cohibidos, con algo de dificultad para mantener los ojos fijos en el otro.

–¡Mihawk!

La mano del mayor se apartó tan rápido como un viento helado se adentró en el pecho del joven. Los dos giraron su vista hacia la tercera voz que se había pronunciado. Zoro supuso que pertenecía al tipo que se acercaba, alto, rubio y con unas gafas de sol a pesar de ser más de media noche.

–Doflamingo –se incorporó de manera elegante para dar la mano al recién llegado.

–Me sorprende verte haciendo vida social como los mortales.

–Los trámites del divorcio me han tenido ocupado en esta última temporada.

–Qué sincero. Normalmente la gente lo esconde como la mayor de las vergüenzas. Aunque reconozco que en vuestro caso sería absurdo, erais la pareja estrella del cotilleo de la gente. ¿Hum? –el llamado Doflamingo se fijó en Zoro–. Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Te dedicas ahora con clientes más noveles?Eso es muy atrevido e impropio de tu parte.

–Si nos disculpas...

–Claro, sin problemas. Cuando termines de trabajar ven si quieres a la zona _vip_ , estoy ahí con mi gente, te invitaré a un buen vino, de esos que te gustan.

–Me lo pensaré.

–Siempre tan estoico. Ya nos veremos, en cualquier caso. Eh, chaval –se refirió al peliverde–, relájate que estas en buenas manos, y casi nunca muerde.

Tal que así se fue. Mihawk respiró y volvió a la mesa.

–Siento la interrupción. Ese hombre puede ser muy pesado cuando quiere.

–Me es igual –dijo y se acabó la media copa que le quedaba de un trago. Sonrió con suficiencia–. Pedimos otra, ¿no?

Rato más tarde...

Tanto desde el punto de vista subjetivo como objetivo, había bebido demasiado. En otra ocasión no hubiese supuesto mayor problema, tenía aguante, pero esta vez se las copas se le subieron a la cabeza; puede que después de la conversación con sus amigos estuviese más nervioso, o que no le gustase como Mihawk apartara su mano de la suya o, incluso. el que no desmintiera al tipo rubio que era su cliente, ¿cliente de qué? El ambiente no se suicidó por aquellas cosas, pero acabó significativamente borracho.

Extrañamente, Mihawk estaba igual que él, aunque mucho más recatado y contenido. En esas circunstancias,tomaron el ascensor y bajaron los pisos del hotel entre tumbos, traspiés que se convertían en empujones y risas tontas con conversaciones aún más tontas.

–Estas borracho –le dijo el mayor, muy divertido, después de agarrarle por la cintura y evitar que se rompiera los dientes contra el suelo–. Deja que te lleve a casa.

–Pero si tú no puedes conducir –el peliverde enlazó su brazo en el cuello del otro.

–¿Cómo qué no? Es mi coche –casi le besa en los labios.

–Si conduces tú nos estrellamos –le susurró al oído–. Dame las llaves.

Tuvieron la suficiente sobriedad para llamar a un taxi, aunque no tanta para decirle al taxista que hiciera dos paradas. Les dejó a las puertas de la casa de Mihawk, entraron en el apartamento y el peliverde se desplomó sobre el sofá.

–Eh –el otro le tomó del hombro–, no te quedes ahí, te vas a resfriar.

–¿Y dónde me quedo? ¿En tu cama? Más quisieras.

Mihawk se rió, le trajo unas mantas y un pijama. Zoro se sentó y desprendió de la camisa, pero una vez quedó su torso desnudo se volvió a desplomar. El mayor le quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, también los pantalones. Era un simple gesto sin segundas intenciones, pero al encontrar al peliverde con únicamente unos calzoncillos, su cabeza se quedó en punto muerto durante varios segundos.

–¿Mihawk?

Pausado, se sentó a la orilla del sofá, guió su mano por el torso del joven, desde el ombligo hasta el cuello. Tomó su barbilla y acercó sus labios.

–Eh, no –le agarró suave de la muñeca, con una sonrisa–. No, de eso nada. Ya me estoy encariñando contigo demasiado.

–¿Te estas encariñando conmigo? –se le subió el ego.

Intentó besarle de nuevo, Zoro retiró el rostro con otra risa.

–No, no. Si seguimos así, cuando no me quieras ni ver, será horrible.

–No me voy a cansar de verte.

–Mentiroso, pronto volverás al redil.

Hubo otra pausa. Los ojos del peliverde quedaron absortos en los del mayor, y viceversa. Sus alientos se cruzaron. Mihawk pasó la yema de sus dedos por los cabellos del peliverde; volvió a acercar sus labios, no a los del joven, sino a la nuez de su cuello. Hizo así, a la inversa, el mismo recorrido que había hecho antes con su mano, poco a poco, dejando que Zoro sintiera aquellos roces de su boca como caricias que le ponían la piel de gallina; tragó saliva cuando llegó a su cintura. El mayor acarició por encima de los calzoncillos su entrepierna, oyó como el joven contenía un jadeo, con lentitud apartó la tela.

–Espera, Mihawk, yo...

Demasiado tarde, su espalda se arqueó al sentirse dentro de la calidez de su boca. Notaba como subía y bajaba, su saliva, su lengua, el aliento que se escapaba de su nariz. El rostro del peliverde se enrojecía a cada bocanada, tapó sus ojos, a pesar de que lo estaba disfrutando padecía una enorme vergüenza, y miedo.

Se fue en la boca de Mihawk en un último latigazo de placer. Se le presionó el pecho. Recordó el asco que le daba a Sanji. Entonces, le oyó tragar; le miró. Con cuidado, el mayor, le subió los calzoncillos y le cubrió con las mantas que le había traído; se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, le besó entre el pómulo izquierdo y la nariz.

–Descansa.

Zoro cerró los ojos y se colocó de cara al respaldo, él se fue a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente...

Despertó conforme la luz se adentraba en el salón. Notó algo pesado y mullido en su estómago, lo palpó con los ojos cerrados, ¿un cojín? Abrió un ojo. El gato estaba hecho una ensaimada entre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo.

–Eh –le dio dos toquecitos con el dedo–. ¿Qué haces que no estas con tu dueño?

En ronroneos, el ser peludo ser arrebujó más. Zoro por su parte, percibió dos cosas: una, el olor a café, dos, el sonido de la ducha. Mihawk era un buen madrugador, al contrario que él que había seguido en fase REM como si nada. Y medio desnudo. Se le rumió la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento; seguro que se había pasado la noche lavándose los dientes; tal vez debiera irse.

Las orejas del gato se levantaron al tiempo que el peliverde atendía el ruido de unas llaves en una cerradura. Alguien abría la puerta del apartamento.

–¡Buenos días, Mihawk! ¿¡Cómo está mi editor favorito!?

Ante ese impetuoso grito, e impetuoso portazo, tanto el joven como el gato recibieron el impacto de un sobresalto. El gato lo llevó peor, pegó un salto hasta la altura de la lampara del techo y aterrizó en el suelo con la columna vertebral arqueada como un puente; bufaba porque no podía rugir.

–Oh, buenos días gato gorrón, ya veo que no te han asado al horno –rió despreocupado el recién llegado. Se trataba de un hombre de la quinta de Mihawk, más desarreglado, con la barba sin afeitar de varios días, pelirrojo–. ¿Hum? –se fijó este en el peliverde, sentado y semidesnudo en el sofá. Le escaneó con los ojos varias veces–. ¿Quién eres tú?

El joven boqueó y balbuceó sin capacidad de ofrecer una respuesta concreta. Otra puerta se abrió, la del cuarto de baño; Mihawk salió vestido de pantalones y camisa mientras se abotonaba las mangas.

–Vaya, Shanks, o estoy delirando o has llegado antes de tu hora.

¿Shanks? Repitió el peliverde en su cabeza, ¿el gato? Observó tanto al humano como al felino, que aún bufaba muy cabreado. Cierto era que tenían su parecido.

–Como ves, si quiero puedo ser responsable.

–Así que no lo haces por ineptitud sino por libre albedrío. Eso empeora las veces que has sido un irresponsable.

–Siempre con tus pullitas. ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace un adolescente en cueros en tu sofá?

Los iris amarillos de Mihawk se clavaron en el peliverde como puñales. Casi podía leerle el pensamiento: "¿Por qué no te has ido a casa? ¿Por qué no te has vestido? ¿Por qué ni siquiera has intentado que mi amigo no te descubra?" El peliverde agachó la cabeza, fue a por su ropa. Seguramente, ahora vendría la falsa explicación, le diría al pelirrojo que era su sobrino o algo así; aunque fuese poco creíble, sería mejor que la verdad.

–Es el chico con el que estoy saliendo.

Zoro estaba de pie con una pierna a punto de entrar en el pantalón cuando se pronunció aquella frase. Se cayó de culo.

–¿¡Qué!? –saltaron tanto pelirrojo como peliverde.

–Bueno, reconozco que aún no es oficial y que él mismo me pueda decir que no, pero planeo pedírselo formalmente en breve.

Nunca un sentimiento de incredulidad había enmudecido tanto una habitación, hasta el gato se había callado. Shanks caminó hacia su amigo, tenía la mandíbula tan abierta que casi le llegaba al suelo.

–Es una broma, ¿no?

–No.

–¿Estas borracho?

–No.

–¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera el niño parece muy enterado del asunto?

–Tiene veintiún años y trabaja.

El pelirrojo le agarró por los dos lados de la cabeza.

–¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Mihawk!? –le traqueteó.

–¡Deja de hacer el imbécil! –se lo quitó en encima.

–¡Ah! ¡Ya sabía yo que después del divorcio estabas rarísimo! ¡Se te han caído los tornillos!

–No creo que seas el más indicado para reprocharme los tornillos que tengo.

–¡Te dije que fueras a un psicólogo!

–¡Y yo que te fueras al carajo!

A la noche, ese mismo día...

Salió del trabajo a su hora, suspiró cansado y miró el móvil. Ni un mensaje de Mihawk, nada sobre él desde que le pidió que se fuera para hablar con su amigo con más tranquilidad; si es que se podía, los dos estaban muy alterados, él mismo se encontraba en estado de _shock_. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que el mayor confesaría su relación a la primera que le preguntaran; le daba la sensación de haberlo soñado.

–Zoro –le llamaron por su nombre y le provocaron una pequeña parada cardíaca.

Mihawk le esperaba, con sus pintas de modelo elegante recién salido de un anuncio de colonia.

–Hola, ¿cómo ha ido? –se atrevió a preguntar.

El otro, con el ceño fruncido, resopló por las fosas nasales.

–Ha sido una conversación larga, inútil y avasalladora. Comprendo, mejor que él, que en su cabeza no entraba algo como esto, pero el que debería sorprenderse soy yo de ver cómo pasa del amigo más libre que tengo a una masa de prejuicios.

–Entonces, mal.

–Digamos que regular. Espero que entre en sus cabales cuando lo trague y lo digiera. Si no, peor para él.

–Ah. –hizo una pausa, se rascó la nuca–. Oye, ¿Pasó algo ayer o dije yo algo para que...?

Mihawk tornó su gesto a uno más amable, sonrió.

–No tienes que disculparte por nada. Si se lo dije fue porque quise.

–Pero creí que...

–Yo también lo creí, incluso tenía la escusa preparada. Pero de repente me di cuenta que no quería esconderme, tampoco a ti. Ninguno de los dos estamos haciendo nada malo.

Zoro se enrojeció, le mostró una sonrisa, un poco tímida quizás.

–Eso quiere decir que no hay marcha atrás –dijo casi en una pregunta–. Estamos saliendo.

–Estamos saliendo –confirmó.

Se evitaron los ojos un par de segundos, cohibidos.

–¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

–¿Por qué no vamos a casa? Podríamos pedir que nos traigan algo para cenar, y si quieres podrías quedarte a dormir.

–Me encantaría dormir –bromeó.

Caminaron hasta el coche de Mihawk, muy juntos, sin tocarse; aún era pronto para más, pero cada vez menos.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Bien, este fic hace que me sienta cada vez más rara, sobre todo si lo comparo con el anterior en el que las cosas eran bastante distintas, solo espero que os siga gustando.

Por cierto, si tenéis alguna curiosidad de lo que estaban grabando en el parking abandonado poned en Youtube el vídeo de "Superhéroe cani", no tiene desperdicio.


	6. Amigos

Hola, buenas, ¿qué tal? Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el título de este capítulo es casi igual al anterior :D

 **Capítulo 6. Amigos**

–¡Te dije que fueras a un psicólogo!

–¡Y yo que te fueras al carajo!

–¿Pero tú te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? –se llevó las manos a la cabeza con la mandíbula desencajada.

La conversación de besugos se extendió más de aquellas frases. Shanks acabó más alterado de la cuenta, y lo que era peor, le estaba arrastrando también a él. Se fijó en Zoro, aún por el suelo con cara de dividir doscientos treinta y dos entre trece, aunque al cruzar miradas el joven reaccionó y terminó de vestirse. El mayor acercó a él y le sostuvo del brazo por encima del codo.

–Déjame hablar a solas con él –dijo con voz sosegada–, será más fácil.

–No te preocupes –respondió desnortado–. Lo entiendo.

Mihawk le mostró una sonrisa amable, Zoro intentó corresponder pero todavía estaba en proceso de asumir su declaración. De cualquier forma, el peliverde se fue y el ambiente se liberó de parte de la tensión que se acumulaba. Shanks resopló y se sentó en el sofá.

–Ah... –se le escapó una risa cansada–. Te iba a pedir un café, pero no sé si será mejor una tila. O un orujo. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

–Haz el favor de no hablar de él como un perro. Le conocí cuando me mudé y empecé a correr por el paseo que sigue la playa. Nos cruzamos casi todas las mañanas.

Con la boca abierta, el pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos. Luego se rió, más natural, más él.

–Qué romántico. Creí que tú eras el editor y yo el escritor. ¿Cómo pasó a estar desnudo en tu sofá?

–Si tanto te interesa: hemos intentado ser amigos, pero no nos ha salido.

–Un momento, ¿te has acostado con él? –miró donde estaba sentado y se levantó espantado–. ¿Va en serio? Mihawk, nunca te han gustado los hombres, nunca has dado una señal, ¿crees que no me habría dado cuenta? Y ahora, de la noche a la mañana...

–Tal vez si hubo señales –le cortó–. Desde que conozco a Zoro estoy rememorando muchas cosas, dándole otro sentido. Tal vez nunca he estado con otros hombres porque en mi cabeza ni tan siquiera se planteaba esa posibilidad.

Shanks calló un par de segundos. Se rió otra vez, incluso soltó una carcajada de las suyas.

–Vale, vale –dio un par de reforzadas palmadas en la espalda de su amigo. Rodeó su cuello con su brazo–. Se abrió la caja de Pandora a tus cuarenta y dos años. ¿No había otro más de tu edad?

–Tú y Makino os lleváis casi diez años –apartó el brazo y se liberó de tan amistoso agarre.

–Diez años, no dos décadas. Casi creo que me has metido en un programa de cámara oculta.

–Déjate de bromas.

–¿Yo? Hasta ayer mismo eras capaz de llamar inmaduro a un octogenario, hoy sales con un crío.

–Zoro no es ningún crío.

–¿Zoro? Ah, ya, ya, debe rebosar madurez y experiencia –se divirtió–. Este asunto tendría más sentido si confesaras que te hiciste una cuenta en una página de _sugar daddy_ por error.

–Te estás sobreexcediendo, Shanks.

–Tú mismo sabes que cuando se te pase esta enajenación no soportarás ni que respire.

–¿Enajenación? –saltó su voz con frialdad–. ¿te crees que hago las cosa sin cordura y criterio, igual que tú?

Shanks se cortó ante esa tajante acusación.

–Venga, Mihawk, no es para ponerse así. Sólo digo...

–Incluso en el caso de que tuvieses razón y yo no esté en mis cabales, ¿qué más te da? ¿No eres tú el que predica que cada cual con su vida?

–¡No es lo mismo! El Mihawk que conozco nunca hubiese hecho una locura como esta. Estoy preocupado por ti.

–¿Preocupado? Deja de ser tan hipócrita. Si hubieses encontrado una chica de veinte años en mi sofá ahora mismo no estarías preocupado, me estarías dando la enhorabuena.

Emergió una pausa espesa. Mihawk chistó, se contuvo para pensar mejor sus palabras.

–Esta conversación ya es demasiado larga. Antes de ver a Zoro venías a traerme tu borrador, supongo.

El pelirrojo se quedó parado un segundo, apartó la mirada. Sin contestar, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón: un _pendrive_.

–Creo que no hay ambiente de trabajo en equipo. Es mejor que lo revises por tu cuenta.

El moreno resopló por la nariz, bastante más agotado. Recogió el pequeño artilugio.

–Llámame cuando tengas la cabeza más fría y calmada, Mihawk.

Tras decir esto, se fue. El otro, con sus ojos dorados en el _pendrive_ , pensó que eso de trabajar en un proyecto con un amigo era lo peor que se le había ocurrido en la vida.

A la noche, ese mismo día...

No había contactado con Zoro. Era consciente de que el joven se había quedado con una escena algo abrupta cuando se fue de su casa, pero no podía llamarle o mandarle un mensaje sólo para decirle que estaba todo bien cuando claramente no lo estaba; el peliverde era despistado en ocasiones, sin embargo, no era imbécil, si le contaba esa pequeña mentira, aunque fuese para tranquilizarle empeorarían las cosas. Era mejor que hablaran cara a cara.

De esta manera esperó y condujo su coche hasta un aparcamiento libre cerca del teatro donde Zoro le había dicho que trabajaba. Fue entonces cuando recibió una llamada.

–¿Makino?

–Mihawk, ¿cómo estás? Shanks me ha contado que habéis discutido.

Durante una milésima de segundo se le cortó la respiración.

–¿Te ha dicho por qué?

–Sí.

Cierto era que, en la mañana, cuando oyó la voz del pelirrojo irrumpir en su casa, salió muy envalentonado, consciente de que su amigo era incapaz de guardar un secreto. Sí, había salido del cuarto de baño con el pecho henchido de confianza, pensando "pues que lo sepa todo el mundo", pero ahora, al ver que no habían pasado ni doce horas y ya lo sabía Makino le dio un poco de mareo. Se preguntó quién más lo sabría en ese momento.

–También me ha dicho que lo has llamado homófobo e hipócrita.

Mihawk recuperó la compostura, resopló.

–Desde luego se ha comportado como tal.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de la mujer.

–Debes ser un poco más comprensivo, es la primera vez que se enfrenta a esta clase de celos.

–¿Celos? ¿De mí?

–Del chico. Shanks es tu mejor amigo desde que eráis niños, nunca antes había sentido que alguien le había arrebatado el puesto. Él creía que iba ser siempre el único hombre importante en tu vida.

Quedó pensativo un segundo, sin llegar a una conclusión, expiró por la nariz.

–Por lo que veo, tú no te lo has tomado con más calma.

–¿Hum? También me he quedado "abrumada" –ironizó el estado de su pelirrojo marido–. Pero siempre te he visto por encima de estas cosas. Tal vez hubiese ocurrido antes si...

Makino guardó silencio en un tono de disculpa. Mihawk completó la frase por ella: "Tal vez hubiese ocurrido antes si tu matrimonio hubiese durado menos".

–Lo siento.

–No importa.

Ella respiró. Mihawk, al conocerla desde tanto tiempo, supo que sonreía amable.

–Lo más importante es si estas bien con ese chico, ¿es así?

Lo dijo justo cuando vio al peliverde salir del edificio, con sus pantalones negros llenos de bolsillos y su chaqueta vaquera; con un suspiro cansado, mirando su móvil como si buscara algo. El mayor comprendió que no sólo había ido hasta allí para hablar con él. Quería verle.

–Sí –sonrió–. Es así.

Alrededor de un cuarto de hora más tarde...

Se habían pasado todo el trayecto tranquilos, pero cautos. A penas hablaron y, cuando uno se descubría observado por el otro, apartaban sus ojos hacia otro lado, quizás con algo de rubor. Eran pareja, aquella realidad aún les asustaba un poco.

Sin embargo, una vez se resguardaron en el apartamento del mayor, las miradas no eran tan tímidas, sino más directas, como si apartarlas les dejase el pecho vacío. De repente, los engranajes se movieron en sus cabezas, entendieron que no tenían que esconderse ni reprimirse. Se besaron en un abrazo.

Aún estaban cerca de la puerta cuando aquello sucedió, la espalda de Zoro quedó pegada a ésta mientras el aire de ambos terminaba de consumirse. Pararon para recuperar el aliento y se volvieron a mirar. Todavía se rodeaban con sus brazos. El peliverde sonrió con una risa entre dientes, acarició los cabellos de Mihawk y dio un par de besos cortos en sus labios.

–¿Cuántas veces te has tocado pensando en mí, eh?

El mayor le correspondió la sonrisa y los besos. Juntó frente con frente.

–¿Desde cuándo estamos hablando?

–Desde que me viste por primera vez en la playa, tal vez.

El de los ojos dorados acercó sus labios al oído del joven, susurró:

–Ninguna.

La sonrisa de Zoro se tornó aún más arrogante.

–Qué casualidad. Las mismas que yo.

Ya habían recuperado suficiente oxígeno, se atacaron la boca una vez más, se tocaron. La chaqueta vaquera de Zoro quedó en el suelo junto al abrigo largo de Mihawk. Fueron al sofá, se tumbaron en el, uno sobre otro. Las manos viajaban por debajo de la camiseta del joven y la camisa del mayor. El de los ojos dorados descubrió el pecho del peliverde, se relamió, habló contra su oído.

–Quiero hacerte lo que tú me hiciste a mí.

Bajó, así, su boca hasta el pezón derecho del joven mientras su mano se dirigía hacia el izquierdo. Zoro cerró los ojos, apartó todo lo que pudo la barbilla de sus hombros y se mordió los labios con placer a la vez que cortos gemido apenas salían de su garganta. Disfrutó de la humedad y calidez de las mordidas, las succiones, los besos, caricias, presiones y pellizcos.

Todo era perfecto, todo era libre. Sin embargo...

Mihawk, aun imitándole, descendió por su cuerpo; no había llegado al ombligo del peliverde cuando comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Entonces, el joven profirió otra risa entre dientes, su pie se alzó suave hasta la entrepierna de Mihawk, la presionó con cuidado.

–Qué ganas de hacerte yo lo que tú me hiciste a mí.

Mihawk se quedó quieto, como si se hubiese convertido en piedra; Zoro se percató de la tensión repentina de su cuerpo, preocupado dirigió su mirada hacia él. Cuando vio que el rostro del mayor había perdido el color el ambiente se resquebrajó de golpe. Se apartó y salió de debajo de su cuerpo.

–Yo no... –alzó las manos en señal de inocencia–. Creí que querías que yo...

Mihawk resopló muy avergonzado. Se sentó al lado del brazo del sofá contrario a donde estaba Zoro, se frotó los ojos con una mano, se tapó la boca y dejó sus pupilas hacia el suelo. El joven se bajó la camiseta y se atrevió a acercarse un poco más, sin rebasar la distancia de seguridad.

–Eh, si no quieres no pasa nada. No es obligatorio.

Tras un silencio prolongado, de las fosas nasales de Mihawk emanó un suspiro que podría interpretarse como una risa. Se destapó la boca para sonreírle.

–Me dirás esa frase cliché de que esperaras a que yo esté preparado.

–No –respondió, no brusco, pero sí firme–. No voy a esperar ni insistir en algo que sólo depende de ti. Si te da por cambiar de opinión ya me avisarás, si no tampoco se acaba el mundo, mucho menos las maneras en las que podemos tener sexo.

El mayor poco pudo disimular su asombro.

–¿Miau?

Los dos viraron en la misma dirección. El ser peludo de la casa les observaba desde una de las estanterías, casi escondido entre los libros con las pupilas dilatadas.

–Creo que quiere que le ponga la cena.

–Sí tú lo dices –al joven le parecía más bien que el gato era un _voyer_ frustrado.

Ambos se levantaron. Mientras Mihawk se dirigía a la cocina, Zoro recogió su móvil de su chaqueta vaquera. A partir de ahí, no se sacó más el tema. Pidieron a domicilio, el joven se duchó para hacer tiempo, pusieron la tele y cenaron con una película que a ninguno les gustó. Charlaron un poco más y se resistieron, entre una tontería y otra, entre una rutina compartida que se les hizo extraña, a irse a dormir. Esa extrañeza se enfatizó cuando finalmente se metieron en el cuarto de Mihawk; sin intención de nada, con miradas furtivas, se desnudaron para ponerse el pijama.

–Buenas noches.

–Hasta mañana.

Las luces se apagaron y un silencio relajado, acompañado por el sonido del mar, descendió sobre la casa. Mihawk no respiraba bien, sentía que se podía pasar despierto toda la noche. Ignoraba la razón concreta de ello.

Miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, Zoro descansaba de espaldas a él, de cara a la ventana y el mar. Pausado, se acercó al joven y tocó su hombro creyéndolo dormido; el peliverde volvió la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos y cargados de una preocupación que no entendió.

La mano del mayor pasó del hombro del joven a su barbilla. Se besaron, Zoro entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Mihawk, una vez más perdieron sus prendas entre caricias. Antes de que el mayor pudiese pensar con que roles podía acabar ese encuentro, el joven llevó sus piernas a rodear sus caderas.

Al siguiente domingo...

Era el último día de rodaje. Se habían pasado todo el fin de semana en la casa abandonada, ahora con pintas de _buffet_ de estilo _pop_ , dando todo lo que tenían.

–Bien –dijo Nami en un repaso al plan de rodaje–, cuesta creerlo, pero vamos muy bien de tiempo.

–Tal vez porque hemos contado con pocos actores extra –analizó Franky–. Aunque no sé si se puede decir que eso sea una SUPER ventaja.

–Tienes razón, nos preocupamos mucho en que Bon Clay aceptara actuar de dueño del _buffet,_ y Vivi ha podido llamar a compañeros suyos de interpretación para que hicieran de matones, pero a la hora de buscar elenco de fondo nos hemos relajado bastante.

De hecho, a última hora recurrieron de amigos como Ace y Marco, y aun así, en algunos planos más amplios se habían tenido que poner varios del _staff_ a fingir que eran comensales asombrados por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; como Robin y Brook, de los cuales esperaban que su sobreactuación en tercer plano no se cargara la actuación de Vivi en primero.

–Como sea, si seguimos a este ritmo podríamos incluso improvisar algunos planos.

–¡Planos de hordas de zombies arrasando en el _buffet_! –apareció Luffy de lo más entusiasta.

–¡He dicho improvisar, imbécil, no inventarte una película entera! –la pelirroja le dio un capón.

A la hora de comer hicieron un parón. Zoro salió de la casa con estiramientos de brazos hacia el cielo. A continuación, sin más remedio, sacó el móvil de su pantalón.

Como esperaba, no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida. Otra vez. Durante la grabación se concentraba tanto que ni se acordaba pero en cuanto paraban volvía a caer en la cuenta de que no hablaba con Mihawk desde el viernes por la mañana. Su intranquilidad crecía conforme avanzaban los segundos sin saber de él.

El tema de cambio de roles había caído como un avión en llamas sobre ellos dos. Zoro fue muy sincero cuando le dijo al mayor que no quería esperar por algo que no era cosa suya. Sin embargo, eso también lo había vivido con anterioridad; le desagradaba la posibilidad de que lo que tenía con Mihawk se transformara, para mal, como lo hizo lo que tuvo con Sanji. Pero tampoco era algo que pudiese hablar con el mayor. Suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué las personas con las que salía no podían ser un poquito menos complicadas?

–¡Tengo hambre! –sobresaltó el vozarrón de Luffy a todo el equipo de trabajo, y no por un estrépito de felicidad como acostumbraba a esa hora.

–¡Todos tenemos hambre! –le regañó Nami con el móvil al oído–. Estoy intentando solucionarlo, cálmate un rato y deja de atosigarme.

–¡Pero moriré de inanición! –se arañó la cara hasta el punto de casi arrancársela.

–¿Qué le pasa ahora? –se acercó el peliverde.

–Algo rarísimo –le dijo Usopp–. La comida del _catering_ que nos ha preparado Sanji se ha acabado.

–Normalmente nos deja existencias incluso contando con que Luffy coma entre horas –Robin se sujetó la barbilla con gesto pensativo–. Será que la escasez global de alimentos nos empieza a llevar hacia el cataclismo.

Antes de que cundiera el pánico sonó un claxon. Fueron espectadores de la llegada de una furgoneta, con un chico rubio que la conducía a la vez que saludaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla.

–¡Aquí estoy, chicas! ¡Como caballero andante para vosotras!

Con cada volantazo en zigzag que daba el camión debido la conducción temeraria de Sanji el peliverde se preguntaba cómo pudo emparejarse con semejante capullo. De cualquier manera, el vehículo paró de una frenada en seco, justo antes de atropellar ar Luffy, Usopp, Chopper y Carrot que fueron a recibirle a la desesperada.

–¡Sanji! –fue a él la pelirroja–. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

–Lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa amable y humilde–. Como hoy era fin de rodaje quería daros una sorpresa a todos.

–¿¡Nos has traído un banquete!? –preguntaron los casi atropellados agarrados a sus ropas.

–¡Dejad de pegaros a mi como lapas! Menos tú, Carrot –eso lo dijo con su acostumbrado tono de acosador empalagoso. Luego carraspeó–. Sí, os he traído un banquete, pero esa sólo es la mitad de la sorpresa.

El rubio viró hacia la puerta del copiloto. Salió de la furgoneta una chica, de ojos y cabellos castaños, recogidos estos en dos voluminosas coletas altas; su actitud de cabeza gacha y mejillas enrojecidas denotaba una timidez tierna que embaucaba con naturalidad cualquier mirada.

–Hola –dijo con carmín en sus pómulos–. Soy Pudding, la novia de Sanji. Encantada.

La conmoción fue tal que se sintió como si el Sol hubiese bajado a la tierra para quemarles los ojos. Brook, literalmente, se desmayó encima de Eustass, que se lo quitó de encima de un empujón al suelo. Enseguida se agruparon todos los presentes alrededor de la chica; y de su enamorado, que estaba al límite de una hemorragia nasal. Mientras tanto, Zoro observaba aquel panorama desde una posición más discreta.

–Eh –se le acercó Ace–, ¿te encuentras bien?

–No tengo razones para encontrarme mal –se cruzó de hombros indiferentemente orgulloso.

El pecoso se encogió de hombros.

–Si me necesitas sabes donde estoy.

El peliverde tuvo que sonreír, le agradeció con un asentimiento.

El ambiente, bien fuese por el campo o bien por el festín, pasó a considerarse de _picnic_. Se desplegaron varias mesas y sillas y se empezó a disfrutar de la comida.

–Pero sin relajarse mucho, eh –recordó Nami–. Que aún nos queda trabajo para la tarde y me gustaría devolver el material alquilado a la tienda de Jimbei antes de que anochezca.

De manera prevista, en la mesa donde se rejuntaba la mayor parte del _staff_ , Pudding fue la protagonista de aquella escena.

–¿Dónde os conocisteis? –preguntó Vivi.

–En su restaurante –contestó ella–. Había oído de la fama de sus postres y quería aprender nuevas ideas para la pastelería que llevo con mi familia. Sanji fue muy amable desde el principio y se ofreció a enseñarme como preparar algunas recetas. Aunque yo en un inicio no quería dejarme llevar demasiado porque a cada segundo iba a cortejar a una chica distinta. Pero ahora eso no importa porque... –sonrió de nuevo con aquella ternura.

–¿Porque...?

–¡Porque sabe que si me la pega yo misma daré comer a los peces con su cadáver! –se convirtió en otra persona bien parecida a un demonio y le hizo un corte de manga a su chico.

Los demás asumían su propia conmoción mientras ella reía como una loca malvada, dejando la risa del personaje gamberro de Vivi de casto y puro. Sanji, por su parte:

–Oh, mi dulce Pudding, cuando te enfadas tus ojos se vuelve aún más hermosos de lo que son.

Sólo le faltaba que babeara, pero por alguna razón, aquel pomposo halago hizo que la joven se sonrojara hasta las orejas y volviera a su estado de dulzura. Nadie entendía nada.

Zoro notó su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó el teléfono por debajo de la mesa, Mihawk le estaba llamando. Con disimulo, aprovechó que se había sentado en la esquina de la mesa para dar la espalda a los demás y habló por lo bajo:

–Mihawk, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

–Zoro, necesito hablar contigo.

–¿Ahora? ¿Por teléfono? ¿No podrías mandarme un mensaje?

–No es algo que se pueda decir por mensaje, ¿tan ocupado estas?

–Sí, el descanso de mediodía está a punto de acabar. Es el último día de rodaje, ¿recuerdas?

–Entonces, ven esta noche.

–Esta noche nos quedamos en casa celebrando que hemos terminado, no puedo ir contigo.

–¿Por qué estás a la defensiva?

–No estoy a la defensiva –se crispó–, eres tú el que no deja de ser un pesado. Si tantas ganas tenías de charla haberlo pensado el viernes. Mi vida no gira en torno a los planes que a ti te apetezca cambiarme.

Y le colgó. Nada más lo hizo se dio cuenta de que sí había estado a la defensiva y había sido un borde de mierda. Se llevó con reproche la mano a la frente. ¿Por qué se había comportado tan imbécil? Sólo le había dicho que quería hablar con él, no era para dar una voz de alarma. Mierda. Era verdad que no era el momento ni lugar para que hablaran pero... Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Para colmo, cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa, se topó con todo el mundo pendiente de él, absolutamente todo el mundo, en un silencio sepulcral.

–¿Problemas con ese "sólo amigos" de las citas-no citas? –le preguntó Nami con una sonrisa nociva y una ceja alzada.

–¿Qué? –se interesó Ace con demasiada alegría–. ¿Sales con alguien?

–¡Sí! –contestó Luffy por él–. ¡Y se llevan la tela de años!

–¡Deja de decir eso! –le rugió Zoro–. ¡No nos llevamos la tela de años!

–¿Cuántos tiene exactamente? –pregunto Brook educado.

–¡No lo sé! No se lo he preguntado, unos cuarenta, ¿yo que sé?

–¿Cuarenta? –volvió a hablar el pecoso–. Por su puesto que no es tanto. Si Marco tiene cuarenta y cinco.

–¿¡Quééééé!? –conmoción general.

–Te conservas muy bien –le animó Franky–. De mayor quiero ser tan SUPER como tú.

–Gracias –dijo un tanto avergonzado.

–¡No puede ser! –se alzó Usopp dramático por encima de la mesa–. ¡Los _sugar baby_ se nos multiplican! ¡Epidemia!

–¡No te pases! –se defendieron los tres implicados a la vez que el resto reía.

–¿Y es un hombre o una mujer? –le preguntó Robin.

–Todavía no nos lo quiere decir –comentó Chopper.

–Lo que significa que aún podéis apostar –animó la pelirroja con ánimo de lucro.

–¡Sí! –se entusiasmó Carrot–. Nami siempre nos ha contado de esas apuestas, hacía tiempo que quería participar.

–¡Genial! Será una buena iniciación como parte del grupo –alzó Luffy el puño–. Es nuestro bautismo particular. Incluso Jimbei lo ha hecho.

–Sólo una vez y porque tú le obligaste –le recordó Usopp–. Al final Nami y tú vais a conseguir que acabemos todos de ludópatas.

Entre todo el jaleo que se estaba montando, Zoro y Sanji se miraron de reojo. El peliverde le apartó la cara, molesto, ahora seguro que el rubio pensaba que había contestado la llamada por ganas de llamar la atención.

–¿Es bisexual?

Zoro volvió a mirar al rubio y a su novia. Esperaba, en serio, que la pregunta que acaba de formular la chica no significara lo que estaba pensando.

–Así es, mi querida Pudding –contestó el cocinero aturrullado–, le gustan los hombres y las mujeres. Pero más que eso, le gusta hacerse el interesante, por eso nunca dice el género de con quién está, ¿no es así, señor arbusto?

El peliverde le siguió mirando, todavía sin saber si era verdad lo que creía. ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad Sanji había hecho la cretinada de no decirle a su novia que habían estado saliendo?

–Vaya... –Pudding observó a Zoro–. Perdona si soy descortés, pero creo que eres la primera persona que conozco que ha estado con personas de un sexo y de otro.

Aquella declaración confirmó las dudas, las de él y las de los demás, puesto que la mesa perdió de golpe más de la mitad de sus conversaciones entrelazadas. Se produjo una pausa tensa.

–¿Pero qué dices? –saltó Luffy–. Si Zoro...

Enmudeció a la vez que sus ojos se ponían en blanco y su rostro acogía un rostro morado pálido. Nami le había pegado un pisotón en los huevos por debajo de la mesa.

–Cierto, cierto –intervino Usopp fingiendo naturalidad–. Si Zoro no es para sorprenderse. Aquí cada cual tiene la sexualidad que más le parezca. Luffy mismo pasó de ser asexual a law-sexual.

–Bueno, eso de asexual está todavía por analizar –le siguió el rollo la pelirroja–. Que bien recuerdo esa excursión al campo que hicimos en la secundaria, no hubo día que no pegarais vuestras caras de guarros al cuarto de baño femenino cuando nos duchábamos. Él único que no me debe dinero por ello fue Zoro.

–Porque el listo se estaba enrollando con nuestro querido monitor voluntario –señaló a Ace con el pulgar–. Oh, que casualidad que ahora los dos sean _sugar baby_.

Nami, después de eso, no tardó mucho más en poner a la gente a trabajar; antes de tiempo, sí, pero de todas formas la comida estaba siendo demasiado incómoda.

A la tarde noche...

–¡Un brindis porque por fin hemos terminado el rodaje! –alzó Luffy su jarra–. ¡Hip, hip!

–¡Hurra! –los demás le siguieron para chocarlas.

–¡Y un brindis por la actriz más talentosa y guapa del mundo! –alzó esta vez, su copa, Nami, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a la ruborizada peliazul–. ¡Que nos va hacer a todos millonarios!

–¡Hurra!

La felicidad y el cachondeo volvió para cuando se reunieron en la pequeña terraza del piso de Zoro y Luffy. Sólo quedaban los seis amigos de siempre, los demás se habían retirado. Marco y Ace tenían que madrugar al lunes siguiente; Chopper fue instigado por su abuela a volver a casa; Franky tenía que terminar un encargo y Brook ya no estaba para esos trotes; incluso Sanji y su perfecta novia con problemas de personalidad múltiple se habían ido a joder a otro sitio. Puede que por ello, el peliverde, hubiese recuperado su buen humor.

Aunque para buen humor el del monito cuando Law llegó al apartamento, le recibió corriendo hacia él y saltando a su cabeza; el estudiante de medicina apenas logró equilibrarse para sujetar a ambos y no caerse los dos por la escalera del rellano como cierto peliverde. Tras un forcejeo se lo quitó de encima y recuperó el aliento.

–Un día vas a acabar conmigo –dijo mientras se servía algo de beber, palabras que Luffy interpretó como un piropo–. Por lo que veo esta vez no ha habido ningún accidente, estáis todos ilesos.

–¡Hemos sido muy responsables! –alzó el pulgar con ojos iluminados de orgullo.

–Me alegro –bebió y exhaló–. Por cierto, ¿quién es el acosador que tenéis ahí abajo?

–¿Acosador?

–¿No lo habéis visto? Está ahí en la calle, apoyado en su coche, parece un actor de cine negro. Con cara de pájaro, como de halcón.

Zoro daba un trago largo a su lata de cerveza en ese instante. Se atragantó y los escupió todo por la boca y la nariz. Corrió hasta el muro de la terraza. Ahí estaba, según las palabras del estudiante de medicina; las sombras no le permitían verle la cara, pero su figura y postura eran inconfundibles y, si por si eso fuera poco, una farola iluminaba parte el vehículo en el que se apoyada, su coche.

Salió a la carrera del piso y, sin despeñarse, bajó a saltos los escalones de las tres plantas hasta el portal, que abrió de un empujón hacia la calle. Se encontró a Mihawk de frente.

–¿¡Pero tú de que vas!? ¿¡De psicópata en serie o qué!?

El mayor parecía tan asombrado como él mismo.

–No lo sé.

–¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –rebasó la distancia entre los dos conforme recuperaba el aliento–. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Apartó la mirada un instante antes de contestar.

–Quería disculparme por haberte molestado cuando estabas trabajando, pensé en mandarte un mensaje, pero no me pareció del todo correcto. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba aquí, sólo quería subir un momento, pero no me decidía porque seguramente estarías con tus amigos y... Pero no llevo aquí más de diez minutos –apuntó. Seguidamente le abarcó una vergüenza mayor a la que podía soportar–. ¡Ah! Mejor dejémoslo, he sido de lo más inapropiado e inoportuno, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

–¿Vas a cortar conmigo?

Se hizo una pausa entre los dos. Se miraron, el peliverde serio y el de los ojos dorado estupefacto. Zoro notó como el silencio se prologaba.

–Me supuse que, después de lo del jueves, era eso de lo que querías que hablásemos –el otro siguió sin decir nada; el joven notó un dolor en el pecho–. Oye, no dramaticemos. Es normal que te hayas dado cuenta de que no te gusto... tanto.

–Sí me gustas –le interrumpió–. ¿Por qué te crees si no que hago tanto el imbécil? ¿Te crees que soy así de nacimiento? Ya te lo dije, desde que te conocí hago una y otra vez este tipo de estupideces.

Ahora, el que se quedó callado fue el joven, que casi se olvidó de respirar.

–Entonces, ¿de qué quería hablarme?

Otra vez, Mihawk apartó la cara hacia otro lado. Había poca luz, pero Zoro creyó ver sus mejillas enrojecidas.

–Quiero que esperes –vio que el joven no le entendía, le miró a los ojos–. Quiero que esperes a que yo esté preparado.

Y, ahora, el enrojecido era el joven.

–No tienes que... A mí no me hace falta que tú... Si no es algo que queremos los dos no tiene sentido, sólo sería desagradable. Muy desagradable.

–No lo será, al menos no por mi parte.

Zoro se creyó con fiebre, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Sin embargo, inspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones, expiró. Sintió como volvía de nuevo aquella calma, cómo el peso del día caía sobre sus hombros. Se acercó al mayor y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Mihawk.

–Llevas pensando en eso desde el viernes –bromeó–. Menos mal, creí que era el único haciendo el imbécil.

Oyó como reía en un susurro y notó sus brazos deslizarse con suavidad por su cuerpo hasta abrazarle.

–¡Dile que suba! –la voz de Luffy hizo eco a lo largo de la calle. Zoro se volvió como un resorte, desde la terraza era observado por el elenco de amigos–. ¡Que suba!

–¡Que suba, que suba, que suba! –gritaron la mayoría acompañado de variados bailes, saltos y aplausos.

–¡Iros al puto infierno de donde no deberíais haber salido!

Les ignoró lo que pudo y fijó sus pupilas en las de Mihawk, boqueó para hablar pero en el último momento se mordió los labio, tan enrojecido como incómodo.

–¿Quieres subir? –se forzó así mismo a preguntar.

–¿Quieres que suba?

–Son peor de lo que sería una primera cena con mis padres.

–¿Pretendes asustarme?

–Créeme, esa es mi última intención.

Arriba en la terraza...

Nami contaba los billetes que las chicas, y el ausente Franky, habían ganado de la apuesta cuando la puerta del piso se abrió de nuevo. Los cuellos se estiraron desde la terraza con ilusión o, por lo menos, curiosidad; sin embargo, Zoro regresaba sin acompañante.

–¿Dónde está el cara pájaro? –Luffy le hizo un puchero–. Quería conocerlo.

–No tiene cara de pájaro.

–Torao dice que sí.

El peliverde se fijó en el estudiante de medicina, el cual se encogió de hombros. Zoro suspiró. Mihawk no había subido porque, en palabras textuales, le había dicho que podía esperar a que él estuviese preparado. Fuera de la socarronería con la que se había pronunciado, el mayor había visto a través de él y le había respetado. No recordaba la última vez que una pareja había sido tan atenta con él, no de esa manera.

–Entonces sí estáis saliendo –dijo la pelirroja una vez las ganancias repartidas con su pequeña comisión para ella.

–Desde el jueves –se sentó y recogió su lata de cerveza.

–¿Y ya estáis de discusiones? –preguntó el narizotas–. Anda que empezáis bien.

–No ha sido una discusión, ha sido un malentendido.

–Entre las sombras de la calle se le veía muy elegante –comentó Robin.

–Yo con cara de pájaro –repitió Luffy.

–Y refinado y alto –secundó Nami–. Nos cuesta un poco verte con alguien así.

–¿Tú crees? –bromeó Usopp–. Para mí que le van los fetiches. Sólo falta que también le guste cocinar.

No le gustó para nada ese comentario, pero prefirió callar.

–¿A qué se dedica? –Vivi vio la mala cara de Zoro y se adelantó a preguntar.

–Algo de noveles.

–Tiene edad para tener hijos creciditos –opinó Law.

–¡No! –saltó espantado. Se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a Mihawk de si su anterior matrimonio le había salido algún vástago–. Joder no, me lo habría dicho.

–Menuda confianza le has brindado en tan poco tiempo –opinó el narizotas.

–Cierto –secundó Nami–. Sería raro hasta en otra persona, pero en ti, que eres un desconfiado de base, es casi de ciencia ficción.

–Me ha sido sincero en más de un asunto, no tengo por qué dudar de él.

–Las mentiras son mucho más fáciles al principio –pensó Robin en voz alta–. Sobre todo cuando uno de los dos acaba de salir de una relación complicada. Se puede hacer un muy dependiente de las falsedades, aunque se sepa de ellas.

El peliverde afiló la mirada.

–Venga, Zoro, no pongas esa cara –la pelirroja le quitó importancia–. Si estamos de broma.

–¡Y de fiesta! –alzó Luffy los puños–. ¡Pidamos pizza!

–Eso es lo único que importa.

Fue como si aquella frase cortara el aire. Zoro se arrepintió, pero no había marcha atrás, su gesto terminó de ensombrecerse. Quiso escapar de aquella terraza, se levantó.

–Espera, Zoro –Vivi intentó alcanzarle–, discúlpanos, se nos ha ido la mano.

–Me da igual, haced o decid lo que os da la gana. Pero si tanto os importa las mentiras de pareja contadle a la novia de Sanji que estuvo saliendo conmigo, o por lo menos no os esmeréis tanto en esconderlo.

Salió del piso de un portazo. La brisa de la calle le dio de frente. Le costaba respirar. Poco a poco sus pasos eran cada vez más presurosos, más rápidos. Imbécil, se dijo, ¿por qué les había hablado así? No era para tanto, ellos no sabían nada, Sanji y él ya no era pareja, no debería importarle lo que hiciera. Apretó los puños, se reprendió por ser tan débil, por permitir que las cosas le hicieran tanto daño, por dejar que le salpicara a los demás. Corrió sin detenerse un buen rato, aún con el dolor de pecho, los pinchazos de flato, la queja de sus músculos, su cuerpo cansado de aquel fin de semana.

Se detuvo al llegar al paseo marítimo. Exhausto, se apoyó de manos en el murete que delimitaba la playa. El sudor le caía por la cara, su respiración asfixiada le rajaba los pulmones. El sonido de las olas del mar lo cubrió todo, trajo la calma.

Descalzo, pisó la arena y llegó hasta que sus pies casi rozan la orilla. Tras unos segundos, se dejó caer y se sentó; tras otros más, bajó su espalda y quedó tumbado. Cerró los ojos, se concentró en el sonido del agua, en la humedad, en la prensión en su pecho.

Notó las vibraciones de su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Se dio el lujo de ignorarlo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Pues como que ya ha salido un poquito de drama, fíjate tú por donde. Y también salieron alusiones AceZo... La cara tira hacia el monte, digo yo.

Nos vemos para el siguiente (si queréis)! Bye!


	7. Vicios ocultos

**Buenas! Sin nada más que añadir :D**

 **Capítulo 7. Vicios ocultos**

Zoro salió de su cuarto, a bostezos descoyuntados y rascadas en sus partes bajas.

–¿Hum? –oyó unas voces antes de entrar a la cocina, algunas risas. Venían desde la terraza.

Encontró a Vivi con ejercicios de yoga, se equilibraba sobre una pierna en la postura del árbol con finura y elegancia; mientras que al animal de Luffy se le estaba poniendo la cara morada de aguantar la respiración para que su pierna de apoyo no resbalara.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos?

–Buenos días, Zoro –le saludó la peliazul–. Nos despejamos con un poco de ejercicio mañanero.

–Ah, vale. ¿Has dormido aquí?

–Sí. ¿No viste en el sofá?

Después de largarse de la pequeña fiesta de un portazo no había regresado hasta las tantas; se había quedado un rato en la playa y luego se había ido de bares, por lo que a su vuelta estaba lo suficiente bebido para que no se le ocurriera encender ninguna luz en la oscuridad nocturna del apartamento. Sí recordaba el cúmulo de cosas en el sofá, pero no pensó que fuese la actriz principal del corto justo después de terminar una larga jornada de rodaje. Que lo normal hubiese sido que se hubiese ido a su casa a descansar, ¿no?

–¿Te apuntas a yoga, Zoro? –le animó Luffy con cataratas de sudores–. No es tan difícil, yo casi le estoy pillando el tran... ¡quillo! –se cayó.

–No, gracias, no me va. Además, tengo que ponerme con el montaje. Tenemos el tiempo echado encima.

Vivi le observó unos segundos. A continuación, hinchó pausado su pecho, su cuerpo pasó a la postura de lo que parecía un pájaro en picado, equilibraba todavía sobre una pierna.

–El yoga es una disciplina de relajación y concentración. Quizás una hora con el montaje no haga la diferencia, pero una hora en calma te ayude a rendir mejor. A veces, es necesario parar para volver con más fuerza.

Zoro dudó, se rascó la nuca.

–¡Vamos, Zoro! –se incorporó el monito con entusiasmo–. Seguro que te gano.

–Ni que el yoga sea un deporte de alto rendimiento.

–Oh, perdone usted, atleta olímpico de medalla de oro –se hurgó la nariz con un mohín de desprecio–. No creía yo que fuera un cobardica.

Consiguió que se le hincharan los huevos, de buena mañana y sin desayunar. Se puso con ellos. Vivi volvió sobre sus dos piernas e hizo de profesora, sentados en la posición de loto les guió en una respiración previa. Inspiraron y expiraron.

La calma que vino no se parecía a la que solía estar acostumbrado con Mihawk, pero fue agradable. Entendió porque Vivi se había quedado a dormir en el piso, porque ella y Luffy habían montado aquello después de lo de la noche anterior. Lo agradeció. Aunque su agradecimiento no quitó que Luffy y él se descoyuntaran músculos y huesos o que se diera de bruces contra las losas de la terraza todas las veces posible.

Durante aquella semana...

Sólo existieron dos cosas, el ordenador y él. Seleccionaba, cortaba, movía y pegaba escenas como si no hubiese un mañana, la mayoría por su cuenta, a veces con Luffy en calidad de director.

–Oye, Zoro, ¿y si ponemos esta escena aquí en vez de allí? ¡Dale rapidez a esta, que parezca que le está dando un puñetazo de vengador! Buah, ésta me aburre, hazla más corta. ¡Superponlas!

–¿Qué dices...?

Se restó horas de sueño nada más que para eso, únicamente se detenía cuando iba a trabajar de operador de cámara; que entre los ojos rojos y el atontamiento por el cansancio los de su alrededor empezaron a creer cosas que no eran, de hecho, su superior le echó un paternal sermón sobre drogas que le aburrió hasta el infinito.

Con Mihawk pudo quedar apenas una noche, y aun así no se privó de su ordenador para trabajar.

Aquella misma noche, de madrugada...

Mihawk, con la espalda en el cabecero de la cama, observaba el mar al otro lado del cristal. Descendió la mirada hasta el peliverde, cuyo cuerpo descansaba bocabajo sobre el colchón. Dormía en paz. Suspiró por la nariz.

Eran tres las ocasiones en las que se habían acostado: la mañana que acabaron nadando en el lago, el día que empezaron a salir y esa noche. Se solía decir que la primera vez con alguien siempre era un desastre; increíblemente inolvidable, pero un desastre. Eso no había ocurrido con el joven.

La primera vez que estuvo en su casa, después de que los dos se ducharan, con la gama de colores grises colándose por la ventana... la escena se desarrolló con tanta perfección que en más de una se le hacía soñada. Mientras tanto, las otras dos veces, la calidad de sus encuentros había bajado un notable tramo.

La segunda vez que lo hicieron fue después de que Zoro le dijera que no le importaba seguir siendo pasivo; el sexo se hizo con menos naturalidad, con más miedo. No le dio más vueltas porque él tampoco estuvo en sus mejores facultades; lo dos tuvieron en ese momento demasiado en que pensar. Además, creyó que después de hablar con el peliverde en el portal de su casa eso no volvería a suceder. No obstante, llegó la tercera vez.

Zoro vino tan normal a su piso, algo cansado por el montaje del corto que le traía de cabeza.

–Ni siquiera voy a poder terminarlo en condiciones –se quejó, agotado y con la cara pegada a la pantalla–. Menos mal que el festival permite mandarlo con un montaje previo y arreglarlo después, en el caso de que pasemos la "nota de corte", claro.

No le pareció que nada nublara su vista, su manera de concentrarse había sido limpia y decidida. Luego, durante la cena, charlaron y rieron como siempre, no había que temer; ni siquiera en los preliminares, la calidez y lo erótico se liberaron con facilidad entre ellos.

Una vez desnudos en la cama, fue cuando la cosa cambió. Zoro se tornó a cada segundo más tenso, alerta, y tan poco receptivo que en más de una Mihawk creyó que no le gustaba que le tocara.

–¿Estás bien? –le había preguntado al joven.

–Sí, ¿por qué? –le sonrió y fingió que no ocurría nada mientras seguían con los besos y caricias.

A partir de ahí, el peliverde se esforzó para demostrar que no había de que preocuparse, se guardó sus nervios y tomó las riendas. Casi engañó al mayor. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que Zoro tuvo la cabeza entre las piernas de Mihawk; el mayor se vino en su boca y, embriagado por aquellas sensaciones, tomó en un arranque aquellos cabellos verdosos, atrajo los labios del joven a los suyos, dispuesto a devorarlos.

El peliverde le apartó la cara, con sus brazos en el pecho de Mihawk como a punto de empujarle. Ambos se quedaron parados, se miraron el uno al otro. Zoro volvió a retirar sus ojos hacia cualquier sitio en el que no estuviese Mihawk, con una vergüenza y culpa demasiado impropia de él. Con cuidado, el mayor tomó su barbilla, le hizo girar el rostro de nuevo hacia él. La incomodidad de joven se acrecentaba, aun así, abrió su boca para el otro. Se juntaron en un beso.

Mihawk volvió a suspirar, acarició los cabellos del peliverde, sus pendientes también. Quizás Zoro sólo estuviese cansado. O quizás no eran tan compatibles como imaginaron en un principio.

Una vez el montaje del corto terminó...

Pudo respirar. El resultado no había quedado tan bien como su orgullo requería, pero por lo menos el trabajo ya estaba mandado y se podía despedir de los malabares con Franky y Eustass de esa última semana; no recordaba la última vez que se había gritado tanto y durante tanto tiempo sin parar con una persona, excepto por Sanji.

Fuera como fuese, el plan de Luffy, como de costumbre, hubiera sido reunirse todos a celebrarlo; por el contrario, las ocupaciones de unos y otros seguían ahí y tuvieron que dejarlo para más adelante. Zoro quedó liberado ese fin de semana, que empezó ese mismo viernes al llegar al cine de Thriller Bark, donde Mihawk le esperaba como las otras veces.

–Buff, lo que me ha costado que me dejen ir –se crujió el cuello el peliverde en la puerta del cine–. Los otros cámaras estaban empeñados en salir de cerveceo con las chicas del equipo de arte.

–No te preocupes, aún queda un cuarto de hora para que empiece la película. Aunque sabes que eres libre de irte a cualquier otro sitio.

–Ya estamos otra vez –le siguió el juego–. Un día harás la bromita y me iré de verdad.

Mihawk le sonrió, pero no como siempre, no se trataba de su sonrisa confiada, retadora o sensual, sino una especie de rictus forzado y torpe. Notó la extrañeza del joven y se fue al interior del edificio antes de que le preguntara nada, con las pupilas de Zoro clavadas en su espalda. El peliverde resopló muy cansado, siguió al otro con esfuerzos para no tener la cabeza gacha.

Casi dos horas después...

Ahora sí que iba con la cabeza gacha. Qué horror de película.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el mayor cuando se apoyó en la pared al lado de la sala de cine.

–Ni se te ocurra volver a meterme en una película así –le amenazó mareado.

–¿Tanto te ha aburrido?

–¡Si fuera sólo por aburrimiento! ¡El protagonista deja a su novio/amigo de toda la vida para irse a formar tríos con uno que acaba de abusarle sexualmente en una discoteca!

–Cierto que el principio es un poco abrupto, pero es interesante como trata el tema de la culpa y como esta hace soportar situaciones que en la normalidad no...

–La película no hace más que salir malos tratos y violaciones para que al final te planten un pegote de "oye, que sí es amor". ¡Y un cuerno va a ser eso amor!

Mihawk se quedó levemente abrumado. Zoro se dio cuenta de que se había desbocado y su cara se enrojeció, la apartó un segundo.

–Tampoco ha estado tan mal, había algunos planos medio buenos.

Cuando se fijó de nuevo en el mayor este se tapaba lo boca con la mano para retener una risa.

–Sí, puede que tengas razón –notó en su tono un deje de alivio.

–¿No te molesta mi opinión?

–No seas absurdo, ¿para qué vamos juntos si te guardas tus comentarios para ti?

El peliverde fue incapaz de contestar.

–¡Te juro que como vuelvas a meterme en una película como ésta te dejo! –se alzó una tercera voz.

Al tiempo que Mihawk y Zoro desviaban su atención a las puertas de la sala, aparecieron por ellas dos personas: cierto pecoso muy indignado y su novio. El primero cruzó su mirada con el peliverde.

–¡Zoro! –le saludó si ápice de enfurruñamiento–. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

–Eso mismo digo yo. ¿Acabáis de salir de esa de película?

–Sí, sí, no la veas. Marco me convenció con mentiras.

–Yo no recuerdo haberte mentido –se defendió éste.

–"Una historia de amor diferente, casi poliamorosa" me dijo –le explicó al peliverde–. Politóxica, más bien. Su generación tiene un problema con romanizar los malos tratos. Por no hablar del personaje del hermano del protagonista, que es el único sensato y nadie intenta comprenderle.

–Ya, para mí de la película sólo se salva cuando el exnovio le mete una piña al pelirrojo.

–Ah, sí. Un momento. ¿La has visto?

–Estábamos en la misma sala.

–¡Anda! Vaya coincidencia –se rió–. En la misma sala de cine y sin saberlo. ¿Vienes solo?

–Vengo con él.

Señaló a Mihawk, a tan sólo paso y medio detrás. Ace y Marco colocaron su vista sobre él; al instante, sus cerebros hicieron los cálculos de quién podía ser ese hombre con pintas de famoso de incógnito, cuando la solución les llegó, ambos quedaron en punto muerto.

–Soy Mihawk –se adelantó él a ofrecer la mano cuando se percató de que los otros dos se había quedado como esculturas de mármol–. Encantado.

–Ah, sí, igualmente –el de la cabeza rapada consiguió reaccionar y formalizar el apretón–. Yo soy Marco. Así que tú eres la pareja de Zoro, supongo, qué sorpresa conocerte.

–Yo soy Ace –le dio la mano el otro joven, tal vez demasiado entusiasmado–. No te imaginaba para nada así, ¿cómo ha conocido Zoro a un hombre como tú? –bromeó.

–Coincidimos por las mañanas en el paseo marítimo cuando salimos a correr.

De nuevo, los cerebros de Ace y Marco se detuvieron, esta vez en un recuerdo donde el peliverde, con una quemadura en la pierna, se caía por las escaleras sólo para ir de _runner_ a la playa. Se fijaron en Zoro, que fingía indiferencia ante la conversación de una manera nefasta, sobre todo por el evidente rubor de su cara.

–Ooh... –pronunciaron ambos con ternura en una mirada cómplice.

Zoro se quiso morir.

Rato más tarde...

Al final pasó a ser una cita doble, cenaron en aquel lugar de bocadillos donde fueron Zoro y Mihawk la primera vez que quedaron. Siguieron discutiendo de la película un buen rato, en dos claros bandos organizados por edad. Luego, el de mirada rapaz, al saber que el bar que frecuentaban Ace y Marco estaba cerrado por reformas, les ofreció venir a su casa.

–Muchas gracias –dijo el de la cabeza rapada–. Pero no quisiéramos molestar.

–En absoluto.

Así fueron todos al piso de Mihawk, donde el gato recibió a las dos nuevas personas con curiosidad y olisqueos; tras la inspección se dejó acariciar por ambos invitados e incluso les hizo carantoñas revolcándose por el suelo.

–Me dijiste que era arisco con cualquiera que se le acercase –le recordó Zoro al mayor.

–Tal vez sólo lo fue con las dos únicas personas que tuvo trato antes de que aparecieras en su vida.

–¿Hum? Entonces una es ese amigo tuyo, Shanks. ¿Quién es la otra?

–Mi ex-mujer.

–¿¡Estuviste casado!? –se sorprendieron tanto Ace como Marco como el gato.

Mientras preparaban las copas se dieron cuenta de que en el apartamento no había hielo; para los dos veteranos no suponía un problema, ellos habían optado por el vino, pero para los dos jóvenes que pretendía echarle mano al ron era un contratiempo.

–Habla por ti –le dijo el peliverde al pecoso–. A mí no me importa.

–Ya, a ti todo lo que sea a palo seco... ¿hay algún sitio donde pueda comprar una bolsa de hielo?

–Al final de la calle –contestó Mihawk–, es un poco tarde, pero siendo viernes seguirá abierto.

–Me acercaré en un momento.

–Espera –Zoro le siguió–, te acompaño. Así podremos traer más bolsas.

–¿Cuánto piensas beber? Es igual, así me guías para que no me pierda –bromeó–. Y vosotros, no hagáis cosas indecentes en nuestra ausencia.

–¿Y en tu presencia? –preguntó Marco jocoso.

–Eso ya lo iremos hablando.

Tal que así, la puerta se cerró y los dos mayores se quedaron solos; extrañados por el repentino silencio, se les escapó una risa protocolaria. Sentado en el sofá, Mihawk sirvió la copa de su invitado antes que la suya.

–Tengo que serte sincero. Me imponía un poco el hecho de conocer a los amigos de Zoro.

–Entonces te recomiendo que no te relajes, Ace y yo somos los más sosegados del grupo. Aunque tampoco tienes que darle vueltas, arman mucho escándalo, pero son buena gente.

–Me refería más por la diferencia de edad.

–Ah, sí, a mí también se me pasó por la cabeza: yo, ahí, con más de cuarenta rodeado de jóvenes de veinte –suspiró–. En realidad, entre ellos hay gente incluso más mayor. Son como una comuna.

Mihawk dudó un momento.

–Y entre vosotros dos, ¿habéis tenido problemas?

–¿Por la edad? –Marco quedó pensativo–. No, diría que no. Más problemas nos dio ser una pareja convencional y monogámica a la fuerza.

Mihawk tosió al intentar dar un trago de vino.

–Sois... ¿una relación abierta?

Marco se demoró en contestar, bebió de su copa, sonrió amable.

–Desde que estoy con Ace las etiquetas se han quedado algo obsoletas. Ahora mismo, si quieres definirnos, se podría decir que somos una pareja más de manual.

–Perdona si soy indiscreto, pero no estás siendo nada específico.

–Tienes razón –se rió–. Al principio, Ace fue el que dijo de "abrir" la relación, yo no estaba muy seguro, pero poco a poco me di cuenta de que era lo mejor. La manera que tiene él de relacionarse con los demás no cambia la forma en que los dos estamos juntos; o, al menos, no para mal.

–Suenas condescendiente.

–Para nada –se encogió de hombros–. Ace me gusta tal y como es, si le hubiese obligado a que me fuese fiel hubiese sido igual que deshacerme de una parte suya. Además, tampoco fue como si esa parte me molestara, él la convirtió en un juego entre nosotros.

–Pero tú si le fuiste fiel.

–Mmm... Digamos, más bien, que lo fui más –se divirtió–. No siempre.

Hizo una pausa para dar otro trago.

–De todas formas, como te digo, hace tiempo que sí vamos en estado de monogamia, en realidad sólo los primeros meses abrimos la relación, hasta que Zoro empezó a salir con Sanji.

En ese claro y absoluto silencio, Marco se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata. Se fijó en Mihawk, su cara era la del que intenta encajar dos piezas incompatibles.

–¿Zoro fue novio de Ace?

El de la cabeza rapada calló un corto momento que se hizo largo, tampoco es que el asunto fuese de alto secreto.

–En cierto modo. Ellos tampoco han tenido una etiqueta clara –le salió una risa–. Fue por él por lo que Ace me pidió abrir la relación. Se podría decir que más que una pareja abierta, fuimos una pareja poliamorosa. Pero eso acabó hace un par de años –se adelantó a explicar–. Zoro empezó a salir con un amigo, Sanji, a partir de ahí cortó lo que tenía con Ace.

Mihawk boqueó un par de veces, intentaba empezar una frase, pero no sabía ni por dónde.

–¿Tú te has acostado con Zoro? –dijo al fin.

–No, no. Entre nosotros nunca ha habido esas intenciones. A parte, Ace no lo hubiese soportado, con otros sí, pero algo entre Zoro y yo le hubiese partido la cabeza.

Se rió más nervioso, sobre todo cuando Mihawk miró hacia la puerta; muy posiblemente, en su cabeza se estaba imaginando todo tipo de situaciones entre los dos jóvenes que aún no volvían a por el hielo. Marco suspiró y dio otro trago, necesitaba aclararse la garganta antes de tomar palabra:

–Oye –uso su tono amable–, sé que no soy quien, pero deberías deshacerte de esos celos y prejuicios –Mihawk se fijó de nuevo en él–. No iras muy lejos con Zoro cargando con ellos. Él ya ha tenido suficiente de eso.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Marco calló otra vez, esta vez durante más tiempo, más serio. Volvió a sonreír.

–Sería mejor que te lo contara él. Ace y yo sabemos se parte de la situación de casualidad, ni siquiera el resto de sus amigos son conscientes de la totalidad de lo que sucedió.

Mihawk bajó sus iris dorados a su copa, sin beber, su reflejo se imprimía en la superficie del vino.

En la tienda de alimentación...

Zoro y Ace salieron a la calle, cada uno con una bolsa de hielo.

–Pues Mihawk me ha caído bien, se afeita un poco raro con ese bigotillo y esa barba...

–Habló el del novio rapado como una piña.

–Pero parece una persona muy agradable. Y desde luego, no me esperaba por tu parte alguien de TAN buen ver, eh.

–Ya –chistó molesto–, Usopp me dijo algo de que me van los fetiches.

–Eso no será por Sanji, ¿verdad?

–Los dos son... elegantes.

–Eso no se le puede considerar fetiche. Además, hay una diferencia entre ser elegante y pretender serlo. Lo de Mihawk se nota que le viene de nacimiento.

El peliverde no le replicó, en su primera cita él también lo había pensado.

–Luffy me dijo lo que pasó en la fiesta de fin de rodaje –comentó el pecoso.

Se esforzó en sonreír confiado, aún le daba vergüenza aquella escena.

–No fue para tanto, sólo se me juntó todo: el rodaje, el montaje...

–El cretino de Sanji y su novia.

–Tenía su derecho a traerla –le excusó algo agotado.

–También el deber de no esconderte como un cura su pedofilia.

–Es normal que no se lo haya dicho. Tampoco es asunto mío, él y yo ya no somos pareja.

Ace frunció el ceño, resopló por la nariz. Zoro no añadió nada más, el pecoso la había tomado con el rubio desde su ruptura, quizás desde antes, pero de manera más latente; aunque a veces le aliviaba oírle hablar así, tener alguna prueba que lo de Sanji no eran imaginaciones o exageraciones suyas, en otras ocasiones se sentía demasiado responsable de que Ace no lo tolerara.

–Entonces, ¿te va bien con Mihawk?

–Eso creo –contestó en automático–. De manera oficial sólo llevamos una semana.

Siguieron caminando, el peliverde mantenía la mirada al frente. Se oían las olas romper en la orilla; el olor a mar llegaba hasta ahí. Notó el dorso de la mano del pecoso rozar con la suya; sin brusquedad, la apartó.

–Ace... –le regañó.

–¿Él tampoco te deja que te toque?

–Debería importarte más que te deje yo.

–¿Acaso no quieres?

Los pasos de Zoro se pararon en seco, Ace también se detuvo, atacó al pecoso con un ceño fruncido.

–Quiero hacerlo bien, Ace –suavizó el gesto–. Quiero que lo que tengo con él salga bien.

El pecoso le sonrió con calidez.

–Tú siempre lo has hecho bien. Sé que no me crees, pero es así.

El peliverde desvió su rostro, molesto por muchas cosas y por nada a la vez.

–Volvamos. O el hielo se derretirá antes de que lleguemos.

Otra vez en el apartamento...

–A veces pienso que no soy lo que él necesita –confesó–. Un recién divorciado que no sabía que estaba metido en un armario –bebió y tragó con esfuerzo–. Su mundo es mucho más amplio de lo que nunca ha sido el mío y yo apenas me las apaño con los conceptos básicos.

Esa vez, a Marco se le escapó un suspiro mezclado con una risa.

–Eso no es lo importante –dejó una pausa–. Yo nunca he estado casado y desde el principio supe que me gustaban los hombres; eso no quitó que Ace me atropellara como un tren –recordó nostálgico–. Al final, lo que importa, es saber lo que te hace daño, ser consciente de lo que hace daño al otro, y poder hablarlo. Es, sobre todo, más que de cariño o amor, una cuestión de respeto hacia la otra persona. Con eso, el cincuenta por ciento lo tenéis hecho.

Mihawk llenó su cabeza de aquellas palabras, se le formó una media sonrisa.

–Tienes mucha sabiduría.

–Gracias –se ruborizó–, pero es experiencia. Cuando llevéis el par de años como Ace y yo también estaréis para dar discursitos.

Ambos dieron un trago, al tiempo que oyeron como llamaban a la puerta.

–Ya estamos aquí –anunció el pecoso cuando el anfitrión le abrió–. ¿Nos hemos perdido mucho?

–Para nada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Mihawk a qué se dedica.

–Soy editor. Trabajo con escritores para que sus mediocres libros se conviertan en buen material.

Aquella revelación llamó la atención a Zoro, ahora comprendió la mecánica laboral del mayor, además, entendió que quiso decir ese tipo rubio de gafas de sol cuando dijo "nobeles", le había confundido con un escritor novato a cargo de Mihawk.

–Menos mal, yo ya pensaba que te dedicabas a la trata de blancas –dijo el peliverde con los dos vasos de ron; uno se lo pasó al pecoso.

–¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? –se quejó el aludido. El joven se encogió de hombros.

–Vaya –empezó Ace hablar en voz alta–. Así que uno es editor de vídeo y otro editor de libros.

–Los dos se dedican a lo mismo en distintos formatos –añadió Marco.

Se hizo un leve silencio.

–Ooh... –volvieron a pronunciar con ternura.

–¿Queréis parar ya?

Unas horas más tarde...

Hubiesen estado de charla y de risas hasta el amanecer, sin embargo, el ron y el vino se acabó cerca de las tres de la mañana; en esas circunstancias, la rara narcolepsia de Ace, enfatizada por el alcohol, hizo su aparición; Marco, al notar la cabeza del pecoso sobre su hombro, vio ese último hecho como un aviso de que debían retirarse.

–Siento que te hayamos gastado todas las botellas –se disculpó en el rellano fuera del apartamento, con el brazo de Ace enganchado a su cuello para que así le fuera más fácil sostenerle por la cintura–, la próxima vez irá de mi cuenta.

–¿No prefieres que os acerque en un momento? –Mihawk pulsó el botón del ascensor por él.

–Deja. El taxi tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

Ace, en un ronquido nasal, se despertó un poco. Con el punto de copas aún, observó a Zoro, que se percató y empezó a extrañarse. Estiró una de las comisuras de su boca.

–Oye, Mihawk, ¿te importaría si beso a tu chico?

En el acto, al peliverde se le pararon los pulmones, el de la cabeza rapada puso los ojos en blanco; el último, en su hieratismo gestual, parecía que se había quedado a cuadros. No obstante...

–Deberías preguntárselo a él.

De repente, el aire se volvió más ligero. Zoro miró a Mihawk, creyó que no había escuchado bien. Por su parte, Ace mostró una amplia sonrisa.

–Nos vemos otro día –se despidió Marco ya dentro del ascensor.

–Eso –le secundó el pecoso–, me encantaría que repitiéramos lo de hoy.

Ahí acabó la cita doble. El apartamento volvió a cerrarse. Tanto el joven como el mayor observaron en salón, silencioso salvo por los ronroneos del gato dormido en el sofá. Mihawk se acercó a la mesa, recogió las botellas y los vasos; Zoro fue a ayudarle.

–A estado bien la noche.

Sin mirarle, el moreno llevó la bandeja a la cocina. Llegó a los oídos del peliverde el sonido de un grifo. Se acercó, Mihawk lavaba los vasos.

–Ace suelta muchas estupideces –dijo, a la vez que guardaba las botellas vacías en una bolsa–. Más si está borracho.

El grifo se cerró, Mihawk se secó las manos con un trapo.

–Marco me ha dicho que Ace y tú estuvisteis saliendo, incluso cuando ellos ya eran pareja.

Un mohín de molestia apareció en el rostro del joven, a buenas horas empezaba ese cabeza piña a ser un bocazas.

–Si quieres tener algo con él, para mí no es un problema. Te pediría que no delante mío, aún no sé cómo me podría sentar.

Zoro se fijó en la cara del otro; estupefacto, descubrió que Mihawk se lo había dicho en serio, sin atisbo de ponzoña. Incluso con una sonrisa amable.

–¿Estás borracho tú también?

–Intento ser abierto de mente.

–¿Para qué? Quiero decir, no tienes que saltar de cero a cien. Incluso así, si no te gusta verme con otra persona no tienes por qué callar y asentir como si fueras imbécil.

Mihawk guardó silencio.

–Marco también me ha dicho que dejaste de tener contacto con Ace porque empezaste a salir con un amigo.

Zoro se puso pálido.

–¿Qué pasa con eso ahora?

–Nada. Me preguntaba si es esa misma persona por la que te dejo de sentar bien la comida, y si tiene algo que ver con que me apartaras el otro día.

Y, de nuevo, aparecieron esa vergüenza y culpa que tan mal le quedaban al joven. El peliverde retiró a un lado el rostro.

–Eh –Mihawk le tomó de la barbilla–. No agaches la cabeza así en mi presencia –le alzó el rostro, sus ojos cayeron fijos en los del otro–. Tú no eres así.

La boca de Zoro se tornó en una mueca, se quitó de encima la mano del moreno.

–Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo soy yo.

Se lo dijo con una firmeza clara, casi furiosa, pero ese gesto de culpa se volvió a marcar. Se llevó la mano a la frente, mareado. Salió de la cocina, seguido de Mihawk, preparado por si se caía. El joven se sentó en el sofá, al lado del ignorante gato. El mayor le dejó respirar; poco a poco, pareció más calmado.

–No le gustaba que le besara después de que yo... –resopló cabreado, negó avergonzado–. Después de que yo bajara a... –con la mirada se señaló su entrepierna. Esperó escuchar una risa, no sucedió–. Decía que le daba asco, que o me lavaba los dientes o nada. Sé que no es para tanto, todos tenemos cosas que no nos gusta hacer en la cama, pero...

Mihawk vio como apretaba los puños, le frunció el ceño.

–¿Por eso piensas que a mí tampoco me va a gustar? Preferiría que no decidieses eso por tu cuenta.

Zoro calló un par de segundos.

–No se trata de que te guste o no.

El mayor adelantó los pasos, sujetó una de sus muñecas.

–Ven.

Le hizo levantarse y lo guió hasta el cuarto. Hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía la habitación. Señaló el reflejo del joven.

–¿Crees que alguien así podría darme asco?

–No me trates como si fuera un niño –ni se quiso mirar–. Ya te he dicho que no se trata de eso

–Contéstame.

–¿Qué más da lo que te conteste?

–Zoro, mírate en el espejo y dime si piensas que podrías darme asco.

Obligado, el peliverde se fijó en sí mismo. Sus iris oscuros acogieron un halo de tristeza. Inspiró. Tragó saliva.

–No lo sé.

Mihawk soltó su muñeca, tomó la cara del joven entre sus manos. El mayor acercó su rostro. Zoro recibió el beso igual de tenso que la otra noche; el segundo un poco menos; en el tercero abrió sus labios, pero apenas respondió. Mihawk apoyó frente con frente, se preocupó.

–¿Por qué me miras como si hubiese hecho algo horrible?

El peliverde forzó una sonrisa.

–Bastante difícil es salir del armario como para que ahora yo te salga con vicios ocultos.

El mayor le mostró una sonrisa parecida.

–Bastante difícil es salir de una ruptura complicada como para que tu siguiente pareja sea un hetero recién divorciado.

Consiguió que se riera, muy débil, con más calidez. Mihawk le abrazó, notó como el joven correspondía agarrando la espalda de su camisa; besó su rostro y Zoro le devolvió la mirada para que le besara en los labios. Esa vez, fue reciproco. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, el espejo fue testigo de ello.

En ese mismo momento cuando otra pareja llegaba a su casa...

Ace se dejó caer de cara sobre el sofá.

–Uff... Todavía no se me ha pasado la borrachera y ya presiento la resaca que voy a tener mañana.

–Eso te pasa por beber ron como si fuese agua –dejó Marco las llaves sobre el aparador–. Incluso Zoro se ha contenido.

–¿Qué se va a contener? Si casi me arranca la mano para llevarse el culo de la botella –se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo–. Lo único que pasa es lo de siempre, que él tiene más aguante.

Se fijó como su novio le daba la espalda para quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero.

–¿Te has puesto celoso?

–¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Hacía mucho que no satireaba a Zoro, a lo mejor has perdido la costumbre.

Marco le sonrió sugerente. Se acercó y se inclinó para acorralarle con las dos manos, flanqueando la cabeza del pecoso.

–¿Cómo de celoso quieres que esté?

–No sé –alzó la barbilla en un aire de reto–. Mínimo, como se ha puesto Mihawk.

–¿Mínimo? –se rió–. A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero ha querido arrancarte los testículos y dártelos a comer, quizás lo hubiese hecho si yo no hubiese hablado antes con él.

–Sabía que habíais hablado. Se le notaba. Cada vez que yo me dirigía a Zoro se tensaba como un palo. Aunque no tanto como está mi entrepierna ahora.

Se sonrieron. Marco rebasó la distancia para besarle. Ace tiró de la pechera de su camisa, el rubio se arrodilló frente a él, entre las rodillas del pecoso. El joven dejó escapar un gemido cuando presionó su leve pero creciente erección. Disfrutó los besos en el cuello, las caricias bajo su camiseta.

–Marco... –exhaló–. Aún quiero a Zoro.

El otro se detuvo, se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Ace le sonrió con calidez.

–¿Ves cómo estabas celoso? –bromeo.

–Sabes que no me preocupa que te acuestes con él. Pero soy demasiado emocionalmente dependiente de ti como para no asustarme.

Ace se abrazó a su cuello, le besó.

–Le quiero, como a un hermano. A ti te quiero más que a nada.

El de la cabeza rapada soltó una risa muda, mezclada con suspiro de alivio.

–Voy a obviar el comentario incestuoso y te voy a quitar los pantalones.

–Ya estás tardando.

En el piso de Mihawk...

Aún no habían terminado con los besos cuando desfallecieron en la cama, bañados en sudor y extasiados.

–No puedes imaginarte lo bien que sabes –le susurró en el oído después de un mordisco.

–Deja de hacerme la pelota. Ya me tienes en la cama.

–Pero quiero tenerte más.

Terminaron con un par de besos más; en los labios, en la cara. El mayor se quitó de encima del joven para dejarle respirar.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó el mayor.

–Sí, ¿y tú?

–Yo no he estado mal.

Zoro se tuvo que reír.

–Claro, Señor Abierto de Mente. Casi le arrancas la cabeza a Ace en el rellano.

–Él sigue con su cabeza sobre sus hombros, esa acusación carece de pruebas.

–Lo que tu digas.

Se fueron calmando. En aquel corto silencio, el mar se hizo oír; las olas parecían estar bajo las ventanas del edificio. Mihawk acarició los pendientes de Zoro.

–Si le necesitas, puedo entender que vayas a buscarle.

El peliverde tomó la mano del moreno, besó su dorso y la dejó sobre la almohada junto con la suya.

–Lo que yo tenía con Ace acabó el día que él conoció a Marco. Puede que alguna vez tonteemos, pero nunca irá a más. Él ya no me ve como me veía.

–¿Y tú a él?

Zoro inspiró y espiró, cerró los ojos un instante, como si se fuera a dormir. Miró al mayor.

–Para mí siempre ha sido un compañero, nunca un novio.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no cortaste con él cuando apareció Marco?

–¿Hum? Él tampoco cortó conmigo.

Mihawk entrecerró los párpados. Zoro se encogió de hombro. El mayor resopló frotándose los ojos con la mano libre.

–Es verdad lo que dicen que perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, eh –se metió con él.

El mayor le respondió, de improviso, una sonrisa jactanciosa.

–Bueno, ¿y a ti que es lo que no te gusta en la cama? –vio que el peliverde no le entendía–. Antes lo dijiste, todos tenemos algo que no nos gusta en la cama. Eso te incluye.

Como respuesta, el joven desvió la mirada hacia un lado, seguidamente, se giró y le dio la espalda al mayor.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

Mihawk alargó el brazo y le agarró de la nariz tapando sus fosas nasales.

–Ya te he dicho que no me retires la mirada. Si vas de envalentonado por la vida, lo vas hasta el final.

–¡Vale, vale! –se consiguió deshacer del agarre, o lo soltaron, más bien. Suspiró mientras se frotaba la nariz–. No soy demasiado escrupuloso, cualquier guarrada que me sugieras estaré de acuerdo.

–¿Pero?

Volvió a girarse en dirección al mayor. Empezó a enrojecerse.

–Los adjetivos.

–... –intentó entender–, ¿los adjetivos?

–Ya sabes, cuando le dices algo a otra persona en medio de lo que viene siendo el tema.

–Te refieres a los insultos libidinosos.

–Y lo que no son insultos. Nunca se me han dado bien. Cuando me lo dicen a mí se me corta todo el rollo y cuando yo se lo digo a alguien... La última chica con la que estuve se empeñaba en que le dijera "cosas". Así que la llamé puerca. Se rió de mi en mi cara: "oye, ¿me has visto cara de gorrina o qué? que yo siempre he sido muy limpia", o algo como eso dijo.

Mihawk se le quedó mirando, sin expresión y con los ojos muy abiertos; el peliverde se enrojeció aún más, el mayor se tapó la boca para contener una risa, la cara del joven pudo haber estallado del calor.

–¡Que te den! ¡Es la última vez que te cuento algo!

–No te pongas así, mi puerco.

–¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy a dormir a mi casa!

Se incorporó, pero no llegó muy lejos. Mihawk alcanzó su brazo, tiró de él y devolvió así a Zoro a la cama. Atacó su boca y lo retuvo toda la noche.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Gracias por leer!


	8. Shake It Out

Y aquí está el capitulo 8, el título es una canción de Florence + Machine, no tiene que ver directamente con la trama de este episodio en concreto pero sí está bastante relacionada (o por lo menos la escuché varias veces mientras escribía).

En fin, que lo disfrutéis.

 **Capítulo 8. Shake It Out**

Tras su mudanza, tardó mucho tiempo en querer salir a correr. Veía el mar desde la ventana y le daba aprensión. Él prefería el Parque Shabondy; los árboles le daban más oxígeno, le turbaban menos, y podía elegir el camino que quisiera en el laberinto que era aquella foresta.

Por fin, una mañana se vistió con su ropa deportiva y salió al paseo marítimo. Como temió, al principio fue frustrante: a un lado la carretera, al otro el mar; nada tenía que ver con el silencio de las arboledas; la humedad le presionaba los pulmones con acritud y la línea recta de aquel camino acrecentaba su pataleta de crío.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, el ejercicio evaporó el miasma de su cuerpo, el sol del amanecer tocó su hombro izquierdo de una manera desacostumbrada. Comenzó a pensar que no era tan desagradable y disfrutó un pequeño confort; empezó a fijarse en las personas que se cruzaban en su camino: corredores, ciclistas, ancianos, niños que se dirigían al colegio... Y entre todos ellos apareció él.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello verde, zapatillas reventadas del uso y unos auriculares, en ese momento naranjas, que salían de su sudadera hasta sus orejas, una de ellas adornadas con tres pendientes dorados. Era llamativo, por eso le prestó atención, como había hecho en el pasado con otros hombres. Tan sólo llamó su atención.

Tres meses y dos semanas después...

Nunca creyó que podría adorar tanto el cuerpo de un hombre. Se embriagaba al verlo, oírlo, tocarlo, olerlo y saborearlo. El recuerdo de haber pensado alguna vez que aquello, que el peliverde, no era para él se le hacía más falso, blasfemo. Posiblemente, era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto con alguien.

–No puedes imaginarte lo bien que sabes.

–Deja de hacerme la pelota. Ya me tienes en la cama.

Hacía rato que Ace y Marco les había dejado solos. En ese tiempo había resuelto algunos asuntos entre ellos y ahora jugaban el uno con el otro. Mihawk alcanzó el brazo de Zoro cuando este intentó salir de la cama, tiró de él y atacó su boca. Ya no se resistía, el joven no estaba tenso ni a la defensiva, le recibía pleno, sumiso.

Aunque la palabra "sumiso" le quedaba un poco desentonada; por un lado, por tratase precisamente del peliverde, por otro porque Zoro era un sumiso bastante inusual. Se mostraba complaciente, deseoso, dispuesto a lo que quiera que Mihawk tuviese en mente, cualquier cosa que le pidiera; a la vez, su mirada y su sonrisa eran jactanciosas, retadoras, como si pensara que el mayor tenía el control de la situación únicamente porque el joven lo permitían. La sensación era la de estar acostándose con un tigre al que se le podían cruzar los cables en cualquier momento y decapitarle de un zarpazo por diversión; sin duda, eso lo encendió aún más.

Quizás por ello no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el peliverde; de que no era un juego y que en realidad no habían arreglado nada. Zoro ya no se resistía ni se mostraba tenso porque le había cedido todo el control a Mihawk, mientras se sometía como si no valiera más que un trapo roto.

En ese mismo fin de semana, el domingo por la tarde...

Zoro regresó a su propio apartamento. Se le hizo extraño encontrarse ahí, puede que fuese el silencio, ¿había salido Luffy a algún lado? O, también, puede que fuese el que hubiera estado desde el viernes en casa de Mihawk. Le daba un poco de vergüenza haberse apalancado tanto, pero a la vez...

Se le formó media sonrisa en el rostro conforme se dirigía a la cocina. No habían hecho nada especial; se habían limitado a estar juntos, Mihawk, el gato y él; aun así, se le había hecho muy agradable. Quitando la pequeña anécdota en la que la mascota de su pareja se tiró a dormir la siesta en su cara y casi lo asfixia, pero en fin.

Sacó de la nevera una lata de cerveza. Dio cuatro tragos seguidos y exhaló de gusto. Se sentó en la silla y, con la frente apoyada en los azulejos de la pared, cerró los ojos. De verdad que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien estando con alguien. Encima todo un fin de semana, él daba por su puesto que el sábado por la mañana estaría dándole la patada. Aunque...

Abrió los ojos. Mihawk había estado muy raro esa mañana de domingo, sobre todo cuando salieron a comer. Era como si algo le cohibiera, se distraía en sí mismo y a veces respondía un poco seco. O tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas.

–Ejem, ejem.

Giró la mirada hacia el vano de la cocina y encontró a Luffy.

–Ya estás aquí, ¿eh? –dijo en un claro reproche–. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

–Supongo... Oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

–¿Tu sabrás? –de brazos cruzados, alzó la barbilla a un lado, con suma indignación.

–...

–¡Ace conoció al Carapájaro!

–¿Qué?

–¡Sí! Hablamos ayer por teléfono, me dijo que tuvisteis una cita doble.

–Fue casualidad, no estaba en mis planes presentarlo todavía.

–Yo también tengo un novio, ¿sabes? Nosotros también podemos tener otra cita doble.

–¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

–Sí, pero no me lo he creído. Así que, ¿cuándo quedamos? –mostró su ilusionada e irritante sonrisa–. ¿El fin de semana que viene? ¡Genial! ¡Podemos ir al parque de atracciones! ¡Torao! –dio una voz que atravesó el pasillo, el salón y llegó hasta la habitación del monito donde Law seguía durmiendo la siesta–. ¿¡Quieres ir al parque de atracciones el sábado!? ¿Sí? ¡Estupendo!

Le alzó el pulgar a Zoro con los ojos iluminados. Al peliverde le quedó claro que lo único que quería Luffy era ir al parque de atracciones, lo demás le daba igual.

–Espera un momento, no puedo decirle de repente que tenemos una cita doble.

–¿Por qué no?

–Pues porque apenas termina nuestra primera semana como pareja.

–La siguiente ya serán dos.

–No seas pesado. Sería incómodo.

–Más que incómodo, diría yo –entró Law en la cocina, despeinado, con las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre, los tatuajes de su torso al descubierto. Fue directo a servirse un café–. Ace ya nos dijo que es algo hetero y algo divorciado. Todo un partidazo, enhorabuena al señor Roronoa.

–Cállate.

–¿Pero qué pasa? –insistió el monito–. A los heteros divorciados no les gustan los parques de atracciones, ¿o qué?

–Esos sitios suelen excederse en colapsos de familias con niños, cosa que a los divorciados no les suele gustar. A mí tampoco, por cierto.

–Eso es porque eres un triste, Torao.

Mientras ellos discutían por quién era triste y quién era un niñato, Zoro resopló. Conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que sí o sí iban a ir al parque de atracciones. Lo único que podía hacer era invitar a alguien más para que no fuese esa cita doble. Pensó en Franky o Brook, más de la quinta de Mihawk, pero eso dos eran tan excéntricos que, sumado a Luffy, capaces eran de espantarle para siempre. Se le ocurrió Robin, pero si bien era de las más civilizadas y adultas del grupo, sus comentarios eran los más inapropiados en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

–Está bien, iremos. Pero me niego a que sea una quedada de parejas. Que venga Nami o Vivi.

–¡O las dos!

–O las dos...

Un rato más tarde...

El contestador sonó tres veces antes de que descolgara.

–¿Diga? ¿Zoro?

–Mihawk, hola. ¿Qué tal?

–Bien, pero me sorprende que te atrevas a llamarme tan pronto –admitió divertido–. ¿Tanto me echas de menos que te has tenido que tragar tu orgullo de chico malo indiferente?

–Claro que no –se enrojeció–. Mira, Ace les ha dicho a unos amigos que tuvimos una cita doble.

–Eso no fue una cita doble, fue una casualidad.

–Lo sé. El caso es que quieren conocerte. No todos a la vez, sólo un par. El próximo fin de semana, en... en el parque de atracciones.

El silencio que emanó desde el otro lado de la línea se prolongó más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

–Tengo una comida importante ese día. Pero podría ir después. Si te parece bien.

–¿En serio? Sí, sí, estupendo. Entonces nos vemos el sábado, ¿no?

–¿O prefieres que tú y yo nos veamos antes? Tal vez el miércoles.

Ahora el que guardó silencio es el joven, y a continuación, le salió una risa entre dientes.

–Me parece que el que echa de menos a alguien eres tú a mí.

–Lo hago por el gato. No deja de mirar tu taza del desayuno de esta mañana, ni me deja recogerla.

Una semana más tarde...

Ahí estaban, a las cinco y cinco de la tarde, cinco jóvenes delante de la entrada del parque de atracciones a la espera del novio de uno de estos.

–El Carapájaro se retrasa.

–Deja de llamarle así. Su nombre es Mihawk, te lo he dicho veinte veces, hoy.

–Ah, sí. Es complicado.

–Luffy, déjale tranquilo –intervino Nami, con algo de malicia dio dos palmaditas en el pecho del peliverde–. ¿No ves que está nervioso?

–Yo no estoy nervioso.

–Te convendría estarlo –le recomendó Law–. Yo a penas llego a los veintiséis y esta quedada se me hace de niños de parvulario. Si fuera él no vendría.

–Pues yo voy a seguir viniendo aunque tenga sesenta, Torao.

–Conmigo no.

–¡JAJAJAJA! –se rió a la vez que le propinaba manotazos en la espalda–. Me encanta cuando me haces esas bromas, las dices tan serio que casi me las creo.

El peliverde puso los ojos en blanco. La última vez que quedaron avisó a Mihawk de lo que suponía conocer a Luffy; como por ejemplo que se olvidara de su nombre propio; pero a esas alturas no sabía sí bastaba con la advertencia.

–Zoro –alzó alguien la voz a su espalda.

Hacía su tiempo que el joven se había hecho a la idea de que su novio vestía como un modelo de revista allá donde fuera; en una cena elegante, en ropa deportiva para correr por la playa, en su casa con o sin pijama... Comprendía que era parte de su esencia, no obstante, cuando el joven se giró, de poco no se atraganta. Para empezar, era la primera vez que lo veía en vaqueros, después, su camiseta tenía un discreto, pero seductor, cuello de pico que permitía ver un poco de sus clavículas y, para rematar, ya no hacía tanto frío así que la había sustituido su gabardina negra por una chaqueta beige.

–Disculpa por el retraso, me ha costado escapar de esa comida.

–Ah, no, es igual, nosotros también acabamos de llegar.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos, con sobresalto vio que todos se había quedado con cara de búhos. Sólo Vivi, hija de diplomáticos y acostumbrada por su trabajo de actriz a estar rodeada de otros actores que tenían la belleza por tenerla, reaccionó en la medida de lo normal.

–Encantada, soy Vivi –le tendió una mano que Mihawk tomó con derroche de educación–. Estábamos deseando conocerte.

–Por supuesto –la imitó la pelirroja–. Te habrás dado cuenta de lo reservado que es Zoro, hasta hemos tenido que adivinar si eras un hombre una mujer. Por cierto, soy Nami, encantada también.

–Igualmente.

Con Law también se dio un apretón de manos, pero sin florituras ni más palabras que un "soy Law" y "Yo Mihawk". En cuanto a Luffy, el monito lo analizó de arriba a abajo unos incómodos sesenta segundos. Luego sonrió.

–Pues más que pájaro a mí me parece un vampiro. ¡Qué gracia! –y se rió, los demás dejaron la cara en un rictus–. ¡Entremos ya! Si seguimos más aquí nos van a cerrar el parque. ¡Venga!

Tomó la mano de Law e, ignorando las quejas de éste, lo arrastró raudo al interior del recinto. Las chicas también se adelantaron, la pelirroja con resignación a la paciencia que iba a gastar esa tarde mientras la peliazul le aportaba algo de optimismo. Por su lado, Mihawk y Zoro se quedaron con los ojos puestos en el otro, un poco achantados. Era evidente que la situación se les hacía rara por más de un motivo. Al final, decidieron que era mejor no decir nada, se sonrieron y siguieron a los demás.

Luffy, una vez dentro, tiró de todos, de Law literalmente, y los guió por las atracciones que se le ocurrían.

–¡Los coches de choque! ¡Vamos, Zoro! ¡Formemos equipo cómo la última vez!

–Yo no sé...

–¿Tanto temes que alguien te vea perder contra un par de chicas? –le pinchó Nami–. Y yo que pensaba hacerlo interesante, pero si tanto apuro te da mejor lo dejamos.

Al peliverde se le hinchó una vena de la frente. A los pocos minutos estaban metidos en uno de esos coches; Luffy y Zoro en uno, Nami y Vivi en otro; ganaba la pareja que estrellara a la otra contra el borde tres veces. El premio consistía en la invitación a una merienda gratis. Por su parte, Mihawk se había quedado con Law, fuera de la atracción, observando a sus niñerías.

–A ellos nada más se les ocurre apostar –dijo el aspirante a cardiólogo–, Luffy es un peligro al volante y Zoro confunde la izquierda con la derecha, de poco no tiene el carnet.

–¿Tiene el carnet de conducir? –preguntó muy sorprendido puesto que el mismo había captado que el peliverde carecía de orientación. Se lo imaginaba en el examen tomando una dirección prohibida tras otra.

–¿No te lo ha dicho? Bueno, supongo que es normal, ya has oído a Nami, es muy reservado, más aún desde que rompió con Sanji.

Mihawk reconoció ese nombre, le turbó, pero se abstuvo a preguntar nada más.

Al final ganaron las chicas y fueron a por la siguiente atracción, Luffy les hizo el tour casi completo de medio parque, sin opción a sugerencias de otra ruta, aunque si con sugerencias propias de un director de cine:

–Qué cantidad de cosas podríamos rodar en este sitio. ¿Verdad que sí, Zoro? Imagina una escena de apocalipsis zombi aquí.

–Estaría bien, pero necesitaríamos demasiados planos para grabarlos a todos los extras.

–Ya... Necesitaríamos un dron.

–Sí, un dron estaría bien.

–¡Nami! ¡Para la próxima busca un dron!

–¿Pero que os habéis creído vosotros dos? ¿Qué soy una máquina expendedora de lo que os salga de las narices? Además, la escena de los zombis en un parque de atracciones ya está hecha.

–Buah, es verdad, siempre se nos adelantan con las mejores ideas. ¡Oh! ¡Esperad! ¿Y qué tal el ataque de una ballena intergaláctica? ¡No, mejor mitad ballena intergaláctica mitad dragón!

–¿Qué?

Zoro, por su parte, se le revolvían las tripas cada vez que prestaba mínima atención en Mihawk, algo que hacía constante. Si bien agradeció más la presencia de Law que de Nami y Vivi; el ojeroso era tan reacio a esos sitios como parecía que era Mihawk, se hacían compañía el uno al otro excepto cuando Luffy impedía que su novio se escaqueara de alguna atracción; el mayor iba casi por su cuenta. Mientras ellos se divertían, él, precavido, sacaba un libro y esperaba a que terminaran. Era como un padre o profesor que había llevado a un grupo de niños de excursión y hacía lo que podía para aguantar y aburrirse lo menos posible.

–Oye, Zoro –se le acercó Luffy–. Le pasa algo a tu novio, no se sube a ninguna atracción con nosotros. ¿Tendrá algún problema?

–Sí, que a ti no se te ocurrió otro sitio más adecuado para conocerle.

–¿Estás enfadado?

–No, estoy incómodo. Creo que deberíamos marcharnos.

–Espera –le detuvo Nami–. Vamos a una atracción más, que él venga con nosotros.

–No va a querer.

–Intentémoslo. Poco hay que perder, además, será como un paseo.

–¿Paseo?

Así era, un paseo por la casa del terror. Zoro no supo si Luffy se emocionó más de lo normal o si estaba adquiriendo una desconocida capacidad para sobreactuar, pero su entusiasmo se escuchó hasta más allá de los límites del parque. A parte, fue muy poco discreto cuando señaló a Mihawk con el dedo y le dijo "y tú también te vienes con nosotros o mi amigo corta contigo". Después saltó sobre los hombros de Law para que éste le llevara a caballito.

–Oye –le dijo el peliverde al mayor mientras el resto tomaba sitio en la cola–, las casas del terror tampoco son algo que necesite para vivir, podemos pasar si quieres.

–He llegado hasta aquí –le sonrió–, no me subestimes.

En cuanto traspasaron las puertas de la tétrica mansión, la situación rozó el colmo de lo absurdo. De primeras, Luffy no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que meter un zombi de nuevo en su tumba; de segundas, Nami era la doncella en apuros más rara de la historia, puesto que gritaba como tal, pero arreaba puñetazo y patadas dignas de un irreductible galo.

–¡Ah! –gritó la pelirroja–. ¡Ratas! ¡Ratas en mis pies! –se abrazó con fuerza a su amiga.

–Tranquila, tranquila –la consoló Vivi–. Es un truco con corrientes de aire, no pasa nada.

–Debería aprender a controlarse –espetó Zoro sólo para Mihawk; ambos se estaban quedando más atrás del grupo–. Si tuviera un espíritu más fuerte no te asustarías tanto.

Dijo eso con una confianza insultante, sin embargo, eso no le salvó. Alguien le dio dos toquecitos en la espalda. Al virar, esperando un monstruo de serie B cualquiera, se topó con una extraña bestia mitad zombie, mitad osito de peluche. Varios traumas infantiles acribillaron su cabeza al instante.

–¡Aaah!

Y acabó de espaldas y culo sobre un montón de tumbas. Una risa aguda e infantil salió del tétrico disfraz. El oso se quitó la cabeza y bajo ésta apareció la de una joven de pelo rosado.

–No puedo creer que sigas picando como un niño –se burló.

–Pe...Perona. ¿Qué mierda...? –alzó la mano y tomó la de Mihawk que le ayudó a levantarse.

–Trabajo aquí. Es sudoroso y con poca clase, pero el ambiente es romántico y el disfraz que llevo es de lo más encantador –se le enrojecieron las mejillas con empalagosidad–. Y no me queda otra, ya que a mí no me dejan ser una mantenida con más cara que espalda.

–Eh, que yo trabajo.

–Ese curro a penas te da para el alquiler que llevas a medias con tu amigo, y lo sabes. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿Has venido solo?

–Eh... –oteó su alrededor–. Luffy y los demás se han adelantado.

Perona se dio cuenta de que Zoro acaba de hablar en plural. Se fijó entonces en el hombre tan guapo que había a su lado y que había tomado por un transeúnte ajeno al joven. Ató cabos rápidamente, cada vez más abrumada, miró a uno y a otro, a otro y a uno, así varias veces hasta que no cupo en sí misma.

–¡Un amor prohibido! –exclamó extasiada.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías! –se le encendió la cara–. ¡Que lo que hacemos es legal!

–Por muy poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy de tu parte. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –le preguntó al mayor.

–Mihawk. Encan...

–Vaya, ¿y te han gustado siempre de la edad de mi hermano pequeño o él es tan especial que te atreves a luchar contra lo que piense el mundo?

El esfuerzo que había hecho Mihawk durante toda la tarde para que su incomodidad no aflorase se estaba derrumbando a cachos, y lo que era peor, con un aura de fastidio indigerible. Al mismo tiempo, Zoro se puso tan pálido que parecía una fantasma más de la casa encantada; le entraron unas ganas terribles de tirarse al suelo y pedir perdón por haber nacido, pero que parase eso ya.

–¡Vámonos! –empujó al otro por los hombros–. ¡Vámonos ahora!

–¿Qué? –se quejó ella–. ¿Me vas a dejar así? ¡Estaba a punto de contarle cuando te perdías para ir al baño por la noche y me pedías que te acompañase!

–¡Pasó hace dieciocho años! ¡Yo tenía tres! ¡Deja de contarlo!

De alguna manera salieron de esa atracción de pesadilla, pero con la sensación que algo de ellos se había quedado atrás.

–Menuda cara tenéis –se percató Luffy–. Sí que os asustan las casas encantadas. Habernos avisado, que tampoco pasaba nada.

Nami y Vivi se percataron de que el panorama no pintaba bien y entre ambas sugirieron un receso para la merienda que le debían los dos amigos; esté último detalle lo apuntó la pelirroja. Los seis se dirigieron a una cafetería-heladería-crepería que había dentro del parque y se sentaron alrededor de una de las mesas de la terraza. Fue una buena idea, porque resultó el primer momento en que ambos se pudieron relajar allí dentro, cosa que dio a los demás cierta confianza para interactuar con Mihawk.

–Voy a hacer la pregunta del millón –anunció Nami con su crepe por delante–. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

–En el paseo marítimo –respondió el mayor luego de una pausa en la que sorbió su café–. Coincidíamos por las mañanas cuando salíamos a correr.

–¿Coincidíais?

–Sí, ahora voy al Parque Shabondy.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque era donde iba antes y le gusta más –le cortó Zoro a la pelirroja–. ¿Qué más te da?

–Eres un borde, sólo me preguntaba por qué no salíais a correr juntos.

Buena pregunta, tan buena que nadie la respondió.

–Es bueno que por fin te hayamos conocido –intervino la peliazul–. No solo Zoro no nos ha contado nada, tampoco nos ha enseñado una foto tuya, hasta hace un momento sólo podíamos imaginarnos como eras.

–Yo me lo imaginaba gordo y calvo –comentó Luffy con la boca manchada por el castillo de helado que se había pedido–. Y con nariz de pájaro. Oye, Torao, este helado está buenisimimo, ¿quieres?

Law, de una manera bastante natural que pilló desprevenido a Mihawk, comió de la cuchara de Luffy sin queja alguna; asintió con un gesto de aprobación y aprovechó para besar a su joven pareja, primero en la mejilla y luego en los labios.

–Pero Vivi tiene razón –retomó Nami la conversación–. Mira que ni siquiera enseñarnos una foto.

–Será porque no la tengo.

Se hizo otro silencio, esta vez por parte de los cuatro amigos, incluso Law se sorprendió.

–¿Todavía no tenéis una foto? ¿Ni siquiera juntos?

El peliverde apartó la mirada, aún más incómodo si cabía la posibilidad, Mihawk dio otro trago a su café.

–Eso no puede ser. Zoro, dame tú móvil.

–Usa el tuyo.

–¿De verdad quieres que el mío sea el que haga y tenga vuestra primera foto? Recuerda que yo no hago ni doy nada gratis.

Acompañado de un gruñido, el peliverde le dio el móvil a la usurera de su amiga. Ella alzó el aparato y encuadró a la pareja.

–Si os acercáis un poco más al otro a lo mejor no parece que os estéis haciendo una foto de instituto de monjas.

A regañadientes, acercaron un buen tramo sus sillas. Se oyó el clic que imitaba los objetivos de las cámaras homologadas.

–Vaya foto más aburrida –opinó el monito–. Ni parecéis novios. Daos un beso o algo.

–Luffy, comete el helado y calla –le amenazó con una voz arrastrada.

–No, es verdad –dijo de nuevo Nami–. Tampoco hace falta que os morreéis, pero estáis de lo más estoicos. Mihawk, ¿por qué no pasas tu brazo por el hombro de Zoro? ¿O prefieres al revés?

El peliverde le miró de reojo, estaba tan rígido que parecía a punto de transformarse en piedra. Aun así, mientras el joven se contenía para no tragar saliva, el mayor hizo lo que la pelirroja le decía. El segundo clic tardó una eternidad en pronunciarse.

–Ya está –le devolvió el móvil al peliverde, que con un resoplo contenido lo guardó sin interés alguno en ninguna de las dos fotos.

Terminaron de comer y siguieron su improvisado camino por el parque. La barriga llena de Luffy le había parado un poco los pies porque ahora no iba como un toro a lo que se le ponía por delante; incluso dio la posibilidad de que otra persona escogiera donde se montaban esta vez.

–Mirad –señaló Vivi–, es la noria. Me encantaría subir y ver las vistas.

–Por mi perfecto –la otra tomó su mano–. Vamos juntas y descansamos un poco de alguno de por aquí.

–Yo también quiero subir –se quejó Luffy.

–Pues montaos vosotros cuatro en otra cabina, hay de sobra.

–Yo prefiero pasar de ésta –dijo Zoro mientras se rascaba el cogote–. No me apetece estar encerrado. Os esperaré aquí.

–En ese caso me quedaré contigo –se ofreció Mihawk.

–Como queráis, nos vemos en un rato.

–Hasta ahora.

Terminaron de despedirse y se separaron, Zoro y Mihawk se sentaron en un banco. Como antes, se echaron una buena mirada cargada de incomodidad. Resoplaron.

–Sí quieres cortar conmigo lo entenderé.

El mayor se rió entre dientes.

–Me alegro de haber venido. He conocido una parte tuya... distinta. Sin significado negativo. Me ha gustado oír como hablabas con tus amigos de cine, como refunfuñas pero a la vez te dejas llevar por todo lo que se les ocurre, y lo de tu hermana...

–Ah, no, yo ya no tengo hermana, te lo aseguro.

–Ha sido bastante tierno –terminó de decir para que el joven se sumiera en la vergüenza–. También admito que ha sido una sorpresa que me metieras en una cita triple.

–¿Cita triple? Vivi y Nami no son pareja. Es verdad que a Nami le gustan las mujeres, pero Vivi es hetero, o por lo menos estuvo saliendo con un tipo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Koza era?

Mihawk se mostró escéptico, pero no le pareció un tema que fuese necesario discutir. Se fijó en la noria, su mirada acogió un tono de aprensión, resoplo por la nariz.

–Y ahora entiendo bastante más cosas que esta mañana: La forma en que se tratan tu amigo Luffy y Law. Son polos opuestos, pero no tienen reparo en darse la mano, abrazarse o besarse delante de todo el mundo.

El joven observó los ojos dorados del mayor.

–Bueno, Luffy es un poco...

–Law no lo es y aun así no tiene problema en corresponderle.

Zoro se quedó sin palabras. Mihawk le volvió a sonreír, en esa ocasión con una mueca.

–Desde el fin de semana pasado me he preguntado por qué preferiste que te usara antes de decirme que no estabas a gusto acostándote conmigo.

El joven se le quedó mirando, como si en realidad no le viera, agachó la cabeza hacia el suelo.

–Era la única forma de que no me volviera a dar un espasmo y te apartara.

–No tienes que justificarte –tomó aire antes de continuar–. La primera vez que lo hicimos no te hizo falta denigrarte de esa manera. Fue perfecto

La boca del peliverde mostró otra sonrisa en forma de mueca.

–Porque pensaba que sería la última vez que te vería.

Mihawk sintió una molestia en el pecho, un vacío que contraía sus costillas.

–Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que confiaras en mí. Pero visto lo de esta tarde entiendo que...

–No tienes que hacer nada, no es en ti en quien no confío sino en mí.

Mihawk vio como el peliverde se llevaba una mano a los ojos; se los frotó, soltó el suspiró pesado, oscuro; sus manos temblaban.

–No puedo contártelo, aún no.

El mayor le contempló con impotencia. Aun así, sonrió una vez más.

–Entonces esperaré.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más. El más joven se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo su hombro había estado pegado al de Mihawk, y que sus manos estaba muy cerca la una de la otra, a punto de enlazarse por el dedo índice: y sus rostros muy cerca, como a punto de besarse, como si el mayor se muriera por hacerlo. Era extraño notar su aliento contra el suyo delante de la gente que pasaba frente a ellos. Y era cómodo, agradable, hacía pensar que no necesitaba más, puesto que era más de lo que había tenido en el pasado, con otra persona que había dejado su cabeza llena de demonios.

–Vale –le dijo después de sonreirle.

De nuevo a la entrada del parque, al anochecer...

–¡Pues ha sido divertidísimo! –concluyó Luffy–. ¡Deberíamos repetir todos los fines de semana!

Los demás suspiraron agotados.

–Zoro –le llamó el ojeroso–. ¿Tú que vas a hacer? ¿Te vuelves con nosotros?

–No, me voy en el coche de Mihawk. Así tenéis más espacio para el pato.

Se refería al enorme pato de peluche que Nami había conseguido para Vivi en la zona de juegos recreativos. La peliazul se había vuelto loca de contenta, sobre todo cuando su amiga le había dicho que se llamaba Calu.

–¡Como el patito que tuve de pequeña! ¡No me puedo creer que te acordaras! Es maravilloso, muchas gracias.

Se habían dado besos y abrazos, más otras muestras pasadas de cariño, por los que Mihawk le había lanzado otra mirada suspicaz al peliverde.

Finalmente se separaron y, por fin, Mihawk y Zoro se quedaron sólo. Había sido un día tan intenso que hasta el silencio les sonó extraño.

–Bueno, has sobrevivido a una panda de niños inmaduros –el joven se ajustó el cinturón del asiento copiloto–. Estarás contento y orgulloso.

–Tampoco ha sido para tanto, tengo un amigo con la edad metal de un crío de guardería, creo que le conoces, te vio desnudo en mi sofá.

–Ah, sí, el tipo con nombre de gato.

Los dos se rieron, sus risas acarreaban bastante cansancio.

–Zoro, aún no me has enseñado la foto.

–¿La de antes? Espera.

Sacó el móvil y abrió la galería. Primero vieron la que estaban sentados en cada cual, en su silla, luego la que Mihawk pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Zoro.

–Me gusta más la primera.

–Lo que tu digas. Las dos parecen que soy un fan que le acaba de pedir una foto a su idol favorito.

–En un honor –bromeó–. Pásamelas, me gustaría tenerlas.

Mihawk, tranquilo, arrancó el motor del vehículo. Salieron del aparcamiento y se dirigieron al piso del mayor. Una vez fuera del recinto, el peliverde dejó descansar su cuerpo en el asiento, la cabeza en el cristal. La noche que les esperaba sería rara; dormirían juntos, pero no se acostarían, ninguno de los dos quería volver a sentir que forzaban algo; sin embargo, respiraban mejor que antes. Poco a poco.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** De verdad que este capítulo se me ha hecho de lo más incómodo, varias veces me plantee que se me ocurriera otra cosa, incluso le consulté a mi beta (sí, tú) y ella me dijo "dale, dale" xD Pero en fin, pensé que si yo estaba incómoda y los personajes estaban incómodos, algo incómodo estaría el que lo leyera .-. que digo yo que eso es bueno, ¿no?

En cuanto a Perona de hermana mayor no me lo he inventado, del todo, puesto que la Perona canon es mayor que el Zoro canon xD me llevé una sorpresa cuando me enteré.

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!


	9. En aquella celda

Cada vez que actualizo me sorprendo a mi misma de actualizar xD En este capitulo habrá otra referencia a otros de mis fics (que no hace falta para nada que os leais) y, antes de que me llameis pesada, diré que dicha referencia se me ocurrió antes que la otra y es hasta cierta medida necesaria, así que por mucho que lo intenté no quedaba igual si la quitaba xDUu

Hala, he aquí el capítulo!

 **Capítulo 9. En aquella celda**

Hacía rato que habían regresado del parque de atracciones. Mihawk dedicó su atención a un libro mientras Zoro se duchaba, pero en breve se dio cuenta de que estaba algo cansado y le resultaba difícil darle un sentido a las palabras que leía. Desistió. Se sentó a un lado del sofá, con las piernas sobre un puf y tomó el mando de la tele. Detuvo el zapping en una película en blanco y negro, con temática romana, cuando el peliverde salió del baño; fijó sus ojos dorados en el joven. Zoro se secaba el pelo con una toalla, sus brazos alzados subían el bajo de su camiseta hacía arriba y descubrían su vientre.

–¿Qué me miras tanto? –le preguntó con suficiencia.

Le respondió con una media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Zoro caminó delante suyo, ocupó un sitio a su lado, con la rodilla derecha apuntando al mayor, y rodeó su cuello con el brazo; Mihawk acarició sus cabellos, aún húmedos, desprendían olor a champú.

El primer beso emergió de forma natural, y el segundo. Al tercero Mihawk le detuvo, no por el contacto de labios, sino porque notó la mano de Zoro sobre su pierna, dispuesta pasearse por el interior de su muslo.

–Quieto –le tomó suave de la barbilla–. Los dos sabemos que no podemos ir por ahí.

–¿Seguro? –pretendió que la pregunta sonara sensual, pero su incomodidad le jugó una mala pasada.

El mayor observó de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del joven. Suspiró resignado.

–Cuando estoy contigo no sólo disfruto de tu cuerpo, también del mío. Quiero que tú te sientas igual conmigo.

La boca del peliverde mostró una media sonrisa. Acercó una vez más su rostro al del otro, aunque se detuvo para esperar su aprobación. El de los ojos ambarino asintió, pero el beso jamás se produjo. Justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran un estruendo los detuvo.

Se trataba de aquella película de romanos que habían tenido en segundo plano. En ella, un joven desnudo, esclavo lo más posible, había sido encerrado de patada y portazo en la celda del que parecía un gladiador. Con esos componentes, en aquella situación, los tiros de cómo iba a acabar la escena se dedujeron rápidamente; aun así, Mihawk vio como Zoro se quedaba absorto en las miradas de reto de los dos personajes, en el forcejeo que le siguió, en los golpes y, finalmente, en la violación del gladiador al esclavo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó después de que el peliverde tragara saliva y viera como abría y cerraba los nudillos un par de veces.

Zoro se tumbó y reposó la cabeza en la pierna del otro. Siguieron de esta manera, viendo la película, donde ese gladiador era el claro protagonista; puede que, por ello, excepto por cierta obsesión del combatiente, no esperaron a que el joven esclavo fuese a aparecer, sin embargo, tras un amplio despliegue de crueldad en la arena, una escena muy parecida a la primera se produjo. Parecida.

La fijación del gladiador por el esclavo había cambiado algo, y cuando este último fue pateado una vez más, desnudo, en la celda del primero, la cosa se desarrolló de otra manera. El gladiador, en vez de ejecutar una segunda violación, pretendió cuidar del esclavo, sólo que éste no sé dejó; a duras penas aceptó la manta que le ofreció el otro.

–Ya le vale a ese cretino –espetó el peliverde–. Primero le da una paliza, luego se lo beneficia y después se comporta como si hubiese sido una travesura.

Mihawk abrió la boca, él tenía la opinión de que, aunque eso fuese deleznable no debía juzgar esa situación desde un punto de vista actual. No obstante, observó una vez más a Zoro. Ya había visto esa mala cara, esa indignación; fue así la última vez que fueron al cine, cuando les presentó a Marco y a Ace. No era casualidad.

Volvió a acariciar sus cabellos verdes, su cuello y su hombro. Por como Zoro cerró los ojos durante un instante, creyó que aquel gesto le era agradable y le tranquilizaba, en una cantidad insuficiente. El joven no dijo nada de apagar el televisor, y el mayor, viéndole tan atento a las barbaridades que se sucedían una detrás de otra en la película, tampoco se atrevió.

Tras casi dos horas de largometraje, aquella historia del gladiador y el esclavo llegó a su fin y, luego de un fundido en negro aparecieron unos textos explicativos de que sucedió después con aquellos personajes. Mihawk no dio tiempo a leerlo, tomó el mando y quitó la tele; se dio cuenta de que se había apurado demasiado, pero Zoro había estado callado en exceso, quieto, y no lo soportaba más.

El peliverde se incorporó, no hizo mención a la prisa que se había dado el otro por apagar la pantalla, se sentó con la espalda y nuca apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

Zoro se quedó un poco más así, como si pensara la respuesta. Desvió la mirada al lado contrario de su pareja, luego hacia la pantalla apagada.

–Está claro que esos dos nunca hubiesen formado una "relación" de no ser esclavos en una celda, era lo único a lo que podían agarrarse para sobrevivir. Adiós celda, adiós relación –llevó su mirada a la dorada del otro–. Ya sabes, como estas parejas que se forman cuando uno de los dos no está en su mejor momento. El que está bien se hace una especie de enfermero del que está mal, y cuando éste se cura la relación deja de funcionar.

El peliverde apartó la mirada del mayor en una segunda ocasión. Mihawk apoyó los pies en el suelo, se sentó acortando la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Como ya parecía una costumbre, le tomó de la barbilla con cuidado; acarició sus labios con el pulgar, consiguió que Zoro volviera a cerrar los ojos; besó su mejilla y susurró:

–De la celda hay que salir, de lo demás ya se hablará.

El joven, por fin, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, algo cansada pero más sana.

A la mañana siguiente...

Cierto tic atacó el ojo de Shanks. Desde la última vez se había concienciado de que el crío pelo-moco estaría pululando por la casa de Mihawk a su anchas. Sobra decir que, de eso a encontrarlo en la cama de Mihawk, con la cabeza de su amigo dormido encima de su pecho, y el gato enrollado cual ensaimada en sus piernas, había como veinte mil leguas de viaje en submarino. Por lo menos, ambos, estaban con el pijama puesto.

El pelirrojo inspiró cordura, sacó el móvil, buscó bocinas en YouTube, lo ajustó al máximo volumen, y lo colocó a menos de un palmo en la oreja de Mihawk. Los tres, adulto, joven y gato, saltaron por los aires.

–¡Luffy! ¡Voy a matarte, jodido mono de corral! –bramó Zoro, desde el suelo puesto que se había caído. Al instante se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa, y que el que le había despertado no era su amigo. Pero incluso con esas no entendió nada–. ¿Qué?

Mihawk, por su parte, aún se retorcía en la cama, se frotaba los ojos e intentaba por todos los medios controlar sus instintos asesinos.

–¡Buenos días, mi amigo del alma! ¿¡Preparado para una dura jornada de trabajo!?

–Zoro... –llamó al joven con voz de ultratumba–. Saca al gato y dale de desayunar, no quiero que se me adelante y le arranque el brazo a este tipo antes que yo.

El peliverde se percató de que el felino estaba hecho una bola de pelo agresiva que no paraba de bufar al pelirrojo. El joven bostezó, se acercó, medio dormido, pero con suficiente cuidado; el gato se dejó aupar, aunque sus orejas siguieron estiradas para atrás y sus bufidos constantes.

–Vamos, Shanks. Tu asquerosa comida te espera.

–¿Qué? –reaccionó el que se creyó aludido.

–Se refiere al gato –le explicó Mihawk.

–¡Me dijiste que lo llamaste Gorrón!

–Son sinónimos.

El joven salió de la habitación y el de pelo moreno se sentó a la orilla de la cama, de forma que le daba la espalda a su amigo porque si le miraba directamente seguro que le mataría.

–Todavía sigue aquí –comentó Shanks.

–Si te molesta no vengas y punto.

–A mí no me molesta que te acuestes con un adolescente –se encogió de hombros–. Aún eres el editor de Hancock, ¿no?

–Nuestra relación laborar nunca se ha visto afectada por asuntos personales. Así que de momento sí.

–¿Y qué vas a decirle sobre el crío?

Mihawk esperó unos segundos, lo poco que le quedaba por despertarse lo hizo de golpe. Miró a Shanks con pasmo.

–¡Se lo has contado!

–Oye, ella me preguntó por ti. Creí que lo llevabas con orgullo lo de salir del armario.

–Tampoco es para que te hagas mi pregonero. Es asunto mío decidir a quién se lo cuento y cuando –resopló con las manos en los ojos–. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Se presentará aquí...

Unos pasos alertaron a ambos hombres, Zoro apareció por la puerta. Muy probablemente, lo había escuchado todo.

–He puesto a calentar la cafetera, por si queréis.

Así se le echó tierra al asunto, aunque eso no implicara que estuviese de verdad enterrado.

Seis días más tarde...

Mihawk conducía por los alrededores del parque Shabondy. Por vigésima vez desde que se montó en el coche, resopló por la nariz. Su ex-mujer no se había presentado en su piso; él creyó que, sabida de su homosexulidad reciente, ella no dudaría en hacer tal cosa; como de costumbre, todo lo que no tuviese que ver con ella le producía tedio y aburrimiento, así que fue él el que tuvo que organizarse para regresar al que había sido su apartamento de casado. Nada de esto iba desmotivado, por su puesto, si no iba para allá, ciertas cosas que se había dejado por despiste en la mudanza acabarían en la basura.

Resopló otra vez. Otra cosa que le ponía nervioso respecto a eso era Zoro. No sé lo había querido ocultar, así que cuando se encontraron el miércoles, horas después de hablar con Hancock por teléfono, le había contado al peliverde sus espléndidos planes de fin de semana.

–Ah, bueno, si es el sábado tampoco importa –le había dicho el joven–. Tengo planes. ¿O quieres que te acompañe?

–¿A ver a la mujer de la que me he divorciado?

–No sé, tú sabrás. Por mí no hay problema.

Evidente fue que le dijo que siguiera con sus planes de sábado, que eso era asunto suyo. Pero... ¿Qué clase de conversación había sido esa? Por más que le diera vueltas a la cabeza era incapaz de saber si el joven estaba celoso, cabreado o indiferente. De hecho, no sabía si estaba así porque iba a verse con su ex-mujer o por la conversación que tuvo con Shanks el domingo. A veces esa actitud de caja fuerte por parte del peliverde le superaba.

Soltó un último resoplo, en esta ocasión por la boca, tras aparcar el coche y cerrarlo. Alzó la mirada, frente a él estaba el bloque de pisos donde había vivido durante tanto tiempo. Hizo de tripas corazón y cruzó la calle. Cada vez más raro, tanto que, cuando tomó el ascensor creyó que todo lo vivido en ese último año se lo había imaginado, que en realidad nunca llegó a firmar los papeles del divorcio, que ni siquiera se lo habían ofrecido.

–Vaya, por fin estás aquí –dijo ella nada más abrir la puerta.

Sus palabras no le sorprendieron, sin embargo, su imagen sí. Hancock siempre había sido hermosa, en más de una ocasión le habían confundido con una modelo de pasarela, incluso si su voluminoso pecho o anchas caderas no eran lo normativo para ejercer ese trabajo. Pero la mujer que ahora Mihawk tenía enfrente suya no se le comparaba. Era como si en ese tiempo que llevaban sin verse, su rostro y su cuerpo se hubiese revitalizado. Sus largos cabellos parecían seda negra y sus ojos brillaban tanto como antes de que formalizaran su relación, puede que más aún.

Fue tal el choque de verla así que una inapropiada pregunta salió de su boca:

–¿Sales con alguien?

–De momento, contigo tuve suficiente.

Ella se adentró en la casa, dando por hecho que Mihawk le seguiría y cerraría la puerta por ella. Así fue y, después de encajar el pestillo, la asaltó una segunda sorpresa. Reconocía el piso, los tabiques, puertas y ventanas eran los mismos en el mismo sitio. Pero sólo hasta ese punto, porque allí sí que había pasado el tiempo.

Hancock había remodelado por completo todo aquel espacio. Creyó que por eso se le hacía más despejado, pero no era así. A su ex-mujer le gustaban las cosas suntuosas; se veía claro por determinados elementos como unas ostentosas cortinas de serpientes o un ánfora oriental de medio metro de brillantes colores, por no hablar de un exótico tapiz que no parecía de imitación; así que lo que era el salón no estaba precisamente vació. Tampoco era la falta de libros; Hancock, mientras no estaba enfrascada en un proyecto de novela, leía empedernida, que menos si quería hacer de sus novelas un buen material, pero siempre había preferido el e-book al papel y la encuadernación, cosa que siempre había generado roces entre ellos.

–Vas a quedarte ciega de leer tanto por esa pantalla –le había dicho más de una vez.

–¿Qué más da? Como sigas acumulando libros nos acabaran tapando la luz del sol.

Como fuera, sólo uno cuantos pares de privilegiados ejemplares se lucían en la estantería, mientras el e-book permanecía sobre una mesa baja, frente a un enorme sofá color lila en forma de L. Al lado del dispositivo de lectura había una taza de café a la mitad. Mihawk recordó como antes de su mudanza esa taza de café solía ser una copa de vino.

Entonces si se dio cuenta de porque aquel salón se le hacía más amplio: El apartamento que una vez fue de dos se había convertido en el de una sola persona; su presencia había sido erradicada.

Hancock se sentó elegante donde segundos antes había estado leyendo y terminando su desayuno; tomó el asa de la taza y dio un sutil sorbo.

–Ahí están tus cosas –dijo y señaló con las tres cajas en cuyos laterales había escrito a rotulador la palabra "libros".

–Te lo agradezco.

Quedaron un par de segundos con la mirada en los ojos del otro. Mihawk, incómodo, esperaba a que le granizara un interrogatorio. Hancock, por su parte, se mostraba distraída o ajena al juego.

–Mihawk, sé que no tuvimos el típico "momento" de despedida que tienen la mayoría de las rupturas, pero como verás ahora no está en mis planes acostarme contigo, por mucho que me mires así.

–Me había olvidado la manera que tienes de sacar conclusiones. Creí que hablaste con Shanks.

–Lo hice.

–¿Y qué le preguntaste por mí?

–No recuerdo tal cosa.

–Ah, ¿no?

Ella tomo de nuevo de su café.

–En realidad fue él el que estaba muerto de ganas por hablarme de tu pederastia homosexual.

Lo mataba, no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo, pero él a ese pelirrojo lo mataba.

–Veo que te lo has tomado con calma.

–Cierto que cuando me lo contó me llamó la atención que te hubiese atrevido a tomar ese camino, pero tampoco es que se me haga raro que estés con otro hombre, al contrario, lo veo de lo más natural. Después de todo, cualquier mujer con la que intentaras algo te resultaría insulsa y vulgar en comparación conmigo.

Mihawk puso los ojos en blanco y, dando esa conversación por obsoleta, fue a por las cajas. Las fue colocando una encima de otra, si se las podía llevar en un sólo viaje al coche mejor.

–Lo qué si me extraña es que te lleves bien con alguien el doble de joven que tú.

Mihawk se detuvo antes de cargarlas. La miró.

–Quiero decir –continuó ella–. Tú y yo nos llevamos doce años y aquí estamos.

–La edad no fue nuestro principal problema.

–Sabes a qué me refiero.

Con una mueca en su boca decidió salir de aquella casa cuanto antes. Con las cajas a dos manos se incorporó. Hancock, en un inusual gesto de amabilidad, o impaciencia por perderle de vista, se levantó para abrirle la puerta.

–En la próxima semana tendré listo el primer borrador.

–Estaré pendiente.

–Mihawk –le llamó mientras él pulsaba el ascensor con el codo–. Tú sabes cuál fue nuestro problema, ¿no? Sería muy inepto por tu parte volver a cometerlo con ese chico.

–Lo dices como si nuestra ruptura sólo hubiese sido culpa mía.

–Claro que no, soy consciente de lo que hice. Pero con mi belleza se me perdona todo, además, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie, así que ahora mismo es imposible que tropiece con la misma piedra.

Se despidieron con la mirada, ella cerró la puerta y él entró en el ascensor. Un silencio le rodeó como una bruma espesa. Pensó en Zoro y le embargó el temor.

Ese mismo día, a la tarde...

Entre los amigos siempre se comentaba que el piso de Luffy y Zoro era un pequeño zulito en el que no entendía ni como podían vivir. Les instaban a buscar algo, no sólo más grande, también mejor situado, o tal vez con algún ascensor, pero ellos dos estaba bien ahí y su economía lo agradecía.

La ironía era que, aunque todo eso fuese verdad, era el punto de reunión oficial. A pesar de las quejas y remilgos todo el mundo acababa ahí, bien por organizar trabajo, por pasar el rato o, como esa tarde, festejar algo. Que el apartamento fuese pequeño y oscuro debido a sus ventanas estrechas, las cuales siempre daban vistas a otro bloque de pisos, no quitaba la presencia de la maravillosa terraza, que si bien tampoco era descomunal permitía que se agruparan todos.

No se trataba de la fiesta post-rodaje, sino una celebración previa de los más amigos del equipo.

–Es imposible coordinarnos con todos –había dicho Nami–. Lo haremos los que nos conozcamos de más tiempo y más adelante haremos una todos juntos, quizás para entonces nos hayan dicho que el corto ha entrado en sección oficial. Cruzad los dedos.

–¡Y lo celebramos en la playa! –se entusiasmó Luffy–. Con barbacoa y esas cosas.

–¿Lo de la barbacoa no era ilegal? –preguntó Usopp.

De esa manera habían acudido los de la "tripulación", más algunos aliados como Law, Marco, Ace y Carrot. Y Jimbei también hizo acto de presencia. El ambiente era agradable, el Sol aún calentaba y una brisa le abanicaba con frescor. La música sonaba sin que nadie tuviese que alzar la voz por encima de ella y cada cual había traído un porcentaje de avituallamiento; sobre todo Sanji, que como de costumbre, y al ser su especialidad, se había esmerado.

Esa vez, el rubio, no se había traído a su novia, lo que permitió un ambiente más relajado con respecto a la otra vez. Eso por parte de los demás, Zoro, por la suya, casi ni le había prestado atención a ese detalle.

Mihawk no se había comunicado con él. Se suponía que había quedado con su ex-mujer por la mañana, pero ya daban más de las seis de la tarde y no tenía ni siquiera un mensaje. Resopló. Cuando ese amigo pelirrojo suyo con nombre de gato confesó, al peliverde no le afectó demasiado la reacción de su novio. Es decir, era normal que se cabreara; si cuando era adolescente, Ace, en vez de salir del armario los dos juntos, lo hubiera pregonado por su cuenta él le hubiese partido los huevos de un rodillazo; pero si vio lo descolocado que estaba Mihawk con ese tema. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de cómo había sido su matrimonio o su divorcio; si hubiese querido ir con él, pero el mayor ya le dijo que no. Quizás sólo estuviese pensando de más, después de todo, tenía más de cuarenta años, sabía sacarse las castañas del fuego él sólo, puede que estuviese mejor con que el peliverde respetara su espacio y no le molestara.

–¡Ey, Zoro, amigo! –le llamó Franky–. ¿A dónde piensas ir esta noche tan SUPER elegante?

Al principio entendió que le estaba soltando una broma, puesto que él solía vestir a lo derrengado, pero en breve cayó en la cuenta de que el fin de semana pasado, al no haber llevado ropa de repuesto, Mihawk le había dejado una de sus camisas, la cual por alguna razón desconocida se la había puesto sin pensar.

–A ningún sitio –contestó infranqueable al tiempo que se llevaba su cerveza a la boca y pedía para sus adentros que no le ardiera la cara.

–¡Yohoho! –se le acercó Brook y palpó la tela de su cuello–. Es de muy buena calidad, ¿cuánto te ha costado?

–Dudó mucho que le haya costado algo –intervino Nami–. Ese gusto en vestir está claro de donde viene. ¿No es muy pronto para que os vayáis intercambiando la ropa?

–Me la prestó porque no tenía nada que ponerme –se defendió.

–Ah, y ahora tampoco tenías nada, por lo que veo.

–¡Déjame tranquilo! –ahora sí que se enrojeció. Dio otro trago como si así se le pudiese bajar el color de la cara.

–Ya decía yo que me sonaba esa camisa –comentó Ace–. También la llevaba el día que conocimos a Mihawk. ¿Qué os pareció?

–Un poco aburrido –dijo Luffy–. A penas se montó en atracciones.

–Law también lo hubiese hecho si no lo llegas a arrastrar del brazo –objetó el peliverde, un asentimiento del médico ojeroso confirmó que aquella premisa era cierta.

–También era muy amable –apuntó Vivi–. Y culto.

–Lo bueno era verlos a los dos juntos –se rió la pelirroja–. Estaban tan cortados que no eran ni capaces de hacerse una foto de pareja. De no ser por mi ahora Zoro no tendría ni una mísera foto de su novio.

–¿¡Qué!? –se alarmó el de las pecas–. Sí yo tuviera un novio así de guapo le estaría haciendo fotos todos los días.

–Oh, gracias por la parte que me toca –soltó Marco.

–Sabes a qué me refiero. Mihawk parece sacado de un anuncio de colonia.

–Tienes razón –secundó Nami–. Si tuviese formación actoral no hubiese dudado en tomar sus datos personales, quedaría muy bien en cámara.

–Hasta yo tengo que decir que no sé cómo Zoro ha conseguido alguien así –pinchó Law sin intención.

–Bueno, tampoco creo que sea para tanto. ¿Qué es? ¿Un semidiós?

Se hizo una corta pausa puesto que, ese último parlamento, entre risas y bromas, había sido Sanji el que lo había pronunciado.

–Un semidiós no sé –interrumpió Ace aquel silencio–. Pero una cosa la tengo clara. De todas las personas con las que ha salido Zoro es, sin duda alguna, la segunda más guapa.

Como claramente el pecoso se refería así mismo como la primera, las carcajadas volvieron a propagarse. El peliverde también se reía y, de vez en cuando, miraba el móvil.

Una hora y media más tarde...

La fiesta continuaba, las conversaciones empezaban se hilaban con otras, se transformaban, se acababa y algunas incluso renacían. Todo eso mientras comían, bebían, fumaban y se desinhibían cada vez más. Se animaron las ganas de bailar; Ace había sacado a Marco a moverse nada formal, Luffy había hecho la danza de la lluvia alrededor de Law, y otros tantos se había adelantado de manera individual. Las mujeres se habían lanzado en grupo a la pista, si se le podía llamar "pista" a un trozo de parcela libre para moverse con soltura, y aunque Sanji pretendió invadir aquel espacio, de alguna manera ellas consiguieron el rubio las dejara esa momento; puede que fuera porque Nami y Vivi estuvieron bastante más arrimadas que las demás, procuraron unas escenas sin intención de ser libidinosas, pero que para la imaginación y pene de Sanji fue demasiado y se tuvo que sentar. Al verlas, Zoro se acordó de lo que le había dicho Mihawk sobre ellas; de verdad, en ese momento, parecían que las dos chicas eran pareja.

Así su cabeza se centró otra vez en el mayor y en su silencio. No quería reconocerlo, pero empezaba a preocuparse, tanto que se sintió algo embotado de tanta fiesta. Se metió dentro de la casa y fue a la cocina, donde las voces y la música se mermaba y no le barrían como olas. Recogió un vaso de cristal de la encimera y se lo llenó con agua del grifo. Se lo bebió entero de tres tragos y lo rellenó otra vez.

–Vaya, tengo que está muy borracho porque creo estar viendo a Zoro Roronoa tomar agua en una fiesta.

Viró por encima del hombro hacía la puerta, era Sanji, como ya había reconocido por su voz.

–Necesitaba un descanso.

Terminó el vaso y lo dejó bocabajo al lado del friegaplatos. Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí pero el rubio le interceptó el paso, le ofreció una calada de un canuto.

–Hace mucho tiempo que tú y yo no nos fumamos uno juntos.

Zoro se sintió incómodo, sin embargo, lo achacó a sus propia neuras, se reprendió por ello. Se obligó a aceptar la calada. Inspiró, apartó la boquilla y, con un par de segundos en medio, liberó la nube en una exhalación.

–Sienta bien, ¿verdad?

–Sí –reconoció–. Tanto como los que nos hemos fumado ahí fuera.

–No me refiero a eso –recogió el porro después de que el peliverde le diera una segunda calada. Fumó él–. Me refiero a que por fin podamos estar así. Como antes de que empezáramos a salir.

–Antes de que empezáramos a salir nos llevamos a matar. A veces no sé ni como se nos ocurrió empezar nada.

–Ya...

Se rieron, a marchas forzadas, tensos, y quizás fuera de peligro.

–¿Estás bien con ese tipo? Con el semidiós que anuncia colonia.

–Llevamos muy poco, ni siquiera un mes, pero sí. Estoy bien con él.

–Me alegro.

–¿Y tú con esa chica bipolar?

–Eh, no te pases, ella es perfecta en todas y cada una de sus formas.

–Si no viniera de ti eso sonaría a cachondeo.

–Bien, como sigamos así vamos a pasar directamente a la fase en que te llamo cabeza de musgo.

–El otro día ya me llamaste algo parecido, así que tú veras, Cejadisfuncional.

Un par más de risas forzada, casi mudas, otras caladas por uno y por otro.

–Menos mal –suspiró el rubio.

–¿El qué?

–Qué podamos hablar así. Estaba tan preocupado... Usopp me dijo que te pusiste hecho una furia porque traje a Pudding al rodaje. Creí que...

–Espera un momento, ¿qué? Yo no me cabree.

–No te pongas a la defensiva. Lo entiendo, es normal después de lo que hemos vivido, además, tú mismo has dicho que llevas poco con tu pareja, puede que tus celos fuesen más mecánicos que otra cosa.

Apenas comprendió lo que le acababa de decir, como si le hablara en otro idioma. Pero eso duró poco, y conforme desglosaba cada uno de esos dardos en forma de palabras una presión en su pecho creía.

–Toma –le devolvió el porro con una voz afilada–. He tenido suficiente.

–¿Ahora qué te pasa? Creí que estábamos bien.

–Los estábamos. Pero ya no.

El rubio le agarró del brazo antes de que se fuera.

–¿Tanto te jode que yo sea feliz con una chica? ¿O es porque tú no eres esa chica?

Sus tobillos temblaban como si el suelo se desmoronara debajo suyo, la presión en el pecho era un agujero, por sus brazos corría la rabia. Faltó un pelo para que lo enviara al Infierno, para dar un espectáculo y salir de ahí con la mirada de todos puesta en su cogote. Oyó lo que hubiesen dicho: "¿Qué le pasa?", "Sanji fue a hablar con él", "Sigue enfadado porque trajo a su novia", "Eso es injusto, si hoy ni siquiera la ha traído", "Sanji soporta demasiado, siempre lo ha hecho", "Zoro a veces se pasa haciéndose la víctima".

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la página saltó a la siguiente.

–¡Zoro! –oyó la voz de Luffy, junto con la de Usopp, Carrot y Chopper que le llamaban–. ¡Tu teléfono! ¡Mihawk te está llamando!

Un destello de recuerdo le hizo ver como había dejado el móvil en la mesa de la terraza. Se olvidó de Sanji, de la conversación que había tenido; sin dudas se dirigió para allá. Cuando salió, se topó con Robin, que iba en su busca para entregarle el teléfono. Estaba en silencio, pero en la pantalla se leía el nombre de Mihawk.

–Gracias –recogió el móvil y descolgó–. ¿Mihawk?

–Zoro –su voz sonaba ronca, como si se acabara de despertar–. Lo siento, no he podido llamarte antes.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la vez que se apartaba a una esquina de la terraza.

–Sí, sí. Sólo que llegué a casa y me quedé dormido.

¿Dormido? ¿Llevaba todo el día dormido? ¿Hasta esa hora?

–¿Tan mal te ha ido?

–No, no te preocupes. Ha sido como rellenar un formulario de oficina.

–Pero...

–Estoy bien. Sólo te llamaba para que no te preocuparas. ¿Qué tal por allí?

El interior de Zoro se empezó a remover. No como antes, no como con Sanji. Un muro enorme con un cartel de grandes letras le decía que lo de Mihawk no era asunto suyo, que le dejara su espacio; la presión lo hizo añicos.

–Voy para allá.

–¿Qué dices?

–Que voy para allá. Mantente despierto hasta que llegue.

–Zoro, no es necesario...

–¡Mihawk! –alzó Ace la voz por detrás, hecho que hizo que Zoro se volviera y viera que de nuevo era el centro de atención–. ¡No te preocupes que Marco lo lleva para allá ahora mismo!

–Zoro –volvió a hablarle el mayor por la línea de teléfono–. No vengas, no hace falta. Esto se me tiene que pasar solo.

–Entonces sí que te pasa algo. Ahora nos vemos –y colgó–. Marco, si te viene mal puedo ir en autobús.

–Tengo el coche abajo, serán unos minutos, sé dónde está su casa.

Tras agradecimientos y despedidas el rubio rapado como una piña y el peliverde se marcharon, dejando cierta conmoción entre los presentes.

–Lo que hay que ver –comentó Franky–. Se ha ido como una bala. Sí así está sólo con tres semanas imaginaos cuando lleven meses.

–Están muy enchochado los dos –dijo Nami–. A su manera, pero lo están.

–Lo importante es que sea un relación sana –pensó Robin para afuera.

–Es pronto para asegurarlo –contestó Vivi–. Pero por lo que vimos el otro día tienen madera para prosperar.

–¿Vosotras creéis? –dudó el narizotas–. ¿No os parece demasiado dependiente cómo se ha ido?

–Zoro es así –sonrió Luffy–. Le fastidia que la gente se dé cuenta que es buena gente. Y Mihawk creo es igual. Les irá bien.

–Si tú lo dices... –siguió Usopp–. Es que me cuesta verle tan "atento".

–Zoro siempre ha sido atento –intervino Ace–. Conmigo lo era. Se hacía el duro, como ha dicho Luffy, pero su esencia no se la quitaba nadie. Otra cosa es que alguna pareja suya no haya sabido valorarlo.

Y su mirada fue directa a Sanji, que calló como un muerto.

Diez minutos más tarde...

Agradeció a Marco por el viaje, éste le sugirió amable lo de repetir con Mihawk esa supuesta cita doble, y se despidieron hasta más ver. Subió por el ascensor y llamó a su puerta. Tardó tanto en abrir que se planteó si no se había dormido otra vez y si era buena idea despertarlo a timbrazos. No hizo falta.

El mayor apareció, con una de las camisetas que el joven le había visto en el paseo marítimo y unos pantalones de estar por casa; iba algo despeinado y con mala cara; puede que fuera el aspecto más tirado que le había visto, y aun así estar listo para una sesión de fotos de un anuncio de colchones.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron cuando fijó sus ojos en los dorados de él. Pensó de nuevo que aquello había sido un error, que sólo le agobiaría. Entonces, Mihawk le sonrió cansado.

–Demasiado tonto para quedarte en una fiesta con tus amigos antes que venir a ver a un señor mayor, ¿eh?

El peliverde correspondió la sonrisa.

–En realidad me aburría, has sido mi excusa perfecta.

Se echaron una mirada cómplice y el mayor le invitó a entrar.

–Bonita camisa. Me recuerda a una que tengo yo.

–¿Quieres que me la quite?

–Quizás en otro momento. Te queda bien, incluso con ese atropello que le haces llevándola por fuera de los vaqueros.

Mihawk se sentó en el sofá. Zoro se percató de que en la mesa había algunos cajetines de pastillas. Unos parecían simples analgésicos, pero otro parecía un somnífero.

–¿Has comido algo?

–Algo. Pero no te preocupes, cuando dijiste que venías pedí la cena, la encargué para que le trajeran dentro de una hora o cosa así.

Zoro se acercó a él, colocó las manos en los hombros de Mihawk y le hizo tumbarse. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro. El peliverde, pausado, se tumbó a su lado, con su cabeza sobre la clavícula del mayor. Fue cerrando los ojos a la vez que respiraba su aroma y se envolvía en su calidez. Notó como acariciaba sus cabellos verdosos.

–De la celda tenemos que salir los dos –se le escapó, o quizás dejó que se le escapara.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde...

La fiesta había ido muriendo poco a poco hasta la madrugada. En ese momento, y ya dentro de la casa debido al frío húmedo, sólo quedaban dos parejas: Luffy y Law, Ace y Marco. Y a esta última tampoco le quedaba mucho más. Se debatieron si quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de Zoro, ya que este había desaparecido en combate, no obstante, obligaciones de domingo le esperaban al amanecer y ya que trasnochaba por lo menos debían levantarse en su propia casa. Se arriesgaba a que les pillara un test de alcoholemia, ¿pero que era la vida sin riesgo?

–Ha sido buena noche –concluyó el pecoso con el cinturón de seguridad bien ajustado.

Marco arrancó el coche y estuvieron a punto de irse. Dos golpes de nudillo en el cristal del copiloto les detuvieron.

–¿Law? –Ace bajó la ventanilla–. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Y Luffy?

–Como un tronco en el sofá. Quería hablar contigo.

–Dime.

–Sé que suena a sermón, pero para la próxima deberías controlarte un poco con Sanji.

–Si no le he dicho nada.

–Has estado pinchándole toda la noche –secundó Marco.

–Sólo han sido un par de comentario –se defendió–. No es para tanto.

–No –le reconoció el ojeroso–. Pero son los suficientes para que se dé cuenta de que la has tomado con él, de que no es una simple manía pasajera. Estoy seguro de que sospechaba de antemano que tú sabrías lo que sucedió entre ellos dos, si le das motivos para que rumie al final el perjudicado será Zoro.

Ace, con el ceño fruncido, rebufó.

–De acuerdo, me portaré bien, pero si Sanji se lo busca no esperéis que sonría y asienta.

El coche se marchó y Law volvió al piso. Luffy seguía despatarrado en el sofá, roncando a pierna suelta y con un hilillo de baba saliendo de su boca. El ojeroso suspiró, a veces envidiaba su ignorancia ante algunas cosas.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas finales:** Siempre, o casi siempre, en mis historias, ha sido Zoro el que era protegido por Mihawk, quería que esta vez fuera diferente, que su relación estuviese más equilibrada. Ha sido extraño de escribir pero a la vez lo he disfrutado mucho. Toda la incomodidad del anterior capitulo se ha convertido en comodidad en este.

Nos vemos en el siguiente! Bye!


	10. Un Mes

Bueno, pues esta vez fue una actualización rápida, y quizás algo corta... ¡Hala! ¡A disfrutar!

 **Capítulo 10. Un mes**

Zoro se echó con las manos el pelo hacia atrás, hasta que estas llegaron a su nuca, exhaló de gustó. El agua de la ducha caía más fría que tibia sobre su cuerpo, le espabilaba y quitaba toda esa modorra con la que no era recomendable que fuese al pequeño rodaje con sus compañeros de clase. Se sentía muy bien después de esa sesión de sexo tras el desayuno, creyó que no se podía sentir mejor; sin embargo, por encima del chapoteo del agua, sonó lo que para él era una muy conocida canción.

 _¿Sabes una cosa, compañero?_

 _Que sin ti yo no soy nada, que por ti me parto el cuello_

 _Y gracias a tu confianza mi garganta un día dejó de ser un agujero._

Esas letras le traían al a cabeza muchos desastres surrealistas en los que se vio envuelto a causa de Luffy. Por ello, cada vez que aparecía, generalmente con ellos dos muy borrachos, una pulsación en sus pechos les decía que no había más remedio que cantarla. Entonces se miraban y comenzaban, según Nami, a graznar la letra.

De manera mecánica pensó que fue Ace el que la puso, pero recordó que el pecoso no había dormido esa noche en el apartamento que compartían; su relación con ese médico rapado en forma de piña, ¿Marco era? iba viento en popa y cada vez pasaba más tiempo en su casa. Quizás era una señal para ir buscando otro piso, después de todo, Luffy se graduaría en breve en el instituto y seguía empeñado en que su primera vivienda lejos del ala de su abuelo fuese con el peliverde; como piratas, decía. Aunque era consciente de que el monito podía cambiar de idea, ya que últimamente le había dado por coquetear, casi imitando a su hermano, con un estudiante de medicina; era la primera vez en la vida de Luffy que mostraba ese tipo de interés por alguien, entre los amigos daban por hecho que sería siempre así de asexual.

Fuera de la bañera, se secó rápido con una toalla y fue sin demora a por sus calzoncillos, calcetines y pantalones. Vestido así, de cintura para abajo, salió al salón donde estaba la persona que se había tomado la libertad de coger su portátil para escuchar música.

–¿Qué haces con eso puesto? Dijiste que era música para vagabundos.

Sanji, tumbado en el sofá y todavía en calzoncillos, liberaba una calada de su cigarro hacia el techo.

–Ha empezado a sonar nada más he encendido tu ordenador. Si dejas la sesión suspendida siempre te cargas la batería, lo sabes ¿verdad?

–Sí, sí. Cada vez que me lo dices.

Sus zapatillas deportivas estaban al lado de la mesa, las recogió y se sentó en un hueco de asiento que le dejó el rubio para calzarse; antes, aprovechó para plantarle un beso al otro, quien correspondió con uno igual, así como con una mirada sugerente. Sanji le tomó la cara entres sus manos, jugaron con sus leguas y algunas mordidas. Zoro se detuvo y separó un poco para contemplarle. Sonrió con deseo, con el mismo de su compañero.

–Tengo que irme –dijo apenado mientras acariciaba el pecho del aspirante a cocinero.

Las finas manos del rubio seguían en su rostro, la izquierda, la que no sostenía el cigarro ente sus dedos, bajó por su cuello, subió de nuevo, hasta sus cabellos, le hizo bajar la cabeza. Se añadió un beso más.

–Si te sigues haciendo el estrecho te voy a tener que abrir de piernas otra vez.

El peliverse, arrogante, se rió entre dientes. De reojo vio que en el cenicero al lado del portátil quedaba medio canuto.

–Eh, Peloarbusto –le traqueteó la cabeza el otro cuando se lo encendió en la boca–. Que te habías metido en la ducha para espabilarte, ¿recuerdas?

–Puedo ir espabilado y relajado, Cejadoblada. ¿Quieres?

Sanji resopló.

–Eres una mala influencia –le soltó y ambos se incorporaron, sentados en el sofá.

–Oye, que está hecho con tu maría y con tus manos.

–Sigue siendo culpa tuya –dejó el cigarro y tomó el porro. Fumó–. Debería buscarme una pareja que me sumara más. Una preciosa chica de acento extranjero que le encante la ropa delicada y huela a flores.

–Y con las tetas del tamaño de un aeropuerto, supongo.

–Bueno, en eso los tuyos no están mal –le agarró un pectoral–. Los tienes turgentes.

–Te la estás ganando –le amenazó, enrojecido.

El rubio se rió, quedó con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, en el vídeo que iba escribiendo la letra de la canción conforme la voz ronca del cantante las pronunciaba.

 _Juntos recorrimos carreteras, escenarios y tugurios_

 _Nos mataron muchas veces, pero siempre fuimos libres_

 _Y al final lo hemos demostrado, nuestro sueño era posible..._

–A veces pienso que esta canción habla de nosotros dos –dijo y le pasó el canuto–. Podría ser "nuestra canción".

–O no –se encogió de hombros, dio una calada profunda–. Sabes que esta canción me recuerda a Luffy.

–Atiende a la letra, ¿no crees que nos pega más a nosotros dos?

–Hum...

–Vale, está bien –resopló–, arbusto de mierda, si prefieres tener una canción con el niño simio antes que conmigo, adelante.

Zoro se sorprendió, le miró de arriba a abajo mientas Sanji se sumían en su enfurruñamiento. El peliverde mostró una media sonrisa jactanciosa.

–¿Estás celoso?

El rubio le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos entrecerrados. El peliverde se rió.

–Eres idiota. Hay canciones para dar y regalar, escoge otra.

Sin palabras y suave, tan suave que todo lo demás desapareció, Sanji le quitó el canuto de los labios, dejándolo en el cenicero, acarició una vez más su rostro, besó dos veces su comisura. Así, poco a poco, entre roces cariñosos y abrazos, le manejó como si fuese un muñeco, tumbó el cuerpo del peliverde sobre el sofá. El rubio se colocó encima.

–Eh –hizo Zoro, entre beso y beso, un amago porque se detuviera–. Que me tengo que ir.

–Sólo es un trabajo de clase. Pasa de él.

–Es un rodaje.

–De un sketch de no más de tres minutos.

Notó como desabrochaba el botón de su bragueta, como bajaba la cremallera. Y sus dedos por encima de la tela de los calzoncillos. Un corto y ronco gemido se quedó entre sus dientes.

–Sanji, de verdad, tengo que...

–Si lo tuyo ni siquiera es la cámara –le susurró–. Quédate conmigo, ya montarás lo que ellos graben.

Zoro agarró la muñeca de Sanji y sacó su mano del pantalón de un tironazo. Le intentó achantar con una de sus miradas más afiladas, pero el aspirante a cocinero no se lo tomó como una señal de que era recomendable detenerse. Sino como un juego. Siguió a pesar de que el peliverde ya forcejeaba y se quejaba. Llegó incluso, mientras mordía uno de sus pezones, hasta bajarle los pantalones y acercarse a su entrada.

Zoro lo apartó de un empujón, ayudado de sus de sus dos brazos y una pierna. Con fuerza, Sanji acabó fuera del sofá.

–¿¡Ahora vas de cretino o qué!?

Le gritó con furia, pero esta se cortó en el acto. Sanji se había caído al suelo, y en la caída su brazo se había golpeado contra el borde de la mesa. Se lo agarraba con bastante dolor y tenía pinta de que en breve le saldría un oscuro cardenal.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿A ti te qué te parece? –le soltó con ponzoña.

–Oye, que has empezado tú.

–Y por eso no has tenido otra cosa que joderme el brazo con el que cocino.

Se observaron enfrentados. Zoro apartó la mirada, en silencio se reajustó los pantalones, se calzó las zapatillas, se levantó; en una silla tenía su camiseta, chaqueta vaquera y mochila.

–¿En serio te vas a ir después de esto? –le preguntó mientas terminaba de vestirse.

–Tengo que ir al rodaje, después hablamos.

Le oyó chistar, ponerse en pie.

–Me dijiste que no te importaba ser el pasivo. Alardeaste diciendo "no soy tan frágil como para pensar que eso me hace débil" –le imitó con sorna.

–¿Qué tiene ver eso ahora?

–Que este es el resultado de esa mentira. Era cuestión de tiempo que te pusieras histérico porque fuese yo el que tocara a ti.

Sus palabras le atravesaron, durante unos segundos se quedó sumido en el brazo herido de Sanji. Tragó saliva y, con toda la calma que pudo, salió de la casa. Sintió que huía, que era débil.

Cerca de dos años después...

Mihawk se despertó de cara a la lámpara del techo. Como siempre, el silencio de la madrugada sólo era opacado por el oleaje, esa noche picado. Y algo más. Giró la cabeza a un lado. Era sutil, casi imperceptible; Zoro, de lado y de espaldas a él, dormía inquieto.

–¿Miau? –maulló el gato en la cama cuando Mihawk se acercó al peliverde. Su dueño le pidió silencio con el índice delante de la boca.

El peliverde espiraba fuerte, alterado, como el mar. Acarició su brazo desnudo, del hombro hasta el codo; bajó hasta su cuello y dio pequeños besos. Quería que, aún lejos de la vigilia, supiera que estaba ahí para él. Pero Zoro se retorció, como si se quisiera alejar de ese contacto que tiene en él más un efecto de molestia que de cobijo.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que se acercó, el mayor guardó las distancias. En sus ojos dorados aún se reflejaba el joven. Si Zoro fuera tierra, sería una que, cuanto más cavaba, más se endurecía.

Al día siguiente...

Habían preparado un buen desayuno aquella mañana de jueves, con nada que envidiar de los típicos _buffets_ lujosos de los hoteles. Zoro devoraba con salud, lo que, después de la noche pasada, hizo que Mihawk se relajara un poco.

–Este fin de semana ya hará que llevamos un mes saliendo –comentó el joven como si tal cosa.

–Vaya, tan despistado para todo menos para llevar la cuenta. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de un mesiversario?

–Sólo me sorprendía que duráramos tanto –refunfuñó.

Mihawk sonrió entretenido.

–Tampoco es mala idea que hagamos algo mañana. Sin que se salga de lo normal, digo.

–Podríamos ir al cine, como siempre, y luego a cenar a ese sitio, el de la playa.

–Y quizás algunas copas en ese otro sitio.

–Estaría bien. Después a casa.

–Sin regalos.

–Porque sólo llevamos un mes.

–Un mes nada más. Los regalos si acaso cuando llevemos seis meses.

–Si llegamos a los seis meses.

–Y al año un viaje.

–¿A dónde?

–Londres, Venecia...

–En Irlanda se bebe muy bien.

–A Irlanda pues.

Al día siguiente, por la noche...

Tal y como acordaron, en cuanto Zoro salió de trabajar, se fueron al cine. Se metieron en la primera película que les venía bien para que no se les hiciese muy tarde; una en chino mandarín con subtítulos en inglés que a los cinco minutos el peliverde decidió que mejor que su pareja la disfrutara por los dos, que él tenía mucho sueño; y luego a ese restaurante en el paseo de la playa; esta vez nadie confundió a Mihawk con su padre, o por lo menos nadie se lo indicó. Finalmente, regresaron a la terraza de aquel hotel.

El ambiente era muy parecido al de la anterior ocasión, aunque esta vez, y quizás eso era lo que dejaba un regusto extraño, era que sí iban como pareja. Los sentaron en los mismos taburetes, en la misma mesa alta de la otra vez. Todo normal, en apariencia.

Mihawk atendió a Zoro. Como aquella especie de celebración la habían empezado nada más el peliverde salió del teatro, sólo le había dado tiempo a echarse desodorante y colocarse otra de las camisas del mayor. Quizás debió traerle otra, esa se la ponía mucho, de hecho, por eso la escogió, pero si se acercaba algún conocido no le pasaría desapercibido ese detalle. No era que tuviese un problema concreto, pero si le ponía nervioso que alguien empezara a hacer preguntas indiscretas o morbosas y que desafinara esa agradable velada.

El joven, por su parte, vigilaba su alrededor. ¿Qué pasaría si ese tipo de las gafas de sol hacía acto de presencia? La primera vez le confundió con un escritor principiante, pero una segunda era sospechoso. ¿Cómo actuaría Mihawk esa vez? Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto en la casa como en la calle, pero si aún en la casa no había problemas para demostrarse cariño dentro de los límites establecidos, en la calle ni siquiera se habían dado de la mano ni una sola vez. Y ya era un mes que iban saliendo.

Como si los pensamientos de ambos hubiesen sido señales de humo, apareció:

–¡Mihawk! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Otra vez, ese tipo rubio y exageradamente alto, con gafas de sol, ¿tendría algún problema en la vista? Se acercaba con confianza. Mihawk, de nuevo, se adelantó a recibirle y se dieron la mano.

–El martes estuvo tu ex-mujer por aquí, con sus hermanas. Os las apañáis muy bien para no encontraros.

–Siempre hemos sido organizados.

El tipo se rió con cierto sadismo.

–No te pongas tan a la defensiva, se rumorea por ahí que andas emparejado.

Zoro vio como la tez pálida del mayor se volvía aún más blanca. O quizás lo imaginó.

–Estoy moviendo mis hilos para enterarme –siguió el tipo–. A menos que tú quieras darme la primicia ahora.

–A veces no sé si eres un periodista de élite o un simple cotilla.

Y volvió a carcajear entre dientes. Su risa se apagó paulatina y, cuando el peliverde se quiso dar cuenta, el tipo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, con una media sonrisa que le dio muy mala espina.

–Ahora que me acuerdo, también se dice por ahí que la persona con la que sales ahora es mucho más joven que tú.

Ninguna respuesta, nadie contestó.

–Doflamingo –le llamaron a su espalda. Otro tipo venía hacia ellos, con melena negra engominada y tirante hacia atrás, con un puro en la boca–. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

–Ahora voy, querido –se volvió hacia Mihawk–. Nos vamos a la zona vip, tengo que hacer tratos con algunos peces gordos por cierta información. No te preocupes, no tiene que ver contigo.

–Me imagino.

Se despidieron y el tipo rubio se fue donde el engominado, los dos juntos a la zona vip. Mihawk contuvo un resoplo lo que sus pulmones permitieron y se sentó de nuevo junto al joven.

–La próxima vez voy a matar a Shanks, no puedo creer que haya permitido que me convierta en un cotilleo de mesa.

Zoro quiso entenderle, se esforzó por ello. Aunque comprendió, como la semana pasada, que el mayor tenía sus motivos para enfadarse, la sensación de que después de un mes, más de un mes, Mihawk era incapaz de presentarlo como su novio se le hizo demasiado pesada.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con sus ojos dorados en un gesto de preocupación–. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? Ese hombre es un pesado, pero no creo que vuelva.

El peliverde en un movimiento brusco, empinó el codo y se tragó de una su copa de vodka; copa, no chupito. Se rajó la garganta en una exhalación.

–Estoy bien.

Entre media hora y tres cuartos después...

 _Dejavú_ : había bebido demasiado. Por suerte, Mihawk se había controlado, y con cordura sugirió marchar. Zoro se enganchó con el brazo al cuello del mayor por orden de éste, que lo guió hasta el ascensor.

–Qué raro, algo tiene el alcohol de aquí. Mihawk, a mí nunca se me sube tanto, te lo aseguro.

–La cantidad también es un elemento a tener en cuenta.

–¿Estás enfadado? He jodido nuestro mesi... mesi... ver... –se trababa.

–No has jodido nada, pero es mejor volver a casa antes de que te dé un coma etílico.

–Eso no existe. Lo he comprobado.

Le ayudó a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. Se subió por su lado al coche, lo arrancó con las llaves. No le dio tiempo a poner la primera marcha cuando el peliverde habló.

–Si te hubiese dado un beso delante de toda esa gente me habrías apartado.

Mihawk le observó, atónito. Por la forma en que lo dijo no se diferenciaba entre una pregunta y una premisa. Zoro ni le miraba, siguió:

–Sanji lo hizo la primera vez que le besé delante de nuestros amigos –se rió cansado, con pena–. Se enfadó tanto, nos gritamos tanto... Y después lo de la canción...

Se llevó la mano a la frente como si le doliera la cabeza. El coche permaneció con el motor encendido, sin que Mihawk se atreviera a hacer o comentar nada. Zoro profirió una última risa. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y dobló la espalda para cubrirse la cara con sus manos. El mayor se atrevió, acarició su espalda. No hubo gesto de rechazo, pero tampoco pareció que hiciese un efecto positivo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

–Me da igual. Lo que menos te cargue.

Condujo sin tener mucha idea de hacia dónde dirigirse; dio varias vueltas de las que Zoro, en su estado, no fue consciente. Al final, el joven se quedó dormido, el mayor pensó que era mejor llevarle a su propio apartamento; en realidad, el pensamiento de que si dejaba al peliverde en su piso y éste se levantaba solo a la mañana siguiente, después de lo que le había contado, le retorcía el pecho y estómago.

–Zoro –le llamó una vez aparcó en su portal y abrió la puerta del copiloto–. Zoro, hemos llegado –tomó su hombro con cuidado.

El joven gimió molesto. Se frotó los ojos. Mihawk le ayudó a levantarse, de igual manera a la que salieron del hotel entraron en la casa del mayor.

–¿Miau? –preguntó el gato.

–De puta pena –respondió el peliverde.

También le ayudó con el pijama.

–¿Hoy también vas a chupármela? –bromeó, divertido, sobón, y a la vez algo amargado.

–Estate quieto.

Por fin, el peliverde quedó tumbado en la cama, con la manta por encima y la luz apagada. Mihawk se quedó en el salón, leyó hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá, unas horas antes de que saliera el Sol.

Al medio día del día siguiente...

Abrió los ojos. El dolor de cabeza fue inmenso, le taladraba acompañado de un pitido. Se situó poco a poco. Aunque lo recordaba todo, en su mayoría, se desorientó en la habitación de Mihawk, ¿no dijo algo de que le llevaría a su casa? Hizo memoria más a fondo. Se alarmó. No, que no fuera verdad lo que le había dicho, que no fuera verdad que le hubiese hablado de Sanji.

De un salto se despegó de la cama y corrió al salón. Vacío, toda la casa estaba vacía, salvo por el gato, que no se preocupaba en exceso por la ausencia de su dueño; para nada, dormía estirazado en el sofá. Resopló, se dejó caer en la silla al lado del ventanal, donde Mihawk trabajaba. De reojo vio su móvil en la mesa, apagado y seguramente sin una gota de batería. Tenía una nota pegada con cinta adhesiva: "He salido a hacer la compra. Vuelvo pronto".

Sensato, creyó que lo mejor era tranquilizarse antes de que el mayor volviera. Lo intentó. Fue a la cocina a tomarse unas pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza, desayunó poco y con lo poco que encontró, tomó una ducha, se vistió con muda limpia. Todo bajo control.

Fue superior a sus fuerzas. Abarcando ese amplio abanico entre apurado e histérico, salió a la calle. Le buscó, entró en supermercados aleatorios, se perdió. Al final, resignado, volvió a la playa; por muy mala que fuese su orientación, si la seguía podría reconocer el camino de vuelta a casa de Mihawk. Anduvo molesto, resacoso y preocupado por el paseo marítimo. Puede que fuese casualidad o destino, pero de esa manera fue como lo encontró.

Le vio sentado cerca de la orilla. Se extrañó, creyó que lo confundía con otra persona. Se adentró en la arena.

–Mihawk –le llamó con cautela.

El otro se volvió un tanto sorprendido.

–¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sí. Tengo resaca, pero estoy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Fui a hacer la compra –señaló una bolsa a su vera, resguardada en su chaqueta–. Hace rato que debí haber vuelto, pero no podía. Así que me quedé aquí hasta que sí pudiera.

Se asentó un silencio incómodo. Mihawk viró de nuevo al mar, Zoro le echó valor y se sentó a su lado. El Sol calentaba y la brisa helada les daba de cara.

–Ayer lo eché a perder, ¿no?

–No digas estupideces. Si alguno de los dos debe asumir alguna responsabilidad por el desarrollo final de la noche ese debo ser yo –hizo una pausa. Tomó aire. Resopló–. Cuando apareció Doflamingo quise quitarme la conversación de encima cuanto antes. No quería que nos incomodara, que me incomodara y eso te afectara. No me di cuenta de que, aunque no negué nada, tampoco confirmé –le miró a los ojos–. Renegar de ti fue último que hubiese querido hacer.

Zoro agachó la mirada en una mueca.

–No fue para tanto. Yo no debí de decirte nada de lo que te dije.

–¿Lo de Sanji?

El peliverde notó un vuelco, no esperaba que Mihawk pronunciara su nombre.

–Eso menos que nada –arrastró las palabras–. Yo no soy de los que se van haciendo la víctima.

Las olas del mar, y un par de gaviotas, así como unos pescadores no muy lejanos, fue lo único que se oyó durante un rato quizás demasiado largo.

–Dijiste algo de una canción. ¿De qué se trataba?

–Nada, una tontería de pareja. Ahora ya da igual.

–Pareció importante cuando lo mencionaste.

Zoro se mordió el labio, apretó los puños.

–No era más que una tontería. Él... Había una canción que siempre ha sido una especie de banda sonora para Luffy y para mí. Desde pequeños, cada vez que hacíamos una trastada, esa canción estaba ahí. Sanji quiso apropiársela. No ocurrió, ni tampoco sucedió nada grave por ello.

–¿Pero?

–Si me preguntasen en qué momento lo que teníamos se empezó a caer abajo sería ese. Aunque no fuera el más evidente, ni el peor, ni hubiese pasado más allá de una conversación de pareja. Fue la verdadera señal, y no quise verla.

Mihawk le contempló. Todavía, con la gravedad que le había contado esa anécdota, sentía que le ocultaba algo importante, esencial, que explicaba ese odio, ese resentimiento hacia sí mismo, y esa culpa.

–Zoro, si ayer me hubieses besado en la terraza del hotel, no te hubiese apartado.

Los rasgos del peliverde se suavizaron, sus ojeras propias de una resaca se acentuaron; le sonrió.

–¿Incluso si lo hubiese hecho delante del tipo de las gafas y su amigo del puro?

–Puede que hubiese sido una estrategia más efectiva para que nos dejaran en paz.

Una risa sutil, natural, tímida, salió de los dos. Zoro se fijó en la mano de Mihawk que tenía más cerca, sobre su rodilla. Extendió su brazo y la tomó. A continuación, fue el mayor el que terminó de enlazar sus dedos con los del joven. Ambas manos, unidas, quedaron sobre la arena. Así, a pesar de que desde el paseo marítimo cualquier los podía ver.

–Esto no está mal, ¿eh? –comentó el peliverde–. Además, es pronto para besarnos delante de la gente.

–¿Me estás retando?

–No, no, sí sólo llevamos un mes. Ni que fuéramos de esos gays libertinos.

–De resaca dices cosas impropias de ti.

–Entonces prepárate para cuando volvamos de Irlanda.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Cita a tres

**Capítulo 11. Cita a tres**

Antes, las reuniones se hacían en el sótano que había en la casa del abuelo de Luffy. Desde la niñez, ese espacio entre trastos había quedado para ellos, se había adaptado a ellos, y pasaban ahí horas y horas sin que nadie les molestara. ¿Desde cuándo le empezó a asfixiar aquel sótano?

Hacía muy poco que Zoro y Sanji habían desvelado su relación a su grupo de amigos. En general, se lo tomaron con sorpresa, aparte de porque el rubio siempre fuese el más hetero de los heteros, más porque la relación entre ambos nunca había dejado de ser conflictiva.

–Se dice que los que pelean se desean, chicos, ¿no os habéis pasado un poco? –preguntó Usopp en su momento.

Como fuera, conforme más se normalizaba la situación, más relajados estaban, incluso más contentos y cariñosos el uno con el otro, o eso creyó el peliverde.

–¿Quién lo iba a decir? –comentó de nuevo el narizotas, unos meses después–. Los dos seguís de una pieza. A estas alturas pensé que, mínimo, a uno le faltaría un diente.

–Las ganas sí que no me faltan –se quejaron, tanto Zoro como Sanji, a la vez.

–A lo mejor habéis durado porque no habéis cambiado ni un ápice –se rió Nami.

–Yo sólo cambiaría por ti, mi dulce pelirroja –el rubio atravesó su espacio personal con ínfulas de caballero andante.

–Pues cambia y deja de hacer el payaso, cocinero acosador.

–¿Qué pasa, cabeza de musgo, tan inseguro eres que no quieres ni que converse con una bella dama?

–Por mí como si te vas con ella.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

–A eso me refiero –siguió la joven–. No sé cómo seréis en la intimidad, pero si hubieseis ocultado vuestra relación hasta el infinito os aseguro que ni nos hubiésemos enterado.

–Nami tiene razón –secundó el narizotas–. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ni una palabra de cariño y las mismas peleas. Si alguien de fuera se preguntara quien está saliendo con quién, antes dirían que Nami con Sanji.

–Ni en broma –le rompió ella el corazón al rubio.

–O Zoro con Luffy.

–¿Quéééé? –el aludido levantó la cabeza de la pizza que habían pedido–. ¡Yo no estoy saliendo con Zoro! ¡No estoy saliendo con nadie! ¡A mí no me gusta nadie!

Siguió zampando, entre engullidas y atragantos y más engullidas, sin que se entendiera a cuento de qué venía tanta alteración por parte del monito. Más tarde comprenderían que, por esa época, había conocido a Law y su asexualidad exenta de amor romántico se desmoronaba a cachos.

Pero ese último comentario de Usopp no solo afectó a Luffy, también a Sanji, el peliverde lo vio claro, de repente el rubio se metió en sí mismo, no miraba a nadie. Pensó que era cierto que, delante de los demás no se comportaban como pareja; Zoro había guardado las formas para no agobiarle, quizás se hubiese pasado. Su boca se tornó en una media sonrisa, sintió que algo empujaba su pecho hacia él.

–Eh, cocinero degenerado –colocó la mano firme en su hombro.

Sanji le frunció el ceño, mientras que los otros tres prestaban atención. Zoro aprovechó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Tras una corta pausa, en la que todos se quedaron a cuadros, separó su boca de la de su pareja.

–¿Veis? Sí que somos pareja –satisfecho, dio otro trago a su cerveza.

–Vale, vale. Creo que el que no estaba preparado para eso era yo –comentó Usopp. Luffy asintió con la boca llena y abierta.

–¿Podéis repetirlo? –Nami sacaba el móvil–. Quiero enseñárselo a Vivi.

Sanji se le quedó mirando, tanto tiempo que Zoro se extrañó, sin embargo, antes de que le preguntara el rubio se levantó y salió fuera con la excusa de que necesitaba fumar; como si en ese sótano no fumaran todo lo que se le antojase. Pensaron que era un mero y tierno pudor; más tarde, cuando la pareja estuvo sola, se desveló que no era así.

–No me vuelvas a besar sin mi permiso.

–¿Tú permiso? Creí que lo tenía de sobra después de dos meses.

Eso sólo fue el inicio. La pelea se prologó más allá después de que llegaran al apartamento que Zoro compartía con Ace. El pecoso no estaba y dieron rienda suelta a sus pulmones, durante varias horas, cada vez con más furia.

–¡Me has exhibido como tu premio! ¿Eso es lo que soy para ti? ¿Un jodido premio?

–Ha sido un beso, Sanji. ¡Un simple beso!

–¡No voy hacer lo te dé la gana!

Si lo miraba en perspectiva, esa fue la primera y última vez que pudo acabar con aquello antes de lo que les llegaría más tarde; pero Sanji, que lo mandó a infierno con un portazo, volvió a la noche siguiente, de madrugada.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? –le abrió la puerta el peliverde, muy agotado.

El aspirante a cocinero lo miró de arriba a abajo, con las palabras atragantadas. Zoro vio una marca de pintalabios en el cuello de su camisa.

–Has estado con una chica.

–No me he acostado con ella –se defendió. Volvió a su gesto de pesadumbre–. Sólo he salido un rato a la calle, quería despejarme. No dejaba de pensar que estarías con Ace, los dos de fiesta entre porros, cervezas y condones –soltó un suspiro mezclado con una risa de alivio, le sonrió suave–. No sabes lo que me alegra verte aquí, con tu pelo despeinado de dormir y tu chándal de dormir.

–Corté lo que tuve con Ace el mismo día que empecé a salir contigo. Lo sabes de sobra.

–Ya, pero seguiste con él aun cuando estaba con Marco, y... No lo sé. A veces me da la impresión de que tenemos una idea distinta de lo que es una pareja. Además, tu ere bi. Estoy hecho un lio con todo esto.

No entendió cómo, pero en aquel momento lo que Sanji le decía que tenía sentido; que, si Zoro hubiese sido una chica heterosexual, una chica que nunca se hubiese salido de la monogamia normativa, el rubio no sufriría tanto. Al final, entró en la casa. Se disculparon el uno con el otro; aunque Zoro no supiera muy bien por qué se disculpaba, ni si Sanji de verdad se estaba disculpando. Después, el rubio le abrazó, le susurró bromas y halagos tiernos; correspondió, se besaron y el peliverde se dejó hacer.

A partir de ahí, cuando estaban frente a los demás, las muestras de cariño dependieron de Sanji; alguna vez, Zoro tuvo un despiste, una caricia, un acercamiento, una frase más cálida de lo habitual, y siempre acabó igual de mal. Ir a ese sótano, beber y reír como sus amigos, se convirtió en una prueba de aguante en la que no debía perder control ni cometer errores, por mínimos que fuesen. Cuando el grupo se abrió y se incorporaron Robin, Franky y Brook, creyeron que era así de hermético.

–Sois una pareja peculiar –comentó la morena en una ocasión–. Si no fuera por Nami, aún pensaría que solo sois de esos buenos amigos a los que le gusta discutir –explicó, aunque para entonces Zoro evitaba incluso la mayoría de las peleas tontas que habían tenido siempre.

–Ah, querida Robin, así es este cabeza de musgo, un bruto que sólo entiende a gruñidos. Seguro que tú y yo seríamos una pareja rodeada de cariño y amor.

Tampoco supo el peliverde si los demás, los que los conocían desde siempre, se percataron de algo, jamás comentaron nada, salvo uno.

–Zoro –le dijo Ace una tarde los dos solos en el piso–, ¿te va bien con Sanji?

–¿Hum? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Te noto distante.

–Ese cocinero degenerado tiene demasiados complejos de hetero; entre que nunca se ha salido del mundo vagina-cis y su padre es un retrogrado homófobo; a veces me harta. Pero vamos a mejor, no te preocupes.

Cuando dijo esa frase, en su fuero interno, se obligó a creerla.

Cerca de dos años después...

Zoro se despertó en mitad de la noche. Se incorporó rápido. Estaba en su habitación, solo él. Inspiró profundo y se dejó caer en el colchón. Le ocurría de vez en cuando, soñaba con el tiempo en que estaban juntos y luego despertaba sin la certeza de si cortó con él. Pasaba entonces un minuto largo en el que prestaba atención, se cercioraba de que no oía a Sanji en la cocina, o en el baño, de que no olía a tabaco; y otro minuto más en que temía que llamara a la puerta con sus nudillos.

Tras un prolongado silencio, su cuerpo se relajaba, se estiraba y extendía sus extremidades sobre su cama, notaba el tacto de las sábanas. Espiró por la nariz, con los ojos cerrados; esa era la mejor sensación. Esa amplitud, esa soledad tranquila y esa calma. Disfrutó un poco más de ella y se levantó.

A esas horas aún hacía frío en la terraza, en pijama y con su chaqueta vaquera por encima, se tiró sobre el sofá, bocarriba y con las manos entrelazadas bajo su nuca. Sus ojos fueron al cielo despejado; tenías ese color extraño que le daba la contaminación lumínica, no había estrellas. Una vez más, respiró.

Oyó unos pasos, acompañados de un bostezo. Giró la cabeza. Law salió y se sentó en una de las sillas, con un cenicero que dejó sobre la mesa y un canuto. Ambos se saludaron alzando la barbilla.

–¿Qué haces que no estás con tu novio? Es viernes, ¿no?

–Mihawk tenía mucho trabajo. Mañana comeremos juntos.

Law se encogió de hombros, terminó de encender el porro, le dio una calada. Le ofreció. Zoro se sentó en el sofá y lo alcanzó con la mano. Fumó.

–Con él todo es así. Relajado. Tampoco es que no tenga ganas de verle –se excusó.

El estudiante de medicina le observó callado, luego dijo:

–Es lo normal, y lo sano, que cada cual tenga su vida y su espacio. Imagina, si no, si Luffy y yo estuviéramos todo el día en retroalimentación. Nos suicidaríamos.

–Supongo. Con Sanji el día que no nos veíamos era como si no nos quisiéramos.

–Ya... A lo mejor no te has dado cuenta, pero Sanji y tú eráis una pareja significativamente tóxica.

Zoro aguantó el envite. Resopló, dio una calada, le pasó el canuto al estudiante de medicina.

–No puedo evitar sentirme incómodo, no quiero hacerlo mal con él. Con Mihawk.

Law se quedó mohíno, esa premisa la conocía, Ace se lo había comentado, que Zoro pensaba que su relación con Sanji acabó como acabó porque el peliverde lo hizo mal.

–Mira, yo os conocí cuando ya erais novios, así que ni idea de cómo erais de amigos, pero si tengo claro que, juntos, Sanji era un controlador de manual y tú un sumiso revenido que me caía como el culo. No es que lo hicieras o dejaras de hacer las cosas mal, es que nunca debisteis salir.

Zoro se quedó en estado de shock. Law fumó de nuevo.

–¿Yo te caía mal? –preguntó en un tono que ni el mismo supo si estaba dolido.

–Tenías la personalidad adsorbida, no te lo tengas en cuenta.

–Creí que estabas celoso de que fuera tan amigo de Luffy –rebufó.

–Cada vez que pronunciaba tu nombre la boca me sabía a azufre –reconoció–, pero vuestra relación nunca me importó en sí, lo que me descomponía es lo preocupado que le tenías constantemente.

–¿Luffy? ¿Por mí?

–Él fue el primero que se dio cuenta en que no estabas como siempre. Tranquilo, lo único que sabe al respecto es que no eráis la pareja del año.

Zoro asumió aquella información, paseó sus ojos. Recordó el primer día que llegaron a ese apartamento, el monito estaba entusiasmado con esa terraza, el peliverde no lo disfrutó por culpa de las reiteradas peleas que había tenido con Sanji; no le sentó nada bien que cumpliera con Luffy la promesa de vivir juntos; puede que, por ello, en la actualidad, le gustase tanto estar ahí.

–Ahora ya no me caes tan mal.

–Gracia, Law, es un detalle.

–A veces –dio una calada–, incluso pienso que si nos hubiésemos conocido antes de que tú salieras con Sanji y yo con Luffy hubiésemos sido pareja.

El peliverde se tuvo que reír.

–¿Me estás tirando los tejos?

Law el lanzó una sonrisa sugerente, compartieron una mirada cómplice. Ninguno tenía intenciones para con el otro, pero sí, quizás se le hubiese dado bien, quizás hubiese sido agradable.

–Por mí no os cortéis, eh –apareció Luffy, medio dormido, rascándose sus partes por debajo del pantalón–. Mi mejor amigo y mi novio, si ya me lo veía venir.

Se sentó en el regazo de Law y se acomodó a él como un gato, o más bien como una cría de mono. Se abrazó al cuello del estudiante de medicina y, de la misma mano de Law, aspiró la boquilla del porro que este sujetaba entre sus dedos.

–Eh, eh, eh. No fumes tan rápido –le regañó el ojeroso, a la vez que apartaba el canuto.

–Eso, que después eres el primero al que le dan los amarillos –secundó el regaño el peliverde.

Luffy soltó una risilla, y una bocanada de humo propia de un dragón.

–¿Veis? Seríamos una buena pareja poliamorosa, qué bien estaríamos los tres. Aunque yo con Zoro sería como demasiado incesto. Pero si vosotros queréis revolcaros un rato a mí no me importa.

–Ya, ya –dudó su amigo–. Como si no fueras de los que le fastidian que se diviertan sin ti.

–Es verdad. Pero podéis hacerlo, sólo que no me lo digáis.

–Adulterio consensuado –hasta Law soltó la risa–. Lo que me faltaba por oír.

Siguieron un rato más, hablando de simples tonterías, en aquella terraza. Sin duda la prefería a aquel sótano.

A la mañana siguiente...

Tanto Zoro como Mihawk habían trasnochado aquella noche; si bien el joven fue por charlar con dos amigos, el mayor fue porque uno de los suyos era medio imbécil. Que Shanks se retrasara con la entrega de manuscritos no era nada nuevo, pero con el paso de los años esas noches en vela revisando desde sus cagadas sintácticas hasta las argumentales le ponían de muy mal humor.

–Una vez más lo hemos conseguido –dijo el pelirrojo muy entusiasta en el desayuno–. Estamos en forma.

Mihawk, con la taza de café en la mano, afiló una de sus peores miradas. Shanks ladeó la cabeza en gesto interrogante, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

–Date prisa y márchate, he quedado con Zoro y me gustaría estar presentable.

–Mihawk, es un adolescente. Ni si quiera se va a fijar si vas presentable o no porque él vendrá como la visera de la gorra para atrás y los pantalones cagados por la rodilla.

–Shanks, tal vez tengas razón y estar con él me afecté más de lo que creí, porque de repente me suenas como un octogenario.

Al medio día...

Zoro llegó a la plaza donde se había citado con Mihawk, a tiempo porque por suerte conocía esa zona; es decir, no se perdió en el camino. Le encontró frente a la fuente, distraído en la escultura que chorreaba agua; con su aura de modelo de colonia que lo hacía aún más llamativo cuando era rodeado de gente corriente. Una ventaja puesto que así el peliverde lo encontraba antes.

–Mihawk, ya estoy aquí.

–Zoro, siento haber cambiado nuestro sitio de reunión tan repentinamente.

–Es igual, esta plaza está apenas diez minutos andando desde mi casa. ¿Ha pasado algo?

El moreno hizo una mueca, desvió la cara de nuevo hacia la fuente; descubrió así el joven que, en la taza, enfurruñado, se sentaba el pelirrojo con nombre de gato.

–Le he calificado con el único adjetivo que no tolera y dice que nos invita a comer.

–No entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

–Yo menos que tú.

Shanks los guió hasta un restaurante italiano donde con premura le dieron una mesa para tres, pegada a la ventana. Ahí se palmó el primer momento oficialmente incómodo, ya que entre varios amagos se dieron cuenta de que no sabían que asiento debían tomar. Si Mihawk y Zoro se sentaban a un lado y Shanks al otro, quedaba demasiado claro los bandos enfrentados; si los dos mayores ocupaban un lado, Shanks no podía quedar enfrente del peliverde porque se le podía escapar un puntapié en su espinilla. Y de Zoro al lado del amigo de su novio ni se planteó.

–¿No tienen una mesa más redonda?

No la tenían. Al final Shanks se sentó al lado de Mihawk, y Mihawk el de cara al joven; esa opción tampoco agradaba demasiado al pelirrojo, se los imaginaba haciendo manitas por debajo de la mesa mientras él se hacía el tonto a regañadientes; pero no comentó nada porque era lo más políticamente correcto.

En seguida, el camarero fue y les apuntó las bebidas. Zoro quiso una cerveza, pero Shanks le detuvo.

–Es una ocasión especial, dejadme que os invite a un buen vino. Mirad –señaló uno de los más caros–, seguro que este nuestro joven amigo no lo ha probado. Es más habitual que lo pidan adultos con un sueldo estable.

–En realidad sí lo he probado –dijo el peliverde con simpleza–. Creo que este es mejor –señaló uno bastante más barato.

–Quizás si lo combinas con otras bebidas, como soléis hacer los jóvenes, pero...

–Shanks, Zoro tiene mejor beber que tú –comentó Mihawk en un tono displicente en que escondía la intención de que, por favor, evitara el ridículo–. Además, sabes que es ese el que yo suelo pedir.

El pelirrojo cedió entre refunfuños. En breve, casi a la vez que el vino, les trajeron la carta.

–Aunque este sitio sea de pasta tiene buena carne –le avisó el moreno al peliverde–. El solomillo en especial.

–Estaba pensando más en pedir un risotto, los que hay tienen buena pinta.

–¿Arroz? Qué extraño viniendo de ti –ironizó.

–Déjame. No soy yo el que se pide carne en un italiano.

–Sabes que con esa frase has vetado a tus cubiertos a cruzar mi plato, ¿no?

–Claro, como si no quisieras mis cubiertos en tu plato.

Hablaban en tono neutro, lacónico; como si opinaran sobre el anodino parte meteorológico de la semana. Aun así, ante ese coqueteo, Shanks se vio empujado por la gravedad hacia el subsuelo. Como fuera, él optó por pasta rellena, pidieron la comida y se quedaron callados en un silencio que marcó el segundo momento incómodo.

–Bueno, hagamos tiempo –miró, muy amigable, al joven–. ¿A qué te dedicas?

Zoro se pensó la respuesta.

–Si te refieres a con qué me gano la vida –se encogió de hombros–: soy cámara en un programa local. El sueldo no da para mucho, así que en verano me buscaré algo más.

–Pero estás independizado, Mihawk me comentó algo. O tienes ayuda de tus padres.

–Me pasan algo todos los meses. A Luffy, el amigo con el que comparto piso, también, más que a mí porque sigue estudiando, entre los dos enfrentamos gastos.

Shanks miró a su amigo, éste supo su intención de evidenciar los años que se llevaba con el joven y como cada uno estaba en una etapa diferente de la vida. Mihawk dio un trago a su vino, le ignoró.

–Aunque lo que me gusta es el montaje.

–¿Montaje? –preguntó, no tenía ni idea de que significaba esa palabra. Le sonaba a soldador de obra.

–Edición de vídeo –intervino el moreno–. Zoro es editor de vídeo.

Como Ace y Marco aquella vez, Shanks relacionó esa edición de vídeo con las ediciones literarias que hacía Mihawk; evidentemente, al pelirrojo no le resultó tan tierno.

–¿Y en qué consiste ese trabajo?

El peliverde pensó la manera más sencilla de explicarlo.

–En una película, cuando se ruedan las escenas, no se hacen cronológicamente según dicta el guión. Por ejemplo, si en un largo la primera y última escena son en el mismo sitio, se ruedan del tirón. Es después en montaje cuando se ordenan. También se aprovecha para seleccionar tomas, cortar cagadas, matizar el ritmo...

–Lo mismo que yo hago con tus desastres de libros –Mihawk dio en la llaga con saña.

–¿Y no trabajas de eso?

–Por el momento, sólo en los cortos que he hecho con mis amigos. Aunque un par de veces me han llamado para otros proyectos; también cuando estaba en el grado superior solía ser yo el que se encargaba.

–Así que ruedas cortos con tus amigos.

–Cada uno es especialista en lo suyo –intervino de nuevo Mihawk–. Incluso participan en festivales.

–Sí, ahora esperamos a ver si entramos en la sección oficial de uno.

–¿Pero esperáis dedicaros a eso profesionalmente?

–Algunos de los que están con nosotros son profesionales. Aun así, Luffy será algún día un gran director, y tal y como es él dudo que no se empeñe en tirar de todos nosotros.

Dejado claro que Zoro no era un nini sin futuro, rodeado de otros ninis sin futuro, y que tenía proyectos propios alejados de ser el mantenido de un hombre con veinte años más que él, la comida llegó a la mesa.

–¿Y cómo os ha ido el trabajo esta noche? –preguntó el joven.

–Tedioso –respondió Mihawk si rodeos.

–No lo digas así, va a pensar que soy el típico escritor de novelas aburridas.

–¿Qué clase novelas escribes?

–De todo un poco, no me gusta encasillarme en un sólo género. En esta última casi rozo el género policial y la novela negra. Va de un viejo gánster retirado que recuerda a su primer mentor cuando era niño. Es un poco autobiográfica por...

Paró en seco, Zoro fingía por todos los medios de mostrar interés, no obstante, su cara de aburrimiento era insultantemente evidente. Mientras tanto, Mihawk intentaba que el pelirrojo no se percatara de lo divertido que le resultaba aquello. Resopló resignado. Sí que se llevaba bien esos dos.

El móvil del joven dio un timbrazo.

–Ah, Luffy me ha mandado un mensaje voz. ¿Os importa si lo oigo aquí?

Los dos mayores le dieron el visto bueno. Sin más puso ese mensaje.

–¡ZOROOOO! –el grito del simio de su amigo se propagó por todo el restaurante, le sobresaltó y casi se le cae el móvil en el risotto. Se aturrulló bajando el volumen–. ¡No te lo vas a creer! ¿Te acuerdas de las novelas que nos leíamos en el instituto! ¡Las de piratas que escribía ese tal Le Roux! ¡Acabo de ver un tráiler! ¡Van hacer una película, Zoro, una película! Vaya mierda que se nos hayan adelantado... ¡Pero que ganas de ir al cine!

Eso fue todo. Tras el mensaje siguió en el restaurante un pausado silencio en el que se les permitió, tanto a camareros como clientes, que recobraran el aliento. En la mesa, los tres se recuperaron más lentos de la conmoción: el peliverde por la vergüenza y sus ansias asesinas hacia su amigo, los dos mayores por la información del mensaje.

–¿Le... Le Roux? –preguntó Shanks, repentinamente nervioso.

–Eh, sí. Es un escritor juvenil, en el instituto lo leíamos mucho –la única lectura que Luffy y él habían disfrutado sin que les entrara sueño–. Utiliza un anónimo, nadie sabe quién es. ¿Vosotros le conocéis? Digo, es de vuestro ámbito.

Si Zoro fuese más despierto a la hora de atar cabos, hubiese pensado que _roux_ era rojo en francés, que de casualidad era color de los cabellos del amigo de su novio; también, se habría dado cuenta de que, Shanks, le había dicho hacia menos de un minuto que no le gustaba que le encasillasen y que un anónimo le vendría muy bien en caso de virar hacia la novela juvenil sin que le quitara de escribir otras cosas; para rematar, no le hubiese venido mal recordar que la primera cita que le pidió Mihawk fue en el cine porque quería analizar como una obra literaria pasaba a una cinematográfica, como si fuese algo que tuviese que hacer por trabajo.

–Algo me suena –comentó Mihawk–. Luffy parece muy entusiasmado.

–Esas novelas fueron como la patada que le enviaron a la aventura. Empezó con lo del cine porque quería rodar su propia saga de piratas. Aunque ahora el tema resulta trillado. Algo se le ocurrirá.

–¿Y a ti? –Shanks recuperó el habla–. ¿Te gustaban esas novelas?

Una vez más. Zoro pensó su respuesta.

–Creo que si las leyera con la edad que tengo no las disfrutaría tanto.

–Ya... –dijo decepcionado.

–Salvo una –en esa, los dos mayores le prestaron toda la atención–. Había una que era un poco distinta, se centraba en un personaje que en las otras novelas era más secundario o antagonista. Era una especie de medio pirata, medio espadachín, medio duelista... No sé, me gustaba.

Si Zoro fue incapaz de deducir que Le Roux y Shanks eran la misma persona, en su vida se imaginaría que la novela a la que hacía referencia era distinta porque Mihawk no se limitó a su papel de editor. El peliverde había señalado la única novela que los dos mayores habían escrito a medias y que tenía más de un cincuenta por ciento del carácter de moreno.

Shanks, asombrado, vigiló a su amigo; los ojos dorados de Mihawk se fijaban en Zoro con verdadera adoración. Jamás le había visto esa expresión, con nadie, ni siquiera en su mejor etapa con Hancock.

–¿Ocurre algo? –el joven se rascó la nuca incómodo, él también se hacía dado cuenta de cómo le miraba el mayor.

Mihawk reaccionó; negó la cabeza, carraspeó y dio un nuevo trago de vino. Shanks, dudoso de si soñaba o no, creyó hasta que estaba ruborizado. Una presión dio en su pecho; fingió que no existía y sonrió.

–Disculpadme, voy al baño un segundo.

Desde la puerta de los servicios masculinos, volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro. Los observó. Zoro seguía rascándose el cogote, preocupado. La mano de Mihawk, en tanteos reticentes, quedó encima de la del peliverde. Ese fue el final de la batalla que Shanks dio por perdida. Suspiró por la nariz, sonrió derrotado. Makino tenía razón, estaba muerto de celos.

Rato más tarde...

Algo había sucedido en ese cuarto de baño, porque cuando Shanks regresó parecía otro. Sin tensiones, sin pullas y sinceramente amigable. Bebía, se reía y alzaba la voz.

–Bueno, Zoro, no quiero que pienses que te tengo a examen. Hablaré yo ahora, seguro que te encantan las anécdotas de cuando íbamos al instituto –dijo e hizo que su amigo, que en ese momento cortaba su solomillo, rallara el plato con el cuchillo en un susto.

El joven, que se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que el tipo se refería a él con su nombre propio, dio por hecho que al pelirrojo original lo había sustituido un clon de un universo paralero; Mihawk, no menos sobrepasado, reconoció a su amigo de siempre, al que tenía antes de que le confesara su relación con el joven; debió alegrarse por ello. Debió.

–La liábamos tanto que nos castigaban a menudo. Mihawk tuvo que escribir "no robaré las espadas del club de esgrima para hacer duelos" hasta que se le dislocó la mano.

–Shanks, no me hago responsable de mis actos.

El pelirrojo se burló de él en una mueca con la lengua fuera. Mihawk se controló para no apuñalarle en el ojo con el tenedor.

–También en la universidad éramos algo rebeldes. Te acuerdas del día de la piscina, ¿Mihi?

–¿Mihi? –Zoro creyó oír muy mal.

–Ah, qué bello día. Nos colamos por la noche he hicimos una fiesta clandestina, menuda borrachera nos pillamos, no sé cómo no se ahogó nadie, ¿quieres ver una foto?

–Shanks –le interrumpió el moreno, en un rictus–, a Zoro no le interesan unas viejas fo...

–Sí me interesan.

–Ah, pues aquí las tengo. Las encontré de casualidad en una limpieza general y las repliqué en el móvil.

Mihawk se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Zoro tomó el móvil de Shanks con cierto morbo; se irritó en el acto. ¿A qué venía tanta vergüenza si se notaba que el muy idiota había sido el más guapo de todo el campus? Hasta en bañador. La foto brillaba y no era por la iluminación del móvil. ¿Ese se había pasado toda la vida siendo perfecto?

–¿Tienes más como estas?

–Hasta el infinito.

Finalmente, aquella comida terminó. Se despidieron en la calle y Shanks se fue por su lado, no sin antes decirles que repitieran aquello otro día, que traería a Makino y que le encantaría conocer a ese muchacho llamado Luffy. Los otros dos, una vez solos, exhalaron su última gota de fuerza; aún si no hubiesen trasnochado ese día le hubiese resultado más o menos igual de agotador.

–¿Todos los escritores son así de intensos? –le preguntó el joven.

–Lo que me tocan a mi sí –recapacitó–. Por lo menos parece que se ha calmado con todo este tema.

En una pausa, a Zoro le salió un bostezo de esos que saltaban las lágrimas.

–¿Tienes sueño?

–Un poco. Me quedé hasta las tantas hablando con Luffy y Law –se frotó los ojos con una mano–. Pero estoy bien.

–A mí no me vendría mal recuperar algo de sueño. Podríamos ir a casa y descansamos un rato.

–Como quieras. ¿Has aparcado por aquí?

–En realidad, estaba pensando en ir a la tuya. Antes dijiste que estaba cerca.

El corazón del peliverde dijo "hola, adiós, aquí me despido". Analizó la cara del mayor, Mihawk no estaba de broma. En una mueca incómoda, Zoro miró al suelo.

–¿No lo podríamos dejar para otro día? Ni si quiera sé si habrá más gente.

Mihawk lo meditó.

–Así que te quedas con mis fotos, pero yo ni siquiera puedo ver tu casa. No sé si me compensa una relación tan desequilibrada.

–...

Debido a la hora, entre el almuerzo y la siesta, la calle en sí estaba muy silenciosa; con eso, el peliverde estaba casi seguro de que el piso estaba vacío, o por lo menos vacío de algún Luffy, y dicha teoría cobró fuerza conforme entraban en el portal y subían plantas hasta la indicada. Frente a la puerta, Zoro resopló.

–Opino que es innecesario tanto dramatismo –le dijo Mihawk.

–Y yo opino que ya has opinado bastante.

Metió la llave y empujó la puerta. Le dejó pasó al mayor. El salón no estaba en su peor momento, tampoco en el mejor; si el desorden bien no era mucho, las latas de cerveza, los ceniceros plagados de colillas y las varias cajas de pizza de la cena daban, a ese zulo de casa, un aspecto de sucio. Además, detalles técnicos: el apartamento de Mihawk no solo era más grande, también tenía amplios ventanales que daba sensación de inmensidad; en comparación, aquel habitáculo se parecía más a una celda de confinamiento.

–¿Quieres ver la terraza?

La cual también se le hizo pequeña. A él no le molestaba, el cielo se desplegaba sobre sus cabezas y llegaba la brisa, era todo lo que le hacía falta. Pero desde la casa de Mihawk se veía el mar, y lo único que se veía desde la suya era los tendederos de los vecinos con calcetines, bragas y calzoncillos.

–Se nota agradable –esas fueron las palabras del mayor, que no supo si eran sinceras o simple condescendencia, miró con sus ojos ambarinos al joven–. ¿puedo ver tu habitación?

Hubiese preferido que no, pero por segunda vez, lo llevó a través del escueto pasillo que pasaba por el lado de la cocina; donde las tazas y platos del desayuno ahí seguían; y el cuarto de baño. Nuevamente en el salón, abrió la puerta que correspondía al dormitorio del peliverde. Podía ser un tercio de lo que era la de Mihawk. La estantería, la mesa, y la cama individual ocupaban la mitad; sólo el armario adosado economizaba un poco más el espacio. Por lo menos no había basura ni estaba tan desordenado, aunque había cosas por el medio y la cama estaba desecha. La persiana no estaba totalmente echada, la luz se colaba tenue.

Mihawk caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, oteó su alrededor varias veces, sin tocar nada; parecía el visitante de un museo, sin embargo, Zoro tenía muy claro que su cuarto no era una obra de arte.

–Huele a ti.

Mientras el joven agachaba la cabeza para que no le viera su cara ardida, el otro se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos. Miró a Zoro, esperaba que fuera con él. El peliverde inspiró por la nariz, se quitó las zapatillas con los pies. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor y le empujó suave. Poco a poco, se tumbaron sobre el colchón, Mihawk bocarriba y el peliverde a su lado, con su cabeza sobre la clavícula del mayor. Como aquella vez.

–Nunca te di las gracias por venir a buscarme ese día.

–¿De qué me hablas?

Con los ojos cerrados, acarició sus cabellos verdosos. Notaban el calor que se desprendía del cuerpo del otro, su olor y suavidad. Todavía se mantenía el pacto de nada de sexo; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no lo desearan.

–Mihawk, se te nota el pantalón.

–Déjalo, se me pasará enseguida.

Quizás, si hubiesen estado en la cama del mayor, con su tamaño doble y su suficiente espacio para que se alejaran el uno del otro en casos como esos. Zoro acarició su pecho por encima de la camisa, su mano descendió hasta la cintura de Mihawk, donde agarró el bajo de la prenda y la sacó por fuera del pantalón; volvió a acariciar su pecho, esta vez bajo la tela. El mayor llenó su pecho. Su cinturón fue desabrochado, la mano del joven se adentraba.

–Zoro...

El masaje empezó pausado, más como una caricia que como un masaje. Mihawk sujetó los cabellos de la nuca del joven; conforme el peliverde aumentaba el ritmo y la presión, el mayor empujaba la frente del joven contra su clavícula. Zoro inspiraba el olor de su pecho, se perdía en sus exhalaciones contenidas, casi mudas.

El líquido caliente se desprendió en la mano del joven. El mayor dejó de hacer presión sobre su cabeza, le soltó el pelo, le volvió a acariciar. Hubo una pausa en la que el peliverde recuperó su mano. Mihawk le tomó de la muñeca. Se miraron.

–Sólo será un momento –le dijo, y atrajo a mano de Zoro hasta su boca.

Lamió su propia esencia derramada y limpió la mano del joven, que se había quedado quieto, absolutamente parado en mente y cuerpo. Aun con eso, no era como las veces anteriores, no creía en él una necesidad de apartarse o resistirse. Miraba a Mihawk y se dejaba llevar por él. El mayor, por último, lamió los dedos del joven, de una manera en la que no podía ser inconsciente de todo lo sugerente que estaba siendo. Fijó el dorado de sus ojos en el peliverde. Abrieron sus bocas para el otro, degustaron su sabor.

–Zoro –susurró su nombre–, tú también...

–No –le detuvo sin romper esa aura calmada–. Todavía es pronto. No te preocupes –sonrió–. Se me pasará.

Mihawk le correspondió la sonrisa. Se dieron un último beso. Se quedaron dormidos.

Hasta casi dos horas después...

El silencio calmado fue eclipsado a medida que Zoro y Mihawk se despertaban. ¿El motivo? Que a cierto amigo del peliverde se le oía desde antes de que atravesara en el portal.

–¡AVE LA CASA! –entró Luffy en el piso como un elefante en una chatarrería–. Ah, no, si está vacía –y se rió a estentóreas carcajadas.

Zoro se incorporó en la cama con el golpe, miró a Mihawk, se sujetaba la frente como si le doliera la cabeza, aún tenía medio cerebro dormido. El peliverde fue al manillar de la puerta, quizás con la idea de atrancarla. Oyó la voz de Law, de Nami... De todos. Estaban todos ahí. Miró de nuevo a Mihawk, que aún no se recolocaba la ropa; puede que lo mejor fuese darle tiempo. Respiró y, cauto, abrió la puerta.

–¡Zoro! –le llamó el monito–. ¡Ya estás aquí!

–Sí –dijo e intentó no trabarse–, estaba durmiendo la siesta.

Como supuso, parte de la tripulación, junto con Law, estaban allí. Por Nami y Vivi daba igual, ya conocían a Mihawk. Pero por Usopp, Chopper y los tres veteranos era un tanto incómodo.

–Creí que habías quedado con Mihawk para comer –recordó innecesariamente el ojeroso.

–Eh, sí, y eso hemos hecho.

–Qué extraño que hayas dormido aquí la siesta–comentó Robin–. ¿No habréis roto? Quizás por gustos sexuales dispares y turbios relacionados con el BDSM.

–Ya estas con tus cosas retorcidas –se rió Franky, luego, miró serio a Zoro–. ¿Es eso?

–En realidad...

Zoro notó una mano en su hombro en calidad de asilo. Respiró y apartó la puerta. Mihawk; ya a su lado, con la ropa en su sitio y mínimamente peinado; se hizo visible ante los presentes. La cara de sorpresa fue general; Brook casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

–Eh, que hacéis todos aquí parados –apareció Ace, con su pareja a la espalda.

–Mihawk –le saludó éste con sorpresa ingenua–, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

–Marco –sonó más aliviado de lo que nunca hubiese pretendido–. Cuánto tiempo.

Ambos se adelantaron a darse la mano como caballeros. Eso suavizó el estallido de la sorpresa, Mihawk saludó a los que ya conocía y se presentó educado a los que no; consta decir que Robin parecía muy admirada y, por ello, Franky algo incómodo. Usopp y Chopper estaban tan intimidados que temblaban.

Después de eso, como tantas otras veces, se organizaron en la terraza. Mihawk se incorporó bien en el grupo, no sólo por Marco, con Robin, una devoradora de libros profesional, tuvo mucho en común.

–Así que eres editor –comentó la mujer–. Igual que Zoro. Qué tierno.

Parecía a gusto y relajado; eso se lo inspiraba a Zoro, aunque ciertos recuerdos no dejaran de agujerearle la cabeza como una metralleta.

–Zoro –se acercó Mihawk a él, en la esquina más apartada de la terraza–. ¿Quieres que me vaya? A lo mejor se te hace demasiado incómodo.

–¿Qué? No, para nada –se lo pensó mejor–. Bueno, no más de lo normal. Pero aun así, si quieres quedarte...

Mihawk le mostró una sonrisa, preocupada, pero sincera. El peliverde notó la caricia del otro sobre sus cabellos, por encima de la oreja; los dedos del mayor rozaron sus pendientes, los hizo titilar; su mano sujetó la barbilla del joven. En la intimidad, Mihawk no dudaba en besarle en momentos como ese; de cara al público, aún les costaba incluso ir de la mano por la calle aunque fuera solo cinco minutos. Para Zoro, la caricia hubiese sido más que suficiente. Por eso, cuando le besó en los labios, se le paró el pecho.

Aquello duró menos que media milésimas. Sus labios se separaron; Zoro apenas reaccionaba o digería ante lo que acaba de ocurrir. Si despertó fue porque, en un par de segundos más, se dio cuenta del silencio al que había sucumbido la terraza.

En un repullo que a Zoro se le hacía cada vez más rutinario, se encontraron con que eran el centro de atención de la velada. Unos más asombrados que otros puesto que algunos recordaban como el peliverde era puro hermetismo cuando salía con el rubio.

–¿Podéis repetirlo? –preguntó Nami con la cámara de su móvil preparada– Quiero enseñárselo a Vivi.

–Pero si Vivi está a tu lado –le recordó el narizotas.

–Es igual –dijo la peliazul–. A mí se me olvida.

–Yo también quiero una –pidió Robin con elegancia.

–Y yo –levantó el pecoso la mano–. Si a Mihawk no le importa que tenga una foto de su chico, claro.

–Si es por Zoro, entonces es a él al que le debería de importar –respondió espontáneo, aunque con los ojos entrecerrados.

Regresaron las risas, de nuevo, la pareja se integró en el grupo. Los recuerdos de Zoro no le volvieron a atacar, ni un sólo instante.

 **Continuará...**


	12. Como si no hubiese pasado

**Capítulo 12. Como si no hubiese pasado**

Nami salió por trigésima vez del probador. Sobra decir que, ya, un poco harta.

–¡Oh, mi querida pelirroja, eres como una diosa ninfa, una reina elfa, una sirena que tras un hechizo se la dotó con las piernas más...!

–¡Sanji! –le cortó cabreada–. Vine aquí porque me dijiste que Pudding y yo tenemos una talla parecida –obvió cómo el rubio se sabía sus tallas–. ¿En serio me trajiste para que te ayudara? ¿O sólo querías ponerte en plan baboso?

–Ah, tienes razón, mi querida Nami –se hizo el príncipe melancólico–. Lo siento, lo siento. No lo puedo evitar. ¡Las mujeres preciosas atrapáis mi corazón al instante!

La joven entrecerró los ojos, resopló.

–Estoy cansada, escoge uno de los conjuntos que me he probado. Menos este vestido, este me lo quedo yo.

–Deja que te lo pague en agradecimiento por tu ayuda –se reverenció elegante.

–Oh, gracias, lo daba por hecho.

También la invitó a una merienda por el centro comercial; quizás por amabilidad, quizás por fingir un rato más que eran novios. La pelirroja estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, Sanji era así desde que se conocieron; prácticamente, su hermana eran la única mujer con la que no se comportaba como un "caballero", aparte de las mujeres que él no les hubiese dado el previo carnet de "guapa". Por eso en el instituto sus relaciones eran, a lo sumo, de poco más de un mes, y eso las más largas; exceptuando a Zoro, Sanji, no había conocido lo que era una relación duradera.

Y el caso de Pudding aún estaba por ver, pensó Nami. Recordaba la actitud indiferente de Zoro cuando Sanji se pasaba la noche cortejando a unas y a otras en sus narices, puede que eso pegara con la forma de ser del peliverde y con que ya hubiese estado en una relación poliamorosa con Ace. Sin embargo, Pudding era capaz de decir que ella no tenía porqué aguantar eso, y tendría razón. Ahí Sanji seguro que cedería, pero, ¿cambiaría de verdad? Su relación con Zoro implicó la aceptación de muchas cosas nuevas, no obstante, tampoco es que alterara la esencia de lo que venía siendo él.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó el rubio.

–En nada en particular. ¿Nos damos una vuelta por las tiendas a ver si veo algo más?

Se pasearon de un escaparate a otro, hasta que Nami se interesó por una boutique de accesorios. Estudiaba, uno a uno, los colgantes que llevaban un perchero giratorio.

–Ah, se me olvidaba –volvió a hablar su amigo–, ¿qué tal os fue el sábado? ¿salisteis por ahí? Perdón por no aparecer, Pudding y yo nos acoplamos demasiado en casa.

Su voz empalagosa y su cara de viejo verde cuando pronunció la última frase incomodó de más a la joven pelirroja.

–Sólo fuimos a casa de Luffy y Zoro, ni siquiera salimos después. Aunque espero que tu ausencia no signifique que ahora seas del tipo que pasan de sus amigos para estar con su novia –cosa que en la secundaria y bachiller hacía bastante.

–Me encanta cuando te pones celosa, pero no temas, donde tú digas que vaya yo siempre iré.

–Ya, ya. Me lo imagino. ¿Hum?

Uno de los abalorios le llamó la atención: se trataba de un colgante en forma de pluma de pavo real, discreto. Lo tomó con cuidado unos segundos, pasó la yema de sus dedos, sonrió con ternura.

–Oh, qué buen gusto, querida Nami. Deja que...

–Quita, éste va de mi cuenta –dijo satisfecha y sacó el colgante del perchero para dirigirse donde la caja registradora–. Para regalo, por favor.

Al final de la tarde, Sanji seguía el paso de Nami con una ristra de bolsas en cada mano.

–¿Entonces no me perdí más allá de lo normal? –preguntó de nuevo él.

–Bueno, dicho así... –dudó un segundo–. Con nosotros estuvo Mihawk, el novio de Zoro.

Sanji contuvo su repullo de sorpresa.

–¿En serio? Creí que llevaban poco tiempo juntos.

–Poco más de un mes, si no me fallan las cuentas. Era tiempo de que nos lo presentara. En comunidad, digo. Yo ya lo conocí cuando fuimos al parque de atracciones.

–Ya, sí. Supongo. Pero con lo que se cabreó cuando traje a Pudding pensé que se aplicaría el mismo parche.

Nami no esperó aquella declaración, menos con ese deje de resentimiento; el rubio se dio cuenta, carraspeó, muy a la defensiva.

–Lo siento. Es que... Estoy con Pudding, sólo quiero estar con ella. Pero a veces recuerdo –hizo una pausa–. Aún no me cabe en la cabeza porqué cortó conmigo de esa manera. Y después todo eso ve que estoy feliz con una chica y no tarda en dar escusas para estar a disgusto. Casi parece que lo hiciera a posta –resopló–. Intento comprenderle, pero a la vez me irrita.

Se prolongó un silencio. Ella bajó la mirada un instante, luego habló con comprensión.

–Es normal, lo vuestro no fue fácil. Quizás sólo necesitéis más tiempo con vuestras nuevas parejas.

Él sonrió, más calmado, agradecido. Mientras, Nami aferró su bolso, y el colgante que guardaba dentro. Si ella saliera con una chica y luego rompiera con ella de la misma manera que Zoro hizo con Sanji, le desgarraría el pecho.

Al siguiente fin de semana...

La mañana de sábado estaba despejada, con su claridad aún demasiado tenue, el paseo marítimo y la playa se prolongaban silenciosos. Incluso las olas rompían con calma. Se le hacía raro, no por todo aquello o aquella aura que tan bien conocía, sino por su acompañante.

A su vera caminaba Mihawk, los dos paseaban pausados, tranquilos. Era la primea vez que se les ocurría hacer eso. Cuando el mayor estuvo en su casa, con el resto de sus amigos, alguien preguntó cómo se conocieron. Tras una explicación escueta y de pocos detalles, apareció la siguiente pregunta, ésta Zoro sí recordaba que la había formulado Robin:

–¿Y ahora salís juntos todas las mañanas a correr?

Esquivaron la respuesta, pero en algún día de la semana retomaron la conversación:

–Fue la segunda vez que nos preguntaron si salíamos juntos a correr.

–Me di cuenta.

–Quizás sea raro que no lo hagamos.

–Quizás.

Silencio mortuorio.

–Pero es que cuando salgo por las mañanas me gusta mi espacio.

–A mí también. Además, no me gusta demasiado la playa, cuando corro siento la arena en el aire. Y si vamos al parque me preocupa que te pierdas para siempre.

Otro silencio.

–Entonces tampoco tenemos que hacerlos si a ninguno de los dos nos apetece.

–Me parece una idea sensata.

Callaron una vez más, después, el que empezó a hablar fue Mihawk:

–También, si nos apeteciera, podríamos hacerlo. No todos los días, pero si alguna vez a la semana, o al mes.

–Claro. ¿A ti te apetece?

–Sólo si tú estás de acuerdo.

El resultado fue que quedaron ese sábado para ir por la playa. De alguna manera, aunque empezaron la carrera en sincronía, aquello les puso nerviosos y no eran capaz de coordinarse; Mihawk, entre que no quería ir muy deprisa y, al mismo tiempo, no ofender al joven, adelantaba más de la cuenta; Zoro, que ese tipo de cosas no se le escapaban, llegaba a su altura e intentaba adelantarle una y otra vez, con su orgullo de brazos en jarra. Como aquella vez que le emboscó en el parque, el peliverde se hartó y dio un _sprint_.

–¡Zoro! –oyó a lo lejos a Mihawk, bastante lejos. Se había detenido y le llamaba con la mano alzada.

Una vez se reencontraron en un punto intermedio, el mayor sugirió que rebajaran la velocidad hasta un paseo agradable. Quizás otro día estuviesen más coordinados.

Se toparon con una de las anchas escaleras que unía el paseo marítimo con la playa, en su rellano había un banco. Sin decir nada, ambos se sentaron. Zoro cerró los ojos un instante, la brisa marina le daba de cara. Notó, entonces, como el mayor tomaba su mano. Se rió.

–Qué confiado te estás volviendo.

–Mi objetivo es ser una persona capaz de dar la mano cuando me plazca.

–Seguro. Aunque aquí tiene poco mérito, nos hemos levantado tan temprano que no se ve ni un alma.

–¿Otra vez me estás retando, Roronoa? –el joven le contestó con un alzamiento de hombros cargado de chulería. Mihawk le tomó de la barbilla–. ¿Quieres que suba el nivel?

–Quizás nos vean desde algún coche –le avisó–. O desde algún bloque de pisos.

–Quizás.

No hubo más dramatismo, el beso se efectuó con naturalidad, con la misma calma que emergía de aquel ambiente. Mihawk separó sus labios del joven, se observaron un segundo y luego su vista regresó a la orilla, y al horizonte.

Zoro notaba la mano del otro entrelazada con la suya. Nunca había tenido algo como eso. Sí había tenido una complicidad clandestina con Ace, una sexualidad explosiva con Sanji, pero nunca aquella intimidad que tenía con Mihawk. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien y de verdad pensaba que el sexo no hacía falta. Le deseaba, sí, y a veces se agobiaba por no responderle en ese campo como le hubiese gustado; pero, de alguna manera, cuando compartía con él cosas como esa sentía que recuperaba algo esencial. Le hacía sentir raro, sobre todo porque no se le hacía raro.

–¿Zoro? –sonó una tercera voz.

Mihawk se volvió. Con cierta sensación de _déjà vu_ , encontró a una joven; le sorprendió su exagerada altura, después su belleza; iba sencilla, con una camisa y unos vaqueros, y aún deslumbrante.

–Kiku, ¿cómo tú por aquí? –el peliverde se incorporó para saludarla–. Es la primera vez que te veo.

–Pues veras... –alzó sus manos por encima del pecho, éstas sostenían una correa, del extremo iba un collar que rodeaba el cuello de un perro. No era de raza, puesto que por similitud se parecía a un perro-león, pero por tamaño apenas era más grande que el gato de Mihawk–. Es el perro de una amiga de Momo, el niño que a veces cuido. Se ha ido de viaje con su familia y contactaron conmigo por si lo podía cuidar estas semanas.

–Ya veo –el perro ladró feliz y fue a por Zoro, se apoyó con sus patas delanteras en la pernera del peliverde, que se agachó para acariciarle–. Espera un segundo, yo conozco a este perro. ¿Komachiyo?

El perro dio pletóricos ladridos y se revolcó por el suelo hasta que expuso su barriga para que el joven se la rascara.

–¿Cómo lo conoces? –preguntó ella.

–Es el perro de Tama, ¿no? –dijo mientras rascaba la barriga del chucho–. Esa niña es vecina de Ace. El chico pecoso que estaba en el rodaje.

–Oh, ¡se trataba del mismo Ace! Tama habla muchísimo de él. Qué coincidencia.

Los dos rieron. Mientras, el mayor, ya de pie, soltó un carraspeo perceptiblemente estentóreo. Los dos jóvenes le miraron, Zoro reaccionó y se incorporó.

–Ah, Mihawk, esta es Kiku, estuvo con nosotros en el rodaje del corto. Ayudó con la coreografía de combate a Vivi y los demás, e hizo de extra.

–¿Eres actriz?

–Oh, no, no sirvo para eso –se enrojeció de nuevo con humildad–. Soy una especialista, una doble de riesgo. Por eso me entreno e intento aprender artes marciales. Aunque ahora me estoy pensando lo de coreógrafa.

–Se te dio bastante bien –le halagó el peliverde.

Mihawk se sintió incómodo, era como si esa chica que le sacaba más de dos cabezas, y de la que era la primera vez que tenía noticia, tuviera una historia con el peliverde más allá de lo que se percibía a través de los sentidos.

–Zoro –le llamó la tal Kiku, de repente se avergonzó. Miró de reojo a Mihawk, dudosa, después se decidió–, sé que me dirás que no es asunto tuyo, pero... No voy a operarme.

–Vaya, ¿en serio? Siempre puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, pero yo ya te dije que era una lástima y que...

–Y qué no me hacía falta para ser quien soy y quiero ser –terminó ella–, lo sé, gracias. Ya no os interrumpo más. Avisadme si me necesitáis para otro rodaje.

–Descuida, Nami te guardó en su lista de contactos imprescindibles.

El perro ladró y la joven se fue por su camino. Tras un corto instante, cuando la figura de Kiku ya no se distinguía, Mihawk habló.

–Se os veía muy cercanos.

–¿Tú crees? No es que seamos amigos, precisamente.

–¿Y novios?

Zoro se sorprendió por la pregunta. Dudoso, se rascó el cogote.

–Estuvimos saliendo, poco tiempo, considerarnos novios sería demasiado. Cuando empezamos con lo del corto me acordé de ella y la llamé.

Se hizo un silencio, quizás no incómodo en general, pero si algo pesado para el peliverde.

–Estoy algo sorprendido. Es la segunda chica que nos asalta porque te conoce y que no es tu amiga.

–¿Te molesta? Te recuerdo que soy bi –y la calma de hacía unos segundo se evaporaba.

–No me refería a eso.

–¿Entonces a qué?

Mihawk, en un resoplo cansado, detuvo el paso, miró a los ojos del joven.

–Eres como una caja fuerte. Cada vez que creo adivinar los números la puerta me da en las narices y te vuelves a cerrar.

Zoro, en una mueca, desvió la mirada, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en el mayor.

–Lo dices como si no confiara en ti.

Mihawk guardó silencio unos segundos.

–Una vez me contaste que acabaste aborreciendo la comida que te prepara tu ex-pareja.

–¿Y qué? –dijo cauto, nervioso.

–Conmigo te pasa lo mismo. Fuera de casa no hay ningún problema, pero dentro, si no se trata de un desayuno de café y tostadas, insistes en pedir a domicilio.

La mueca del peliverde se acentuó, adelantó los pasos y empezó a alejarse a grandes trancos.

–Zoro, espera, ¿A dónde vas?

–A casa, paso de aguantarte tus reproches por estupideces.

El mayor hizo un amago de alargar el brazo y detenerle. En vez de eso, dejó que se fuera, gruñó y caminó hacia su casa.

A la tarde-noche...

Estaba en la terraza, sentado en una de las sillas, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y su cara medio cubierta por sus brazos cruzados alrededor; su ceño lucía fruncido. Le hubiese gustado pensar que por lo menos había ocupado el día, pero sólo se había dedicado a ignorar la presión que sentía en el pecho, nada productivo en cuestión.

Oyó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

–¡Estamos en casa! –ese era Luffy, anunciándose como de costumbre–. ¡Zoro! –llegó a la terraza–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pareces un seto haciendo de centro de mesa.

–Pues eso mismo –se giró y vio que su amigo vestía ropa de deporte y sostenía una pelota de baloncesto. Detrás de él vino Law, con el mismo tipo de ropa–. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

–¡En la cancha del barrio! Torao me decía no-se-qué de que estaba muy cansado, pero hoy hacía un día perfecto. Lo que le pasa es que le fastidia perder.

–Perder con cansancio acumulado no cuenta como perder –puntuó el estudiante de medicina–. Anda, ve a ducharte, o no llegaremos a la película esa que querías.

–¡Sí!

Se marchó diligente mientras Law rodeaba la mesa y se sentaba en una silla frente a Zoro. Tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano, la abrió y dio tres tragos seguidos.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –preguntó al peliverde.

–Nada –arrastró las vocales de mal humor.

–Claro, es imaginación mía que vayas con esa cara de enfurruñado, un sábado, más sólo que la una y con el móvil al lado por si te llama tu novio –su laconismo no hizo sino hacer sus palabras más hirientes.

–¡Cierra el pico! –se enrojeció.

Law se encogió de hombros, dio otro trago. Zoro gruñó entre dientes, cedió.

–No nos hemos peleado, si es lo que piensas. Ni siquiera sé si hemos discutido. Ha sido una conversación muy rara –resopló en alto, se llevó la mano a la frente–. Me largué antes de que llegara a más.

Esperó que el otro le llamara cobarde o cretino. No obstante:

–Supongo que es normal. Es imposible que no tengas secuelas.

–¿Te estás haciendo el compresivo conmigo?

–Estoy siendo analítico y realista.

–Vas de terapeuta, ¿o qué?

Law no replicó, dio un nuevo trago y se fijó en el cielo rosado a punto de apagarse. Zoro se percató de nuevo del pinchazo en su pecho.

–Me ha dicho que soy como una caja fuerte.

El estudiante de medicina bajó su mirada hacia el peliverde.

–Es una definición bastante acertada.

La mueca que no había acompañado a Zoro durante la jornada se difuminó en un gesto de sorpresa.

–¿Por qué?

–Zoro –acogió un tono más serio–, si yo no te hubiese encontrado ese día, si nadie hubiese descubierto lo que pasó, ¿habrías cortado con Sanji?

La mirada del peliverde se ensombreció; desde el punto de vista del ojeroso pareció que se estaba conteniendo las náuseas.

–¡Ya estoy! –regresó Luffy–. ¡Torao, te toca!

–Voy –se terminó la lata y se levantó. Al pasar por el lado de Zoro le dio dos palmadas en la cabeza–. Y espabila por tu cuenta o la siguiente sesión te la cobro.

Más de media hora después...

La casa estaba vacía salvo por él. Fue a su cuarto, dejó el móvil sobre la mesa. Encendió la lampara de al lado de su cama, ya se había hecho de noche. Se obligó a respirar, tragó saliva. Desbloqueó el móvil y buscó su nombre. Le llamó con el manos libres activado.

Mientras el contestador sonaba, no pudo evitar un amago de retirar sus pasos. Una parte de él deseó que no le contestara, le decía que no estaba preparado, que necesitaba más tiempo, y que colgara. Se negó.

–¿Zoro?

–Mihawk, ¿te... te pillo ocupado?

Bien, lo primero que le decía y ya la había cagado. Mihawk había despejado el sábado para pasarlo con él, y así hubiese sido si no fuera por su berrinche y huida por patas.

–No –contestó con suavidad–. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

–Sí –se forzó a mentir. Ocupó la silla frente al escritorio. Suspiró–. Siento lo de hoy.

–Yo también estuve inapropiado.

–Espera un poco antes de dorarme la píldora* –se rió con un deje de sarcasmo–. Tenías razón en lo que dijiste. Soy como una caja fuerte, pero no porque no confíe en ti, es sólo que... A veces me gustaría creer como si nunca hubiese pasado.

–Lo comprendo.

Zoro se volvió a reír entre dientes.

–Mihawk.

–Dime.

–Cuando empezamos a salir, creo que fue en esa "no cita" –dijo con ironía–, te dije que él me preparaba la comida, que me gustaba que lo hiciera, al principio. Y también me gustaba acostarme con él.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Fuera, era como si la calle se hubiese convertido en un cementerio. El peliverde, que sentía como su pecho se abría y salía de él una cascada de gusanos, prosiguió.

–Me gustaba comer lo que cocinaba para mí, me gustaba como me hacía sentir cuando me dejaba hacer por él. Eso, en algún momento que no sitúo, cambió. Su comida pesaba, cuando me tocaba el aire que respiraba pesaba. No le dije nada, no quería que lo supiera lo débil que me sentía. Tragaba, aunque... –la voz se le quebró– aunque sintiera que me estaban forzando.

En los que se le hicieron los peores segundos de su vida, Mihawk no dijo nada. Hasta que le oyó respirar, como un resoplo, como si estuviera de pie, pero sus piernas le fallasen y no le quedara más remedio que sentarse.

–Y ahora el que te ha obligado a contármelo he sido yo. Perdóname.

–Espera, no te lo he dicho para que...

–Si tan solo hubiese respetado que decidieras por tu cuenta.

–He sido yo el que lo ha decidido ahora –insistió.

–Quizás no estaríamos a través del móvil y podría abrazarte.

Se hizo una nueva pausa, más tranquila, casi sonaba a la calma de esa mañana.

–Oye –dijo el joven en un tono de broma–, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

–Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas tú.

Dijo esto último si brusquedad, aun así, le dejó callado.

–Zoro, siento haberme puesto tan celoso.

–¿Celoso?

–Esta mañana, con esa chica. La manera en que os hablabais, en que os mirabais. Sentí que había pasado algo entre vosotros, algo verdaderamente importante. Me hundí en mi propia envidia.

El joven hinchó su pecho, respiró.

–Cuando corté con Sanji creí que había perdido la capacidad de hacer cosas por mí mismo. Que ya no podría comer si él no estaba pendiente, que no disfrutaría del sexo –sonrió en una mueca–. Con la comida fue relativamente fácil quitarme esa idea. Empecé comiendo muy mal, me alimentaba a comida basura, precocinada o instantánea; tampoco tenía un horario de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, sólo cuando me apetecía. A veces me daba atracones, a veces abría una lata de conserva y duraba treinta y seis horas sin llevarme nada más a la boca. Pero todo lo decidía yo.

Se apoyó de codos en la mesa, con las manos enlazadas en la nuca.

–Con el sexo no esperé a eso de que me apeteciera o no, al poco de la ruptura me apunté a una aplicación de móvil y me acosté con mucha gente –esperó a ver sí el mayor le hacía alguna pregunta. Nada–. Ahora todo se me hace muy confuso. Sé que quería recuperar el control sobre mí mismo, pero a la vez no sé qué pretendía de esa forma –se rió–. Ni si quiera sé si lo disfrutaba en serio o si solo me lo creía.

Volvió a esperar mientras Mihawk le esperaba a él.

–Kiku fue la última. Y la única con la que no me acosté una sola noche. Era comprensiva, me hizo sentir bien. Nos divertíamos. Pero ninguno éramos indicados para curar las heridas del otro. Eso fue todo.

Oyó el aire que respiraba el mayor al otro lado de la línea.

–Gracias por contármelo.

–¿No te asusto? –dudó un poco–. Soy un bisexual promiscuo con desorden alimenticio.

Mihawk se tuvo que reír.

–Tener una etapa de promiscuidad no es ser promiscuo. Aun así, no creo que tenga nada de malo.

–También salí con Ace cuando él ya estaba con Marco.

–Pero salías sólo con él, ¿no? Dudo que cuente como promiscuidad. Ni siquiera, por lo que me contó Marco, sería promiscuidad para Ace.

–Supongo.

–Zoro, ¿por qué no vienes mañana a casa? Si quieres pedimos a domicilio, pero... Podríamos preparar la comida, juntos, entre los dos. Yo seguiré las cantidades y condimentos que tú me digas. Y si eso no sirve no hace falta que comas.

De repente, el joven notó como se le encendía la cara. Su pecho dolía menos, el pinchazo casi se podía confundir con la calidez que sentía. Se le escapó un resoplo y, para su vergüenza, la siguiente frase:

–Qué difícil se me haría no quererte.

Todo se paró del golpe. Los dos quedaron en blanco. Se hizo una brecha en el espacio tiempo. Hasta que esta no se cerró, Mihawk no volvió a hablar. Sus palabras anduvieron como un solado en un campo de minas.

–¿Zoro? ¿Puedes repetir eso último que has dicho? Creo que no te he oído bien.

El peliverde colgó de golpe. Seguidamente, dio varias vueltas como un león enjaulado por su habitación, gritándose lo idiota que era. Se metió en la ducha, y aún con el agua fría, cuando se fue a la cama estuvo un rato convulsionando ante de que se durmiera. Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil.

Mihawk, por su parte, se quedó hasta bien avanzada la madrugada, mirando el mar oscuro desde su balconada, se sentía como una planta a la que le habían inyectado un chute de fotosíntesis. Quizás eso no podía hacerse, pero de esa manera estaba su percepción emocional.

Dos semanas después...

Aún no había noticias sobre si el cortometraje había pasado la selección del festival o no, y la falta de información empezaba a ponerles algo intranquilos. El tema se habló entre los veteranos del grupo, fue Jimbei el que ofreció su casa para hacer un visionado con los que habían participado.

–Si veis el resultado de lo que habéis hecho os será como una bombona bajo el mar. Puede que estemos algo apretujados, pero el salón de mi casa da para que quepamos todos. También quiero probar el nuevo proyector.

Después de eso, Robin fue en calidad de heraldo y avisó a Nami. Junto con Vivi, en un acto catalogable de proeza, las tres organizaron las agendas de los que habían participado en el corto y alguno más de invitado

–Recordad que no es un pase de cine –dijo la pelirroja–, es sólo un previo que nos ayudará a ver errores y ver desde que perspectiva llevamos la promoción; que en algún momento tendremos que empezar en serio, nos seleccionen o no. ¡Hay más festivales al año!

Así llegó aquel domingo. Zoro iba de copiloto en el coche de Mihawk mientras este conducía. La casa de Jimbei estaba en un distrito fuera de las barriadas de la ciudad.

–Ve indicándome con el GPS.

–Como me lo digas otra vez te tiro el móvil por la ventanilla. He venido más veces, y no soy tan estúpido como para perderme con un GPS.

Se perdieron. Por suerte la orientación y capacidad de deducción del mayor suplían con creces las del peliverde. En breve llegaron al aparcamiento que estaba cinco minutos a pie de la dirección otorgada.

–Qué buena tarde hace –comentó Mihawk al deshacerse del cinturón de seguridad. Vio que Zoro estaba abstraído en algún punto tras el cristal–. ¿Te ocurre algo?

–Estoy algo incómodo –recapacitó–. Tú y yo llevamos tiempos sin disgustarnos, es como si una alarma en mi cabeza me dijera "ya es hora". Y con esto nos metemos en la boca del lobo.

–También es posible que estemos bien y no nos haga falta discutir cada quince días por sistema.

–Supongo que tienes razón –cedió muy a regañadientes.

Salieron del coche y se encaminaron cuesta arriba, donde se suponía que les guiaba la dirección, y si acaso la memoria de Zoro.

–De todas formas, no estamos obligados a permanecer allí hasta el alba –dijo el joven–. Con ver el corto hemos cumplido. Podríamos volver temprano. Preparar la cena.

–No es un mal plan –le sonrió.

Jimbei les abrió la puerta y les recibió como un afable anfitrión. Dentro no estaban todos; la ausencia de Luffy era la que más evidente; pero si los suficientes para que el sitio se viera ocupado. Y eso que el salón era grande, el doble que el de Mihawk, además parecía más amplio gracias a la cocina sin paredes y las vistas al jardín.

–¡Zoro! –le saludó Ace desde la barra de bar que marcaba el límite de la cocina, iba acompañado de Marco, Kiku y Usopp–. Llegas en buen momento, hablábamos de las casualidades de la vida.

–Le acabo de confesar que conozco a Tama –dijo la alta joven.

–Y Marco y yo a Momo. Se lo pasan muy bien en el patio de la comunidad. Me recuerdan un poco a Luffy y a mi cuando teníamos su edad. Y su hermana la conozco de vista, es preciosa, muy de tú estilo –le dijo al peliverde–, tiene un aura así como del Japón feudal –se rió.

–Luffy y tú tenéis una manera de expresaros que cualquiera os entiende –opinó Usopp.

Zoro vio una sutil mueca en el rostro de Mihawk, y como el mayor se fijaba primero en Ace y luego en Kiku, luego en el fondo de la copa que se acababa de servir.

–¿Te pasa algo?

–Nada importante –dijo, pero cedió cuando percibió un inicio de inquietud por parte de su novio–. Es que me da la sensación de que sólo tienes parejas atractivas y me siento fuera de lugar.

Si se lo dijo tan natural fue porque creía que los demás seguían con el tema del aura japonesa feudal. En cuanto oyó como Usopp tosía su cubata en ahogos hasta la muerte vio que no. Los otros; Kiku, Ace y Zoro; le miraban con estupefacción. Marco soltó una carcajada.

¡Será verdad! Exclamó el peliverde en sus pensamientos. Se acordó cuando Shanks quiso enseñarle sus fotos de universitario, y de más joven, y cómo Mihawk se avergonzaba por eso. ¿¡De verdad se creía que él no era atractivo!?

El mayor apartó la mirada cohibido, y eso casi parte en dos al joven: porque por un lado se hacía MÁS atractivo y por otro le irritaba, le irritaba mucho.

–Eh, gente –aparecieron Nami y Vivi–. Mirad lo que Jimbei tenía por ahí.

Puso sobre la mesa dos engrosados álbumes. Abrió el primero.

–Son las fotos de cuando estuvimos de vacaciones en aquel pueblo –dijo la peliazul mientras toqueteaba inconsciente cierto colgante que se parecía a la pluma de un pavo real–. Parece como si hiciera décadas de aquello.

–Ver las cosas en fotos impresas da esa sensación –Marco giró el álbum hacia él–. Da hasta pena que ya no se revelen tantos carretes.

–Piensa en los árboles –apuntó el pecoso.

Marco le ofreció el álbum a Mihawk cuando vio que éste estiraba su cuello con curiosidad. No eran fotografías muy antiguas, quizás de hacía pocos años. Ninguno había cambiado demasiado excepto por los peinados. El narizotas no tenía perilla, la pelirroja llevaba la melena por encima de los hombros, Robin usaba flequillo. Y había casos como Luffy en los que no notaba diferencia alguna. Zoro también tenía el pelo más corto.

Deparó en las fotos de él. Se le veía serio, distraído, como ausente. Pero había algo más, lo hacía diferente al Zoro del presente. ¿Qué era? Marco pasó otra página. Esas eran, como le oyó a Nami, del día que fueron al lago. Todos estaban en bañador, el peliverde también. Ahí lo vio, tan evidente que casi se cae de espaldas.

Zoro estaba extremadamente delgado. Alzó la mirada. Nadie, nadie se fijaba, nadie lo comentaba. ¿Era él el único que lo veía? Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en la foto. "Su comida me pesaba", recordó la confesión del joven. El peliverde le había dicho que seguía comiendo para que su ex-pareja no se enterase, pero entonces... La palabra "bulimia" hacía eco en su cabeza. Se sintió mareado. Tenía entendido que la relación había durado un par de años, ¿cómo nadie se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo el que había sido su pareja no se dio cuenta?

–¡Eh, ya estamos aquí! –llegó Luffy, seguido de Law y de otra pareja–. Perdonad el retraso, Torao se ha perdido con el coche.

–¡Porque me decías las indicaciones del GPS como te venía en gana! –se defendió.

–Pues casi que has tenido suerte –comentó otro joven, un tipo rubio, que había venido con ellos–. El aparcamiento estaba casi lleno, un poco más y no tenemos sitio libre.

–Sí, de hecho, me ha parecido que las dos últimas plazas las hemos ocupado nosotros –comentó la chica, que iba del brazo del rubio–. Si sólo llega haber una...

–Por ti, mi hermosa Pudding, hubiese defendido esa última plaza a patadas.

–¡Oh, Sanji! ¡Siempre consigues ruborizarme!

¿Sanji? Mihawk notó como sus pulmones se paraban en seco. ¿Ese era Sanji?

Desde que supo de su existencia, o supo su nombre, no lo había imaginado como una persona real. Un concepto, un mal augurio. Pero ahí estaba. De nuevo, sus ojos dorados fueron al álbum, la presencia del rubio se hizo real en él. En cada fotografía que estaba el peliverde, él la impregnaba.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas Finales:**

Dorar la píldora - suavizar una situación incómoda o una mala noticia


	13. Falta de aire

No sé si estaréis en confinamiento o si lo vais a estar, pero espero que este capítulo os haga, por lo menos, evadiros un rato.

 **Capítulo 13. Falta de aire**

A pesar de que le abandonaba el sueño, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados; tumbado de lado, desnudo, con su cabeza reposada en su pecho. El olor a tabaco se impregnaba. Le oyó dar una calada y notó como sus manos se paseaban suaves por sus cabellos, como acariciaban su cuello hasta su omóplato y luego volvía a subir. Eran tan raros aquellos momentos tranquilos entre los dos que, de manera casi inconsciente, hinchó su pecho y liberó el aire por la nariz.

–Eh –le dijo el otro en un susurro–, ¿estás despierto, cabeza arbusto?

–Mmm... ¿Qué hora es?

–Cerca de las tres de la mañana.

En un bostezo se frotó los ojos y se movió con cuidado. Un quejido se le escapó al sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera.

–Vaya con el tipo duro –se rió el rubio–. ¿He sido demasiado salvaje para ti? Si me lo pides puedo ser más delicado.

En un pequeño rebufo, giró los ojos hacia la ventana. La noche en el campo era una cortina negra. Daba la sensación de que sólo existía aquella casa que habían pillado de vacaciones; que sólo existía aquella habitación con ellos dos dentro.

–¿Queda algo del que nos liamos antes?

–Sí, ¿lo quieres?

Sanji alcanzó el canuto del cenicero que estaba en su mesita de noche; lo encendió él mismo en su boca y se lo puso al peliverde en sus labios. Zoro lo aceptó obediente cerró los ojos al inspirar el humo.

–A final se está bien aquí –comentó el rubio–. Siempre te las apañas para convencerme, eh.

El pelirverde liberó una nube, dejó el cigarrillo de hierba en sus dedos. Aquello tenía poco de cierto. Era verdad que habían discutido; o más bien, Zoro, ingenuamente, no pensó que la escapada al campo les fuera a suponer un inconveniente, mientras que Sanji, dio por hecho que aprovecharían que los demás se iban para estar los dos solos.

–Seguro que os ponéis todos a hablar de cine, como ya hacéis aquí, siempre, en especial Luffy y tú, que os encanta decir nombres de planos uno detrás de otro. A veces parece que quieras que me sienta excluido.

Sin embargo, no fue el peliverde el que le convenció. Varios días antes del viaje, al aspirante a cocinero se le ocurrió decir, precisamente delante de Luffy, que sería mejor que Zoro y él se abstuvieran.

–¿¡Cómo que no vais a venir!? ¡Si nos lo vamos a pasar genial! ¡Zoro! ¿Eso es verdad? –el peliverde se encogió de hombros–. ¡Buah! ¡Ni que faltaran millones de sitios donde podréis abriros el culo!

–Oye, oye, que no nos estamos todo el día...

–¿¡Y qué hacéis tanto tiempo vosotros dos solos que no podáis hacer en el campo!? ¡No lo entiendo, Sanji! Ya no es que no os separéis ni para ir al baño. ¡Es que cada vez venís menos con nosotros! ¡Un día apareceréis como una masa de carne deforme de dos cabezas que escupe fuego y vuela! Aunque bien pensado eso molaría mucho...

La metáfora del monstruo deforme turbó a Sanji; desde luego, poca gracia tenía que esa fuera la imagen de pareja que daban al resto; y si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, Luffy se puso bastante pesado. Para rematar, llegaron Nami, Robin y Vivi comentando lo bonito que eran los biquinis que se habían comprado. Fue un ataque por varios flancos que el rubio no supo combatir.

Zoro dio una nueva calada. Seguidamente, se estiró y acomodó para recostarse en la cama; todavía con la molestia que sentía en su entrada. Al encontrar la postura se dio cuenta de que Sanji no le quitaba el ojo a su torso.

–Has adelgazado todavía más, ¿verdad?

–Yo me noto igual.

–No, si soy yo el que lo noto –le agarró de un pectoral con decepción–. Qué triste. Ya no los tienes tan voluptuosos.

–Estoy fumando más. Eso quema grasas. Y voy a correr la playa y al gimnasio.

–Lo que tu digas –resopló resignado–. Pero cuídate, no quiero que los demás digan que no te alimento bien. Pones en juego mi orgullo.

–Claro.

Se llevó el canuto a la boca, no obstante, Sanji se le adelantó. Tomó el cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero; le besó en la mejilla, no en los labios, puesto que Zoro le había hecho antes una felación y hasta que no se lavara los dientes el aspirante a cocinero no juntaría boca con boca.

–Sabes que se me hace raro –le había dicho más de una y de dos veces, incluso cuando el peliverde ya lo tenía de sobra asumido–. Son mis manías, todos las tenemos, compréndelo.

El rubio le miró a los ojos, en una caricia que pasó por la oreja del peliverde, hizo tintinear sus pendientes. Le besó de nuevo, en la frente, y se incorporó.

–¿Qué me dices? –dijo al tiempo que colocaba sobre él–. ¿Eres capaz de aguantar otra ronda?

Zoro notó como la presión de su pecho se enfatizaba. Reconoció la pesadez en el aire y en estómago. Lo ignoró todo y se dejó hacer.

–Buen chico –acarició sus muslos y apartó sus piernas.

Al rato, Sanji se quedó dormido. Él seguía en vela, con los ojos fijos en la ventana; miró una vez más al rubio y salió de la cama.

En el piso de abajo, le sorprendieron las luces de la cocina encendida; la puerta que daba al exterior estaba abierta y bajo el porche también había claridad. Sacó una botella de vino blanco de la nevera y atravesó el umbral.

Quitando la bombilla resguardada bajo techo, casi no se veía nada. A penas se describía la piscina; tras ella sabía que había un acantilado que con pisar un poco mal se acababa rodando varios, y varios, metros hasta el pueblo. Un pueblo que se lo había tragado la oscuridad más negra.

–Buenas noches.

Vivi estaba sentada en el borde, con los pies sumergidos en el agua.

–¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Zoro la vio rara, cohibida, como si hubiese estado llorando. El peliverde resopló.

–Si tan mal estás no haber roto con él.

Dijo esto conforme se sentaba con ella; teniendo cuidado para que no se le escapara una queja, y eso que ahora sí que le dolía en condiciones. Sólo pensar que Luffy quería hacer una excursión de senderismo por la mañana le entraba un mareo.

La peliazul se tuvo que reír.

–Ojalá fuera así de simple. Ojalá simplemente quisiera a Koza y ya ésta.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo qué de repente he empezado a ver a una persona de una manera totalmente diferente a como la llevaba viendo toda la vida –por un instante, a Zoro le dio la sensación de que no hablaba de Koza–. Al menos he sido yo la que he cortado.

–Sí, te has llevado la parte fácil.

–¡No! Claro que no. Tampoco creo que le haya enviado a un campo de rosas pero... Por lo menos él podrá echarme la culpa, podrá decir que soy la mala de la historia, que le hice daño a propósito, y seguir adelante. Mientras yo no sé muy bien por qué le he apartado de mi vida.

El peliverde notó un pinchazo en el pecho. Descorchó la botella con los dientes y le ofreció a la joven. Vivi le agradeció con el gesto y dio dos tragos. Tosió.

–¿Y tú, Zoro? –le devolvió la botella con una última tos–. Has adelgazado mucho.

–Fumo más que antes.

–Creí que con el hambre que daban los porros lo normal es que se acabe engordando.

–Puede –dio un trago largo–. Una vez escuché de un chaval, de estos que parecen una medusa de los gordos que están: se dio a los porros a la vez que se apuntó a un equipo de atletismo; la constitución le cambió por completo y pasó a ser un palillo de dientes.

–¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

–De dos compañeros de clase.

–¿Los del grado de realización? –el otro asintió–. Hablas poco de ellos. ¿Salíais juntos por ahí?

–Ellos sí, y me invitaban al principio. No me vi con muchas ganas en ese momento. Ahora que hemos terminado los dos años dudo que tengamos contacto de nuevo.

Volvió a beber. La peliazul dudó.

–¿Fue por Sanji?

–¿Hum? Supongo. Los dos teníamos ganas de estar juntos –se encogió de hombros–. Tampoco es que haya perdido nada.

Vivi se mostró poco convencida, pero resignada. Sacó las piernas del agua y se puso en pie.

–Voy a intentar dormir un poco antes de que amanezca. Gracias por escucharme.

Zoro se despidió alzando la barbilla y ella volvió al interior de la casa. A la densa oscuridad se le unió el silencio.

Dio otros tres tragos seguidos. El último tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que pasara por su garganta. Exhaló. Quedó absorto en el agua de la piscina, en sus pies. Llevó la mano izquierda al estómago, luego al brazo derecho; era verdad que había perdido mucho peso. Cuando volvieran a casa aumentaría las horas de gimnasio, seguro que así recuperaba músculo.

–¿Zoro?

Reconoció la voz de Luffy, se giró.

–¿Qué haces despierto?

–Comer –alzó el tupper con sobras de la barbacoa–. ¿Y tú?

–Beber –alzó la botella de vino.

Luffy soltó una risilla y, como había hecho el peliverde antes, se sentó a su lado en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos para apoyar la comida. Así, uno comía mientras el otro bebía, en silencio.

–Zoro, ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

–No tengo razones para estar pasándolo mal.

–Eso no es una respuesta...

Sintió cansancio, se forzó a sonreírle.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Y empinó el codo, Luffy se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca y masticó. Zoro le observó.

–¿Cómo llevas lo de Law? Es la primera vez que os pasáis tantos días separados desde que sois pareja.

–Ah, lo llevamos bien. Me da pena que se haya tenido que quedar estudiando. Pero Torao y yo no somos como Sanji y tú, nos gusta respirar por separado de vez en cuando.

–Ya veo.

–¿Sabes, Zoro? Me cuesta creerme que a partir de septiembre vaya a vivir fuera de casa de mi abuelo. ¡Por fin!

–Tienes razón, nadie estaba muy seguro de si ibas a pasar bachillerato a la primera.

–Pues mira que sí, y con mejores notas que las tuyas.

–Me lo vas a restregar por la cara toda la vida, eh.

Luffy le sacó la lengua y volvió a reírse.

–¡Estoy tan ilusionado! Y un poco raro. ¡No importa! ¡Los dos podremos con todo! ¡Estoy seguro!

–Sí, Law y tú os complementáis bien. No tienes que temer por eso.

A Luffy se le borró la sonrisa, fijó sus ojos en los de Zoro. El aire se hizo más frío.

–¿Qué quieres decir con lo de Torao?

–Tú mismo has dicho que...

–¡Hablaba de ti, tonto del culo! –su voz se alzó tanto en ese silencio que hasta las ventanas vibraron–. ¡Lo prometimos! ¡Dijimos que cuando me graduara viviríamos juntos! ¡En serio te has olvidado!

Zoro se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar un instante largo.

–No... no lo he olvidado. Sólo que las cosas han cambiado desde que hicimos esa promesa. Creí que... que ya no estaba en tus planes.

Luffy se calmó, al menos supreficialmente, permaneció serio.

–Estaba en mis planes, lo estaba hasta hace un momento. No se me había ocurrido que cambiarías de parecer.

Aunque Luffy no se movió de su sitio, Zoro vio cómo se alejaba. La sensación del pecho se le hacía más desagradable, más emponzoñada. Una niebla oscura le cubría. El nudo en la garganta le tapaba para respirar. La sensación de pérdida era inmensa.

Pensó en Sanji, en que los momentos agradables, tranquilos, como el de hacía un rato eran cada vez menos; en que si seguía a Luffy pasaría mucho hasta que volvieran a estar bien de esa manera. En que él no era un debilucho patético, no era un niño que huía a los brazos de su amigo por problemas de pareja, él no se victimizaba así. Era más fuerte que eso, debía serlo. Tenía que decirle que no. Aunque se asfixiara, aunque no comiera. Tenía que seguir intentándolo. Eso significaba quererle, ¿no?

–Yo... –casi se le quiebra la voz–. Yo no he... cambiado de parecer.

La mirada de Luffy recuperó brillo, la ilusión de hacía un instante.

–¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

–Si la idea sigue en tus planes, entonces, también siguen en los míos.

Apareció en la cara de su amigo su sonrisa amplia. La oscuridad ya no parecía tan densa. Luffy se abalanzó sobre el peliverde, rodeando su cuello. Los dos cayeron a la piscina.

A partir de ahí, Zoro sólo recordaba destellos. Sacaron la cabeza del agua, Luffy se reía a carcajadas, él le hizo una ahogadilla. Estuvieron jugando y nadando. Aun con la presión en el pecho, apareció un alivio que creía olvidado, una alegría muy escondida. No supo cómo fue capaz de decirle que sí a Luffy; no se imaginó que aquello fuese lo que desbordaría todo.

Diez meses después...

A Zoro se le hicieron raras las fotos. Eran del verano pasado, pero le sonaba como si lo que veía a través de ellas hubiese sucedido, en palabras de Vivi, hacía décadas. Además, le daba cierto reparo ver a Mihawk tan abstraído en lo que había sido su otro yo, y con su ex-pareja por ahí; para su desgracia, era consciente de que él mismo tenía las fotos del mayor de cuando estaba en la universidad y que no podía cerrar el álbum de un golpetazo.

–¡Eh, ya estamos aquí! –llegó Luffy–. Perdonad el retraso, Torao se ha perdido con el coche.

–¡Porque me decías las indicaciones del GPS como te venía en gana! –se defendió.

–Pues casi que has tenido suerte. El aparcamiento estaba casi lleno, un poco más y no tenemos sitio libre.

El peliverde viró, vio a Sanji con su chica colgada de su brazo. Su intranquilidad se acentuó, no por él en sí mismo, sino por Mihawk. Ya tuvo que avisar al mayor de que la novia del rubio no sabía nada de la relación que tuvo con el peliverde; Mihawk no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo un "de acuerdo, seré discreto", no obstante, Zoro vio como ese detalle no caía en saco roto. Sin olvidar que cada vez que Sanji y él coincidían en una misma habitación acababa cabreado.

–¡Jimbei! –alzó Luffy la voz–. Vamos con ese corto, ¿o qué?

Se arrejuntaron como pudieron entre el sofá, los sillones y las sillas. Algunos aprovecharon el consentimiento de su pareja para sentarse en el regazo; en el caso de Sanji poco le faltó para sentar a Pudding sobre él de un tirón, en el caso de Luffy dio un salto hacia atrás y calló de culo sobre las partes delicadas de Law. Mihawk y Zoro se quedaron de pies, no fueron los únicos; y otros, optaron por el suelo. Así finalmente, Jimbei dio la orden de reproducir el corto.

Mihawk se sorprendió bastante; Zoro ya le explicó el argumento de la historia y de antemano sabía de su surrealismo; lo que no esperaba es encontrar algo que, por lo poco que él entendía, tenía calidad. Ya la transformación de Vivi para el personaje era un giro de ciento ochenta grados, después era todo muy colorido y recordaba a la estética de cómic; incluso se habían editado bocadillos con onomatopeyas en el momento de la pelea. La música y los escenarios también tenía su aquel. Y hasta él soltó una risa cuando vio de extras a Ace, Marco o Robin; especialmente Robin, que para hacer de terciaria sobreactuaba bastante, aunque dentro del tono no quedaba para nada mal. Era un cortometraje que desprendía el cariño que se había puesto y lo que se habían divertido rodándolo. Le recordó muchísimo a las primeras historias que leyó de Shanks, cuando no eran más que un par de niñatos. Se llenó de nostalgia.

Sin embargo, no sólo fue eso. Fuera del cortometraje también había quien sobreactuaba. El exnobio de Zoro, no paraba un segundo de acaramelarse con su actual pareja; susurros, risitas, besitos en el cuello y morreos en la boca, ni siquiera estaban mirando la película. Sonada demasiado a una provocación sin escrúpulos.

Mihawk se preocupó por Zoro, aunque el pelirverde se mostrase indiferente y ajeno a esa situación; no planeó jugar al mismo juego, tampoco quiso dejarle solo. Llevó su brazo a rodear la espalda del peliverde. Posó su mano en el hombro del joven. Sin palabras, le dijo que estaba ahí con él, que estaba ahí para apoyarle y nada más, quiso creer que eso le tranquilizó.

Respiró aliviado cuando el joven le ofreció una media sonrisa.

Unos minutos más tarde...

Con un aplauso generalizado aparecieron los títulos de crédito. Todo el mundo estaba muy contento, la proyección había dado sus frutos, habían hecho un buen trabajo y el que los seleccionaran o no era casi, casi, secundario.

–¡Celebrémoslo! –alzó Luffy los brazos al cielo.

–¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo ahora? –preguntó el narizotas.

–¡Celebrémoslo en la playa! ¡El fin de semana que viene!

–Y dale –resopló la pelirroja–. Dijimos que dejaríamos esa "celebración" si pasábamos a sección oficial.

–¡Pues lo celebramos dos veces!

El joven director no desistió, se paseó por toda la fiesta tratando de convencer a la gente de hacer una barbacoa en la playa por la noche.

–¡Zoro! –salió el monito al jardín y fue hacia él–. Vosotros venís, ¿verdad? Mihawk y tú.

–Me temo que por mi parte será imposible –se disculpó el mayor–. El siguiente fin de semana presentamos un nuevo libro.

–¿Tú escribes libros?

–Es editor –le dijo el peliverde con paciencia–, si ya lo sabías. Es uno de los escritores con los que trabaja el que lo va a presentar.

–Ah, vale. ¿Y esas cosas duran mucho? La barbacoa sería por la noche.

–Quizás pueda escaparme –sorprendió el adulto a los dos jóvenes–. No puedo comprometerme, y de llegar llegaría bastante tarde, pero lo podría intentar.

Luffy soltó una carcajada. Dio golpes pasado de fuerza en la espalda de Mihawk.

–¡Así me gusta! ¡Al final va a resultar que eres un tipo divertido!

Y se fue por ahí a reclutar a más gente, como a Law por ejemplo, que le decía que no porque ya le tenía hasta la coronilla. El mismo estudiante de medicina sabía que iba acabar colocando el mismo la barbacoa.

Zoro se giró hacía Mihawk.

–No es una obligación que vengas. Ya me las apaño bien yo sólo.

–Tan preocupado siempre de que me aburra –bromeó–. Tranquilo, me gustaría ir. Además, la mayoría de los que ha convencido por ahora son de mi quinta.

–Eso parece –se rascó el cogote–. ¿Te ha gustado el corto?

–¿Me lo preguntas como novio o como editor?

–Como persona que ve un corto.

–De lo que entiendo hay cosas que pulir, pero es un buen trabajo. Podéis estar orgullosos.

El peliverde intentó no mostrarse demasiado contento por aquel halago. Bebió de su jarra de ron con la mirada en otro sitio; Mihawk le observó entretenido.

–Hola, creo que no nos han presentado –sonó una voz dulce. Ambos se giraron y vieron que se trataba de la novia del rubio–. Soy, Pudding, encantada.

–Mihawk, igualmente –respondió lo más natural que pudo. Se dieron la mano.

–Así que tú eres él que le llamó ese día en el rodaje. Recuerdo que en ese momento todos jugaban a apostar si eras un hombre o una mujer.

El mayor no entendió aquello, miró al peliverde.

–Desde que dije que soy bi, cada vez que he salido con alguien, la primera pregunta siempre ha sido si es hombre o mujer. Un día me harté y dejé de contestar. Ahí empezó el juego de apuestas.

–Comprendo –asintió y devolvió su atención a la joven–. Entonces, participaste en el rodaje.

–Oh, no, ni mucho menos. Sanji llevaba el catering y le ayudé un poco con el tema de postres. Aprovechamos para ir el último día y así que me presentara en sociedad delante de sus amigos –se enrojeció con ternura–. Estaba tan nerviosa. Ahora que recuerdo: vosotros en ese momento erais "sólo amigos", ¿no?

–En realidad, acabábamos de empezar a salir –contestó el peliverde.

–¿En serio? Lleváis casi lo mismo que Sanji y yo. Deberíamos hacer una cita doble.

–No sé yo si sería buena idea.

–Venga... Me siento un poco culpable. Él habla de vosotros como si fueseis su familia, aún así pasa mucho tiempo nada más que conmigo; supongo que para que no esté incómoda conociendo a tanta gente nueva. A veces casi creo que lo secuestro.

–Aún así...

–Además, yo también he visto ese álbum de fotos, se nota que Sanji y tú sois amigos muy cercanos. Decidme que lo pensaréis, por favor.

Los dos miraban a Pudding inquietos. Aunque le dieran largas eso no solucionaba el problema de manera prolongada, y una negativa directa se les hacía contraproducente. Zoro, mosqueado, le hubiese dicho la verdad, si no hubiese tenido la certeza de que Sanji diría algo como que le quería fastidiar su única relación verdadera o que disfrutaba con su infelicidad. Mihawk también tuvo ganas, soltarle "lo siento, una cita doble no me parece lo más apropiado después de enterarme de que tu novio dejó famélico y trastocado al mío cuando estaban saliendo", pero sabía que la decisión no entraba dentro de su jurisdicción.

–¡Puddiiing! –dijo alguien cantarín–. ¿Dónde está mi dulce y suave noviaaa?

El rubio cocinero salió al jardín, en una pirueta sobre su propio eje y con su cara de idiota enamoradizo. Se quedó de piedra cuando los vio a los tres juntos.

–¡Sanji! Ven, ¿qué te parece la idea de una cita doble?

–¿U... Una cita doble? –se acercó–. ¿Con quién?

–Con ellos, tonto –le dijo con ternura mientras volvía a colgarse de su brazo–. Sería un buen plan.

–Tal vez, cariño–miró a Mihawk–. Usted parece un hombre ocupado.

¿Usted? Zoro creyó haber oído muy mal, ¿Había tratado a Mihawk de usted? Ni a Brook que era el más viejo del grupo le había tratado de usted alguna vez. Los nervios aumentaban su cretinez, ¿o qué?

–Y seguro que no tenemos muchos temas de conversación en común. Se aburriría con nosotros tres.

El peliverde apretó la mandíbula, el asa de su jarra. A punto estuvo de tirarle el ron a la cara, si Mihawk no le hubiese detenido. Una vez más, como si le sostuviera para no caer, para que no se perdiera en sí mismo, el mayor colocó la mano en su hombros.

–Si soy sincero, me asusta más que nosotros podamos aburriros a vosotros dos. Mi profesión se parece a la de Zoro; después de todo un guión es un libro que se sabe que se va a convertir en película; a veces somos demasiados técnicos hablando y nos enfrascamos demasiado.

El peliverde había olvidado la última vez que alguien había dejado a Sanji tan callado. Por su parte, Pudding iría de inocente, de estúpida no, se percataba de algo. La tensión se hacía más sólida.

–¡Pudding! –la llamó Nami desde la cristalera del salón–. A Luffy le quedan cinco segundos para ir a por tu tarta y comérsela de una.

–¿¡Qué!? No, dile que espere un poco, tengo que ponerle los adornos.

Y se fue corriendo al interior de la casa, desde donde se oyó una queja del monito diciendo que para qué tanto adorno si al final todo acababa en el mismo sitio. Los otros tres se quedaron mirado. Sanji, significativamente cohibido y de malhumor, sonrió.

–Iré a ayudarla.

Por fin, terminó aquella conversación.

Dos horas después...

Era temprano cuando Zoro y Mihawk se recogieron, por ese día habían cumplido de sobra, así que sin ninguna culpa se despidieron en general y se encaminaron hacia el coche del mayor.

–Terminó –el peliverde se ajustó el cinturón–. Espero que no se te haya hecho tan horrible.

El mayor metió las llaves, no arrancó. Resopló cansando.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sé que no se trata sólo de gente que se reúne por trabajo, que todos sois del mismo grupo de amigos. Una familia –hizo una pausa–. Lo que no esperaba era que le protegieseis tanto. Sin deciros nada, casi como inspiración divina, se decide que esa chica no debe saber que estuvisteis juntos. Hasta tú te has resignado a eso como algo normal.

–Ese es su asunto, lo que haga con su vida y las mentiras que le quiera soltar a su novia no tienen que ver conmigo.

–Después de todo lo que te hizo, entierra el asunto y como si nada. ¿Quieres decir que estás bien con eso?

–A mí no me hizo nada que yo no permitiera.

Mihawk le miró estupefacto. El joven le aguantó la mirada.

–Era yo el que tragaba su comida obediente –explicó humillado–, era yo el que no le paraba cuando me tocaba. Y me esforcé para que no supiera nada.

Otra vez esa culpa.

–Zoro –le llamó suave–, no es tan difícil darse cuenta cuando una persona está incómoda. Si él siguió como si nada dice más de él que de ti.

El peliverde apartó los ojos hacia el cristal de la ventana. El mayor resopló una vez más.

–He visto lo delgado que estabas cuando salías con él. Cuando me contaste que su comida te pesaba no imaginé que había sido tan grave. Sé que hay más cosas que aún te guardas y no voy a insistir. Tan sólo pienso que su novia se merece saber con quién está saliendo.

De entre los dientes del peliverde salió una risa sarcástica.

–Él nunca le haría nada que perjudicase a una mujer.

–Si me estás diciendo que se comportó contigo de esa manera porque eres un hombre, será cuestión de tiempo que se busque otra escusa para portarse de la misma forma con ella.

Mihawk arrancó el coche, la radio se encendió automáticamente y el vehículo salió de la plaza de aparcamiento. Una vez en la carretera, donde los faros delanteros se hicieron imprescindibles, Zoro se fijó en la pesadez de su estómago, en el pinchazo en su pecho y garganta.

–Gracias. Por lo de hoy. Lo hubiese soportado por mi cuenta, pero contigo ha sido mucho más fácil.

El mayor sonrió.

–Creo que hoy estamos los dos muy cansados para cocinar. Podemos pedir algo para que nos lo traigan.

El vehículo avanzó en la oscuridad.

Seis horas después...

Llegó la madrugada. Nami y Vivi reían en la puerta de la casa de Jimbei, esperaban a Robin saliera; la morena las llevaría en su coche, siempre que no tardase toda la noche en despedirse de Franky.

–Y qué mal rato cuando he visto a esos cuatro hablando –dijo la pelirroja–. A Zoro y a Sanji con sus respectivas parejas, digo. Creí que una vez se ennoviaran los dos podrían dejar atrás todo.

–Esas cosas cuestan. Más con lo de que Pudding no sepa nada.

–Sí, Sanji está esperando tanto que al final la bola de nieve será una avalancha –resopló–. Bueno, ella comprenderá que esas cosas, a día de hoy, son difíciles de decir.

La peliazul quedó un momento distraía.

–Para Zoro también tiene que ser difícil.

Nami se puso un poco más seria.

–Aunque le cueste es él el que tiene que ser más comprensivo ahora. Ni Sanji ni él tuvieron una relación fácil, aun así la manera en que cortó no me parece la más correcta. Más viniendo de él.

–No sé yo si hay una manera correcta de cortar con alguien.

–Vivi, yo estaba con Sanji cuando Zoro le llamó por teléfono. Lo tengo grabado en la cabeza... Creo que por lo menos se merecía que Zoro se lo hubiese dicho a la cara.

Vivi guardó silencio, encerrada en sí misma, en trance. Al poco rato:

–Si la persona que quiero o he querido actuara delante de todos como si lo nuestro nunca hubiese pasado me destrozaría.

Nami se fijó en Vivi, un frío le llenó el pecho.

–¿Eso lo dices por mí?

La peliazul reaccionó, asustada se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Intentó sonreír, hacer como si nada, decir algo que rebajara ese ambiente, lo que fuera.

–¡Nami! ¡Vivi! –apareció Carrot, detrás de ella Robin–. ¡Yo también me voy con vosotras!

Ambas jóvenes guardaron las formas. De esa manera, las cuatro, se encaminaron como si nada hacia el coche de Robin.

Cuatro días más tarde...

Ese miércoles salieron al mediodía. Mihawk le había dicho que necesitaba un traje arreglado para la presentación del libro y Zoro se ofreció a acompañarle antes de ir al teatro. Comieron en un restaurante agradable y el mayor le guió hasta una tienda de ropa para caballeros. El peliverde se sintió raro, podía ser la primera vez que entraba en un sitio así; normalmente, si le hacía falta ropa, donde iba tenían un poco de todo, pero ahí el único estilo que había era el formal.

Después comenzó el pase de modelos. El dependiente traía prendas de ropa, una detrás de otra. Zoro, al principio interesado y luego paciente, se sentó en el sillón de los probadores viendo como su novio salía con conjuntos que tanto el propio Mihawk como el dependiente afirmaban que eran distintos. Así el mayor nunca terminaba de decidirse; que si demasiado serio, que si demasiado estrambótico, que si desentonaban con el blanco roto de la camisa; y el joven no entendía nada porque de verdad que lo veía todo igual.

–¿Cuál te parece mejor? –le preguntó el mayor sobre dos chaquetas idénticas en cada mano.

–Las dos van bien.

–¿Hum? No estoy tan seguro. El azul marino nunca falla pero esta tiene un porcentaje de verde en el color que le da clase.

De verdad que las dos chaquetas eran absolutamente iguales.

–Voy a dar una vuelta –casi añade "a ver si te encuentro algo", no se lo creía ni él–. Saldré a que me de él aire.

–Supongo que llevamos aquí demasiado rato –le dijo culpable–. En seguida nos vamos, te lo prometo.

–Relájate, esto es parte de tu trabajo. Si tienes que ir perfecto pues tendrás que ir perfecto.

Mihawk le sonrió.

–Zoro –le llamó antes de que se fuera–. La escritora que presenta el libro es mi ex-mujer. Siento decírtelo justo ahora, no encontraba el momento.

–Ah... –su cerebro se atascó–. No sabía que escribiera, ni que tú fueses su editor. Aunque si estuvisteis casados tanto tiempo tampoco es extraño.

–¿Estás bien?

–¿Yo? –se sorprendió sincero–. ¿Qué hay de ti? La última vez que la viste...

–Creo que las cosas están más calmadas desde entonces, más digeridas. En ese momento me atacaron de sorpresa.

–Entonces todo bien. Si no te encuentras con fuerzas para ir a la barbacoa avísame. ¿Por qué me miras así? Pareces decepcionado.

–Quizás necesitaba algo de celos por tu parte.

–Pues me temo que no.

–Ya veo...

Una sonrisa cómplice y, Mihawk, le besó en los labios. Delante de toda la tienda. Cuando se vieron las caras el joven entendió que había sido un acto reflejo, que él mayor estaba tan sobresaltado como él.

El dependiente regresó con otro conjunto más y Zoro se fue a la calle. Una vez fuera se puso los auriculares y a mirar el móvil; lo que fuera para que se le pasara el sobresalto. No se trataba del beso, el beso era una parte; desde el fin de semana pasado su deseo por Mihawk se había disparado, junto con su libido. Entendía que eso debía ser buena señal, que por fin su cerebro se deshacía de algo de la inmundicia que tenía metida, sin embargo, no se sentía seguro. Le preocupaba demasiado forzar al mayor a algo que no quería hacer, le preocupaba demasiado forzarse así mismo. Estaba en el equilibrio perfecto de ni suficientemente sano ni suficientemente mal de la cabeza.

Resopló por la nariz. Despegó un momento los ojos de la pantalla, vigiló la gente que paseaba. Se fijó en una chica que caminaba por la otra acera, castaña, con pantalones bombachos. Pudding.

Zoro apartó la mirada. Que no le reconociera, que no le viera, no quería hablar con ella por nada del mundo. Al virar de reojo vio que la chica, todavía desentendida de la existencia del peliverde, cruzaba el paso de peatones. El joven apartó la mirada otra vez. Mierda, qué pesada, por lo menos que se vaya en dirección contraria, que se vaya. Se fijó una vez más, la chica, con su atención puesta en los escaparates, iba hacia él. ¡Mierda! Pretendió refugiarse en la tienda, creyendo que la casualidad no sería tan cruel. Iluso.

–¡Vaya, que coincidencia! –oyó su voz y, en contra de su voluntad, se giró hacia la joven–. ¿Cómo tú por aquí? Venías también a esta tienda.

–Eh... Sí, acompañaba a Mihawk. Ahora mismo está con el dependiente.

–Oh, ¡qué suerte! Me vendrías de perlas ahora.

–¿Qué?

Ella sonrió, cándida y dulce, le tomó de la mano derecha.

–Ven. Ayúdame a buscarle una corbata a Sanji.

Quiso que le atropellara un camión. Ella le arrastró de nuevo al interior y así hasta la zona de corbatas. La tienda era como un mini-centro comercial, por lo que parecía. Pudding rebuscó entre las estanterías.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cual le podría gustar?

–Hasta hace un minuto no tenía ni idea de que iba a estar mirando corbatas. Mira, yo no soy el más indicado para...

–¿Cual te gusta más? –le enseñó dos, de la misma manera que Mihawk le había enseñado antes las chaquetas.

–Me parecen las dos iguales.

–¿Eh? Si tienen estampados distintos.

–Son un trozo de tela atado al cuello. ¿Qué más te da?

Pudding, serena, dejó las corbatas de donde las había sacado. Seguidamente, le agarró de la camisa e hizo que el peliverde le mirara a los ojos de desquiciada que tenía en ese momento.

–O me ayudas –dijo con una sonrisa sádica y un corte de manga–, o escojo yo una y te ahorco con ella, miserable.

Zoro se había olvidado por completo de su otra personalidad. Trago saliva y, sin derecho a otra opción, asintió. Pudding le soltó y de nuevo le enseñó el par de corbatas.

–Siento si soy muy tosca. Sanji siempre me está haciendo regalos y este será el primero que le haga yo a él. Quiero hacerlo bien, y tú me has venido como caído del cielo. Eres su amigo, así que si me indicaras algo que intuya que le pueda gustar te lo agradecería infinitamente.

Al peliverde, su agradecimiento infinito le era un cero a la izquierda; lo que menos le apetecía en la vida era escoger un regalo para el rubio. No quería pensar en Sanji, no quería que Sanji recibiera algo en lo que él había participado mínimamente, ni mucho menos que hubiese la posibilidad de ver a Sanji con la mierda de corbata que le había elegido porque a su novia le había salido de las narices.

La joven seguía delante suya. Rebufó, se rascó el cogote. Observó en la estantería y tras un análisis, escogió una.

–Esta le gustara. Puede. Él siempre dice que no tengo nada de estilo.

Ella tomó la corbata ilusionada.

–Muchas gracias.

La vio sonreír, como una niña a la que todavía no se le había explotado el cuento del príncipe azul. El peliverde recordó la conversación que había tenido con Mihawk; recordó demasiado.

–Oye, yo... ¿Sanji te trata bien?

Ella le miró extrañada. Zoro se arrepintió.

–Quiero decir que... le conozco desde hace bastante. Y a veces es un capullo.

–Tienes razón, a veces es un capullo –sus palabras quedaron extrañas porque aún tenía el aura de inocente. Luego su sonrisa se volvió menos brillante, más sincera–. También es una persona amable. Capaz de ver lo peor de alguien y adorarlo.

El aire se hizo muy pesado para el joven, más que de costumbre. Pudding le dio las gracias de nuevo y se fue hacia el dependiente detrás de la caja. Zoro volvió donde Mihawk; el mayor se reflejaba en el espejo del probador con un traje de chaqueta completo, sin corbata. El peliverde se acercó hasta que él también se reflejó a su espalda, aunque su imagen se le hizo distorsionada.

–Estás muy guapo.

Mihawk le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo, le sonrió, sin percatarse de que la caja fuerte se había vuelto a cerrar. Zoro se sentó en el sillón. Sentía que no estaba allí, ni en ese tiempo ni en ese lugar. Que estaba en aquella casa en el campo, hacía un año, por la noche; sus pies hundidos en la piscina, no los podía sacar, el agua subía.

Ocho meses atrás...

Chocaron los vasos en el tercer brindis consecutivo. Para que el curso que les esperaba fuera el mejor de sus vidas hasta ahora, porque Luffy y Zoro habían conseguido un piso decente y para dar las gracias al apartamento de Ace y el peliverde, del cual se estaban despidiendo en ese momento con aquella fiesta. Sería la última vez que se reunirían todos allí, bebiendo y fumando, con la música a todo volumen.

–¡Ah! –alzó Luffy los brazos–. ¡Qué ganas de que nos den ya las llaves!

–Qué contento con un piso tan mal situado –comentó la pelirroja–. Por la zona donde yo vivo los hay con el mismo alquiler al vuestro. Te lo dije muchas veces.

–Además de lo pequeño que es el piso –apuntó el narizotas–, seguro que os acabáis matando los dos metidos en ese zulito.

–Eso lo decís porque no habéis visto la terraza. ¡Es genial! El Sol le da desde que sale hasta que se va y se puede ver la calle casi entera. ¡Ya veréis! En cuanto estemos instalados os pasaréis el día allí. ¿Verdad que sí, Zoro?

–Sí, claro, la terraza está bien.

–Desde luego, tu entusiasmo no tiene nada que ver con él de Luffy –opinó Usopp.

–Se ha pasado así toda la búsqueda del piso –se quejó el monito–. ¡Sonríe un poco! –le agarró de la comisura de los labios y le hizo una sonrisa a la fuerza.

–¡Quita de encima! –le apartó a la vez que Ace soltaba una carcajada.

–A ver si eres capaz de soportar a mi hermanito las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana –le retó el pecoso.

–A ver si Marco te soporta a ti.

–Disculpa, él me ama y me adora.

–Oye, Zoro –habló Chopper–, ¿al final has encontrado trabajo?

–De contrato y sueldo sigo buscando.

–¡Pero después sí que le han llamado para un corto! –comunicó Luffy–. Unos amigos suyos del curso de realización. ¡Si es que eres un máquina! –decía propinándole golpetazos en la espalda.

–¿De verdad? –intervino Vivi–. Eso es fantástico.

–Tampoco es que seamos amigos, se les ha caído el montador que tenían, por eso me han llamado. Trabajamos todos de gratis.

–Tú sigue así que ya lo harán, ya lo harán –le animó Nami contando billetes en su cabeza.

–En realidad –se pronunció Robin–, la falta de dinero y ayudas en cualquier cosa relacionada a las artes es cada día mayor, muchos tienen que dejar atrás sus sueños debido a que no pueden enfrentar la precariedad. Puede que alguno de nosotros deba resignarse a la mediocridad de un trabajo estable para sobrevivir.

Se hizo un silencio fúnebre, con los ojos puestos en la siniestra mujer. Franky y Brook se levantaron.

–¡Yohoho! ¡Arriba esos ánimos!

–¡Eso! ¡Toquemos una SUPER canción! ¡Qué resuene la guitarra!

Los vecinos golpearon un par de veces, les pidieron el favor que si podían hacer un poco menos de escándalo. Rebajaron el tono, pero la fiesta siguió, luego subió otra vez y nadie subió a quejarse. Al rato se unieron Marco y Law, con provisiones de comida y alcohol. Más tarde, llegó Sanji.

Zoro no le saludó, ni el rubio le saludó a él, aunque si lo hizo en general y efusivo para que nadie se percatara de nada. La verdad es que después de los gritos que se pegaron cuando le contó que se iría a vivir con Luffy creyó que ni aparecería por la fiesta.

Resopló, fue al balcón y se apoyó de codos en la barandilla de metal. Bebió de morro de su botella y quedó con la mirada en la calle, en unos días no volvería a tener aquella vista; no es que le diera especial pena, sí se le hacía extraño. Se percató de que alguien se acercaba; Law se puso a su lado, inspiró y suspiró.

–Como el ambiente se cargue más aquí dentro harán falta veinte balcones como este para que no nos asfixiemos.

Le sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra. No tenían mucho contacto, para él era sólo el novio de Luffy; y así seguiría, en lo que el peliverde entendía a Law no le gustaba mucho la relación que Zoro tenía con el monito. Mejor así, tampoco creía que se llevaran muy bien; además, el aspirante a médico también debía estar cabreado con que los dos amigos vivieran juntos.

Se terminó la botella en un par de tragos y abandonó el balcón. Fue al cuarto de baño. Se estaba lavando las manos cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

–Ocupado.

No había pestillo, ni Ace ni él consideraron en esos años que les hiciera falta. Sanji entró. Zoro se puso alerta. El rubio cerró la puerta y le ofreció un canuto. El peliverde se le quedó mirando.

–Venga, no lo he envenenado.

Sin bajar la guardia, aceptó el cigarro de hierba.

–No has venido a saludarme.

–Tú tampoco a mí.

El rubio sonrió en un gesto apenado.

–Como siempre, al final te sales con la tuya.

–Me reprocharás otra vez que me voy a vivir con Luffy.

–Di por sentado que cuando Ace y tú ya no vivierais juntos te trasladarías a mi piso –hizo una pausa, se encogió de hombros–. Quizás nos estemos preparados, y es difícil seguir cabreado contigo.

Las fuerzas le flaqueaban para aquella conversación. De reojo, observó su reflejo en espejo del baño. A través del cristal, vio como Sanji se le acercaba. El rubio le besó en la comisura del labio.

–Tendré que preparar comida para un regimiento a partir de ahora –bromeó–. O Luffy te dejará en los huesos.

–Déjalo, tampoco tienes que cargarte trabajo de más.

–¿Desde cuándo cocinarte platos ha sido un trabajo para mí? –otra broma–. Zoro, estoy intentando que volvamos a estar bien, podrías mirarme a la cara por lo menos.

El peliverde retiró los ojos del espejo y los puso en el rubio. Sanji sonrió seductor. Le acarició los pendientes, le besó en los labios. Al principio, Zoro se dejó; luego, el otro le quitó el canuto de la mano y lo dejó en el lavabo, tomó las caderas del peliverde y las atrajo a las suyas. Para entonces la lengua del cocinero se le había metido hasta la garganta.

–¡Eh! –le apartó–. ¿Qué haces? Están todos allí.

–Ahora me vas a venir pudoroso –atacó de nuevo su boca.

–Sanji, no quiero hacerlo ahora.

–Tú siempre quieres hacerlo.

Se zafó, o bien Sanji dejó que se zafara. El rubio volvió a atraparle una vez le abrazó por la espalda. Y de golpe le puso de cara al espejo; le retuvo entre el lavabo y su cuerpo. Le arrancó un quejido ronco al clavar sus dedos en la entrepierna del peliverde; se rió satisfecho y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

–Lo que más me gusta de pelearme contigo es la manera en que nos reconciliamos.

No dejaba de besarle, de morderle lascivo, se sujetar su muñeca derecha con una mano mientras que con la otra la masturbaba. Zoro, le retiraba la cara, forcejeaba. De un empujón fuerte se lo hubiese quitado de encima, pero no era capaz, todo eran amagos. Le martilleaba la idea del ruido que podía hace si lo lanzaba contra la puerta; que le vieran así.

–Sanji, no hay pestillo.

–Entonces relájate, lo haré rápido –decía entre beso y beso en su cuello, a la vez que llevaba sus dedos a la boca del del peliverde y los metía de la misma manera que antes había metido su lengua.

Le costaba respirar, sus ojos iban de la puerta a su reflejo. Apoyó la mano el cristal, tapándose así la cara lo más posible. Bajó la cabeza, ignoró la presión de su pecho, la pesadez de su estómago.

–Buen chico –le bajó los pantalones y llevó sus dedos, desde la boca de Zoro a su entrada–. Buen chico.

El tiempo se distorsionó. Quedó atrapado en un bucle durante siglos, ahí, en ese cuarto de baño, donde cada vez que alzaba la mirada veía como dejaba que Sanji le diera estocadas sin parar. Qué no entre nadie ahora, rogaba, que no entre nadie, joder.

Notó el líquido caliente del rubio derramándose dentro de él. El tiempo avanzó; fuera se oía la música, la risa de lo demás. Sanji salió de él, Zoro se tuvo que apoyar en el lavabo.

–Saldré yo primero –se ajustó el cinturón. Cariñoso, tiró de los pendientes del otro, le dio un par de besos que cualquiera hubiese descrito como dulce–. Te espero fuera con los demás.

Zoro aguantó hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada otra vez. Dio una bocanada, al borde de la asfixia. Con los ojos humedecidos y las manos temblorosas recogió papel y se limpió. Se asfixiaba. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Tenía que tranquilizarse, calmar su respiración. No podía tardar en salir, y cuando saliera nadie debía notarlo. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que aguantarlo. No era para tanto, no era para tanto, no era para tanto.

Se hecho agua en la cara, y bebió directamente del grifo. Salió del cuarto de baño con el canuto, eso le disimularía los ojos rojos.

En el salón seguían la música, y la gente. Eran las mismas personas de antes, sin embargo parecían más, demasiadas. Sus cinco sentidos seguían distorsionados.

–Eh, Zoro –se le acercó Usopp–. Bien por ti –le susurró–. Os he oído en el cuarto de baño, ya era hora de que estuvierais de buenas.

–¿Nos has oído? –su voz sonó mecánica.

–Sí, yo y Ace. Casi abrimos la puerta –se rio.

El peliverde se fijó en el pecoso. Ace le observó de soslayo, era una mirada crítica, casi le oía decir "hemos pasados dos años aquí juntos y tenías que despedirte así de este piso". Le apartó la cara. Abrió una cerveza que había en la mesa y se sentó.

Nadie se dio cuenta de nada; él era incapaz de reconocer una sensación de alivio; la fiesta continuó como si lo ocurrido no hubiese sido real, o como si no tuviese la importancia que él le estaba dando. Le faltaba el aire, pero nunca terminaba de ahogarse.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Conmigo

Bueno, segunda actualización de confinamiento. He intentado que este capítulo sea lo menos lioso posible, no sé si lo he conseguido. Como sea, espero que lo disfrutéis, o por lo menos que os sea leve...

 **Capítulo 14. Conmigo**

Para cuando Law aparcó su coche, el ataque de ansiedad de Zoro había llegado a unos parámetros estables. Ya no se asfixiaba, aunque su respiración seguía alterada, por mucho que se la contuviera.

–Aún estamos a tiempo de ir al hospital –le dijo tras subir el freno de mano.

El peliverde, con la mano tapando su nariz y boca, sin mirarle, negó con la cabeza. El estudiante de medicina desistió.

Estaban a pocos metros de la casa de Ace y Marco, caminaron hacia el portal abierto y llamaron directamente a su piso. Abrió el pecoso con un gesto amigable; les hubiese saludado con su efusividad característica; sin embargo, enmudeció, nada más vio el ojo morado de Zoro.

–Disculpa las molestias –habló Law–. Pero es el único lugar al que ha aceptado venir.

Sentaron al peliverde en el sofá del salón, donde Marco le atendió el ojo. Podría haber sido un accidente; quizás un resbalón. No obstante, Ace le conocían lo suficiente. Un simple accidente no haría que Zoro no quisiera mirarle a la cara, que tragara saliva continuamente, que le temblaran las manos...

–¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

El peliverde aguardó un instante.

–Es posible que haya sido Sanji –intervino la voz de Law, sobresaltándolo. Zoro se puso aún más pálido–. Yo había quedado con Luffy en ese zulo con terraza que tienen por apartamento estos dos. Aún no era la hora para que terminara su clase así que pensé en ir y esperarle allí. Cuando crucé esquina, y vi el portal, Sanji salía como si hubiese visto una aparición. Ni se fijó en mí, se metió en su coche y se fue. Luego me lo encontré a él así –señaló al peliverde–. He querido llevarle al hospital por el ataque de ansiedad que le estaba dando, pero como he dicho se ha negado. Tampoco quería que Luffy le viera, nos hemos ido lo más rápido que hemos podido.

–Deja de hablar por mi –le gruño Zoro, con una convicción inexistente.

–¿Es eso verdad? –saltó Ace–. ¿Ha sido él el que te ha dejado el ojo así?

El peliverde agachó la mirada, sin respuesta que ofrecer, humillado y culpable. Para el pecoso fue suficiente. Recogió su chaqueta, se la puso en un movimiento. Zoro se levantó y le agarró del brazo.

–¿Qué te crees que haces?

–No voy a permitir que te haga esto –se deshizo de su agarre.

–¡Él no me ha hecho esto! ¡He sido yo!

–¿Y por qué ha salido por patas como un cobarde?

–¡Porque yo le provoqué!

Se hizo un nuevo silencio. Zoro, una vez más, apartó la mirada del pecoso. Ace endureció la mirada.

–¿De verdad esperas que me crea ese complejo de mujer maltratada? Aunque así fuera, una provocación no lo escusa.

–Tú no estabas allí.

Dijo aquella última premisa con mero valor descriptivo, pero al pecoso le dolió demasiado.

–¿Dónde está tu móvil?

–Lo tengo yo –dijo Law, con el teléfono en la mano.

Ace lo agarró, después la muñeca de Zoro. Le puso el móvil en la mano.

–Llámalo, ahora mismo.

–Ace –le volvió a llamar Marco con un tono de sensatez–. Ahora no es...

–¿Y cuándo lo será? ¿Cuándo se le cure el ojo y los dos hagan como si nada? Me niego, me niego en rotundo a que esto vuelva a suceder.

El ojo bueno de Zoro, el que aún podía abrir, estaba fijo en el móvil. Los temblores de sus manos se incrementaron. Ace fue a replicar, pero Marco se acercó en gesto conciliador.

–Será mejor que te quedes unos días aquí. Hasta que se calmen las aguas al menos y decidamos en nuestros cabales que es lo mejor que podemos hacer –miró a su joven pareja.

–Estoy de acuerdo –opinó Law–. Yo iré al apartamento. Te hará falta ropa y un cepillo de dientes, aunque sea.

Zoro contuvo un rebufo. Le estaban tratando como a un inválido y eso no le gustaba nada. Ace afiló aún más los ojos.

–Zoro, no me cabe en la cabeza por qué proteges tanto a ese cretino, pero yo no pienso hacer lo mismo, no en estas condiciones. Te aseguro que, si en tres días no lo haces, seré yo el que corte con él por ti.

Siete meses y medio después...

Nami se desesperaba. Había quedado con Robin para ir a la biblioteca; ambas necesitaban de algunos ejemplares, sin embargo, la pelirroja fue bastante rápida en encontrar los libros de producción cinematográfica que necesitaba. Hizo un poco de tiempo en la sección de libros de viajes, cartografía y por el estilo. Pero las horas pasaban y su amiga seguía perdida en sus libros.

Finalmente fue en su busca, atravesó varias secciones y la encontró donde la literatura victoriana. Nami lo admitió, verla en su salsa era de lo más tierno.

–Robin, ¿aún no has encontrado lo que buscabas?

–Oh –reaccionó–. Perdona, terminé pronto y vine por aquí. Me he quedado un poco ensimismada. ¿Tienes ya tus libros?

–Desde hace un rato.

–Entonces vamos. Siempre que venimos por aquí la biblioteca me parece más inmensa, el sitio perfecto para...

–Sí, Sí, el sitio perfecto para que un asesino en serie te degüelle el cuello y no encuentren tu cadáver hasta días después –se adelantó al comentario de la morena. Su amiga sonrió.

Una vez fuera se sentaron en la terraza de una cafetería. Y, después de ese rato tan intelectual en la biblioteca, a la pelirroja le pareció correcto que fuera equilibrado con un poco de cotilleo.

–Y Franky y tú. ¿Llegaréis a algún punto concreto alguna vez?

–Hum... No estoy segura. Él me agrada.

–¿Sólo? –pinchó aviesa.

–Me agrada mucho. Pero no sé si es conveniente que me agrade más. Él es muy libre, tanto que no parece importarle que me atraigan las mujeres, pero sus relaciones siempre han sido cerradas. No sé si estoy preparada para un acuerdo de exclusividad, o si él estaría preparado para una relación no tan monogámica.

Nami se quedó sin argumentos. La situación era complicada. Esa idea del poliamor se le hacía bonita, y sabía que era real por las experiencias que le había contado la morena; a parte de la relación que Ace mantuvo con Zoro y Marco. Pero en su caso se le hacían intangible; no se veía queriendo a otra persona como quería a Vivi. Y la parte práctica: una sola relación ya llevaba su tiempo y esfuerzo, qué el dolor de cabeza supondría varías de manera simultánea.

–¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal con Vivi? Os vi un poco tensas cuando nos fuimos de casa de Jimbei.

–Ah... –hizo una pausa–. No sé. Estuvimos hablando sobre Zoro y Sanji, sobre que Pudding no sepa nada. A ella no le parece bien por Zoro.

–Zoro se está comportando más comprensivo de lo que sería normal en cualquier otra persona.

–¡Tú también! –se dio cuenta de que se había alterado demasiado. Carraspeó en un tono de disculpa.

–¿Te parece justa la situación de Zoro?

–Objetivamente, no –confesó–. Pero también creo que Sanji se merece un poco de tiempo. Sé que me vas a decir que no cuenta, pero... Zoro podría haber cortado con él de otra forma.

Siete meses y medio atrás...

Ese día pasó lo que Nami nunca imaginó que pasaría: Sanji le había dado plantón, a ella y sólo a ella. Al principio, conforme le esperaba, emergió en ella un motivado cabreo. Luego, al ver que el rubio la dejaba en visto sus mensajes, empezó a preocuparse. Fue a su piso.

Llamó al timbre varias veces, golpeó la puerta otras tantas. Creyó que no estaba ahí; justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, oyó unos pasos tras la puerta, notó que la observaban a través de la mirilla. Se volvió a cabrear, esta vez con mucha preocupación.

–¡Como no me abras llamo a la policía para que tiren la puerta a patadas!

Tras unos segundos de suspense **.** Sanji apareció. Al pelirroja contuvo un grito. Nunca le había visto tan desarreglado, cetrino. Las ojeras se le marcaban negras como el alquitrán. Estaba medianamente sobrio, pero su pestazo a alcohol estaba impregnando lo largo del pasillo. Antes de que Nami formulase alguna pregunta, el rubio le sonrió amable.

–Lo siento, Nami, creo que no me pillas en un buen momento.

Eso, a la pelirroja, le dio igual. Con o sin su permiso entró en el apartamento. Por las botellas, latas y colillas; aparte de más de un cajetín de pastillas; entendió que había dormido poco o nada la última noche.

–Dúchate. Yo limpiaré esto.

–Espera, Nami, no permitiré que una dama limpie la casa de un caballero.

–De caballero tienes poco ahora mismo. Y de mí, que no te quede duda de que luego te pasaré el recibo.

Adecentó la casa y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz del día, también le preparó la comida. Tanto cuidado, en una situación normal, hubiese hecho volar a Sanji hasta la estratosfera; aun así, se mantuvo taciturno, con la cabeza gacha. Nami hizo fuerzas de flaqueza para no atosigarle. Cuando vio que, a medio plato, estaba más tranquilo, se permitió preguntar:

–¿Qué ha pasado, Sanji?

El rubio la miró un momento, con una sonrisa amable, agotada, devolvió su atención a la sopa que la joven le había preparado.

–Ayer fui a casa de Zoro. Todo estaba bien, estábamos bien. Le preparé la comida y...

Fue incapaz de continuar.

–¿Os peleasteis?

–Ojalá hubiese sido sólo eso. No sé por qué hizo... –se le quebró la voz–. Se le cayó el plato que le había preparado, o lo tiró... No sé por qué me dijo qué... –se llevó la mano a los ojos, respiró en un intento de no perder la calma. Soltó un sollozo–. No sé qué ha pasado.

A Nami se le humedecieron los ojos. Todos habían visto que la relación de Sanji y Zoro no iba bien, que cada vez se aislaban más de los demás, pero de igual manera no se les veía unidos. Lo que no imaginaba la pelirroja es que la cosa hubiese llegado a ese punto. Abrazó al rubio por el cuello y le hizo hundir la cara en su hombro; Sanji la correspondió, sin lujuria ni segundas intenciones, la abrazó colmado de pena.

Después de eso, pasaron el día juntos. Un día raro, su amigo estaba demasiado distraído, metido en sí mismo, por mucho que Nami se esforzara y le dijera de ver una película o jugar a las cartas.

–¿No has hablado con él desde ayer?

–Le hice un par de llamadas, pero no me cogió el teléfono. Volví al piso, pero no estaba. Luffy tampoco sabía de su paradero, o no me lo quiso decir; estaba enfurruñado porque Law le había llamado para aplazar una cita que llevaba preparando desde hacía bastante.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor. Debes estar más calmado antes de hablar con él.

–¿Servirá de algo?

–Claro que servirá. Habéis sido amigos mucho más tiempo que novios. Los dos sois unos brutos idiotas, pero no tanto como para acabar con un corte y ya.

Sabía que había sido muy ambigua, no obstante, Sanji se mostró aliviado con la idea de que eso no era el final de la relación con Zoro, siguieran de novios o no.

Entonces, sonó el móvil. Ya era tarde para una llamada, por lo que ambos se sobresaltaron. El rubio recogió el teléfono, Nami vio el nombre de Zoro. Ella tomó su mano para darle ánimo; tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Sanji descolgó.

–Dime –le tembló la voz.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

Fuero palabras amables, pero la frialdad con la que la pronunció el peliverde dio un escalofrío a Nami.

–No lo sé. ¿Y tú?

–Supongo que bien –no había ningún signo de emoción en su voz.

–¿Quieres... –dudó– que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer?

–Ya no merece la pena, Sanji.

Fue una frase categórica, tajante, lapidaria. En un impulso, Sanji se levantó.

–¿Que me quieres decir? –no obtuvo respuesta–. Zoro, por favor. Tenemos que hablar de esto, ninguno de los dos sabe bien qué pasó.

–Yo sí sé lo que pasó.

Cada frase que decía el peliverde era como un cuchillo.

–Zoro, no me hagas esto. Por favor. Si quieres decirme algo dímelo, pero así no. Vente a mi casa. Todo se desbarató un poco desde que te mudaste con Luffy, estamos estresados con todo. Vente aquí. Zoro...

–No quiero verte Sanji, ni aunque me pagaran por ello. No quiero volver a saber de ti.

Se hizo un último silencio. Sanji soltó una risa, resignado, se le humedecieron los ojos.

–Lo tenías todo preparado, ¿verdad? Cuando fui ayer a ese estúpido piso sabías ya que iba a pasar. Y ahora ni tan siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que sobro en tus planes de vida. Eres un cobarde. Eres un jodido cobarde.

La llamada se cortó como si la hubiese puesto bajo el filo de una guillotina. Sanji se derrumbó.

De regreso a la cafetería...

Robin recogió elegante su taza de café, dio un sorbo, la mantuvo un momento entre sus manos.

–Nami, ¿tú dirías que Zoro es un chico distante?

–Es reservado con sus cosas, pero no lo definiría como distante.

–Cuando os conocí fue la primera impresión que me dio. Alguien hermético, asilado; tan empeñado en mostrar que nada le afectaba que parecía reprimido.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar?

–Creo que debido a que acompañaste a Sanji durante la ruptura, y que Zoro se marchó durante un par de semanas, estamos todos un poco sugestionados. Que Sanji sufriera no significa que Zoro lo pasara mejor.

–Claro, eso ya lo sé. Aun así, la forma en que lo hizo...

–A veces no quedan más opciones que hacerlo de una manera.

Nami vio como su amiga se abstraía en sus recuerdos, algunos desagradables. Tomó una de las manos de la morena, la besó. Robin sonrió como si nada.

–No quiero decir que Zoro y Sanji llegaran a ese punto, pero se nos escapan muchos detalles de cómo fue en verdad su relación.

Nami la observó.

–Algo así me dijo Vivi.

–¿Estabais disgustadas por eso?

–Buff... Fue peor –sonrió triste–. Sé que no me lo dijo a posta, más bien se le escapó: Me echó en cara que no le hayamos contado de nuestra relación a los demás.

–Lleváis bastantes meses. Me sorprende incluso que seas tú la que no quiera dar el paso, teniendo en cuenta que es ella la que saldrá del armario.

–Lo sé, lo sé –removió su café con la cuchara–, pero me asusta. El hacerlo "oficial". Ahora nuestra relación es más libre, más fluida. Comprometerla... O quizás solo soy una vil ladrona que ha robado el corazón de la princesa y lo esconde del resto del mundo para que no se lo expropien.

Al siguiente fin de semana...

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. Mihawk conducía hacia el sitio de presentación del libro. Se aguantó el resoplo. Esa era la parte más cargante de su trabajo. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba haciendo de chófer para el alma de la fiesta.

–No pienso estar ahí toda la noche. En cuanto empieces a firmar ejemplares me largo.

–Vaya, sí que te ha afectado salir con un adolescente –le dijo Hancock–. Se te ha pegado su irresponsabilidad.

–Venga, venga –dijo Shanks desde el asiento de atrás, acompañado por Makino–. En estos eventos la gente se desperdiga fácilmente, nadie se dará cuenta de que Mihawk se ha ido.

–¿Tú crees? –dijo ella escéptica–. Hemos sido la pareja estrella durante una década, a menos que los invitados sean ciegos bien se enterarán de que mi ex-marido se ha fugado.

–Antes no te importaba tanto los cuchicheos de la gente –puntuó el tal ex-marido.

–Evidentemente. Pero a mí me cansan tantos estos eventos como a ti. Además, desde que se supo que no soy una mujer casada los moscardones les cuesta entender un "no" por respuesta. A veces desearía no ser tan hermosa. Podría esperar que con la vejez se solucione algo, pero seamos sinceros, aunque se caiga el color de mi cabello y las arrugas marquen mi cara el mundo seguirá pensando que soy la más bella.

Mihawk había olvidado lo intensa que era su arrogancia.

–Aunque es extraño –habló Makino–. Puede ser la primera vez que Mihawk se marcha de una presentación antes que el escritor.

–Yo no diría, querida, que eso es lo más extraño –comunicó Shanks alzando una bolsa de deporte que el propietario del coche había puesto ahí–, lo extraño es este atillo de playa.

–¡Deja eso! –intentó alcanzar la bolsa, pero el coche se desestabilizó haciendo "eses" y tuvo que retomar el volante–. No registres lo que no es tuyo.

–Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Una escapada romántica en la playa. ¿Conmigo fuiste así de apasionado? No lo recuerdo.

–No es una escapada –se defendió enrojecido–. Sus amigos y él han organizado una barbacoa en la playa.

–Creí que estaban prohibidas –comentó Makino, aunque su puntualización quedó eclipsada.

–¡Ajá! –saltó Shanks–. Míralo que se va a meter en una juerga de adolescentes como si no tuviera cuarenta y pocos. Eso es ser valiente. ¡Que no se te olvide el ron con cola! –le palmeó el hombro con entusiasmo.

–Hay más gente de mi edad e incluso mucho más mayor –la vena de la frente se le iba a reventar.

–¿En serio, Mihi? En ese caso deberíamos pasarnos. Que sepan que tú también tienes amigos.

–Hace mucho que no voy a la playa –comentó Hancock.

–Tú tienes que presentar tu libro.

–Oh, por favor, Mihawk. Como si con este cuerpo y esta cara le interesara a alguien de allí lo que escribo. No, lo único que quieren ese que me contonee. Mis lectores de verdad se lo comprarán y punto.

–¿Y eso te parece correcto?

–Soy guapa, ¿qué más da lo correcto?

Un par de horas más tarde...

Hacía poco que la gente empezó a aparecer. Estuvieron un rato, entre varios, montando un toldo de playa tamaño familiar; hubo quejas, puesto que era mucho trabajo y la luz del día se estaba acabando, pero algo les protegería de la humedad y pondrían debajo unas mesas. Luego, como previnieron la semana pasada, fue a Law el que le tocó armar la barbacoa; cosa que nadie supo por qué puesto que mañoso en ese campo no era.

–Menudo torpe –le pinchó Eustass–. Si alguna vez tengo que entrar en una sala de cirugía espero que no me toques tú.

–Si piensas que lo harías mejor que yo –le mostró una sonrisa gélida–, adelante.

–Eso me lo deberías hacer dicho hace cuarenta y cinco minutos. Trae.

Sus peleas no agilizaron la misión; menos el que Luffy estuviese por ahí revoloteando y de vez en cuando montándose a caballito sobre Law. Al final vino Franky y levantó la barbacoa en un segundo.

–Venga, venga –Zoro le pasó el brazo por el cuello a Law mientras sostenía una jarra de ron con la otra–. Ni te lo tomes tan a pecho, ni que quisieras ser cardiólogo de barbacoas.

–¡Y tú no te tomes tantas confianzas, borracho! ¡Que me asfixias!

Nami analizó al peliverde. Aún rumiaba la conversación con Robin. Recordaba cuando el estudiante de medicina empezó a salir con Luffy; Zoro y él ni se miraban, cada uno estaba en un plano de realidad distinto. Y no se trataba de que el peliverde hubiese cambiado o se hubiese hecho más íntimo con Law, sino que, tras la ruptura, había vuelto a ser el que era antes de salir con Sanji.

Se fijó también en Chopper. Cuando era un crío pequeño y gordito iba detrás de Zoro con gran admiración; fue una de las primeras personas con las que el peliverde se volvió "distante". Ya no era tan así, pero tampoco había recuperado lo que tenían. Quizás la pelirroja le estaba dando de más a la cabeza.

–Nami –Vivi llegó a la fiesta, la saludó tímida. Llevaba el colgante de pluma que le regaló, conjuntado con su ropa de playa.

–Te comería a besos –le susurró y la hizo enrojecer.

–¡Tengo hambre! –se quejó Luffy–. ¿¡Dónde está Sanji!? ¡Cómo siga alimentándome a patatas fritas moriré de inanición!

–Haz paciencia –le dijo Usopp–. Ya has visto como está con Pudding, seguro que no aparecen hasta después de la media noche.

–¡Eso es horrible! –se espantó el monito–. ¡Ahora mismo voy a su casa y me los traigo!

–¡Quieto ahí! –le detuvo su hermano–. ¿Desde cuándo una barbacoa necesita de un cocinero de restaurante? Anda, yo me encargo, dejad que la carne se acerque a mí.

–¿Y la verduritas y vegetales que he traído? –preguntó Carrot.

–También.

Entre aplausos y ovaciones el pecoso fue alimentando a la camada. Y la velada continuó con su normalidad y buen ambiente. La música les siguió de fondo mientras comían, bebían, se metían en el agua o jugaban a algunas cosas de las que había ideado Luffy; entre ellas el voley o el twister.

–No vale, Luffy siempre gana –se quejó Usopp– Un humano normal no puede ser tan monstruosamente elástico.

–Nací así. A Torao le gusta.

Zoro salió del agua, se secó un poco el pelo con su toalla y se la dejó en en el suelo. Así se preparó otro ron.

–Para el carro –se rió Franky–, que va a llegar tu novio y no vas a saber si tienes uno o dos.

–Ni que estuviera como una cuba. Además, puede que no venga.

–¡No dudes de él, Zoro, no dudes! –le traqueteó Brook los hombros–. El amor mueve montañas. ¡Él vendrá corriendo de la presentación sólo para besarte de una vez por todas!

–¡Para de una vez! –se enrojeció.

Se lo calló, pero era bastante consciente de que Mihawk estaría ahora con su ex-mujer. Si aquel encuentro le afectaba como la última vez al mayor, el peliverde, no descartaba que fuera él el que se tuviese que ir antes. O quizás no, quizás Mihawk se lo estaba pasando muy bien en lo que era una pequeña porción de su antigua vida. Espera, ¿eso era celos? Joder, lo que le faltaba.

–¡Eh, mirad! –gritó Luffy–. ¡Ahí viene Sanji! ¡Eh, Sanji, estamos aquí! ¡Por fin vienes! ¡Que Ace ha tenido que quemar la carne en la barbacoa!

Su hermano no le siguió la broma, ni nadie se rió. Desde lejos vieron que Sanji venía solo, a grandes zancadas. El rubio atravesó el campamento, directo hacia el peliverde; le tiró un trozo de tela a la cara; con tanta fuerza y tanta mala leche que al otro se le cayó el vaso de ron. Zoro sostuvo lo que le había tirado. Sintió un arpón directo en su pecho. Era la corbata que le había escogido a Pudding.

–¿Tú de que vas? Tanta gracia te hizo tu jueguecito de mierda que no te lo pensaste dos veces, ¿o qué?

–¿Qué? Oye, fue tu novia la que empeñó.

–¡Ja! Claro, ¿qué te hizo? ¿te apuntó con una pistola a la frente? Te imaginaste que iría como un idiota con esa corbata como si aún fuese de tu propiedad.

–¡Serás imbécil! ¡Pregúntale a ella si tanto te interesa!

–¿Qué le pregunte por qué? ¿Por la corbata o por qué le dijiste que soy un capullo? ¡Dímelo tú mejor! –le dio un empujón–. ¡Venga! –y otro–. ¡Dime por qué soy tan capullo a ver si estamos los dos de acuerdo!

Hubo un tercer empujón, pero no por parte del rubio. Ace se metió en medio y le tiró al suelo.

–Vuelve a tocarle y serás tú el que salga con un ojo morado.

Tanto a Zoro como a Sanji se le pararon los latidos. El rubio le miró y el calor se desprendió de su cuerpo del peliverde hasta dejarle con la temperatura de un muerto.

–Ya me lo imaginaba –se levantó con una expresión de sorna–. No sólo fuiste corriendo a contárselo. También se lo contaste a tu manera. ¿Quieres que le diga yo mi versión? ¿Quieres que le explique exactamente lo que paso, cobarde de mierda?

Ace fue a por él otra vez, no llegó a tocar al rubio.

–¡Zoro! –el grito de Luffy cortó la escena por la mitad–. ¡Sangre! ¡En tu nariz!

Se llevó la mano por encima de la boca y quedó manchada de rojo. No se trataba de un pequeño reguero. Todos vieron como la nariz del peliverde empezaba a sangrar a mansalva, como su vista se nublaba, se mareaba, y uno de sus pies trastabillaba con el otro hasta que sus codos y rodilla cayeron sobre la arena. Le costaba respirar.

–¡Zoro! –volvió a oír la voz de Luffy, muy lejana.

En seguida, se movilizaron, Law llegó el primero.

–Apartad, le está dando un ataque de ansiedad. Si venís a la vez será peor.

–Llevémoslo a otro lado –le secundó Marco–. Necesita respirar.

–¡Quitaos de encima! ¡No necesito nada! –forcejeó–. ¡Dejadme! ¡Estoy bien!

Y, entre aquel caos que le rodeaba, el peliverde le vio. Estaba fuera de la parcela de luz que emanaba de las lámparas; aun así, le reconoció, acompañado de otras tres sombras que no sabía quiénes eran. Mihawk corrió hacia él y le tomó del brazo.

–Ven –dijo autoritario, suave.

Zoro dejó que le ayudaran a ponerse en pie. Permitió que le guiaran lejos de allí.

–¡Luffy! –se alzó la voz de Law–. ¡Que nadie más se acerque!

–¡De acuerdo, yo me encargo! ¡Cuida bien de él!

Nami, igual de conmocionada y preocupada que el resto, atendió a como Mihawk y Law se llevaban al peliverde, acompañados de Ace y Marco. Jamás había visto así a Zoro. Jamás. Desvió su mirada hacia el rubio. Parecía igual de aturdido, traumado y, por primera vez, culpable.

–Sanji –le llamó y le hizo reaccionar–. Es mejor que te vayas.

Unos quince minutos después...

Salieron de la playa por el paseo marítimo, sentaron a Zoro en un banco y, aunque trataron su hemorragia, su respiración no se calmaba. Entonces Mihawk desapareció un instante, volvió con una caja de pastillas.

–Son sin receta –se las enseñó tanto al médico como al estudiante de medicina. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo.

–Sería lo que de primeras le darían en el hospital.

Mihawk se sentó junto al peliverde.

–Zoro, mete una de estas pastillas debajo de la lengua. Confía en mí. Hará que te calmes. Tranquilo, es casi como un somnífero.

Tan mal estaba que no hizo ni el amago de porfiar. Se quejó entre dientes de lo mal que sabía. Durante un rato que se le hizo eterno creyó que no servía de nada. Mihawk mantuvo las manos sobre sus hombros. Poco a poco se hizo silencio: en su pecho, en su cabeza. El cansancio hizo más pesado su cuerpo. El mayor le indicó que descansara a cabeza en su hombro.

–La próxima vez le partiré la nariz a ese capullo.

–Ace, si vas a estar así mejor vuelve con los demás –le reprendió Marco.

–Si Sanji sigue ahí es contraproducente –opinó Law.

–Mirad vosotros como lo ha dejado –replicó el pecoso–. Como si no fuera suficiente con que le agrediera.

–Yo le provoqué para que me agrediera, Ace –dijo, con la voz apagada y la cara escondida en el cuello de su pareja mientras éste le abrazaba–. De verdad lo hice. Era en lo único que pensaba.

Siete meses y medio atrás...

Si era cierto que el rubio se equivocaba en una cosa: Zoro no planeó aquello. Simplemente, algo cambió desde aquella fiesta en el antiguo piso, por mucho que lo quisiese esconder en la más densas de las nieblas.

Ese día, llegó Sanji, como siempre, a la misma hora; estaban solos, le preparó la comida. El peliverde no se recordaba dueño de sí mismo. Desde hacía días sus sentidos le pasaba la información distorsionada. Cuando empujó el plato por el borde de la mesa y este se hizo añicos, el mismo no entendió que pasaba.

La pelea no fue inminente, Sanji creyó que se le había caído el plato e intentó recogerlo.

–No se me ha caído, lo he tirado.

Entonces sí, se gritaron. Se empujaron. Se dijeron barbaridades. La cabeza del peliverde le martilleaba sin descanso, cada vez más despierto, menos autómata de lo que había sido durante esas semanas, durante esos años. Sólo quería echarle, sin importar cómo. Que se largara, que se fuera de su vida. No lo quería ver en ese piso, no quería nada más de él. Le abordó una ira gélida que se impregnó hasta en las pupilas. Una ira que le nublaba aún más, pero que le dio una convicción que creía perdida desde hacía demasiado. Una convicción cruel.

–Eres el digno hijo de tu padre.

Sanji había dado taekwondo en secundaria, llegó hasta cinturón negro. A pesar de que lo había dejado hacía años para dedicarse a la cocina, el movimiento de su cuerpo y sus piernas fue perfecto. Su talón acertó en el ojo de Zoro como una flecha en el centro de una diana.

La niebla se hizo tan densa que le era imposible situar en qué momento se marchó Sanji, cuándo la presión en el pecho le empezó a quitarle el oxígeno o llegó Law.

De regreso a aquella noche, mientras Mihawk le abrazaba...

Tras una risa herida, tomó fuerzas, miró al pecoso. El rostro el peliverde estaba demacrado.

–Le dije algo imperdonable.

Ace, insatisfecho con aquellas palabras, bajó la cabeza.

–Será mejor que nos marchemos a casa –dijo Mihawk.

–Me he dejado mis cosas.

–Nosotros iremos a por ellas –se ofreció Marco antes de que Zoro se levantara.

–No quiero esconderme. Ya estoy mejor.

–Estás sedado –le corrigió Mihawk–. Cuanto menos esfuerzo hagas mejor –se volvió a Marco–. Decidle a la gente que venía conmigo que siento no poder llevarlos a casa.

El joven gruñó una débil queja. Asintió. El mayor miró a los otros tres en un gesto confiable. Law fue el primero que puso sus pies de vuelta al campamento, a la zaga el fueron Ace y Marco. Zoro se echó de nuevo sobre el hombro de Mihawk.

–Tenía muchas ganas de que vinieras –soltó en una disculpa.

–Habrá más días –le calmó. Se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso por encima. Con toda aquella pesadilla no había dado tiempo ni que el joven se cubriera el torso.

En el campamento...

Parecía mentira, pero otra pelea se formó en medio de la playa. Luffy se había tomado tan en serio su labor de no dejar pasar a nadie, hasta que recordaba a cierto mago de cierta saga. Nadie había tenido problemas con acatar, excepto Hancock, que para colmo estaba acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

–¿En qué idioma he de decírtelo, pusilánime? El estúpido de mi ex-marido y su coche están en esa dirección, sólo quiero hablar con él y que me lleve a casa.

–¡Si Torao dice que no pase nadie es que no pasa nadie! ¡Como si estamos así hasta el alba!

–¡Ah! Con valiente panda de payasos se ha juntado Mihawk.

–¡Y tú eres una mujer de lo más desagradable y rastrera!

Hancock soltó un grito de espanto. Sin duda, la primera vez que un hombre, fuera cual fuera su inclinación sexual, se refería a ella de esa manera. De súbito de desmayó. Makino la alcanzó al vuelo antes de que se diera en la cabeza, mientras Shanks reía a carcajadas.

–¡Eh, mirad! –avisó Usopp– ¡Ahí vienen!

–Pero sólo Ace, Marco, y Law –puntuó Carrot con su vista.

–¡Torao! –Luffy fue a él–. ¿Cómo está Zoro? ¿Dónde está?

–Está mejor, necesita descansar, Mihawk se lo llevará a casa. ¿Y qué le pasa a esa? –preguntó por Hancock, aunque poco le importara.

–Yo que sé. Tendría sueño o algo.

–Vuestro amigo nos ha dicho que siente no poder llevaros –le explicó Marco a Shanks.

–Gracias, me lo suponía. Si los dos están bien es lo que importa –se volvió hacia su mujer–. Iré llamando un taxi.

–¿Dónde están las cosas de Zoro? –preguntó Ace con voz neutra–. Voy a llevárselas antes de que se marche.

–Espera –se adelantó Nami–. Iré yo. Las recogeré en un segundo y...

No eran muchas cosas; su ropa, las chanclas, una toalla y una mochila; pero entre todos ayudaron a buscarlas, agruparlas y dárselas a la pelirroja. El pecoso se fijó en Nami, que con paso apurado se dirigía dónde estaba Zoro. Después oteo, por segunda vez, el espacio; ni rastro del rubio.

Suspiró por la nariz y se retiró cerca de la orilla, donde se sentó y se regodeó en su propia culpa.

Siete meses y medio atrás...

Entró en el salón, vio al peliverde descansaba en el sofá, de lado y de cara al respaldo. Se acercó con cuidado y se tumbó junto a él, le abrazó a la altura del vientre.

–Te he oído cuando hablabas con él –le susurró.

Zoro le miró, con una media sonrisa torcida, con las ojeras marcadas. Ya abría el ojo, aunque seguía amoratado.

–Tenías razón. No podía dejar que pasara otra vez.

Ace se forzó a corresponderle la sonrisa. Le besó y el peliverde se dejó besar. Luego, el pecoso bajó por su cuello.

–¿Y Marco?

–Dice que no le importa.

Zoro no le apartó. Sin embargo, le dio un espasmo. El pecoso percató de cómo lo rechazaba con todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo.

–¿Quieres que me vaya?

–No. Quédate.

Zoro reclinó la cabeza sobre el cojín, con los ojos cerrados. Ace le abrazó más fuerte, palpando así la delgadez de su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido tanto peso?

Durmió con él aquella noche. Se dijo así mismo que consolaba al peliverde; sabía que era Zoro el que lo consolaba a él.

De regreso al paseo marítimo...

Nami apuró el paso cuando vio dos personas sentadas en un banco.

–Te he traído tu mochila y tus cosas.

Su amigo alzó la cabeza una vez más. La pelirroja le vio muy débil; se dio cuenta, para su horror, que no era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en su rostro. Hacía menos de un año, esa había sido el aura normal de Zoro.

–Gracias.

Mihawk hizo un amago de retenerle, por el contrario, le ayudó a incorporarse. El joven recogió su mochila y se calzó las chanclas que la pelirroja dejó en el suelo. Tanto la chica como el mayor temieron que se cayera cuando se puso la camiseta; su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Se miraron. Nami se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo.

–Pedazo de burro, ¿de qué te sirve guardarte todo esto para ti?

El peliverde quedó mudo, mientras ella le abrazaba más fuerte. Se separó de él con los ojos humedecidos.

–Ahora seguro que Luffy querrá otra barbacoa para compensar esta –bromeó–. Quizás no sea mala idea.

Se despidieron. Mihawk llevó a Zoro hasta el coche. En el asiento del copiloto, el peliverde volvió a cerrar los ojos, eso no quería decir que se durmiera.

–¿Por qué tenías esas pastillas en tu coche?

El silencio nocturno era acompañado del motor el coche. Avanzaban a través.

–Fue durante las primeras semanas que mi ex-mujer me confirmó que no había vuelta atrás. La palabra "divorcio" era irrevocable. Como te dije alguna vez, no era algo que no me esperase, y tampoco creí que me estuviese pasando factura –hizo una pausa–. Un día empecé a sentir un dolor fuerte en el pecho, creí que era un paro cardíaco y fui a urgencias. Se trataba, en realidad, de un ataque de ansiedad y me desviaron a psiquiatría. Me dieron esas pastillas y me sugirieron que fuera a terapia.

–¿Y fuiste?

–Un par de semanas. Me diagnosticaron, no un miedo al abandono, más bien un miedo a la soledad –se rió de sí mismo–. Como ves, a pesar de mi edad, yo tampoco soy un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a gestionar rupturas.

Creyó que el joven se había dormido por fin. Oyó su voz una vez más:

–Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Incluso si no seguimos juntos.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en la boca del mayor.

–Mejor duerme. Si sigues hablando así querré darte esas pastillas más veces.

 **Continuará...**


	15. Retirada estratégica

**Capítulo 15. Retirada estratégica**

Conforme recuperaba la consciencia, el peso de su agotamiento se hacía más presente. Y su dolor de cabeza. Resaca. En un gemido de molestia, se llevó la mano a la frente y abrió un poco los ojos; estaba oscuro, casi ni se percibía la luz detrás de la persiana; por el olor reconoció la cama de Mihawk, estaba en su cuarto. Con esfuerzo, se giró hacia el otro lado, los números del reloj digital le indicaban que era bastante tarde; notó la arena en sus pies, la sequedad de su pelo debido a la sal del mar. Recordó que había ido a la playa, con los demás, sin embargo, su memoria estaba muy nublada. De lo último que se acordaba era de...

Lo último que se acordaba era de Sanji.

Las evocaciones del día anterior le venían como olas, desordenadas, sin sentido. ¿Ace empujó a Sanji? Entonces, ¿por qué el peliverde se recordaba así mismo en el suelo? Y todo el mundo encima de él, todo el mundo mirándole. No soportó estar más tiempo tumbado; a pesar del dolor de cabeza, de cierto mareo, se incorporó en la cama. Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Tras un corto rato así, notó como "algo" se subía a la cama, alzó un poco la vista y encontró al gato de Mihawk. El Shanks Gorrón le miraba muy atento, con los ojos abiertos y redondos. Lo siguiente fue el sonido de la puerta. El mayor apareció como una figura a contraluz.

–Lo siento, te ha despertado –se refirió al felino–, creí que había cerrado antes.

–Es igual, ya estaba despierto.

El gato se pasó por las piernas plegadas del peliverde. Mihawk se acercó a la cama; tuvo la delicadeza de no subir las persianas, en vez de eso, encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y se sentó en la orilla. Zoro se dejó acariciar cuando el mayor pasó su mano por su pelo lleno de sal del mar, Mihawk tomó su barbilla con cuidado.

–Aún tienes mala cara –y cubrió la frente del joven–. Por lo menos no tienes fiebre.

–No recuerdo casi nada de lo de ayer –la presencia de Mihawk en su memoria era vaga, irreal–. Creo que monté un circo.

El mayor apartó la mano, sin dejar de mirarle.

–Padecer de ansiedad no es ningún circo. Aun así, no fuiste tú el que lo montaste.

Al peliverde se le vino todo el tema de la corbata. Un sabor amargo llegó hasta su boca.

–Necesitas comer –le dijo Mihawk–. Descansa un rato más, te prepararé algo y te lo traeré aquí.

–Espera, ¿vas a traerme el desayuno a la cama? –se enrojeció–. No hace falta. No estoy inválido.

–Estás convaleciente. Cuanto más reposo guardes mejor.

–Prefiero ducharme. Desayunaré en el salón.

El mayor cedió a regañadientes.

–Ni se te ocurra echar el pestillo. Si te desmallas tendré que tirar la puerta abajo.

–¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! –se volvió a enrojecer, hasta las orejas.

Unos quince minutos después...

La ducha le espabiló un poco, sobre todo le relajó. Cuando salió al salón estaba mucho más tranquilo, permitió que le envolviera el ambiente pacífico de aquella mañana. Y Mihawk. El mayor colocaba el último plato en la mesa cuando llegó el peliverde. Zoro se sorprendió ante tanto esmero; parecía más una mezcla entre desayuno inglés y almuerzo; sandwich, salchichas, huevo frito, zumo y café. Aunque, dada la hora, era más un almuerzo que un desayuno. Mihawk, además, había preparado un menú casi idéntico para él.

–¿Te encuentras mejor?

–¿Hum? Ah, sí. Estoy más despierto.

Ambos se sentaron. Mihawk tomó su taza. Zoro observó el plato, recogió medio sandwich, aún caliente, y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó el pan crujiente, el jamón fresco y el queso derretido; tenía ese sabor de plato simple, pero elaborado con cariño; estaba muy bueno. Viró sus ojos hacia el otro lado del ventanal; era un día luminoso, con el mar calmado, una brisa fresca se colaba a través de la rendija. Y Mihawk a su lado. No había ningún problema, ningún peligro. Todo estaba bien.

Al tragar, se percató de que su garganta era un nudo. Se le humedeció la mirada. Su mano libre cubrió sus ojos al tiempo que se le escapaba un sollozo.

–Zoro –Mihawk tomó el hombro del peliverde de esa manera tan protectora–. Zoro, ¿qué ocurre?

Se perdió en la expresión preocupada de Mihawk. El peliverde recordó la noche anterior, en aquel banco al lado de la playa; Mihawk no había dejado de abrazarle, de velarle. Se secó los ojos.

–Nada. Estoy bien.

Se hizo una pausa, al joven se le hacía muy difícil mantenerle la mirada al mayor. Mihawk habló de nuevo:

–Zoro, a veces las cosas suceden de una manera y la única opción buena es la que acabamos tomado. Entiendo si no eres capaz de culparle a él por lo que sucedió, pero por lo menos no te culpes a ti. Por favor.

El peliverde, en un esfuerzo, le sonrió.

–Lo intentaré.

Unas horas antes...

Nami aporreó la puerta dos veces. Y otras dos veces más con impaciencia. Se dio cuenta de que la observaban a través de la mirilla.

–Abre, o ahora mismo llamo a la policía para que echen la puerta abajo –dijo; como hacía casi ocho meses; esta vez sin preocupación, tan sólo con un tono frío y distante.

Sanji abrió la puerta. Se miraron. El rubio pareció a punto de decir algo, incluso de forzar una sonrisa formal, pero se abstuvo en el último momento. Nami entró en la casa. Observó el piso, las guisas del apartamiento le daba la sensación de _déjà vu_.

–¿Pudding no está contigo?

Sanji midió sus palabras.

–Después de que me alterara y la dejara tirada por una corbata que me regaló ayer no he vuelto a saber de ella.

Me lo imaginaba, pensó la pelirroja.

–Si volvéis a hablar tendrás muchas cosas que explicarle, esta vez sin mentiras. De hecho, te aviso de que si tú no le cuentas la verdad lo haré yo. Y no pienses que lo hago por fastidiarte; antes te hacía el favor, pero ahora sí pienso que ella debe saber con qué clase de persona está.

El rubio agachó la mirada, asintió. Nami se emponzoñaba.

–¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que pudiste omitir, no me contaste que le habías dejado un ojo morado a Zoro?

A pesar de que el rubio reprimía todo lo que podía sus emociones, la joven vio se le revolvía todo su interior. Sanji no contestó. Nami no pudo más. Con la mano abierta, abofeteó la cara del rubio; a pesar de la fuerza, fue a ella a la que se le saltaron las lágrimas. Sanji siguió mudo, quieto.

–Imbécil.

Salió de aquel apartamento de un portazo, aún más arrepentida de lo que ya estaba. Ella sí que había sido una imbécil.

A la tarde...

Zoro se colgó la mochila al hombro, miró a Mihawk, y al gato, los dos observaban al peliverde significativamente enfurruñados.

–Deberías descansar más. A mí no me importa que te quedes conmigo un par de días –repitió por vigésima o trigésima vez.

–Ya he descansado bastante. Si incluso he dormido una siesta de seis horas.

Después de comer, se habían tumbado en el sofá a ver una película, así el peliverde se había quedado como un tronco a los segundos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Mihawk le apartó y salió de debajo suya.

–Me parece muy masoquista por tu parte que te empeñes en volver a ese piso hoy mismo.

–Tarde o temprano me tendré que enfrentarme a ellos, si lo retraso más me sentiré mucho peor.

Mihawk estuvo a punto de decir que por retrasarlo un par de días no cambiaba nada. Cedió una vez más. El peliverde estaba decidido, y parecía más recompuesto que esta mañana. Parecía, a pesar de sus ojeras y cierta palidez.

–Tranquilo, estaré bien –le dijo el joven.

Mihawk le sonrió.

–Tienes una voluntad irreductible –entonó con cierta admiración que hizo enrojecer al joven–. Zoro, sé que te estás tomando todo esto como una batalla, y me parece bien. Lo que creo es que, si te sientes agotado no deberías tener la idea de que es una derrota. Hasta los mejores combatientes saben cuando hacer una retirada estratégica para ganar la guerra.

El peliverde le correspondió la sonrisa, divertido por aquella metáfora. Había salido su faceta de editor de novelas, suponía. Se acercó a Mihawk, posó sus manos en los hombros del mayor y besó sus labios; le abrazó y hundió el rostro en la curva de su cuello.

–Creo que fui muy tonto esta mañana cuando no dejé que me trajeras el desayuno a la cama.

Mihawk, en un suspiro que se escapó de su nariz, rodeó el cuerpo del joven con sus brazos, dejó un beso en la oreja de Zoro, en su mandíbula y su cuello.

–Habrá más días –hizo tintinear los pendientes del joven–. Todavía no descarto echarte un par de pastillas y me vuelvas a decir el tipo de cosas que me dijiste ayer.

A Zoro se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Se apartó y miró al mayor a la cara. Mihawk le afiló los ojos.

–Ah, claro, ya me imaginaba que no te acordarías.

–¿Acordarme? ¿De qué?

–Mejor que no lo sepas –se ofendió medio en broma–. Si yo hubiese dicho semejante cursilada también me gustaría que se me olvidara.

El peliverde, por segunda vez en ese día, se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

–¡Qué te den!

Y así de ofuscado se fue con un contundente portazo. Mihawk dejó escapar una risa entre dientes. Observó al gato, deprimido; Zoro había sido la cama perfecta para el peludo durante toda la tarde.

–Ya volverá.

Cerca de media hora más tarde...

Con cautela, el peliverde giró la llave y abrió la puerta del apartamento. El salón estaba vacío, y el resto del pequeño piso se le presentaba silencioso. En un suspiro cerró. Quizás fuese mejor así, se mentalizaría en el tiempo en que aparecía alguien por allí.

–¡Zoooro!

Un Luffy salvaje apareció en el vano de la terraza, atravesó el pasillo y saltó sobre él. Con el chico abrazado de pies y manos a su cabeza, del fuerte impulso, los dos acabaron de golpe sobre el sofá.

–¡Por fin llegas! ¡No sabíamos si llamarte! ¿¡Estás mejor!?

El monito no se daba cuenta de que su amigo no podía responderle porque, literalmente, le estaba asfixiando con su pecho pegado a la cara del peliverde. Zoro consiguió apartarlo en una bocanada. Le iba a regañar, sin embargo, vio que Luffy no era el único que estaba allí: Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Vivi los miraban si saber si acercarse o no. Zoro tampoco sabía muy bien si quería que se acercaran.

–¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? –preguntó mientras conseguía sentarse y su amigo primate le dejaba algo de espacio.

–¡Nada, nada! –contestó Usopp–. Alguien dijo: "Zoro estará en casa de su novio hasta el otoño". Entonces se abrió debate y decidimos venir unos cuantos para ver si eras tan burro de escapar de los brazos de Mihawk después de lo de...

Se paró en seco y soltó una carcajada nerviosa con los brazos en jarra. Al peliverde no le pasó desapercibido el tembleque de sus piernas. Era tan cómico que ni ofendía.

–Robin y los demás también querían venir y saber como estabas –habló amable la peliazul–. Pero tampoco querían agobiarte, así que hoy sólo somos nosotros.

Zoro se fijó en ese "nosotros". Eran el grupo de origen, los que se conocieron en el instituto o antes. Todos menos Sanji. A pesar de que querían lo contrario, el peliverde sí empezó a agobiarse.

–Estábamos preocupados –le soltó sincero Luffy–. Si hasta Nami ha dicho hace un momento que te quiere regalar una botella de vino.

–¡Yo no he dicho eso! –se aturrulló ella.

–Sí que lo has dicho. Te has puesto a mirar al cielo, te has quedado callada un rato y has dicho "Una botella seguro que le haría feliz".

–¡Sólo pensaba en voz alta! Además, ¿quién dice que pensara en Zoro?

Peliverde y pelirroja se miraron; él mitad sorprendido, ella mitad a la defensiva.

–Si la botella no era para mí, mejor –dijo Zoro con displicencia–. A saber por cuanto me saldrían los intereses.

Nami se le abalanzó. Si el otro no se llevó el capón fue porque Usopp y Vivi la agarraron con fuerza.

–¡Tranquilízate! ¡Recuerda por qué hemos venido!

–¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? –dijo como una arpía con pelos de serpiente–. ¡Este no sabe la noche que he pasado preocupada por él para que encima me venga con cachondeíto!

Luffy se sujetaba el estómago de las carcajadas, revolcado por el sofá. A Zoro también se le escapó pequeña risa. Fue entonces cuando sintió como, de manera lenta y suave, alguien se abrazaba a él. Chopper, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Zoro, con los ojos llorosos y compungidos, con su corpachón de culturista.

–¿Qué... Qué haces? –preguntó con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

Nami dejó de forcejear. Se fijaron en Chopper.

–Lo siento mucho –le tembló su voz de pito.

A Usopp también se le humedecieron los ojos. Se lanzó a abrazarle, seguido de Luffy que se tiró encima como un jugador de rugby. Rodaron todos hacia el suelo.

–¡Usopp, cretino! ¡Me has metido tu nariz en el ojo!

–¡No ha sido culpa mía! ¡El bestia de Luffy se me ha echado encima!

–¡Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que no te hayas hecho la rinoplastia! –canturreó el monito.

Conforme la risa tonta ganaba terreno el ambiente se hacía más cálido.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde...

Nami y Vivi salieron del portal, se encaminaron juntas hacia la parada del autobús. Habían pasado una buena tarde-noche, relajada, natural; incluso hubo ciertos instantes que se olvidaron de que les costaba respirar. Quizás fue porque Zoro no había hecho comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido en la playa, ni nada que tuviese que ver con Sanji; y ellos, a tientas, le habían seguido el juego.

–Es un cabezota –resopló la pelirroja–. Tan empeñado en aparentar que no ocurre nada. Si tenía unas ojeras le llegaban al suelo.

–Por lo menos se le veía receptivo y comunicativo.

Nami pensó en ello.

–Seguramente es gracias a Mihawk. No me extraña que Zoro se haya apegado tanto a él, la manera en que lo cuida... Él ha estado más al pie del cañón en los últimos meses que nosotros en estos últimos años.

La peliazul la observó preocupada. La noche anterior había sido difícil. Más de uno pidió una explicación a los tres que habían ido con Mihawk a asistir a Zoro. Marco y Law, más que medianamente discretos. le contaron lo que sucedió cuando Zoro y Sanji cortaron. Comprendieron por qué el peliverde actuó de aquella manera con el rubio, por qué desapareció durante varias semanas.

–La verdadera pregunta –la voz de Robin hizo a un lado el momentáneo silencio–. Es si aquello sólo sucedió esa vez. Todos vimos como su relación se enturbiaba cada día más, lo que ignoramos es si esa agresión fue el final o algo que había ido pasando hasta que Law lo descubrió.

Entonces, Ace, que se había mantenido distante saltó.

–¿De verdad creéis que eso es lo que importa? ¿Tiene que haber una lista de puñetazos y patadas para que dejéis de catalogarlo en una "inocente" relación tóxica? El daño físico no es la única forma de maltrato.

Maltrato. El pecoso hacía casi un año que se había enterado de toda aquella situación, que la había digerido por más horrible que le resultase; por eso él usaba esa palabra hasta con arrogancia. Sin embargo, el primer impulso de los demás fue rechazarla. Aceptar que un amigo, uno como Zoro que siempre había sido símbolo de fortaleza, fuese maltratado; aceptar que un amigo como Sanji, en cuya esencia residía una amabilidad cálida, fuese un maltratador. El "no" retumbó sus pensamientos, sin embargo, aquella verdad, con cada recuerdo en retrospectiva, se hacía más absoluta.

–Por más que quiera no entiendo como no pudimos verlo –siguió Nami.

Vivi aguardó un instante.

–Estaban encerrados en sí mismos. Recuerdo preguntarles... Ninguno de los dos quería que les ayudáramos. Se negaban.

La pelirroja detuvo el paso, la otra también, preocupada.

–Tú por lo menos lo intentaste –le sonrió con tristeza– Vivi, ya me cuesta perdonarme esto, pero sería incapaz de existir si a nosotras nos sucediese lo mismo.

–¿Hum? ¿Pero a qué viene eso? –rió amable.

–Lo digo en serio –meditó las palabras–. Ahora mismo, somos sólo tú y yo, y durante mucho tiempo me ha gustado que fuera así. No quería añadir ni quitar nada.

–Lo sé –quiso tranquilizarla–, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

–Pero tú te cansaste de eso antes que yo –le dijo con suavidad–. Vivi, yo también quiero que seamos pareja delante de todos, compartir lo feliz que me siento contigo, besarte y estar todo lo cariñosa que quiera sin impórtame si estamos en público o en privado. Pero a la vez me da muchísimo miedo. Tengo la sensación de que voy a perderte –tomó aire–. Pero este nuevo miedo es mucho peor, si nos pasara los mismo que a Zoro y Sanji, si nadie lo supiera... No quiero eso, si algo sucede quiero que tengas personas que te respalden, en las que apoyarte.

Una sonrisa comprensiva se mostró en el rostro de la peliazul. Vivi rebasó la poca distancia y abrazó a la pelirroja.

–Yo también tengo miedo, cada vez que pienso en decírselo a los demás me aterrorizo. Pero estamos juntas, y tenemos derecho a estarlo.

Nami la aferró. Se mantuvieron así durante un instante largo. Luego, se separaron; la pelirroja apartó un mechón azul de su rostro con cuidado, besó su mejilla y se dieron un beso en los labios. Siguieron su camino, de la mano.

–Nami, ¿te acuerdas cómo Ace y Zoro nos dijeron que estaban juntos?

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? –dijo divertida–. Fueron los primeros del grupo en salir del armario. Nadie se lo imaginaba y, de repente, una tarde aparecen en el sótano de la casa del abuelo de Luffy, dados de la mano.

Igual que ellas en ese mismo presente.

–Sí, estaban los dos muy nerviosos, y a nosotros nos costó entender que estaban diciendo.

–Ace aguantaba más firme, pero Zoro casi que sólo podía mirar al suelo. Ahí sí que era un crío, tan asustado –rió– No se soltaron de la mano en ningún momento. Se dejaron blancos los nudillos.

–Fue un momento muy bonito –la miró a los ojos–. Me gustaría que lo hiciéramos así. Tal y como estamos ahora.

Nami sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Vivi.

–Así lo haremos.

Quince minutos más tarde...

Chopper, muy a su pesar, se fue incluso antes de que las dos chicas se retiraran. Y ahora le tocaba a Usopp. El joven de la nariz larga estaba ya al otro lado de la puerta del piso, frente a Luffy y a Zoro que se mantuvieron dentro.

–Bueno, pues ya me avisaréis para que el Gran Usopp os de otra paliza a los videojuegos.

–¡Claro! –le animó Luffy al tiempo que el peliverde resoplaba con paciencia.

Usopp se fijó en su amigo.

–Oye, Zoro, sé que no has querido hablar de ello. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento, de verdad. Soy un bocazas, incluso peor que Luffy.

–¡Oye!

–Y sé que más de una vez he hecho comentarios que no venían a cuento, y de mal gusto.

–Déjalo. Ahora no te obsesiones con eso.

–Obsesionarme, no, ¡Ah! Ni siquiera sé como explicarme. De verdad, si suelto cosas que te molestan dímelo, ninguno podemos saber como estás si te lo callas todo para ti.

Zoro se quedó un tanto cortado. Asintió. Usopp, más tranquilo, se despidió con el símbolo de la paz. Luffy se lo devolvió y Zoro resopló una vez más. La puerta se cerró, se respiró una calma silenciosa en el piso.

El peliverde fue a la terraza, las noches eran cada vez más agradables ahí fuera. Caminó hasta el sofá y se tumbó boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados de almohada. Bajó los párpados. Oyó los pasos del monito; notó su peso sobre su propio cuerpo, como se aferraba a su camiseta.

–Eh, no empieces tú también.

Luffy hundió más la cara en el pecho del peliverde.

–Me cabree mucho. Cuando desapareciste esas semanas después de que estrenáramos este piso, me cabree muchísimo contigo. Y en realidad, casi todo el tiempo que saliste con Sanji, estuve enfadado.

La boca de Zoro se estiró en una media sonrisa.

–Menos mal que lo hiciste.

Luffy le miró sin entender.

–Eras el único que decía algo. No dejaste que Sanji me arrastrara hasta el final. Si no fuera por ti y por tus quejas no se me ocurre de qué manera hubiese cortado con él.

Luffy le observó sin mucho convencimiento.

–Es raro –continuó el monito–, porque sigo pensando que es mi amigo, pero yo mismo quisiera ahora meterle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

El peliverde le miró a los ojos, vio que hablaba en serio. Se incorporó, aún con el otro sentado en su regazo.

–No quiero que ahora todos hagáis bando contra él.

Luffy le mostró una sonrisa extraña, triste y poco propia de él.

–Y no lo haremos. Sé que el Sanji de antes volverá, esperaremos hasta entonces. Después de todo, tú lo tenías más difícil y volviste. Aunque me hubiese gustado que me pidieras ayuda.

Zoro agachó la mirada. El otro esperó un instante; recogió la cabeza del peliverde entre sus manos, juntó frente con frente.

–Zoro, ésta bien si le odias, si nunca le perdonas y no quieres volver a verle.

El peliverde notó la presión del pecho, el nudo en la garganta. Luffy le abrazó por el cuello.

–No te dejaremos solo otra vez.

Zoro no correspondió, no era capaz, se había quedado paralizado. Se le humedecieron los ojos. No lo entendía, no era capaz de comprender como Mihawk, Luffy y los demás seguían ahí después de ver lo peor de él, seguían a su lado. Cerró los párpados, hinchó su pecho, el aire fue liberado. Se centró en el tierno abrazo de Luffy, en esos brazos que le resguardaban. Se permitió un descanso en esa batalla.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
